EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 12: LA TRISTEZA DE SYAORAN

Al otro día temprano todos ya estaban listos para ir a practicar en casa del abuelo, desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran no se dejaban de ver y sonrojarse porque como Touya estaba con ellos no permitía que se acercaran

- - No importa al rato me las va a pagar –pensó Syaoran

Así Touya, Yuki, Meiling, Kero, Syaoran y Sakura se fueron a casa del abuelo para practicar, Touya iba a manejar y cómo Yuki paso a los chicos atrás no pudo evitar que Sakura y Syaoran se sentaran juntos claro está que Touya había pensado en sentar a Meiling entre ellos pero los demás no pensaban así.

Al llegar todos se dirigieron al jardín

- Este lugar es fantástico –dijo Syaoran

- Verdad que si –contesta Tomoyo quien acababa de llegar con los trajes que había prometido

- Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás? –contestaron todos

- Pues aquí les traigo estos trajes para que los usen en sus prácticas –dice con estrellitas en los ojos

- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? –dice Meiling

- Es que hace tiempo que no están juntos… así que hay que aprovechar el momento para poderlos grabar a esta feliz pareja en acción.

- Estaré en la biblioteca –dijo Touya pues ya no quería escuchar tanta tontería

- Bueno vamos a cambiarnos –dijo Sakura tomando de la mano a Syaoran

Yue y Kerberos aparecieron

- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? –pregunta Meiling

- No sé pero siempre son cosas impresionantes –Tomoyo

Cuando regresaron Sakura y Syaoran los dos se veían muy bien con los trajes que se habían puesto.

Lo primero fue practicar tiro al blanco con Yue y Syaoran con la carta FLECHA después practicaron carreras y luego se organizó una pequeña batalla con la carta creatividad y aparecía monstruos por todos lados, ya al medio día a modo de juego aparecieron a laberinto para ver quien lograba salir primero, por un lado entraron Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero y por el otro Syaoran y Sakura, Yuki ya se había ido con Touya a la biblioteca

- Has logrado incrementar bastante tú magia –dice Syaoran caminando por el laberinto tomando de la mano de Sakura claro está que ahora ya no tenían prisa pues apenas se habían quedado solos

- Pero tú también eres muy fuerte has incrementado bastante tus habilidades –se abrazaron y se besaron

– Por cierto cual es la magia de la que me habías hablado –Sakura

- Es la que me hizo Eriol cuando me meneo como títere –Syaoran

- Esa… pero no es muy difícil –Sakura

- Pues algo… pero ya he practicado bastante –Syaoran

Mientras en otro lugar del laberinto.

- ¿Y dime Meiling como ves a Sakura? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Veo que ha incrementado mucho sus poderes… puede hacer cualquier cosa… aunque ojala no aprenda a hacer la magia que acaba de aprender Syaoran –Meiling

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Tomoyo y Kero

- Es que acaba de aprender a usar a la gente como títeres –dice algo triste Meiling

- ¿Pero… ese truco es peligroso? –dice Kero

- No sé qué tan peligroso es… pero –Meiling

- Casi mata a Sakura con su espada cuando lo usaron a él como títere –Dice Tomoyo preocupada

- Bueno… así como para hacer daño a alguien… no… no lo usa así pero –Meiling

- Pero que… si no mide las consecuencias pueden acarreas varias complicaciones –dice Kero

- Bueno por ahora no hemos tenido problemas… pero se siente mucho muy feo eso de que te quieres mover y no puedes… y empiezas a hacer cosas en contra de tú voluntad… así que si me ven actuar extraño… ya saben por qué es –dice Meiling algo triste

- ¿Pero crees que lo haga con tigo? –Tomoyo

- Casi siempre lo hace con migo o con sus hermanas… pero como sus hermanas no están aquí… pues la única que queda soy yo –Meiling

- Ya veo –dice Tomoyo

- Pero no te preocupes… si intenta algo yo quemara esos hilos y luego a él –dice enojado Kero

- No es para tanto… solo les aviso porque como quiere enseñarle el truco a Sakura pues –dice Meiling

- No te preocupes… no va a pasar nada –le sonríe Tomoyo

- Mejor vamos a ver como salimos de aquí –Kero

- Vamos… aunque la otra vez que estuvimos aquí fue una pesadilla –dice Meiling

- Pero ahora es diferente… siempre hemos encontrado la salida –Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Bueno vamos –Meiling

De vuelta con Sakura y Syaoran

- Mira ¿quieres que te lo muestre? –Syaoran

- ¡SI! –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Pero vamos a hacer algo… como yo tengo que estar viendo a la persona cuando tengo que hacer la magia porque no sacas a VER Y ESCUCHAR para verlo –Syaoran

- Esta bien… y con quien vas a intentarlo –Sakura llama a la carta y aparece un marco con un cristal

- No sé si quieres que lo intentemos con tú hermano –Syaoran

- ¿Con mi hermano? –Sakura

- Si… pero no le va a pasar nada… descuida es algo inofensivo –Syaoran

- Pero –Sakura

- ¿No quieres vengarte de todo lo que te ha hecho? –Syaoran

- Pues –Sakura

- No le va a pasar nada –Syaoran

- ¿Estás seguro? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Bueno… quiero ver a Touya –Sakura

En el cristal aparece el mencionado en la biblioteca, estaba sentado viendo un libro

- Mira –dice Syaoran

Extiende sus manos y se ven hilos colgando de sus dedos dice unos conjuros y en ese momento se empieza Touya a mover contra su voluntad

- Ves –Syaoran hace que se pare

- Que divertido –ríe Sakura

Después hace que empieza a bailar, Touya está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no moverse pero es inútil

- ¿Qué te pasa Touya? –dice Yuki al verlo hacer tonterías

- Es ese mocoso –Touya

- ¡¿Qué?! –Yuki

- Es ese mocoso que está haciendo magia con migo –Touya

- Pero ese era uno de los trucos que hacia el mago Clow –Yuki

- Pues ahora ya lo sabe hacer ese niño –Touya

- ¿Quieres que llame a Yue para tratar de deshacer ese hechizo? –Yuki

- No –Touya

- Pero –Yuki

- No… no lo hagas –Touya

Mientras en el cristal Sakura empieza a ver a su hermano luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse manejar

- Claro esta… que hagan lo que hagan no podrán hacer nada –Syaoran

- Ya déjalo –dice Sakura

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada –Syaoran sigue meneando los hilos

Sakura empieza a desesperarse al ver a su hermano así

- ¡QUE LO DEJES! –Dice algo nerviosa Sakura

- Pero mira que chistoso se ve –se ríe Syaoran

- ESPADA –grita Sakura

Aparece la ESPADA la toma y corta en ese instante los hilos que tiene Syaoran en las manos

- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ABUSES ASÍ DE LA GENTE CON TÚS PODERES?! -grita Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¿Pero Sakura? ¿Por qué te pones así? Necesitamos practicar –dice Syaoran

- Pero el hecho de que nosotros tengamos poderes… no quiere decir que podamos aprovecharnos de los demás –Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura? –dice él tratando de acercarse a la chica

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! –grita Sakura soltándose a llorar

- ¿Pero Sakura? –Syaoran

- ILUSIÓN –Sakura grita

- Crea el jardín pero que no pueda entrar Syaoran –Sakura

Aparece una puerta en la cual entra Sakura llorando y se cierra detrás de ella.

En ese momento desaparece el laberinto cosa que extraña a los demás

- ¿Qué sucede? nunca antes había pasado algo así –pregunta Tomoyo

- Lo que sucede es que Sakura no está aquí –dice kero viendo a Syaoran a lo lejos golpeando la puerta

- SAKURA… POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO… POR FAVOR PERDONAME -decía Syaoran una y otra vez

- PERDONAME POR FAVOR… NO LLORES –Syaoran

- Se lo advertí –dice Meiling al ver a Syaoran

- Y también Clow –dijo Kero

- Pero hay veces que aunque todos nos adviertan… no entendemos… y cometemos errores –dice Tomoyo tratando de justificar a Syaoran

Se acercan a él

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Meiling

- Tenías razón –dice triste Syaoran

–Tenías razón… y la hice llorar –Syaoran agacha la cabeza y aprieta con fuerza sus puños

- Te dije que estabas abusando de esa magia… pero no quisiste hacerme caso –dice Meiling

- Además de Clow… y la mamá de Sakura te advirtieron que tenías que tener cuidado –dice Kero

- Pero yo… no entendí… y ya es tarde… lastime a Sakura –dice apretando más fuerte sus puños

- ¿Pero no puedes entrar a tratar de hablar con ella? –dice Tomoyo

- No… no quiere que me acerque a ella… y no sé qué puedo hacer –Syaoran

- Ya lo intentaste –dice Meiling

- CLARO… PERO NO PUEDO ENTRAR… Y LO PEOR ES QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA –Syaoran

Está desesperado de cómo se siente, lastimo sin darse cuenta a la persona que más ama y no sabe que puede hacer para que lo perdone

- Cálmate… veras que estando un rato a solas se va a tranquilizar –dice Tomoyo

- Mejor será que te tranquilices… no puedes hacer nada hasta que hables con ella –dice Meiling

Syaoran baja la cabeza y afirma con ella

- ¿No quieres mejor tomar algo? mientras esperamos –dice Tomoyo

- No gracias… quisiera estar solo –dice Syaoran

- Será mejor que lo dejemos solo –dice Kero

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? –pregunta su prima

- Si… yo voy a esperar a que salga –Syaoran

Todos se retiran dejándolo solo se sientan en una mesa que está en una terraza a lo lejos para ver qué sucede.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Touya cae al suelo, Yuki se acerca a él preocupado

- ¿Estas bien Touya? –Yuki

- Si… pero lo mejor de todo… es que ese mocoso está sufriendo –dice Touya burlándose

- Pero como sabes eso –Yuki

- Lo vi ayer… cuando me toco el hombre… vi lo que quería hacerme –Touya

- ¿Y por qué no lo impediste? –dice Yuki

- Porque sabía que Sakura se iba a enojar con él… y dime que mejor castigo que la persona a la que más amas se enoje contigo –Touya

- Que malo eres –dice Yuki

- Pero se lo tiene bien merecido… él tiene bastantes poderes mágicos… pero eso no le da derecho a abusar de los demás –Touya

- Si tienes razón… además que Clow se lo advirtió –Yuki

- ¿Vez? además hay personas que solo a golpes entienden –Touya

- Ya déjalo en paz –Yuki

- ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? –Touya

- Porque es la persona más importante para tú hermana y si ella sufre… todos nosotros sufrimos –Yuki

- ¿Cómo que todos ustedes sufren? –Touya

- Si… las cartas y nosotros sufrimos si ella está sufriendo… acuérdate que nosotros nos alimentamos de su magia y por lo mismo sus sentimientos influyen en nosotros… si ella está triste… también nosotros… por eso es que sentimos cuando han aparecido las nuevas cartas… ellas han aparecido de los sentimientos de tú hermana –Yuki

- Entiendo… yo no sabía que estuvieras tan unido a ella –Touya

- ¿No sabias? –Yuki

- Bueno si… pero yo quería que estuvieran más unidos de otra forma –Touya

- ¿De otra forma? –Syaoran

- Si… como que tú fueras la persona que te fueras a casar con ella –Touya

- Pero amigo ¿De que estas hablando? –Yuki

- Si ya se… desde que te conocí sabía que Sakura iba a ser alguien muy importante en tú vida… pero yo pensé que –Touya

- Que me iba a casar con ella –Yuki

- Si… aunque nunca los vi casándose… tenía la esperanza –Touya

- Pero viste al joven Li –Yuki

- No quiero hablar de él… además que él solo está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos –Touya

En la terraza están las chicas y Kero tomando té y viendo a Syaoran a lo lejos

- Pobre se ve que está sufriendo mucho –dice Meiling

- Y también Sakura… ¿cómo estará? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Pues muy triste… la persona que más ama le acaba de hacer daño… pobre Sakura –Kero

Mientras Syaoran está afuera sentado en el pasto, ha intentado todo para comunicarse con ella y no ha podido, lo único que le queda es esperara

Mientras Sakura dentro del jardín lloraba desconsolada

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya hecho eso? él me dijo que nunca había que aprovecharse de la magia… él me enseño muchas cosas… ¿Por qué se comportó de esa manera? –Sakura seguía llorando

Después de una hora ya calmada Sakura sale del jardín, Syaoran al ver que la puerta se abre se levanta para recibir a la joven

- Perdóname Sakura –dice Syaoran tratando de tomarla de la mano

Ella se le queda viendo

– Descuida… pero no quiero que me toques –Sakura dice con una mirada muy fría

- Sakura… perdóname por favor –Syaoran

- No quiero que me hables… salí porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Sakura

Syaoran se pone mucho muy serio al ver la actitud de Sakura

- Esta bien no te voy a molestar –Syaoran dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa

- Syaoran… vamos a comer porque tenemos que ir a ver a los fantasmas –Sakura

- Si… lo que tú quieras –Syaoran dijo sin verla

Llegaron a la casa todos estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba y aunque Sakura trataba de comportarse lo más normal posible, todos sabían que el problema no se había arreglado por la seriedad de Syaoran

- ¿Vas a ir por Kasumi? –pregunto Sakura

- Si –Touya

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos al parque y te esperamos ahí para enseñarle a alguien como hacer buen uso de sus poderes –dijo Sakura

Syaoran solo apretó los puños con fuerza pero no dijo nada

- Esta bien haya los alcanzo –dijo Touya

En ese momento Syaoran se levantó y:

- Perdóname Touya –Syaoran

- Anoche te perdone ¿no te acuerdas? –Touya

Al escuchar eso Syaoran se sorprendió

- ¿Entonces tú? –Syaoran

- Si… pero será mejor que te preocupes por arreglar ese asunto… mi madre te lo encargo –Touya

- Si… hoy mismo queda arreglado ese problema… Gracias… soy todavía un niño… y no se medir las consecuencias –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… es la manera en que se crece –dice Touya medio sonriéndole

Syaoran se siente un poco mejor… su cuñado le estaba ayudando

- No me voy a dar por vencido –Syaoran

- Más te vale… bueno nos vemos al rato –Touya y sale junto con Yuki

- Bueno mocoso… que es lo que piensas hacer –dice Kero

- No se… pero necesito hablar a solas con Sakura –Syaoran

Mientras Sakura platicaba muy amenamente con Tomoyo y Meiling

Y aunque ellas querían dejarlos solos, Sakura no las soltaba pues no quería hablar con Syaoran

Así paso el tiempo llegaron al parque pingüino ayudaron a algunos fantasmas con la ayuda de la magia, cosa que recalcaba mucho Sakura

- PARA ESTO SIRVE LA MAGIA… PARA AYUDAR –Sakura

Syaoran solo apretaba los puños y no decía nada

- Esto se ve muy mal –dijo Tomoyo

- Tú por lo menos te vas a tú casa… pero yo no sé qué voy a hacer… acuérdate que yo me estoy quedando con ella –dijo Meiling

- Hay amiga… a ver si logras convencerla de que hable con Syaoran –dice Tomoyo

- Voy a intentarlo… pero está muy terca… no sé si pueda –dice Meiling

- A ver qué sucede –dice Kero

- Bueno me despido… y ojala mañana ya este todo arreglado –dice Tomoyo

- Ojala amiga –dice Meiling

- Ojala –Kero

En casa de Sakura ya en la noche el ambiente se siente muy tenso, el profesor no sabe que paso pero entiende que fue un pleito entre Sakura y Syaoran pues aunque están sentados juntos no se dirigen la palabra aparte de la seriedad del joven

- Bueno… mañana temprano nos vamos, los quiero llevar a conocer unas ruinas que acabamos de descubrir y hay cosas interesantes para ver –dice el profesor

- ¡Qué bueno! entonces será mejor que nos durmamos temprano para madrugar mañana –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Si hija… ya le avise a Sonomi, ella también va a ir junto con Tomoyo y él abuelo… Touya no sé si sea conveniente que tú también te lleves el carro… tenemos que ir en carretera y como apenas tienes unos días con el carro me da cierto miedo –Fujitaka

- No te preocupes papá… si nos vamos con cuidado no creo que tenga problemas… además que en un solo auto no vamos a caber –Touya

- Creo que tienes razón… también invita a Kasumi me gustaría que ella también fuera –Fujitaka

- Si papá yo le aviso –Touya

- Bueno me retiro buenas noches –Dice Syaoran levantándose

Sakura solo lo ve de reojo

- Buenas noches –contestan todos

- Buenas noches Sakura –Syaoran

- Buenas noches –dice cortante Sakura

– "Hay Sakura" –piensa Meiling

Él solo aprieta los puños y se retira

- Creo que exageras Monstruo –dice Touya

Ella solo lo ve

- ¿¡pero!? Si tú –Sakura

- Si lo se… pero creo que ya sufrió bastante –dice Touya

- Nosotros pensamos lo mismo –dicen Meiling, Yuki y Kero

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si hija… todos cometemos errores… pero es de sabios perdonar –Fujitaka

- Está bien mañana hablo con él –Sakura

Mientras Syaoran en su recamara

- Tengo que hacer algo… tengo que hablar con ella… ¿pero qué puedo hacer si ella no quiere hablar con migo? –Syaoran

Daba vueltas de un lado al otro

- Ya se… lo tengo que intentar… desde que estamos juntos no nos hemos visto en las noches pero es mi única esperanza de poder hablar a solas con ella… lo tengo que intentar –Syaoran

Se cambia se acuesta y cierra los ojos

- Tengo que lograrlo –dice Syaoran

Pero nada

- No… no me tengo que rendir –Syaoran

Los vuelve a cerrar pero nada

- No me voy a dar por vencido –Syaoran vuelve a cerrar los ojos hasta que de repente aparece en el jardín

- Ya estoy aquí… ahora solo la tengo que esperarla –se dijo Syaoran feliz

Pues sabe que al aparecer cualquiera de los dos en el jardín el otro también va a aparecer

Mientras tanto Sakura y Meiling se están cambiando ya para acostarse y Meiling está platicando

- Sakura creo que debes perdonar a mi primo… él está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? –Sakura

- Ya se lo había advertido… pero creo que estaba muy emocionado por saber que iba a poder hacer magia como la que hacia Clow –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si… ya sé, pero creo que con lo que paso está más que arrepentido -Meiling

- Está bien… mañana hablo con él –Sakura

Mientras a bajo

- Touya ¿nos podemos quedar en tú cuarto? no creo que sea muy conveniente quedarnos con Syaoran ahora que esta tan enojado –Yuki

- ¿Nos dejas quedarnos con tigo? –dice Kero con una gran sonrisa viendo a Touya

- Está bien vayan por sus cosas –Touya

- Será mejor que solo vayas tú Yuki y traes mi camita –dice Kero

- Esta bien –Yuki

Yuki entra en el cuarto ve que Syaoran está recostado en su cama toma algunas cosas y sale sin hacer ruido

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

- Esta bien lo intentare… pero no te aseguro nada –dice Sakura

- ¡Con que le des una oportunidad de hablar es más que suficiente! –sonríe Meiling

- Bueno será mejor que nos durmamos pues mañana hay que madrugar –dice Sakura

- Hasta mañana –dice Meiling

- Hay Syaoran –suspira triste Sakura

Meiling la alcanza a escuchar "pobre ella también está sufriendo"

Sakura cierra los ojos, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla pero que sorpresa se lleva cuando sienten que alguien la abraza con fuerza no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el jardín

- Syaoran… ¿qué pasa? –Sakura

- Lo siento Sakura pero creo que es la única forma en que puedo hablar contigo –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? si no nos habíamos podido ver aquí desde que llegaste –Sakura

- Lo se… pero deseé con todo el corazón poder hablar contigo y creo que lo logre –Syaoran dice con una sonrisa

- ¿Me puedes soltar? –Sakura

- No… no quiero que te alejes de mi lado… y si te suelto… puedes abrir los ojos y yo no quiero que te vayas sin aclarar las cosas –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe y le da un beso

- Perdóname Amor… siento mucho haber provocado tú llanto… no sabes que dolor sentí cuando te vi llorar… verte triste por mi culpa… fue un dolor tan grande… que te pido me perdones por lo torpe que soy –Syaoran

- No te preocupes Amor… yo tampoco sabía bien que tenía que hacer y verte actuar así… pues me sorprendió mucho… no podía creer que te estuvieras comportando de esa manera –Sakura

- Te prometo que ya no voy a volver a usar esa magia –Syaoran

- No amor… el saber hacer ciertas cosas no quiere decir que sean para hacer el mal… aunque así lo parezca –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –Syaoran

- Si amor, yo creo que pronto vas a usar esa magia para ayudar a alguien –Sakura

- ¿Para ayudar a alguien? –Syaoran

- Si… así como cuando Eriol te manejo… pues fue para que me ayudaras a transformar las cartas… ¿no te acuerdas? –Sakura

- Si… ya se… pero que susto –Syaoran

- Y por lo que veo fue mayor de lo que me imagina –Ella lo abraza

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Syaoran

- Porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no te olvidas del incidente –Sakura

- Es que estuve a punto de matarte amor –Syaoran

- Si, lo se… pero no pasó nada… ¿verdad? –Sakura le sonríe

- Gracias amor por ser tan buena con migo –los dos se abrazan y se dan un gran beso

- Te quiero mucho Sakura –Syaoran

- Te quiero mucho Syaoran –Sakura

Esto último lo alcanzo a escuchar Meiling… quien sonrío

- "No sé bien que pasa pero sé que ya están bien" –pensó viendo a su amiga en su cama

En ese momento la carta ESPERANZA brillo con gran intensidad y en toda la casa se sintió un gran amor y una gran tranquilidad

- "Todo está bien" –pensaron los demás

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano, Sakura fue la primera en vestirse y despertó rápido a Meiling para que se vistiera ella también pues quería salir a ver a Syaoran y efectivamente cuando salió de su cuarto Syaoran iba saliendo de su habitación… los dos se quedaron viendo y Sakura se lanzó en sus brazos, él le sonríe

- Gracias amor por perdonarme –dice Syaoran

- Te quiero mucho –contesta Sakura

- Que tiernos se ven pero creo que mejor nos apuramos –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa al verlos de nuevo contentos

- Nos están esperando para desayunar –dice Meiling

Todos se ponen contentos a verlos bajar tomados de las manos

- Veo que ya están bien -les sonríe su papá

Los dos se ponen rojos pero no se sueltan de la mano

- Aquí tienen –les sirve Touya el desayuno

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dice el señor Kinomoto

- El viaje es largo… Touya… tú te llevas a Yuki Sakura y Syaoran pasas por Kasumi y nos vemos en la gasolinera de la Salida al oeste

- Meiling… tú vienes con migo… pasamos por Tomoyo Sonomi y el Abuelo –Fujitaka

- Esta bien Señor –contesta Meiling

- Bueno pues vámonos pues el camino es largo –todos se levantan

Ya de camino a las ruinas

- Y donde es ese lugar a donde vamos –pregunta Syaoran

- Es un nuevo sitio que acaban de encontrar hace unos meses… todavía no está abierto al público… pero como mi papá es el encargado de la excavación… nos lleva porque dice que quiere que veamos algunas cosas –contesta Touya

Con cara de pocos amigos pues todo el camino Sakura y él han estado abrazados

Kasumi solo le sonríe y trata de tomarlo de la mano para que se calme…

Cuando llegan al lugar es un lugar escondido en el fondo de un bosque, se podría decir que hay bosque de un lado y precipicio del otro, bajando un poco por el precipicio se ven algunas excavaciones y rastros de ruinas muy antiguas, también muchas piedras volcánicas, por eso es que las excavaciones son tan lentas además que ese día no hay nadie en la excavación

- Que vista tan hermosa –dice Sonomi al ver el lugar

- Es un lugar interesante ¿pero por qué no hay nadie? –Dice el abuelo al ver las ruinas

- Es que hoy lo tomaron de descanso… llevaban más de 15 días sin descansar y por eso les di dos días de descanso –Fujitaka

- Que bueno –Dice Sakura

- ¿Pero aquí se siente algo extraño? –dice Syaoran

- Por eso fue que los quise traer –dice Fujitaka

- Ya veo… pero de donde proviene esa energía –Syaoran

Todos comienzan a caminar detrás de Syaoran y Sakura quienes sientes más esa energía

En efecto es un lugar donde no se ha escavado mucho y la energía que se siente es muy débil, pero se siente algo extraña, llegan a un lugar donde se ve que hay una especie de altar mucho muy antigua

- Aquí es –dice Syaoran

- Si –afirma Sakura

Todos empiezan a tratar de buscar algo, lo que sea, una escritura antigua, algunos objetos, pero no encuentran nada

Efectivamente era muy poco apenas lo que se había excavado y pues no pudieron hacer mucho

Aunque Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron con la tentación de esa energía que Sintieron

Y aunque buscaron de repente desapareció

Prefirieron ver el lugar explorando, así pasaron todo el día

Hicieron un día de campo

Todos estaban tranquilos cuando de repente Sakura Y Syaoran se levantan de un salto Sakura llama su BÁCULO y Syaoran su ESPADA

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, no saben qué va a pasar

Los dos empiezan a caminar con precaución dirigiéndose al precipicio, Kasumi va detrás de ellos volteando asía arriba cuando de repente se produce una avalancha de rocas y se dirige asía ellos

- ESCUDO –Sakura grita

Para proteger a los que estaban más cerca de la pared

Kasumi con su poder empezó a lanzar rocas para los lados, claro está que solo podía de una en una

Mientras Syaoran invoco al DIOS DEL VIENTO para así lanzar a un lado todas las rocas que venían cayendo

Pero justo en ese momento Sakura sintió una onda helada que pensó era por la magia que estaba usando Syaoran

Pero sintió tan fuerte esa onda de aire helado que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al barranco.

Pero gracias a la reacción de Syaoran quien al ver que Sakura empezaba a caer extendió sus Brazos hizo un conjuro y en ese momento la atrajo asía él y termino en brazos de Syaoran

- Gracias amor –dice Sakura abrazando fuertemente a Syaoran

- ¿Estas bien? –le sonríe Syaoran

- Si… estoy bien y los demás ¿Cómo están? –le sonríe Sakura

- ¡Hija! ¿No te paso nada? –dice su papá quien se había asustado al verla caer

- Si papá gracias a Syaoran –Sakura

- Muchas gracias joven –Fujitaka

- No fue nada… no me iba a perdonar si le pasaba algo… y menos por una caída –Syaoran

- ¿Y eso porque? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Por qué? ¿no te acuerdas… el elevador? –Syaoran

- A sí –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Todos están bien? –Sakura

- Si todos estamos bien –contestan

Aunque Kasumi estaba muy cansada pues era la primera vez que usaba así sus poderes y por consiguiente Touya la tenía en brazos pues estuvo a punto de desmayarse

- Será mejor que nos vallamos ya empieza a oscurecer y con este derrumbe la zona es peligrosa –dice el Sr. Kinomoto.

- Creo que si –dice Sonomi

Quien estaba recargada en –Fujitaka por el susto, Meiling, Tomoyo y el abuelo también estaban asustados porque si Sakura no pone la carta ESCUDO ellos hubieran sido los primeros perjudicados en todo

Yue y Kerberos volaban por los alrededores para ver si notaban algo raro pero no… todo parecía un accidente.

Touya estaba preocupado por Kasumi quien ya estaba dormida

- No te preocupes con un día de descanso se recuperara y estará como nueva –Syaoran

- Eso es fácil decirlo para ti… ¿pero que les voy a decir a sus padres? –Touya

- ¿No saben que tienes poderes y que ella también? –Syaoran se le queda viendo con extrañeza

- Si… si saben… pero una cosa es saber de sus poderes y otra muy distinta es llevarla a su casa dormida ¿Qué les voy a decir? –Touya

- Pues diles la verdad… es más hijo… si quieres yo te acompaño para que no tengas problemas –Fujitaka

- Gracias –dice Touya

- Pues vámonos… Sonomi ¿podrías manejar tú? –Fujitaka

- Claro… no creo que tú hijo quiera separarse de su princesa –le sonríe Sonomi

- Bueno pues mejor vámonos –Fujitaka

Todos llegan a la casa, el Sr. Kinomoto deja a Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling y Kero en la casa y Touya, Yuki y el Sr. Van a llevar a Kasumi a su casa y explicar lo sucedido a la chica y que estaba bien

Mientras los jóvenes platicaban

- ¿No sabía que pudieras hacer eso? –pregunta Sakura

- No sabes cómo lo práctica pero veo que tenías razón –dice Meiling

- Gracias, uno nunca sabe en qué momento vas a usar tus poderes –Syaoran y así siguen platicando todos

Después de que llegan los demás todos se van a dormir no sin antes Touya recordarle a Sakura que al otro día le tocaba a ella hacer el desayuno

- Ya se ¿Cómo crees que me voy a quedar dormida? –Sakura

- No te preocupes amor… yo te ayudo a preparar todo –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir… ya es tarde –dice Meiling

- Está bien mañana temprano nos vemos –le sonríe Sakura

Al otro día se despierta Syaoran y baja para ver qué es lo que van a preparar, claro que al pasar toca la puerta de las chicas para avisarles que ya tenían que bajar

- Si ya vamos… en un momento bajamos –dice Meiling

Syaoran baja y empieza a ver que iban a preparar

- Creo que prepararemos hot cake –Syaoran

En eso bajan Yukito y Kero quienes se extrañan al no ver a Sakura

- ¿No ha bajado Sakura? –preguntan

- No debe de tardar –dice Syaoran empezando a preparar la mezcla

- Yo te ayudo –dice Yuki

Bajan Touya y él Sr.

- ¿Todavía no baja Sakura? –pregunta el señor

Sorprendido porque ya es tarde y desde que Syaoran llego nunca se había quedado dormida

En eso Syaoran ve que Meiling baja las escaleras muy tímidamente

- ¿Qué pasa Meiling? –pregunta Syaoran

- Es que no puedo despertar a Sakura… ya lo intente hasta con agua… y no despierta –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué? –Saltan todos… desde luego que el primero en llegar a la recamara de Sakura fue Syaoran

- Sakura… Sakura –Syaoran la llama

Pero ella estaba bien dormida, todos empezaron a tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para despertarla, pero nada resultaba hasta que Syaoran pasó sus manos encima de ella y dijo

- Esta bajo un HECHIZO –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –preguntaron los demás

- No se… quizás la energía que sentimos ayer tenga algo que ver con esto –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –preguntan los guardianes

- No se… no se me ocurre nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero Hay que hacer algo… tenemos que sacarla de ese trance? –dice preocupado el Sr.

- Espero esto resulte –dice Syaoran

Toma las manos de Sakura y en ese mismo instante el también cae dormido al lado de Sakura

- Hay que separarlos –dice Touya al ver que Syaoran también se quedó dormido

- No lo toques él la va a ayudar… es nuestra única esperanza –gritan los guardianes

- ¿Pero? hay que hacer algo –Touya

- Démosle una oportunidad hijo… si pasa un buen rato y no vemos señales vemos que otro método intentamos –Fujitaka

Dentro del subconsciente de Sakura, Syaoran entra y ve a Sakura, ella está hecha bolita no sabe qué hacer pues todo a su alrededor esta oscuro

- ¿Sakura? –le habla Syaoran

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? –Sakura voltea y ve a Syaoran

- ¡SYAORAN! –Grita Sakura y se lanza en sus brazos

– Que bueno que estas aquí –Sakura

- ¿Pero?... ¿Qué sucede? –Syaoran

- No se… estaba dormida y cuando me quise despertar aparecí aquí –Sakura

- ¡Pero se siente la misma energía de ayer! –Syaoran

- Si… ya se… pero he tratado de comunicarme con ellos pero no consigo nada –Sakura

- Ya intentaste con alguna carta –Syaoran

- No sé si pueda llamarlas desde aquí –Sakura

- Pues has el intento –Syaoran

Ella empieza a hacer los movimientos para llamar al báculo LIBERATE

- Miren algo pasa –dice su papá y el cuerpo de Sakura extiende sus manos y aparece al báculo y se introduce en ella

Sakura recibe el báculo

– LO LOGRE –Dice Feliz Sakura

- ¡Ya ves! ahora llama una carta –Syaoran

- ¿Te parece si usamos VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Sakura

- Yo creo que si… ¿a ver si con esa carta nos logramos comunicar con ellos? –Syaoran

- Está bien lo intentare… CARTA SAKURA NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

En ese momento en el cuarto empieza a flotar EL LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA SE ABRE Y UNA CARTA SALE DE ÉL Y SE INTRODUCE EN SAKURA

- ¡Miren! –Dice Kerberos

- Que bueno que Syaoran puede ayudar a Sakura –dice Meiling quien no aguantaba la angustia de ver a su amiga así sin responder

- ¿Creo que ahora es cuestión de tiempo? pronto regresarán –Dice Yue

- ¿Creo que sí? –sonríen Touya y su papá

En el interior de Sakura… ella llama a la carta y aparece el marco de cristal y se ve a un anciano con ropas muy antiguas

- Disculpe… ¿Necesita que le ayudemos en algo? –dice Syaoran

- ¿Me pueden ver? –El anciano lo ve

- Ahora si –dice Sakura señalando el cristal

- Nosotros tenemos ciertos poderes mágicos y los usamos para ayudar a los que lo necesitan –Sakura

- Yo sabía que quizás ustedes nos podrían ayudar –Dice el anciano

- ¿Y cuál es su problema? –Syaoran

- Pues hace cientos de años… nosotros vivíamos en ese lugar… pero era totalmente diferente… era una gran explanada… de clima algo fresco… porque había un volcán… todos vivíamos tranquilos en armonía con nuestro ambiente… respetábamos a la naturaleza… pues ella nos brindaba el alimento para nuestra subsistencia… pero cuando alguien moría… nosotros celebrábamos la danza de la muerte… para que nuestros difuntos llegaran con bien al más allá… pero un día sin previo aviso el volcán exploto… dejando a todos los que vivíamos o estábamos cerca del volcán sin vida –Anciano

- Eso debió ser algo horrible –dice Sakura

- ¿Y nadie sobrevivió a eso? –pregunta Syaoran…

- No… todo sucedió tan rápido que muchos ni cuenta se dieron de lo que sucedió… pero nadie de nuestro pueblo sobrevivió para llevar a cabo la danza… y todos nuestros espíritus están atrapados en este mundo –Anciano

- Y usted quiere que nosotros la hagamos –dice Syaoran

- Desde luego que la vamos a hacer –Dice Sakura

- Ese es el problema… solo gente de nuestra aldea debe de hacer esa Danza… de preferencia yo que soy el Jefe de la aldea… y Medico Brujo –Anciano

- ¿Usted también sabe magia? –preguntan los dos

- Algo… por eso supe que quizás ustedes nos podrían ayudar –Anciano

- ¿Pero si nosotros no podemos hacer la danza? ¿cómo lo podremos ayudar? –Syaoran

- ¿No sé si ustedes sepan mover a la gente con cuerdas? –Anciano

- ¿A la gente con cuerdas? –pregunta Syaoran algo sorprendido

- Si… necesitas agarrar a una persona y después con dos cuerdas haces que se mueva de los brazos –Anciano

- ¿No es el hechizo de los hilos que tú haces? –pregunta Sakura

- Se parece… aunque algo primitivo –Syaoran

- Pues por alguna forma se tuvo que comenzar ¿no crees? –Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón… ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –Syaoran

- Pues si saben esa magia necesitan encontrar mi cuerpo… y moverlo de tal manera que pueda hacer la danza para que así todos los del pueblo podamos descansar en paz –Anciano

- ¿Su cuerpo? –preguntan los dos

- ¿Sabe todo el tiempo que puede pasar antes de encontrar tu cuerpo? – dice Syaoran

- Puede ser años –dice Sakura

- Saben… si ustedes me ayudan… podemos encontrarlo antes… ¿tienen alguna magia con la que podamos excavar rápido? –Anciano

- Pues tenemos a TIERRA… quizás con ella podamos abrir lugares –dice Sakura

- Entonces necesitamos ir al lugar donde estaba la aldea –Anciano

- Bueno pero para poder ayudarte… necesitamos que dejes a Sakura… y que salgas de su cuerpo… y así nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo –Syaoran

- Está bien –Anciano

En ese instante el cuerpo de Sakura se empieza a iluminar y sale una luz de su cuerpo y Touya lo ve

- ¿Quién es usted? –pregunta poniéndose de pie protegiendo los cuerpos de Sakura y Syaoran

- Soy el jefe de una aldea que hace tiempo desapareció… vine a pedir ayuda… y en un momento los jóvenes les explicaran todo –Anciano

En ese momento Syaoran y Sakura se empiezan a mover y se despiertan

Sakura abre los ojos y ve que Syaoran está a su lado sonriéndole ella lo abraza

- Gracias… ¡qué bueno que estabas aquí! –le sonríe Sakura

- Sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ayudarte –Syaoran

- Gracias… ¿por cierto donde está el Anciano? –Sakura

- Aquí esta –dice Touya señalando una esquina

- Hay que regresar al lugar de la excavación –dice Sakura levantándose

- Creo que primero… te vistes desayunamos y nos vamos –dice su papá

- Hay que avisarle a Tomoyo –Meiling

- Creo que ahora es la única que nos podrá acompañar –Fujitaka

Ya en el lugar de la excavación

- Usted nos dice porque lugar empezamos –dice Touya

Pues como tienen que estar caminando el único que puede verlo y escucharlo es él… todos siguen a Touya

Llegan al sitio donde había sido la avalancha el día anterior, todos tienen cuidado, Tomoyo desde luego que está filmando todo además que también les trajo trajes especiales a Sakura y Syaoran para que realizaran su trabajo

Ya los dos están listos a Syaoran no le gusta mucho eso de ponerse trajes pero como Tomoyo dice

- Cada vez que Sakura ha estado en aprietos y ha tenido un vestido mío siempre regresa con una gran sonrisa –Tomoyo

Y Syaoran estaba muy nervioso porque iba a tener que usar la magia que le había causado muchos problemas no hace mucho tiempo así que el usar un traje de Tomoyo le daba la esperanza de que todo saliera bien pues sabía que le iba a llevar bastante tiempo poder realizar el hechizo.

- No te preocupes amor, ya verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –le sonríe Sakura

- Gracias, amor –le sonríe Syaoran

- Aquí es –dice Touya pero nos va a costar trabajo quitar todas estas rocas

- Pues vamos a empezar –dice Yue

Kerberos va a empezar a empujar rocas

Cuando Sakura dice:

- Esperen un momento –Llama al báculo

LIBERATE –Sakura saca una carta y le dice

- CARTA SAKURA NECESITAMOS DE TUS PODERES… TIERRA -Aparece TIERRA y Sakura le dice

- Necesitamos que abras una cueva en este lugar… pero debes de tener cuidado de no dañar ningún HUESO o REGISTRO ANTIGUO DE CIVILIZACIÓN (Algo así como cuando apareció TIERRA en la serie que destruía todo menos los lugares donde había árboles)

TIERRA empezó a hacer temblar el suelo todos se asustaron un poco pues como era un temblor controlado… sabían que nada les iba a suceder… pero no dejaba de ser un temblor

Una gran cueva apareció frente a todos

- Esto es enorme –se sorprendió el señor Kinomoto

- Mejor será que empecemos a caminar… tenemos que encontrar los restos de este señor –dice Touya

Todos empiezan a seguirlo

Conforme van avanzando se ven vestigios muy antiguos de casa, calles, puestos de mercado, bueno se ve de todo, aunque era una aldea primitiva estaba muy bien organizada y en efecto todo estaba entre lava enterrado se ve que la historia que había dicho el anciano era verdad

Ya muy adentro en la cueva como medio kilómetro de profundidad Touya se detuvo, voltea y ve un lugar

En efecto ahí había restos humanos

- Estos son los restos de este Señor –dijo Touya

Sakura saca la carta ver y escuchar para seguir las indicaciones del anciano

- CARTA SAKURA MUESTRATE ANTE NOSOTROS VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura aparece el vidrio y ven al anciano

Este está muy triste al volver a ver los restos de lo que fue su aldea

- No se preocupe… va a ver como nosotros le vamos a poder ayudar –Sakura

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Lo primero es ver si pueden de alguna manera unir mis huesos para después yo introducirme en ellos y poder hacer la danza –Anciano

- Creo que aquí vas a poder poner en práctica tu magia Syaoran –dice Sakura

- Si… lo intentare –contesta Syaoran

- A ver si tu magia sirve para otra cosa que no sea jugar con ella -dice Touya

- Ya aprendí la lección… descuida… bueno necesito tocar los huesos y con eso voy a empezar a unir todo… esto tomara algo de tiempo –Syaoran

- No te preocupes tomate todo el tiempo que sea necesario mientras nosotros investigamos estas ruinas –dice el profesor

Que llevaba unas lámparas para alumbrar, Yue, Touya y Kero lo acompañan pues saben que hay registros antiguos de magia por los informes del anciano

Syaoran se sienta junto a los huesos

Las chicas están a su lado viendo al anciano

Desde luego que Tomoyo no ha dejado de filmar pues nunca ha grabado exclusivamente a Syaoran y esa era una muy buena oportunidad

Desde luego como sabía que esto iba a tomar tiempo llevaba bastantes pilas para la cámara y también bastantes cintas de video

Que Meiling se había ofrecido a cargar

- Bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es tocar los huesos –Syaoran se acerca y los toca

- Ya está –Syaoran

Y ahora pasa sus manos sobre los hilos que llevo empieza a decir ciertos conjuros, los hilos empiezan a brillar

Sakura lo ve sorprendida

- ¡FUCIONA! –Sakura

- Claro que funciona… lo que no se es sí pueda unir todos los huesos… nunca antes lo he intentado… solo he practicado con personas vivas –Syaoran

Sakura se acerca y le da un beso

- No te preocupes veras que tú puedes hacerlo –le anima Sakura

Él sonríe, empieza a amarrar los hilos en sus dedos después de un buen rato dice:

- Vamos a ver si resulta –Syaoran

Se pone de pie dice un conjuro y todos los huesos empiezan a flotar

- LO LOGRASTE –Gritan las chicas felices de ver al esqueleto moverse

El grito sonó por toda la cueva llamando a atención de los demás que al escucharlas corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban

- Lo lograste –dicen sorprendidos

- Bueno y ahora que tenemos que hacer –pregunta Syaoran al fantasma

- Tenemos que ir afuera a la luz del sol… pintar un circulo que va a ser el lugar donde debo realizar el baile… lástima que ya todo está bajo la lava… porque teníamos un lugar especial donde realizábamos esa ceremonia –Anciano

- Por eso no se preocupe ese lugar lo tendrá –Sakura

Todos salen suben en la parte de arriba de la cueva Sakura llama a la carta CREATIVIDAD y empieza a escribir todo lo que el señor iba describiendo del lugar

Claro que el profesor y Yukito también estaban tomando nota de todo pues no todos los días tienen tanta información a la mano de una persona que vivió en esa época.

Sakura recrea todo el lugar según lo dicho por el anciano y de repente al aparecer todo, efectivamente todo era totalmente distinto.

Había una explanada… alrededor de ella unos templos y atrás unas chozas que era donde habitaban los aldeanos

Esta aldea se encontraba a los pies del volcán pero nadie se atrevía a subir al volcán pues para ellos era un dios que nunca había que molestar pues si se enojaba les iba a costar la vida a todos.

- Así era al lugar –dice sorprendido el anciano

- Bueno que tenemos que hacer –dice Syaoran con todos los hilos en sus manos y el esqueleto a un lado

- No te preocupes –el fantasma toma su esqueleto el cual al unirse a él toma la apariencia de un humano

-Ahora trata de moverme… yo me encargo de lo demás –Anciano

Syaoran empieza a mover sus dedos y el fantasma empieza a moverse

Syaoran sigue moviendo los dedos y el fantasma empieza a danzar y cantar

Después de un ratito de haber empezado la danza empiezan a salir pequeñas luces del subsuelo

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntan

- Son las almas de todos los que murieron aquí ese día –dice Kerberos

Todos están sorprendidos cuantas luces hay

Para la antigüedad de las ruinas era una aldea importante pues era una de las más habitadas en su tiempo

Después de un rato dejaron de salir luces, el anciano dejo el esqueleto

- Muchas gracias… joven… gracias a usted todo mi pueblo puede descansar en paz por fin –Anciano

- No fue nada –dice Syaoran sorprendido pues nunca se imaginó que podía usar su magia así y ayudar a muchas personas

- Gracias a todos por su ayuda… nos ayudaron a llegar bien al más allá… nunca los olvidaremos –se empieza a elevar el fantasma también en forma de luz, Syaoran lo observa pensativo

- ¡Syaoran lo lograste! –dice Sakura feliz abrazándolo

- Creo que tienes razón –sonríe Syaoran

- Nosotros nunca habíamos ayudado a tantos fantasmas a la vez –dice Sakura

- Pero todo esto lo hicimos todos en grupo –dice Syaoran

- Si pero si no hubieras hecho esa magia… no sé cómo hubiéramos podido hacer que bailara ese viejo ¿ves cómo la magia la puedes aprovechar para hacer cosas buenas? –dice Touya

Syaoran solo afirma con la cabeza

- Bueno ¿creo que es mejor que nos vallamos? pues deben de estar cansados por la magia que tuvieron que hacer –dice el profesor

- Si y además que esta noche me voy a quedar con ustedes –dice Tomoyo porque pasado mañana regresan y todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar calmadamente todas

Syaoran se le queda viendo

- Lo siento pero esto es solo para mujeres –Tomoyo

Sakura solo ríe ¿qué piensa hacer su prima?

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, críticas, lo que quieran, se los agradecerá a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo

Comentario: ¿de donde saque la idea de un volcán que exploto sin dejar rastros, ni avisos de que iba a explotar?

Pues de un documental que vi en el canal DISCOVERY donde sacaron en el estado de Washington, USA como una familia que se dirigía al volcán se paró en la carretera para filmar el volcán y como se estaban acercando a él, cuando todos estaban parados y la señora estaba filmando se vio como el volcán exploto dejando varios pueblas sepultados, escenas realmente impresionantes, pero que pueden suceder en cualquier momento

Hoy es lunes 19 de marzo de 2007 termino esta corrección 23:42 de la noche ahora lo subo

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 26 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. ¿que es lo que estoy sintiendo? Eriol es...

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 13¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?

"ERIOL ESTA DESCONCERTADO"

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura el Sr. Kinomoto se despidió de ellos y dijo feliz:

- Hija van a estar bien… voy a la universidad… esto lo tengo que registrar de inmediato –Fujitaka

- Yo lo acompaño –dice Yuki quien también esta emocionado por los últimos acontecimientos, Yuki además de estudiar arqueología, trabajaba con él profesor en sus investigaciones.

- Touya ¿vas a quedarte en casa? O ¿vas a ir a ver cómo sigue Kasumi? –Fujitaka

- Voy a ir a ver cómo sigue… pero no tardo en regresar –Touya

- Esta bien… ¿y ustedes que van a hacer? –Fujitaka pregunta a los jóvenes

- Pues yo voy a organizar algunos juegos tío… y vamos a platicar… esta noche es especial –dice Tomoyo.

- No te preocupes papá nosotros estaremos bien –Sakura

- Si quieren porque no bajan unas colchonetas y todos se pueden quedar a dormir aquí en la sala –dice su papá

- ¿Pero no abra algún problema? –pregunta Syaoran

- No porque van a estar todos juntos… además que Kero está aquí y Touya no tarda en regresar además que podemos confiar en ti ¿O no? –Fujitaka

- Desde luego que si –dijo Syaoran

- Entonces no hay problema… además noches de convivió como esta entre más sean mejor… y no creo que cuando regresemos ustedes ya estén dormidos –Fujitaka

- Nos vamos a portar muy bien –dice Meiling

- Pero va a ser una noche muy divertida, voy a llamar a mis guardaespaldas para que me traigan mis cosas –dice Tomoyo

- No te preocupes papá todo va a estar bien –Sakura

- Lo se hija… diviértanse y te dejo de responsable joven –Fujitaka

- No se preocupe… yo me encargo de todo –contesto Syaoran

- Bueno diviértanse –dice Yuki

- No tardo –dice Touya todos salen

Y los jóvenes se quedan en casa

- Por donde empezamos –dice Sakura

- Bueno yo creo que hay que hacer a los lados todos los muebles para bajar las colchonetas –dice Syaoran

- Empecemos –dice contenta Tomoyo en un rato ya estaba todo preparado

- Vamos a traer bocadillos –dijo Sakura

- Te acompaño –le sonríe Syaoran

- Mientras nosotras nos vamos a poner las pijamas… pues esto va a ser una pijamada… vamos Meiling –dice Tomoyo

- Si vamos –todos se sienten felices pues sin darse cuenta el profesor les había organizado una pequeña fiesta

- Aquí están los bocadillos… me voy a cambiar –dice Sakura

- Yo también –dice Syaoran

- Hay que poner música –dice Kero bajando con una grabadora

- Más vale que nos demos prisa –le sonríe Sakura

Ya al rato todos en pijama la están pasando mucho muy bien, han jugado varios juegos, han cantado, contado chistes, se han divertido mucho.

Ya hacía varias horas que Touya había regresado pero viendo que estaban "tranquilos" bueno más bien que estaban bien y jugando juegos de mesa, solo los saludo y subió a su cuarto

Por ahí de las dos de la mañana regresaron el profesor y Yuki, solo saludaron y se retiraron

- Por cierto… ¿cuándo es la salida de la escuela? –pregunta Meiling

- Para febrero –dice Tomoyo (nota: no sé cuando salen de la escuela… pero calculando que en Abril… empiezan el primer semestre y en septiembre el segundo así que creo que más o menos en febrero es cuando terminan… en fin solo necesito algunas fechas para él finc)

- El 20 de Febrero –dice Sakura

- ¡El 20 de Febrero!… ¡nosotros salimos el 25! –dice contenta Meiling

- ¿Qué intentas decir? –pregunta Syaoran

- Que podemos venir a su salida y después nos las llevamos para que estén con nosotros en nuestra salida

- ¡Que buena idea! –dice Tomoyo

- Por mi… no hay problema… sirve que vuelvo a ver a mis compañeros ¿pero a ti te darán permiso? –dice Syaoran

- Tendré que preguntar a mi papá… pero yo creo que si… pues tengo que regresar tú visita –dice Sakura sonrojada

- Sirve que haber si espantas a esa niña que me cae tan mal –dice Meiling

- ¿A quién te refieres? –pregunta Sakura

- No le hagas caso –dice Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no haga caso? –dice kero volando alrededor de Syaoran

- Si… a quien te refieres Meiling –dice Tomoyo

- Es una niña que siempre ha querido que seamos novios, pero claro que eso es imposible porque yo ya tengo a alguien muy especial en mi vida –le sonríe Syaoran tomando de la mano a Sakura

- ¡Pero eso a ella no le interesa! pues ya se lo has dicho muchas veces… pero ella sigue haciendo todo lo posible para que le hagas caso… además que tiene también algo de poderes mágicos –contesta Meiling

- ¿También tiene poderes mágicos? –Sakura se le quedan viendo a Syaoran

- Si… pero solo puede menear objetos… no es tan poderosa como tú… pero además que yo no me enamore de tus poderes… sino de tú dulzura… y ahí nadie te gana… así que no tienes de que preocuparte –Syaoran le sonríe, Sakura se sonroja

- Bueno pero es una excelente idea el que vayamos a ver su festival de fin de curso –dice contenta Tomoyo

- ¿Verdad que sí? –sonríe Meiling

- Y por cierto ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana que es su último día? –pregunta Tomoyo

- ¡qué tal si volvemos a ir al centro! –dice Meiling

- Me parece una buena idea… pues con los últimos acontecimientos… casi no nos hemos divertida –dice Sakura

- ¡Está bien! Saben creo que ya van a dar las 4 de la mañana… será mejor que durmamos un poco… sino mañana no podremos despertarnos y se nos hará tarde –dice Syaoran

- Esta bien –Contestan todos

- Pero tu Sakura te duermes de este lado… luego Tomoyo… Meiling y tú hasta acá –kero le dice a Syaoran

- No hay ningún problema –contestan

Y todos se acuestan a dormir, aunque aun así siguen platicando un buen rato hasta que se van quedando todos dormidos

Por ahí de las 10 de la mañana se empezaron a despertar, había sido una noche muy divertida pero a la vez todos estaban desvelados

Pero tenían que seguir divirtiéndose pues al otro día los jóvenes visitantes ya tenían que regresar

- Hasta que se levantaron –dijo Touya

- Se ve que se divirtieron mucho –dijo Yukito

- Y de veras que se la pasaron bien… pues ve la hora que es y KERO todavía no viene a desayunar –dijo Touya

(Touya y Yuki también están de vacaciones en la universidad)

- Buenos días –saludan conforme van llegando a desayunar

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dice Tomoyo hay muchas cosas que hacer

- ¿Adónde piensan ir? –pregunta Yukito

- Es que como mañana se van… queremos ir al centro de paseo –dice Sakura

- Me parece una excelente idea -dice Yuki

- Bueno pero se cuidan mucho, te las encargo –dice Touya

- Descuida… regresamos en la tarde. –Syaoran

Todos salen contentos, desde luego que Syaoran y Sakura van tomados de la mano, fue un día especial para todos

Fueron al parque de diversiones, luego al cine y por último fueron a visitar la Torre de Tokio

Claro esta que esta vez no hubo contratiempos

Sakura y Syaoran estaban en un lado de la Torre y los demás los filmaban de lejos pues sabían que casi no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas y aunque no estaban solos, los demás querían que por lo menos estuvieran algo separados para que platicaran

- ¿Sabes? me estaba acordando que yo ya sabía que nos íbamos a hacer novios –le dice Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que ya sabias? –pregunta Sakura ellos están viendo la ciudad

- Si… aunque en ese momento no quise darme cuenta de las cosas… pues yo no quería aceptar que me estabas gustando –le dice Syaoran

- ¿Pero… por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Te acuerdas la vez pasada que venimos a la torre y que ese día atrapamos la carta SUEÑOS –Syaoran

- Si fue cuando me quede dormida al entrar a la torre y tú me ayudaste… y casi te desmayas por todo el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo… sosteniéndome para que no me cayera y luego la activación de TIEMPO –Sakura

- Pero lo hice con mucho gusto –le sonríe y le da un beso Syaoran

- ¿Pero… que fue lo que pasó? –Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas de la película que fuimos a ver? –Syaoran

- Si… era donde al final el muchacho le da un anillo a la chica y luego se abrazaban… ¿creo? –Sakura

- Pues eso fue lo que vi –Syaoran

- Pues claro que lo viste… si estabas ahí –Sakura

- No me refiero a eso… sino cuando me preguntaron que si no me gustaban los finales románticos… las tres se me quedaron viendo para ver que les contestaba y al verte me puse muy nervioso… por eso fue que me Salí –Syaoran

- ¿Por eso te saliste? –Sakura

- Si… pero cuando llegue a la puerta, creo que también me ataco la carta –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Porque cuando abrí la puerta… y Salí de la sala resulta que había otra sala… pero esta estaba vacía y estaban pasando la misma película pero en esa película estábamos nosotros –Syaoran

- ¿Estábamos nosotros? –Sakura

- Si yo te daba las cartas CLOW y tú me dabas un beso… y nos abrazábamos –dice Syaoran esto todo rojo

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si y cuando tuve ese sueño… desde luego que pensé que eso no podía ser posible… no por las cartas… sino porque terminamos abrazados… y el beso –Syaoran

- Pero acuérdate que Kero nos dijo que esa carta muestra cosas que van a suceder en el futuro –Sakura le sonríe

- Si… por eso menos quería creer que fuera a suceder eso –Syaoran

- Pero fueron verdad –Sakura

- Sí y estoy feliz por eso –Syaoran

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… no quiero que se nos vaya a hacer tarde –dice Syaoran

- Si –llaman a las chicas y a Kero y todos regresan a la casa

Ya en la casa a la hora de la cena todos están juntos

Como Tomoyo también iba a estar con ellos el Sr. Kinomoto invito también a Sonomi

Últimamente se estaban tratando más, a decir verdad a ninguno de los dos les desagradaba el estar juntos desde que empezaron a verse más seguido por lo de la magia de Sakura

Ya habían salido varias veces a tomar café y a platicar y últimamente con lo de las practicas seguido comían en casa del abuelo así que cuando la invito ella fue con mucho gusto

Aunque ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta que estaban llenando el vació que los dos sentían desde hacía ya muchos años

Syaoran pide permiso para lo de la salida de sexto de los 4

(Cabe aclarar que soy de México y aquí la escuela primaria se termina en sexto año, después son tres años de secundaria, tres de prepa y los de la universidad, que según sea la carrera son los años que se estudian, por eso los marco así)

- Sr. Kinomoto… Sra. –Sonomi en el mes de Febrero salimos todos de la primaria… anoche platicando me comentaron que ellas salen el día 20 de Febrero –Syaoran

- Si así es –Fujitaka

- Nos gustaría mucho venir a su celebración –Syaoran

- Con gusto los esperamos –dice el señor

- Pero me gustaría mucho que permitieran que Sakura y Tomoyo fueran a Hong Kong a nuestra salida que es el 25 –Syaoran

- ¿Creo que sería una forma de pagar sus visitas? –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¿Creo que tienes razón? –Dice Sonomi

- Y ustedes señoritas ¿Qué opinan? –preguntan los señores

- Pues a nosotras si nos gustaría ir –dicen sonriendo las dos

- Por los boletos no se preocupen… yo cargo con todos los gastos –dice Syaoran

- Por eso no hay problema –dice feliz Sakura pues se acuerda del regalo que le dio su abuelo.

- Claro hija, pero creo que necesitan que alguien más las acompañen–le sonríe su papá

- Pero yo no puedo ir por el trabajo –dice Touya

- No se preocupe, yo voy con ellas… no olvide que mi trabajo es cuidar de Sakura –dice Yukito

- Y yo También voy –kero

- Bueno entonces creo que no hay ningún problema –dice el Sr.

- ¿Y que han pensado? –pregunta Sonomi

- Pues como en esos días… ya no tenemos clases pero tenemos que ir para ensayos… no creo que tengamos problemas si pedimos permiso para faltar 3 días –Syaoran

- Va a ser un viaje relámpago –Sonomi

- Si pues tenemos que regresar para seguir con los ensayos… así que pienso que quizás lleguemos el 19… estar en el evento el 20 y regresar el 21… con ellas –Syaoran

- Veo que ya pensaron en todo –dice Sonomi

- Es que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo… pero me gustaría ya que ellas van a ir para allá… ver si es posible que se pasaran unos días de vacaciones –Syaoran

- ¿No tendrán problemas con la escuela? Acuérdense que tienen que realizar los trámites para le entrada a la secundaria –dice el Señor

- No papá los tramites son después del 10 de marzo así que no creo que tengamos problemas.

- Veo que ya pensaron en todo –dice Sonomi

- Y por la práctica de su magia no se preocupe en casa yo también tengo un sitio especial donde practico –Syaoran

- Pues creo que ya todo está arreglado… no creo que tengan problema en ir y tomarse unas vacaciones como premio por terminar con sus estudios primarios –dice Fujitaka

Y así siguieron con la cena… ya todo estaba arreglado para que ambos asistieran a sus reuniones

Todos se sentían felices pues ahora ya no tendrían que esperar casi 6 meses para volver a verse sino que esta vez sería en dos meses… así que no sería tanto tiempo de estar separados

Ya Tomoyo y Sonomi se habían ido… Meiling se estaba bañando y los demás encontraron actividades para dejar a la pareja sola en la sala, a decir verdad a pesar que casi siempre estuvieron juntos casi nunca estuvieron a solas

Así que cuando se quedaron a solas aprovecharon para platicar un buen rato pues aunque estaban felices de estar juntos al otro día tenían de nuevo que separarse

Y eso les producía cierta tristeza… pero se animaban por que iban a reanudarse sus encuentros nocturnos… claro no es lo mismo

Pero…

Así al otro día partieron diciéndoles que prepararan todo para que no tuvieran problemas pues ellos prácticamente iban de entrada por salida y tenían que ponerse bien de acuerdo para que les tocara juntos en el vuelo de regreso

Así pasaron los días pero a principios del mes de febrero Sakura recibió una carta de Erial quien le avisaba que tendría unos días de descanso para cuando fuera su salida de la primaria

¿Que si podía ir a visitarla? ¿Que si no habría algún problema para quedarse con ella?

Esto a Sakura la lleno de alegría pues la reencarnación de Clow iba a ir a su fiesta de fin de curso

Pero a la vez le preocupo pues ya había ofrecido la casa para recibir a Syaoran y Meiling y claro está que ellos estaban primero en sus prioridades

Y esto la tenía preocupada… pues era Erial con Akisuki y Supi… aunque con Supi en particular no había problema… más bien era en donde acomodaría a Erial y Akisuki.

- ¿Te sucede algo Sakura?, te he notado todo el día preocupada –pregunta Tomoyo

- Es que –Sakura

- No te preocupes por los boletos… ya todo está listo –dice Tomoyo

- No… no es eso… lo que pasa es que Erial me acaba de escribir y me dice que va a venir para el fin de curso y me dice que si puedo recibirlo en casa pues solo vendría por 5 días –Sakura

- ¿Enserio? –dice Tomoyo

- Si y la verdad no se bien que puedo hacer… pues esos días son los que viene Syaoran y Meiling… pero no puedo decirle a Erial que no tengo donde se quede –Sakura

- Pues eso no es problema… se puede quedar en mi casa… no fuimos tan amigos como lo fueron ustedes pero creo que no abra problema… pregúntale a ver que te dice –dice Tomoyo

- Eso es una buena idea –dice Sakura feliz porque su prima había podido resolver el problema.

Cuando llega a su casa habla por teléfono con Erial

- Hola Erial… habla Sakura –Sakura

- Hola Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? –Eriol

- Para avisarte que esperamos con mucho gusto tú visita –Sakura

- Gracias Sakura ¿pero no tendrás problemas en recibirme? –Eriol

- Bueno de eso quería hablarte… pues fíjate que para esos días también viene Syaoran y Meiling –Sakura

- ¡Ah sí!… era de esperarse –Eriol

- Bueno ellos se van a quedar aquí, pero tú te puedes quedar en casa de Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿En casa de Daidoji? –Eriol

- Si… en su casa… ¿espero que no te moleste? –Sakura

- OH no… no me molesta… sirve que la trato un poco más –Eriol

- Entonces no hay problema ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Claro que no –Eriol

- ¿Y cuando llegas para ir por ti? –Sakura

- Llego el 17 y me tengo que regresar el 21 –Eriol

- Es perfecto… así no tendremos problemas –Sakura

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Eriol

- Es que también el 21 salinos nosotros para Hong Kong –Sakura

- ¿Para Hong Kong? –Eriol

- Si Syaoran y Meiling nos invitaron para ir también a su salida –Sakura

- ¿A si? –Eriol

- Si es que ellos también terminar… ellos salen el 25 –Sakura

- Que lastima que no podré ir… pero bueno creo que lo veré cuando tú salida –Eriol

- Claro… y te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto el 17 a la hora indicada –Sakura

- Está bien ahí nos vemos –Eriol

En su encuentro nocturno Sakura le dice a Syaoran

- ¿Qué crees amor? –Dice Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Pues que también va a venir Eriol para la clausura de fin de año –Sakura

- ¿Que va a venir Eriol? –dice Syaoran poniéndose en pie de un salto

- Si… y me escribió para decírmelo –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –Syaoran

- Es que hoy en la mañana apenas recibí su carta… ¿pero me preguntaba que si se podía quedar en casa? –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE? –Syaoran

Sakura solo se ríe

- ¿Pero y nosotros? no vamos a caber todos –Syaoran

- Ya lo sé… por eso pensé que como él llega antes –Sakura

- ¿Él va a llegar antes? ¿Cuánto antes? –Syaoran

- El 17 –Sakura

- ¡A bueno no es mucho! –Syaoran

- No… pero como él llega antes pensé que quizás él se pueda quedar en casa y ustedes con Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? –dice Syaoran todo rojo del coraje ¿lo estaba cambiando por Eriol?

Ella estaba muerta de la risa al ver la reacción de Syaoran

- ¿Qué no es buena mi idea? –Sakura

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –Syaoran

- Bueno… no te enojes –Sakura se acerca lo abraza y le da un dulce beso que el recibe con cierto recelo

- ¿Pero… de veras me vas a mandar con Tomoyo? –Syaoran

- ¿PERO COMO CREES? ÉL SERA LA REENCARNACIÓN DE CLOW PERO TÚ ERES MI NOVIO Y ANTES QUE NADIE… TÚ ESTAS PRIMERO ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES… YA HABLE CON TOMOYO Y ERIOL SE VA PARA CASA DE ELLA –Sakura

- ¿Y ya hablaste con él? –Syaoran

- Si… y le pareció que era lo más conveniente para evitar cualquier problema –Sakura

- Menos mal –Syaoran aunque con lo celoso que es este joven se quedó con ciertas dudas a fin de cuentas él llegaría después y Eriol

Así pasaron los días aparentemente todo estaba bien pero Syaoran cada día sentía más celos

Pero trataba de disimular lo más que podía cuando estaba con Sakura

Pero en su casa todos tenían que tratar con la irritación del joven

Claro que todos pensaban que estaba así porque tenía que ir a Japón y regresar en tan solo 3 días y seguir con los ensayos en su escuela

Pero la que menos aguantaba era la pobre de Meiling, pues ella se enteró de Eriol y de cómo se dedicó a ayudar a Syaoran a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, provocándole al joven celos

Ella por más que le decía QUE NO TENIA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE QUE ESTUVIERA SEGURO QUE SAKURA NO IBA A SER ALGO QUE LE MOLESTARA

Aun así él no se sentía tranquilo cosa que cierta personita llamada Syampu (otro nombre de Ramma ½ y el mismo problema del Sy de Syaoran)

Bueno esta chica es la compañera de Syaoran y Meiling de la que Meiling había platicado ese día de la pijamada

(aquí quiero pedir disculpas por que con eso que la computadora ya medio que piensa… cambia palabras que ella cree están mal escritas… por ejemplo cuando escribí nietecita… me cambiaba a nievecita… creo que la corregí pero… hay muchas otras que ya después de haber mandado el archivo resulta que cambio las letras… y yo no me di cuenta… así que pido disculpas porque hay palabras que ni siquiera vienen al caso… pero espero que entiendan la idea original… lo comento porque ahorita que estoy escribiendo pijamada me la está cambiando por pijamas no sé qué quiera decir esa palabra pero la maquina la está cambiando… hago esta aclaración porque no me fije si las cambio y además que creo que lo va a seguir haciendo… con las palabras que según la compu están mal).

Bueno Syampu es una compañera del salón y se sienta a un lado de Syaoran atrás de Meiling y a cada rato le da recados, regalos, no lo ha abrazado como lo hacía Meiling porque ahí sí tendría problemas muy graves tanto con Syaoran como con Meiling

Pero ganas no le faltan

- Li… te noto que estas muy nervioso últimamente –dice Syampu

- No me pasa nada… solo que tengo que hacer un viaje… y eso me tiene preocupado –Syaoran

- Yo no creo que sea eso –Syampu, él se le queda viendo con ojos de " ¿y está que sabe?"

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Syaoran

- Porque ya has viajado antes y nunca te vi tan nervioso –Syampu

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? –Syaoran

- Llevamos juntos desde primero de primaria… bueno con excepción de esos dos años que te fuiste a Japón pero te conozco muy bien –Syampu

Syaoran se le queda viendo con ojos de mejor cállate

- Sabes… yo creo saber porque estás enojado –Syampu

- ¿Ah sí? y según tu porque estoy molesto –Syaoran

- Por esa chica japonesa –Syampu

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran

- No me equivoco ¿verdad que es por ella? –Syampu

Él no responde

- Me lo imaginaba… pero sabes… ella está muy lejos y ya sabes el dicho Amor de lejos –Syampu

- ¡Pero ella me quiere mucho! –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cada cuando la ves? 2 o 3 veces al año… no es mucho para mantener viva una buena relación… además piensa quizás ella también tenga muchos pretendientes… seguro que cuando menos te lo imagines ella te cambia –Syampu

- Hablas así porque no la conoces –Syaoran sonríe

- ¿Pero si no tengo razón por que es que estas tan nervioso? –Syampu

- ¡De ella no tengo por qué dudar! –Syaoran

- ¿Quizás tengas razón? pero si estas nervioso quiere decir que hay alguien a quien ella le pueda hacer caso ¡En ese caso ella es una persona que no vale la pena pues te puede cambiar por otro!… ¿en cambio yo? –Syampu

- ¿Sabes? ¿Creo que tienes toda la razón? –Syaoran le sonríe, ella se ilusiona

- ¡No tengo porque dudar de ella! gracias por animarme –le responde Syaoran

Se da la vuelta ya se sentía muy bien

Pero Syampu, bueno ella estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que tenía

- Pero me las va a pagar –Syampu

Dice ella

- Ahora que venga me las va a pagar –pues Meiling ya le había contado que iban a venir para fin de curso

Así transcurrió el tiempo y el día 17 en el Aeropuerto Estaban Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero esperando a Eriol

Cuando Eriol llego saludo muy cortésmente a las chicas

- Buenos días –Eriol dijo a Sakura tomándole la mano inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mano

- Buenos días –Sakura dijo toda roja

A Tomoyo esto le dio mucha risa pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Eriol voltea con Tomoyo y también le da un beso en la mano

Que a los dos sorprendió

Pues si bien Eriol lo hizo a modo de saludo cortes asía las chicas, lo que sintió cuando saludo a Sakura fue en efecto un cariño como de hermanos, pero cuando saludo a Tomoyo lo que sintió destanteo a los dos por lo que los dos se pusieron rojos

Esto último destanteo a Sakura quien se soltó a reír al ver a los dos rojos

Ellos saltaron sin darse cuenta y Eriol pidió disculpas a su anfitriona

¿Qué le pasaba?

A él nunca le había pasado esto

Cómo él era la reencarnación de Clow, no se suponía que sabía muchas cosas y que nada le sorprendería ahora que se suponía había recuperado la memoria de su vida pasada

¿Porque se había sentido raro al saludar a Daidoji?

- ¡Buenos Días! –dijo Akisuki con una gran sonrisa que asusto a todos y los saco de su asombro

- Buenos días ¿cómo está Supi? –Sakura

- Aquí esta –dice Akisuki enseñándoles su bolso

- Hola –dice este sacando la cabeza con trabajos y muy cansado de tantas horas de vuelo

- Hola –dice Kero quien también se asoma de la bolsa y desde luego se ponen a platicar de juegos de video.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos deben estar cansados del viaje –Tomoyo

- Está bien –Eriol

Ya en casa de Tomoyo… mientras Eriol y Akisuki tomaban un descanso y se bañaban, Kero y Supi jugaban juegos de video, Tomoyo le pregunto a Sakura

- Oye Sakura… ¿qué es lo que sentiste cuando Eriol te beso la mano? –Tomoyo

- Pues me volvió a sorprender… por eso me puse roja… pero sentí como si fuera Touya el que me saludará ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- No se… es que cuando me saludo a mí… no se bien que sentí… que te saludara así a ti… pues bueno él ya antes lo había hecho y tú me lo platicaste… ¿pero? –Tomoyo

- ¿Pero qué? –dice Sakura

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando hablas con Syaoran? –Tomoyo

- Bueno… cuando hablo con él… pues me pongo nerviosas… ¿Cómo te diré…? Siento cosas extrañas en el estómago… y me late el corazón muy duro… ¿por qué? –Sakura

- ¡Es que sentí cosas raras en el estómago! cosas que nunca antes había sentido –Tomoyo

- ¡Por eso te pusiste roja! –Sakura

- Si… pero no sé bien si él sintió algo por el estilo –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- No viste que él también se puso rojo –Tomoyo

- Pues yo creo que si… acuérdate como paso con Syaoran y con migo… no siempre se ponía rojo –Sakura

- Si… pero casi no lo conozco –Tomoyo

- Bueno fuimos compañeros en la escuela… y lo tratamos iguales –Sakura

- Pero él tenía más atenciones con tigo por lo de las cartas –Tomoyo

- Si pero como tú estabas con migo… lo tratamos igual –Sakura

- ¿Pero? –Tomoyo

- Pero que… a lo mejor se están enamorando –Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos

- ¿Cómo crees eso? ¿Hay que tener muchas cosas en común para eso? por ejemplo tú con Syaoran… pues tienen la magia –Tomoyo

- Bueno… si… pero no nos enamoramos de nuestros poderes… sino uno del otro –Sakura

- Pero ustedes tienen tantas cosas en común –Tomoyo

- Bueno ustedes también tienen cosas en común –Sakura

- Yo no veo ninguna –Tomoyo

- Pues el hecho de ayudar a los demás… no me digas que eso no lo tienen en común –Sakura

- ¿Pero? como crees que eso nos pueda ayudar –Tomoyo

- No se… pero es algo que los dos hacen con mucho gusto… pues Eriol vino acá para ayudarme a cambiar las cartas… además que ayudo mucho a Syaoran a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos al igual que tú –Sakura

- Pero prima… porque antes nunca había sentido esto –Tomoyo

- Quizás por lo mismo que yo no me di cuenta que me gustaba Syaoran –Sakura

- ¿Pero él es tan fino? tan elegante… que se yo –Tomoyo

- Pero tú también eres muy especial… eres muy dulce y siempre estas al pendiente de lo que podamos necesitar… a ti te gusta ayudar a los demás… esas son muy buenas cualidades para que se enamoren de ti –Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura? él vive el Inglaterra –Tomoyo

- Y Syaoran en Hong Kong y nos seguimos viendo… ¿cuál es el problema? –Sakura

- Eso si… aunque no creo que pase nada pues solo va a estar 5 días –Tomoyo

- Pues a ver qué pasa –le sonríe Sakura

Mientras se estaba bañando Eriol

- ¿Qué fue lo que sentí? –Eriol se preguntaba

- No sé qué fue esa sensación… se supone que soy la reencarnación de Clow… porque sentí eso –Eriol

Él también estaba bastante confundido

Cuando hablo con Sakura y le dijo que se iba a quedar con Tomoyo no vio nada malo, también habían sido compañeros así que no vio ningún problema

Además que sabía que era prima de Sakura por eso no se negó, pero cuando saludo a Daidoji no supo que fue lo que sintió

Era algo que nunca antes había sentido… esa sensación tan extraña en el estómago… esos latidos de su corazón lo dejaron desconcertado y a la vez provoco que se sonrojara

- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

Y se sentía más nervioso porque sabía que ahora pasaría esos días en casa de Daidoji ¿qué iba a hacer?

Ya después de darse un baño y descansar un rato… todos están tomando té y platicando en la habitación de Tomoyo:

- ¿Así que resulto que son primas? –dijo Eriol

- Si… aunque por algunos problemas familiares… nosotras no sabíamos -dijo Tomoyo

- Y me platicabas que tú abuelo te está ayudando mucho –Eriol

- Si, al rato vamos a ir a la casa del abuelo para que lo conozcas –Sakura

- Me gustaría mucho –Eriol

- ¿Y va estar tú hermano ahí? –dice Akisuki

- Si… pero creo que mejor te olvides de él –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que mejor me olvido de él? –Nakuru

- Si… es que ya tiene novia –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE? –Nakuru

- Si… llevan más de 8 meses –Sakura

- ¡Pero mientras no esté casado tengo esperanzas! –Nakuru

- "Nunca pierde las esperanzas" –piensan

- Señorita Sakura le habla por teléfono el joven Syaoran –dice una empleada

- Gracias –se levanta a contestar

Eriol ve a Tomoyo y los dos se vuelven a sonrojar

Eriol se levanta con el pretexto de que quería saludar a Syaoran pues se siente nervioso

- Hola amor –dice Sakura

- Hola tesoro… ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Bien –Sakura

- ¿Y cómo esta Eriol? –Syaoran

- Esta muy bien… ¿Quieres hablar con él?… ¿Aquí está? –ve que se acerca Eriol al teléfono

- Bueno… pásamelo –Syaoran

- Buenas Tardes Syaoran –Eriol

- Buenas tardes Eriol… ¿cómo has estado? –Syaoran

- Muy bien… ¿aunque? –Eriol

- ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunta Syaoran cuando nota a Eriol algo extraño

- ¿No estoy seguro?… ¡pero me gustaría platicar con tigo!… de algo que me está pasando –Eriol

- ¿Tú quieres hablar con migo? ¿de qué? –Syaoran

- Será mejor que platiquemos cuando llegues –Eriol

- Está bien… llego pasado mañana… al medio día –Syaoran

- Bueno… estaremos ahí… te paso a Sakura –Eriol

- Bueno… que te dice –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo? –Syaoran

- ¿De qué? No te dijo –Sakura

- No –Syaoran

- ¿Creo, que ya sé de qué? –Sakura

- ¿De qué? –Syaoran

- Luego te digo… bueno amor… llegas a la hora que me dijiste ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Te estaremos esperando –Sakura

- Bueno amor hasta pasado mañana –Syaoran

- ¿Hasta pasado mañana? –Sakura

- Bueno hasta pasado mañana… para vernos en persona… pero nos vemos al rato –Syaoran

- Más te vale sonríe y se despiden

En la tarde en casa del abuelo Todos ya están esperando a los visitantes

Claro está que Touya llevo a Kasumi pues como sabía que iba a ir Nakuru Akisuki pensó más vale que se conozcan

Desde luego que Touya le platico a Kasumi de que Akisuki fue compañera de la preparatoria y que a pesar de que él nunca le había hecho caso ella nunca se había dado por vencida

- Así que te aviso por si se arma algún problema –Touya

- No creo que tenga algún problema –le dice Kasumi

- ¿Es que no la conoces? sino pregúntale a Yuki –Touya

- Es verdad… es algo serio –afirmo –Yuki

- Esperemos no tener problemas –le sonríe Kasumi

- ¡Esperemos! –Dice Touya

También estaba la señora Sonomi, el profesor y el abuelo

Y dicho y hecho… no hizo más de entrar a la sala Akisuki donde se encontraban todos y se lanzó en brazos de Touya

- ¡MI QUIRIDO TOUYA! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! –Nakuru

- AKIZUKI… ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO! –dice él quitándosela de encima

- ¡HAY MI QUERIDO TOUYA NUNCA CAMBIAS! –Nakuru

- ELLA ES KASUMI, ELLA ES MI NOVIA –dice Touya poniendo a la chica en medio de ellos

- Mucho gusto –saludo Kasumi con una inclinación

- Ya me habían hablado de ELLA… Mucho gusta –Nakuru contesta el saludo y se va al lado de Yukito

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Yuki

- ¡No como quisiera! pero creo que me tendré que resignar contigo –dice Nakuru con enfado

- Oye… yo no soy plato de segunda mesa –dice Yuki

- ¿Pero por algo fui creada con apariencia femenina? ¿No crees? –dice con fastidio Nakuru

- Pues puedes olvidarte de eso… a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran –contesta Yue

Todos se transforman…

- Abuelo, tía, papá… les quiero presentar a Eriol Jiraguisawa… y sus guardianes –Sakura

- Mucho gusto joven –contestan

- Él es la reencarnación de Clow –dice Sakura

- Mucho gusto joven y gracias por haberse fijado en esta Familia –dice el abuelo haciendo una inclinación

- No haga eso Señor –dice sorprendido Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo no? si usted es el mago más poderoso que ha existido -Abuelo

- Fui el mago más poderoso en mi vida pasada… pero ahora ya no lo soy –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que ahora ya no lo eres? –pregunta Sakura

- En efecto Sakura… yo fui el mago más poderoso en mi vida anterior… pero ahora no lo soy… por eso fue que te dio a ti Clow el libro –Eriol sonríe a Sakura

- Pero si tienes más poderes que yo… ¿Por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Porque quizás ahora tengo más habilidades que tú… pero eso fue porque te tenía que ayudar a que aprendieras a utilizar tu magia… pero eso no significa que vaya a recuperar todos mis poderes… acuérdate que soy otra persona… ¿Espero que eso responda tú pregunta Yue? –Eriol

- Te lo agradezco –Yue afirma con la cabeza

- ¿Clow tenía razón verdad? –Eriol

- Si -Yue

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué? –Eriol

- Porque cuando Clow vivía solo él se preocupada por nosotros… y ahora me doy cuenta que estando con Sakura… no es ella sola la que se preocupa por nosotros… sino toda su Familia… además ella nos quiere muchísimo y se preocupa por todos nosotros… pero no solo eso… sino que también ha creado nuevas cartas –Yue

- ¿Has creado nuevas cartas? –pregunta Eriol con una sonrisa a Sakura

- Si… tres –Sakura

- Cuales son –Eriol

- AMOR… SINCERIDAD… Y VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- Te felicito Sakura… veo que tus poderes se han incrementado bastante rápido –Eriol

- Gracias, pero todo se lo debo a la ayuda por parte de mi abuelo –Sakura

- No hija… tú has hecho mucho para tener ese nivel… prácticas todos los días –Abuelo

- Pero yo no tenía en donde practicar… y tú me diste tú casa para poder practicar –Sakura

- Si querida… pero yo solo te di un lugar para practicar… pero los poderes los tenías tú –Abuelo

- ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto!, Clow te manda saludar –Sakura

- ¿Me manda saludar? –Eriol

- Si ven… encontramos un libro donde te manda saludar –Sakura

- Me retiro, con su permiso –Eriol

Vio el libro… donde efectivamente se mandaba saludos… y se río pues se acordó de cuando lo había escrito

Después fueron al jardín donde practicaba

- Me acuerdo cuando diseñe este lugar –dice Eriol con cierta melancolía

- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta Tomoyo al notarlo

- ¡SI! ¡SI ESTOY BIEN! –Eriol dice nervioso al ver que Tomoyo noto su melancolía "¿qué me está pasando?"

Como ya era tarde se fueron todos a sus casas

- Nos vemos mañana ¿Si vas a ir a la escuela? ¿Verdad Eriol? –se despide Sakura

- Claro nos vemos mañana –Eriol

- Hasta mañana –se despide Sakura

- Hasta mañana Sakura –se despide Tomoyo

Quien se siente algo nerviosa al quedarse con Eriol, si ya se, estaban también Sonomi, Nakuru, Supi y Kero quien se había invitado a la casa de Tomoyo para seguir dialogando con Supi por no decir peleando.

Pero Claro que como se estaban sintiendo los muchachos para ellos nadie más estaba con ellos y no sabían bien que hacer

- ¿Gustas una taza de Té Jiraguisawa? –dijo Tomoyo algo apenada

- Gracias, pero me puedes llamar Eriol –le dijo con una sonrisa Eriol

- Gracias y tú me puedes llamar Tomoyo –Tomoyo

Y se sientan mientras ella sirve el té

- ¿Pero por qué me tengo que quedar con Yukito? ¿No puedes crear otro guardián? Él no me gusta nada –decía Nakuru

- Ya tranquilízate… nadie te dijo que te tienes que quedar con él –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces no me tengo que casar con Yue? –Nakuru

- No has pensado en la opción de quedarte sola –Eriol

- ¿Quedarme sola? No Nunca mil veces prefiero a Yue que quedarme sola –Nakuru

- Entonces tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conquistarlo… pues Yue no es presa fácil –Eriol

- ¡A mí nadie me gana!… ya verás cómo lo conquisto –Nakuru

Tomoyo y Eriol se ríen

- Por cierto puedo ver la televisión en mi cuarto… es que a estas horas pasan un programa que me gustaba mucho ver –Nakuru

- Si… no hay problema –dice Tomoyo

- Ve que Supi y Kero no vayan a destruir el cuarto por favor –Eriol

- No te preocupes Eriol –y Nakuru sale del cuarto de Tomoyo

Dejándolos solos

Cosa que hace más complicada la situación de los jóvenes

- Y por cierto… ¿cómo están todos? –Eriol

- Todos estamos iguales… bueno más grandes pero seguimos todos… a excepción de Syaoran claro está que se fue dos días después que tú te fuiste –Tomoyo

- Desde luego ¿y la profesora es la señorita Mitsuki? –Eriol

- Si ella nos dio este curso –Tomoyo

- La verdad es que tanto tú como Syaoran eran extraños –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Eriol

- Es que Syaoran vivió aquí por casi dos años él solo… bueno con su mayordomo… pero él hacía y tomaba sus decisiones –Tomoyo

- ¡Ah! –Eriol

- Y tú… pues ni se diga… tú estabas con tus guardianes… que más que cuidarte ellos a ti… tú te la pasas cuidando de ellos –Tomoyo

- Eres muy observadora Tomoyo –Eriol le sonríe, Tomoyo se pone roja

- Perdón… creo que no debí hablar de eso –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes y si tienes razón… ustedes prácticamente no saben nada de mí –Eriol

- ¿Tienes padres? –Tomoyo

- ¡Claro que tengo padres! –dice Eriol riendo

- Somos de Inglaterra, mi papá es dueño de varias Compañías… y también tenemos algunas propiedades aquí… la casa donde vivía era de mi madre… claro que le hicieron una muy buena oferta y por eso la vendió… ¿creo que construyeron un parque de diversiones? –Eriol

- Si –Tomoyo

- Me gustaría ir –Eriol

- Si quieres mañana después del ensayo podemos ir –sonríe Tomoyo, Eriol se sonroja

- Mi mamá es japonesa… pero creo que solo tiene un primo lejano que hace mucho no sabe nada de él –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo fue que estuviste aquí solo? –Tomoyo

- Bueno mi mamá tiene ciertas habilidades mágicas… por eso cuando empecé a demostrar ciertas habilidades ella me apoyo… y cuando descubrí que en mi vida pasada fui Clow… hubieras visto el problema para mi… un niño que de repente sabe toda su vida pasada no fue nada fácil… y gracias a mi mamá lo pude superar… imagínate como podía explicar a los guardianes –Eriol

- ¿De veras? ¿cómo los creaste? –Tomoyo

- Pues en una ocasión al poco tiempo que supe que era la reencarnación del mago Clow me empecé a sentir mucho muy raro… mi mamá estaba asustada… no sabíamos bien que hacer en ese momento sentí una gran energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me desmaye cuando recobre el conocimiento… ya estaban los dos a mi lado –Eriol

- ¿Así fue como aparecieron? –Tomoyo

- Si y al mismo tiempo ya tenía los poderes que tengo ahora –Eriol

- Sorprendente –dice Tomoyo

- Y el viaje acá pues fácil… cuando les dije que tenía que hacer un trabajo para ayudar a la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow… ellos me ayudaron para venir acá… además que ya conocía a la señorita Mitsuki y ella me mantenía informado –Eriol

- Y así sabias lo que hacía Sakura y Syaoran –Tomoyo

- Pues si… pero según la memoria que herede… Sakura sola tenía que reunir todas las cartas… me sorprendí cuándo empecé a sentir otra energía diferente reuniendo las cartas… investigamos y fue cuando supimos de Syaoran… por eso fue que vino la profesora y ella me tenía informada –Eriol

- ¿Entonces no estaba en tus planes que Sakura y Syaoran… bueno tú sabes? –Dice algo apenada Tomoyo

- Desde luego que no… según todo lo planeado por Clow… Syaoran no existía… y Sakura tampoco crearía cartas nuevas –Eriol

- Bueno la Carta AMOR la creo Sakura por Syaoran –Tomoyo

- Bueno según mis recuerdos… porque ya ves lo que escribí en el libro –Eriol sonríe

Tomoyo se sonroja, en verdad se ve guapo, ha crecido también y su cabello negro hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, al igual que los demás, está abandonando sus rasgos infantiles y está entrando a la adolescencia

Claro que Tomoyo no era la única que había notado los cambios en el joven, Eriol también había notado lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo Tomoyo

A decir verdad pensándolo bien ella desde niña era muy bonita, aunque con todo lo que tenía que hacer no tenía tiempo en fijarse en otras personas y con la presencia de Syaoran, pues estaba más ocupado dándole consejos y practicando para hacer los hechizos que tenía que deshacer Sakura, que no se fijó en ella, bueno si se fijó que en todo momento que podía Tomoyo ayudaba a Sakura y Syaoran y era algo que él admiraba de ella

- ¿Creo que ya es hora de que me retire? –dice Eriol

- Si mañana hay que ir a la escuela –dijo Tomoyo con una sonría que ruborizo a Eriol

- Nos vemos mañana –dice tratando de controlar sus nervios Tomoyo

-"¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?" –Pensaron los dos

Mientras Sakura platica con Syaoran

- ¿Y no sabes de que me quiere hablar Eriol? –le preguntaba Syaoran

- No estoy muy Segura… pero creo que se está enamorando –Sakura

- ¿Se está enamorando? ¿de quién? –Syaoran

- De Tomoyo… ¿creo? –Sakura

- ¿Porque piensas eso? –Syaoran

- Es que cuando fuimos a recibirlo… bueno… él me dio un beso en la mano… (Ya esperaba su reacción pues sabía que no resistía nada que tuviera que ver con Eriol en cuestiones románticas)

- ¿Y qué paso? –Syaoran se le queda viendo

- ¿No te enojas porque Eriol me dio un beso en la mano? –Sakura

- ¿Por qué me iba a enojar? él es Ingles y es una forma de saludo ¿o no? –Syaoran

- Si… si… pero como siempre te enojas por cualquier detalle que tiene conmigo… que la verdad no sé qué pensar –Sakura

- Es que alguien me hizo ver… que si me encelo de cualquiera que se te acerca… quiere decir que en realidad no estoy seguro de que tú me quieres… y eso no hay que ponerlo en duda… ¿o sí? –Syaoran

- ¡Claro que no! –Sakura le sonríe

- ¿Entonces que paso? –Syaoran

- Pues que también le dio un beso en la mano a Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿Y? –Syaoran

- Que los dos se pusieron rojos –Sakura

- ¿Los dos se pusieron rojos? –Syaoran

- Si… a mí me dio mucha risa… pero luego Tomoyo me pregunto que qué había sentido cuando él me beso… yo le dije que fue como si me saludara Touya… pero ella me dijo que ella no sabe bien que sintió… que se había sentido muy nerviosa… y sabes… creo que Eriol sintió lo mismo porque se puso muy nervioso –Sakura

- Pero no se supone que Eriol no debe de sentir cosas como nosotros porque a pesar de ser un niño… ya es un adulto –Syaoran

- Pues no se… pero yo los vi muy raros –Sakura

- Bueno después platico con él –Syaoran

- Bueno amor me despido y nos vemos mañana –Sakura

- Nos vemos amor –se despiden

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, críticas, lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

A decir verdad… esto de escribir es fascinante… es el segundo capítulo que le tengo que cambiar el titulo porque cuando me doy cuenta… ya es muy largo y todavía no llego a la parte del título…

Gracias por la inspiración

Por cierto, una personita me insiste en que escribo mal el nombre de Syaoran, a decir verdad no es la primera esa discusión la he tenido con muchas personas, en español se puede decir que se escribe Chaoran o con S para seguir un poco con el idioma japonés, Shaoran vuelvo a dar la explicación, en japonés se utilizan dos kanjis, uno el de pequeño y otro el de lobo, el kanji de pequeño se escribe shiya y lobo oran ellos vienen a poner una contracción como se hace con el apostrofe en inglés y se comen letras, la verdad no sé si ya paso en otros capítulos y en los que siguen, estudie japonés y la si se pronuncia shi… aunque se escriba si, como ellos no usan letras sueltas, como nosotros m, g , l, y demás sino usan vocablos ka, me, sa, y hay vocablos que ellos no tienen como seria sha, she, sho, shu, por ejemplo, para darle ese sonido a la shi le ponen una ya chiquita o sea quedaría Shiya pero como ellos se comen letras queda en Shya eliminando la i, y como dije Shya es la pronunciación de Sya queda así, Syaoran, por otro lado cuando empecé a escribir esta historia desde luego que no sabía nada de esto

Pero cualquiera que tenga el manga o investigue en Internet va a ver que se escribe Syaoran yo de ahí fue de donde lo tome antes de saber todo lo demás por eso lo escribo así Syaoran

Besos a todos y no se olviden go aquí abajo.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 27 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. LA SALIDA DE LA PRIMARIA

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 14: LA SALIDA DE LA PRIMARIA

Al otro día van al ensaño de los bailables y actividades que iban a realizar desde luego todos están felices por volver a ver a Eriol

Después en la tarde van al parque de diversiones

Desde luego que Nakuru insistió en que fuera Yukito ya que tenía que empezar a pensar de qué manera va a conquistarlo

Él acepta pero solo porque Sakura se lo pidió como 5000 veces por eso fue

Todos se están divirtiendo y aunque raro en Tomoyo casi no ha grabado a Sakura, está muy atenta o distraída con Eriol quien tiene muchas atenciones con las chicas pero sobre todo con Tomoyo

En la noche Sakura le dice a Syaoran que no van a poder ir a recogerlos porque como es el ensayo general no pueden faltar pero que Eriol se ofreció a ir por ellos

Al otro día el que no sabía dónde meterse era Yuki, pues Nakuru investigo donde estudiaba y lo seguía a todos lados

Era su último día de clases pues también terminaban con el semestre, así que a los profesores no les molestaba que esa chica estuviera ahí

Yuki aunque atento ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pues Nakuru ya lo tenía mareado de tanta platica

- Será mejor que te tranquilices pues no vas a lograr nada –dice Yuki

- ¿Eso Crees? –Nakuru con una dulce sonrisa

Yuki nada más la observa

En el Aeropuerto está Eriol viendo si ve a Syaoran pues no conoce a la Señorita Meiling

- Espero que no haya cambiado mucho –Eriol

- Hola Eriol –dice Syaoran pues fue él el que lo vio primero

- Hola Syaoran ¿Cómo estás? –Eriol

- Estoy bien… mira te presento a mi prima Meiling Li –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto –Eriol muy cortes toma la mano de Meiling y le da un beso

- El gusto es mío –contesta Meiling sonrojada, Syaoran solo se ríe

- Si nos damos prisas quizás todavía alcancemos a las chicas en su ensayo –Eriol

- Está bien… vamos –Syaoran

En el camino hablaron de cómo habían estado en este último año que no se habían visto, también le platico algo de su vida, porque efectivamente no sabía nada de su vida actual

Cuando llegaron a la escuela

Sakura estaba impaciente por ver a Syaoran y parecía moyote de tantas vueltas que estaba dando

Todos la observaban con risa aunque no sabían bien porque era que estaba tan nerviosa pues solo Tomoyo sabía que Syaoran y Sakura eran novios y que iba a ir para el fin de curso

Cuando llegaron Syaoran no dijo nada solo le dio risa de verla como estaba de un lado a otro

- Hola Sakura –dijo por fin Syaoran

Ella voltea, lo ve y se lanza a sus brazos

- Syaoran que bueno que ya estás aquí – Sakura

Se abrazan y se dan un beso

Cosa que todo el salón aplaudió, los dos se pusieron rojísimos pues por el deseo que tenían de abrazarse se olvidaron en donde se encontraban, los dos se separaron aunque Syaoran no la soltó de la mano

- ¿Ya son novios? ¿Vinieron al festival? ¡Qué alegría que están aquí! y demás comentarios se escuchaban de parte de todo el grupo quienes rodeaban a Meiling, Syaoran y Sakura

Eriol solo veían la escena con una sonrisa y pensando

- "¿cuándo estaré como ellos?" –Eriol

Tomoyo desde luego que estaba filmando todo pues desde antes había estado filmando a Sakura así que no se perdió nada del recibimiento

- Ya viene la profesora –dice Yamasaki ingresando al salón

- Hola Syaoran… Meiling no sabía que estaban aquí –dice Yamasaki al verlos él no estaba en el salón cuando llegaron

- Que bueno que pudieron venir, Espero les guste el festival –Cuando entra la profesora y ve a los jóvenes

- Gracias –contestan los dos

- Bueno vamos al auditorio para ensayar allá –Profesora Mitsuki

Todos salen… pero las chicas (Chiharu, Rica y Naoko) jalan a Meiling para platicar con ella

Eriol y Syaoran se sientan en las butacas de en medio para ver el ensayo

- ¿Y cómo has estado? –vuelve a preguntar Syaoran

- Bueno… ahora que estamos solos creo que te puedo hacer algunas preguntas –Eriol

- Las que quieras… pero que será lo me quieras preguntar que tú no sepas… siendo quien eres –Syaoran

- Pues es eso lo que me tiene más confundido –Eriol

- ¿Más confundido? ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- Se ve que Sakura te quiere muchísimo –Eriol

- Si… nos queremos mucho… a decir verdad hay una carta que se creó por nuestro Amor –Syaoran

- Si ya se… ¿pero? –Eriol

- ¿Te sucede algo? –Syaoran

- Pues desde que llegue he sentido cosas mucho muy raras –Eriol

- ¿Has sentido cosas raras… algún poder? –Syaoran

- No… no me refiero a eso… es que cuando llegue y salude a Sakura… bueno un saludo inglés es besar a las damas en la mano –Eriol

- Como saludaste a mi prima –Syaoran

- Si… pero cuando Salude a Sakura pues fue como si saludara a un familiar… si sabes que a Sakura yo la veo como alguien muy valioso por ser la heredera de las cartas… pero nada más –Eriol

- Si… ya lo sé –Syaoran

- Y cuando Salude a tú prima sentí algo por el estilo… ¿pero? –Eriol

- ¿Pero qué? –Syaoran

- Cuando salude a Tomoyo… me empezó a latir fuerte el corazón… empecé a sudar y a sentir cosas muy raras en el estómago –Eriol

- ¿Eso sentiste? –dice Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Si… y eso es lo que te quiero preguntar ¿eso es lo que sientes cuando estas con Sakura? y ¿Por qué me siento yo así? si recupere mis recuerdos… porque es que al ver a Tomoyo me pongo rojo… me siento como un estúpido al tener toda esta confusión dentro de mí –Eriol

- Y no has pensado que puede ser que recuperaste tú menoría como mago Clow pero solo con lo relacionado con la magia –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que pueda ser eso? –Eriol

- Quizás… el mago Clow sabe lo bien que se siente el enamorarse y ser correspondido… y la muestra de ese amor que él tuvo es que yo estoy aquí –Syaoran

- ¿Eso crees? –Eriol

- Soy su Tataranieto… ósea… que él se casó y tuvo hijos… que por azares del destino al final de su vida él vivía solo… quizás fue porque su esposa ya había muerto… sus hijos ya tenían su propia vida… que se yo… pueden pasar tantas cosas… pero él se enamoró y no quiso quitarte esa experiencia –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que sea eso? –Eriol

- Puede ser –Syaoran

- ¿Y tú sientes eso? –Eriol

- Bueno eso precisamente… ya no… pero al principio si… tú mismo estas de testigo de eso… y ojala no tengas competencia… como tú –Syaoran

- ¿Pero fue divertido? –se ríe Eriol

- Fue divertido para ti… que sabias que me gustaba y te gustaba torearme –Syaoran

- Es que era divertido ver todo lo que hacías… y que Sakura no se daba ni cuenta –Eriol

- Pero al final fue lo mejor… porque apareció una carta –Syaoran

- Eso si… tuviste la ventaja de saber que era amor verdadero… ¿pero yo?… no sé si ella siente algo por mi –Eriol

- Creo que sí –Syaoran le sonríe, Eriol se sorprende

- ¿Tú sabes más cosas que yo? ¿Cómo puedes saber algo si yo apenas estoy hablando con tigo? y no has hablado con Sakura –Eriol

- Eso es lo que tú crees… y la verdad es divertido ver los toros desde el otro lado –Syaoran

- ¡¿Ahora tú te vas a burlar de mí!? –Eriol

- ¿Cómo crees? no olvides que eres mi superior –Syaoran

- Pero tengo tú misma edad… además que te hice sufrir bastante… y ahora tienes la oportunidad adecuada para vengarte –dice con la cabeza abajo Eriol

- Ya lo sé, pero ese no es mi estilo… además que no dejas de ser Clow… y la verdad te doy las gracias por tomarme en cuenta en tus problemas –Syaoran

- ¿Pero si te sentías así? –Eriol

- Si… a decir verdad… todavía me siento algo extraño al verla… pero ahora es diferente –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Eriol

- Por qué ya somos novios… ya sé que soy correspondido… por eso ya no me siento como al principio… aunque cuando la veo todavía me pongo algo nervioso… tú lo viste hace un rato… todavía nos sonrojamos –Syaoran

- Pero… yo vivo en Inglaterra –Eriol

- Y yo en Hong Kong ¿Cuál es el problema? –Syaoran

- ¿Pero no te gustaría verla siempre?

- Claro que me gustaría compartir todo el tiempo con ella… pero somos muy jóvenes y tenemos que estar con nuestras familias… pero algún día nos volveremos a reunir… y ya nadie nos va a separar –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? –Eriol

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? ¿Quizás ella sienta lo mismo? –Syaoran

- ¿Y si me dice que no? –Eriol

- ¿Y si te dice que si? –Syaoran

- ¿Pero apenas si la he tratado? no quiero espantarla –Eriol

- Bueno, lo que puedes hacer es hacerte más amigo de ella… escribiéndole y alguna otra vez que vengas le dices que es lo que sientes por ella –Syaoran

- ¿Pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento ahora… no sé si es real o no? –Eriol

- Pues para eso podemos consultar con una carta –Syaoran

- ¿Con una carta? ¿Cuál? –Eriol

- La carta SINCERIDAD –Syaoran

- ¿La carta SINCERIDAD? ¿y esa carta en que me puede ayudar? –Eriol

- Pues con ella puedes aclarar tus sentimientos… y saber si lo que estas sintiendo ahora es verdad o es ilusión –Syaoran

- Sabes… no puedo creer… yo fui quien creo las cartas… y ahora voy a necesitar de una carta que no se me ocurrió crear para aclarar mis sentimientos –Eriol

- Pues todo puede suceder –Syaoran

- Pero, me da pena pedirle las cartas a Sakura… pues se supone que yo las conozco a todas –Eriol

- Bueno las últimas no… se las podemos pedir para que te las enseñe –Syaoran

- Bueno estuvimos hablando de ellas… y si tienes razón… no las he visto… por ejemplo me han hablado mucho de la carta AMOR… y no la he visto –Eriol

- Ni la veras –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que ni la veré? –Eriol

- Es que ya no es la CARTA AMOR –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no es Amor? yo que sepa no la han destruido… pues los dos se quieren mucho –Eriol

- Claro que no, pero gracias a esa carta… nació ESPERANZA –Syaoran

- ¿ESPERANZA? Nunca había oído de esa carta –Eriol

- Pues ya tenemos el pretexto perfecto para que te enseñe las cartas –Syaoran

- Pues si… ¿pero quién es EZPERANZA? Nadie me hablo de esa carta –Eriol

- ¿No supiste de la carta VACÍO? –Syaoran

- Si… yo hable de esa carta con Sakura… y después me dijo que ya todo se había arreglado –Eriol

- Pues fue con la carta AMOR que se arregló el problema –Syaoran

- ¿Con la carta AMOR? –Eriol

- Si… la carta VACIÓ me ataco… y el sentimiento de Sakura hizo que la carta AMOR me protegiera y al unirse las dos cartas… pues apareció ESPERANZA –Syaoran

- Eso no me lo había dicho Sakura… solo me dijo que todo se había arreglado y que se habían hecho novios… aunque pensándolo bien con lo despistada que es… y como estaba feliz por los últimos acontecimientos… no me extraña que no me lo hubiera dicho –Eriol

- Bueno ahí tenemos el pretexto adecuado para ver las cartas –Syaoran

- ¿Pero no la tiene que activar Sakura? –Eriol

- Creo que no… solo con tomarla… y si tienes poderes… puede que aclares tus sentimientos –Syaoran

- Bueno vamos a intentarlo –Eriol

Y así lo hicieron ya todos de regreso en casa de Sakura muy disimuladamente Syaoran comento que Eriol no sabía de la existencia de ESPERANZA

- ¿No te platique de ella? –pregunta Sakura

- No… solo me dijiste que habían arreglado el problema… que la carta había atacado a Syaoran… y que ya eran novios –Eriol

- ¿No te platique de ESPERANZA? –Sakura

- No… me la puedes enseñar –Eriol

- Claro –Sakura

- Sirve que conozco también las otras cartas –Eriol

- Esta bien… ahora te las traigo –Sakura

Sube seguida de Tomoyo y Meiling

- Todo está saliendo bien –dice Syaoran

- ¿Y como ves a Tomoyo? –Eriol

- Pues yo pienso que no necesitas de la carta para saber lo que sientes -Syaoran

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

- Oye Tomoyo… no sé si son imaginaciones mías… ¿pero te gusta Eriol? -Meiling

- No se… pero desde que me dio ese beso en la mano… he sentido cosas mucho muy raras… y me apeno nada más de verlo –Tomoyo

- ¡Ya se! Si le preguntamos a SINCERIDAD ella nos va a aclarar todo –Sakura saca la carta del libro y se la da a Tomoyo

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –dice Tomoyo

- Pues solo sostenerla… y con eso sabes lo que te sucede –Sakura

- Pues la estoy sosteniendo… y no veo nada –Tomoyo

- ¿No vez nada? –Sakura

- ¿No? –Tomoyo

- Haber –Sakura toma su báculo

– carta Sakura aclárale a esta persona sus sentimientos… SINCERIDAD –Sakura

Tomoyo toma la carta y efectivamente se da cuenta que está enamorada desde hace tiempo de Eriol, Tomoyo se pone roja

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntan Sakura y Meiling

- Si… tienen razón… estoy enamorada de él… ¿y ahora qué hago? –Tomoyo

- Esperemos a ver qué pasa… esperemos el sienta lo mismo que tú… y le empiezas a escribir para hacerse amigos… y ver qué sucede… acuérdate que pasado mañana se va… así que ya no tenemos tiempo –Sakura

- Creo que tienen razón –Tomoyo

- Bueno… démonos prisa pues ya nos tardamos y nos están esperando –dice Meiling

Cuando están abajo Sakura le entrega las cartas a Eriol, él las toma empieza a ver a ESPERANZA

- Así que esta era VACIÓ –Eriol

- Si se convirtió en ESPERANZA… gracias a la carta AMOR –Sakura señala el corazón

- Ya veo –Eriol ve a Syaoran y sonríe "se da cuenta del sentimiento tan fuerte que existe entre ambos jóvenes"

- Los felicito –dice Eriol, los dos se ponen rojos

- Esta es la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR, con esta carta podemos ver y escuchar a los fantasmas… y otras cosas –Sakura

- Yo tengo un poder similar –dice Eriol

- ¿Tú tienes un poder similar? –preguntan Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… muchos trucos los hacía a distancia… entonces los tenía que ver… como el de los "TITÉRES" –Eriol

- Ya no me recuerdes ese truco –dice Syaoran

- ¿Si quieres te lo puedo enseñar? –Eriol

- No te preocupes ya lo sé ¿pero me trajo muchos problemas? –Syaoran

- Pero después lo usaste para una buena obra –le sonríe Sakura

- Si… eso si… pero mejor no recordamos lo sucedido –Syaoran

- Veo que los dos han seguido ejercitando su magia y se han complementado –dice Eriol

- Si… así es –dicen los dos sonrojados

- ¿Y esta carta…? –Eriol

No termino de preguntar sosteniendo a SINCERIDAD en sus manos cuando ya estaba todo rojo pues pudo darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Tomoyo desde hace tiempo atrás

Quizás digan cómo fue que Tomoyo no pudo ver nada y Eriol si… pues Tomoyo no tiene magia por eso no pudo ver nada pero Eriol si

Por eso nada más toco la carta tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta antes de poder hacerla y además supo que Tomoyo también sentía lo mismo

Cosa que al verla pues la tenía casi enfrente… hizo que se pusiera muchísimo más rojo de lo que estaba

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver lo rojo que estaba hasta la misma Tomoyo pues no sabía lo que estaba pasando

A decir verdad Tomoyo y Meiling no sabían que estaba pasando aunque Sakura y Syaoran sí

- Esta carta sirve –dice Sakura

- No me digas –interrumpe Eriol

– Ya se para que sirve –Eriol viendo a Tomoyo quien se pone roja al verlo y saber para que servía la carta

- Son muy interesantes tus cartas –dice Eriol

Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo pues ya que había aclarado sus dudas no sabía bien que tenía que hacer pues cuando partieran a casa de Tomoyo iban a estar ellos solos

Bueno con Nakuru, Kero y los demás que estaban en la casa de Tomoyo pero los que en un momento dado los ayudaban a no sentirse tan nerviosos Sakura, Syaoran y Meiling pues ellos no iban a ir con ellos pues ellos se quedaban en casa de Sakura

Al rato que se tuvieron que ir, casi no hablaron más que lo indispensable y se retiraron a dormir

Mientras en casa de Sakura

Sakura y Syaoran platican tranquilamente pues se sienten felices de estar juntos de nuevo y de que sus amigos también sienten algo especial y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos también sean felices como ellos

Al otro día todos van al Festival, todo está saliendo muy bien, Sakura y Tomoyo están felices pues todos están con ellas, su abuelo, sus papás, su hermano, la novia de su hermano, Eriol, Yuki quien no se puede quitar de encima a Nakuru, Kero, Supi, Claro estos dentro de bolsos para que no los vieran y ellos pudieran ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Meiling y desde luego Syaoran

Después todos fueron a un baile que se organizó en conmemoración de los que se graduaban

En el salón están todos platicando y bailando, desde luego que estaban bailando todos en círculo para que todos pudieran bailar y así no tenían problemas si alguien no tenía pareja, en un descanso mientras las chicas fueron al baño a arreglarse un poco Syaoran y Yamasaki se habían quedado solo platicando, pues Eriol había ido por refrescos

- ¿Oye Yamasaki? te quiero hacer una pregunta –dice muy serio Syaoran

- Dime… acuérdate que todo lo se… y lo que no se lo invento –dice Yamasaki

- Me entere que hiciste el papel del príncipe con Sakura… en Blanca Nieves –Syaoran

- Ah sí… fue la obra que representamos –Yamasaki

- Si… esa misma –Syaoran

- Sí… fui el príncipe… ¿pero cuál es tú pregunta? –Yamasaki

- ¿Besaste a Sakura? –Syaoran

- Claro… los besos son para despertar a las princesas –empezaba a dar un sermón cuando noto los ojos de pistola que le estaba echando Syaoran

- ¿BESASTE A SAKURA O NO? –vuelve a preguntar Syaoran

- Como crees… pareces que fueras su novio y estuvieras celoso por ella –Yamasaki

Syaoran no responde

- ¿ERES NOVIO DE SAKURA? –Yamasaki

- Si –Syaoran afirma con la cabeza

- ¿SIIII? ¿desde cuándo? –Yamasaki

- El verano pasado que vine nos hicimos novios –Syaoran

- ¡No! No te preocupes… no la bese –Yamasaki

- "Pero me estoy quedando atrás" –Yamasaki piensa

- Ahora vengo… tengo que hablar con Chiharu –Yamasaki

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Yo no me voy a quedar atrás… ¿CHIHARU dónde estás? nos estamos quedando atrás –se retira Yamasaki buscando a Chiharu

Eriol estaba sirviendo unos refrescos cuando se acerca Tomoyo

- ¿Puedo tomar uno? –Tomoyo dice apenada

- Desde luego –Eriol y le da un vaso

- Gracias –Tomoyo dice apenada

- Tomoyo… podemos hablar –dice Eriol apenado

- Claro –Tomoyo

- Pero mejor salimos a la terraza pues aquí hay mucho ruido –Eriol

- Cómo gustes –Tomoyo

Los dos salen

Eriol se le queda viendo a los ojos extiende una mano y hace aparecer un ramo de flores muy bonitas y se lo da a Tomoyo

- Son hermosas –dice Tomoyo

- Desde que llegue he sentido muchas cosas cuando estoy a tú lado… cosas que he sentido desde hace tiempo… pero que yo no me había dado cuanta por tantas cosas que tenía que hacer… bueno tu sabes lo de Sakura –Eriol, Ella sonríe

- Bueno lo que estoy tratando de decirte… es que tú me gustas mucho… y quisiera ver si quieres ser mi novia –Eriol

- ¿¡YO!? –Tomoyo sorprendida

- Si… ya se… vivo en Inglaterra y casi no nos vamos a ver… pero te prometo venir cada vez que me sea posible… al igual que lo hace Syaoran… ¿Qué me respondes? ¿O piensas responderme la próxima vez que venga? como hizo Sakura –Eriol, Ella sonríe, realmente se veía hermosa…

- No –Tomoyo

- ¡¿NNOOO?! –Eriol sorprendido pues también sabía los sentimientos de Tomoyo

- No… no pienso contestarte para la próxima vez que vengas pues lo voy a hacer ahora… yo también he sentido muchas cosas muy raras… desde que llegaste… cosas que nunca antes había sentido… y si… me gustaría mucho ser tu novia –Tomoyo

Se abrazan y se dan su primer beso, los dos se sienten felices pues de un viaje que no tenían pensado compartir resulto uno muy especial para los dos

- ¿Sabes? cuando viene aquí a ayudar a Sakura con su magia… nunca imagine que su magia me iba a ayudar también a mi –Eriol

- ¿Fue la carta SINCERIDAD? –Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Eriol

- Porque yo también le pregunte a la carta –Tomoyo

Él le sonríe y la vuelve a besar

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí Yamasaki ve entrar a Eriol y Tomoyo tomados de las manos

- No puede ser… me estoy quedando muy retrasado –dice Yamasaki

- ¿Estas muy retrasado? ¿para qué? –Chiharu

- Mira en la época antigua cuando las personas terminaban sus estudios tenían que formalizar sus compromisos con las personas más allegadas a ellas… por eso –Yamasaki

- Otra vez diciendo Mentiras –trata de tomar a Yamasaki del cuello… pero él antes de que haga cualquier movimiento… y viendo a la chica tan cerca le da un beso cosa que hizo saltar a Chiharu

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Chiharu dice sorprendida

- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –Yamasaki

- ¿Qué? –Chiharu

- ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? –vuelve a decir Yamasaki

- ¿Me estás hablando enserio? –Shiharu

- Claro… ¿cuándo te he mentido? –Yamasaki

- ¿Quieres que conteste tu pregunta? –Shiharu

- ¿Cuál? –Yamasaki

- La que si me has mentido –Chiharu

- No… quiero que me responda a mi otra pregunta –Yamasaki

- No me estas vacilando –Chiharu

- No… nunca hable tan enserio… que me respondes –Yamasaki, Ella se le queda viendo

- SI –responde por fin Chiharu

Él la abraza fuertemente… se sienten felices

Desde luego que Eriol fue a pedir permiso a la Señora Sonomi para que le permitiera ser novio de su hija

- Señora Sonomi… quisiera ver si es posible que me permita ser novio de su hija –Eriol

- ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! –grita la empresaria

Pero en ese momento el señor Kinomoto la toma de la mano y le sonríe cosa que sorprendió a Sonomi… y a la vez la tranquilizo…

- "La experiencia habla" –Sonomi pensó

Acordándose de su prima y él y de Sakura y Syaoran que efectivamente se querían muchísimo y no había pasado nada

Fujitaka no quería que hiciera lo mismo con Tomoyo

- Tienes razón –le sonríe la empresaria al profesor

– Descuida… si joven… cuenta con mi permiso –Sonomi

Tomoyo se siente tranquila pues estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que tendría su madre pues cuando pidió Syaoran permiso su mamá lo quería matar, no quería imaginarse lo que iba a hacer su mamá tratándose de ella pero se dio cuenta que su tío la ayudo

- Gracias –dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa y le da un beso a su mamá y a su tío

- Gracias –dice Eriol

Todos sonríen, menos Touya quien piensa "esto ya parece epidemia"

Este fin de escuela había traído nuevos romances y grandes Esperanzas ahora que iban a entrar a un nivel superior en su educación

Al otro día todos ya estaban listos para partir en sus respectivos vuelos desde luego que Syaoran se sentía feliz porque Sakura se iba con él… pero Eriol se sentía triste porque tenía que separarse de Tomoyo

- Tomoyo… te voy a escribir todos los días –dijo Eriol

- Yo también –Tomoyo le sonríe y se dan un beso

- Te hablo en cuanto llegue a mi casa… pues ustedes en un par de horas llegan pero nosotros son más de 10 horas de vuelo… así que mejor cuando llegue yo les hablo… ya tengo el teléfono de Syaoran –Eriol

- Esta bien… yo también te voy a escribir todos los días –le sonríe Tomoyo

- NO TE OLVIDES DE MI… MI QUERIDO YUKI –decía Nakuru abrazando al muchacho

- Suéltame y será mejor que te olvides de mí –Yukito

- Pero mi querido Yuki… acuérdate que fuimos creados él uno para él otro por Clow –Nakuru

- Olvida eso quieres –decía Yuki muy amablemente

- ¿Pero promete que siempre pensaras en mí? –dice Nakuru

- Esta bien –dice Yuki resignado "con tal que me sueltes" piensa

Todos se despiden

Ya en el avión Sakura y Syaoran se sientan juntos, Tomoyo y Meiling al lado de ellos y Yuki atrás.

- Sabes –dice Sakura

- Que sucede –Syaoran

- He estado pensando que quizás sea conveniente que me presente con tu familia como la dueña de las cartas y a los guardianes ¿crees que sea una buena idea? –Sakura

- ¡Creo que es una excelente idea! pues todos en casa saben de tus poderes –Syaoran

- Principalmente tu mamá –Sakura

- Si ella sabe todo de las cartas y se sorprenderá de las nuevas cartas porque no le he hablado de ellas –Syaoran

- ¿No le has hablado de las nuevas cartas? –Sakura

- Claro que no… ese es tu deber –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- No te preocupes… yo voy a estar a tú lado –Syaoran le sonríe

Ya en su casa… todos están saludando a las chicas… desde luego que las hermanas de Syaoran no los dejaban casi ni respirar de tantos cariños que les están haciendo… de repente Syaoran da un grito que sorprende a todos

- Ya dejen de comportarse de esa manera –les dice a sus hermanas

– son nuestros invitados no son unos juguetes –Syaoran,

Sakura se sorprende de su seriedad

- ¿Pero hermano? –dice Shiefa sorprendida

- Obedezcan a su hermano –dice Ieran su mamá entrando al salón

- Buenas tardes –Saludan los jóvenes

- Buenas tardes –contesta Ieran

- Mamá, ya conoces a Sakura Kinomoto pero me gustaría presentártela como mi novia –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto señorita –le sonríe Ieran

- Mucho gusto –le sonríe tímidamente Sakura

- Te quiero felicitar porque te convertiste en la dueña de las cartas –Ieran

- ¡Pero todo se lo debo gracias a la ayuda que me dio su hijo! –Sakura

- Gracias por tomarlo en cuenta –Ieran

- Pero si fue gracias a él… que logre capturar las cartas… y también gracias a su ayuda pude cambiar todas las cartas a cartas Sakura… además que por él he creado nuevas cartas –Sakura

- ¿Por mi hijo has creado nuevas cartas? –Ieran

- Una en especial –dice Sakura sonrojada

- ¿Me la puedes mostrar? –dice Ieran

- Desde luego –Sakura

- Pero este es una ocasión especial y deben cambiarse –dice Tomoyo sacando su cámara de video

- ¿Nos permite cambiarnos? –pregunta Sakura

- Desde luego –contesta Ieran

- Yo traigo el traje ideal para esta ocasión –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Los jóvenes se retiran… Syaoran le da el brazo a Sakura y la escolta a su la habitación donde se van a quedar las jóvenes

- Paso por ti cuando estás lista –dice Syaoran

- No tardo –le dice Sakura con una sonrisa

Ya cambiados los dos, Syaoran vestía su traje ceremonial verde y Sakura vestía un traje parecido al que uso cuando fue a ver a Clow pero en lugar de shorts era una falda dorada con lunas y soles en plata.

Ya en el salón todos se sorprendieron al ver a los jóvenes, a decir verdad se veían muy elegantes en sus trajes.

Todas sus hermanas ya estaban un poco más tranquilas después del regaño de su hermano, nunca de lo hubieran imaginado y desde luego que Yuki estaba más tranquilo de no tenerlas a todas acariciándolo

Syaoran entra en el salón sosteniendo la mano de Sakura

- Bien, espero se sepan comportar –les dice Syaoran

- Bueno, yo quiero presentarme como la maestra de las cartas y también quisiera presentárselas –Sakura

Desde luego Tomoyo está filmando todo

- Muchas gracias por tomarnos en cuenta –dice Ieran Li

- Como descendientes del mago Clow… creo que tienen todo el derecho de conocer las cartas y a los guardianes –Sakura

- Eso si –afirman sus hermanas, también estaba el mayordomo Wein

- Bueno primero me gustaría presentarles a los guardianes –Sakura

- ¿Los guardianes? –se pregunta Ieran, ella solo había sentido a Kerberos aunque no lo había visto, sabia de la existencia de los dos guardianes ¿pero dónde estaba el otro guardián que no había sentido?

- ¿Kero me haces el favor? –dice Sakura, el sale de un maletín que tenía Meiling

- ¡Que hermoso muñeco de felpa! –dicen las hermanas levantándose para tomar a Kero

- Compórtense –dice firme Syaoran

Todas se quedan quietas y se sientan

- Bueno –dice Sakura quien por un momento se sobre salto por la reacción de las chicas

- Él es Kerberos uno de los guardianes de las cartas Sakura –voltea con él y le dice

– ¿me haces el favor? –Sakura

Kero se envuelve en sus alitas apareció el símbolo mágico de Sakura y se transformó en Kerberos

Todos se impresionan al verlo, estaban acostumbrados a poderes mágicos además a los tigres ya los conocían, claro está que no es lo mismo verlo en medio de tu sala

- ¡Es impresionante! ¡Es increíble! –y demás comentarios se escucharon pero se mantuvieron a distancia por los ojos que les hecho Syaoran

- Bueno él es uno de los guardianes… y el otro es Yue –Sakura

- "¿Pero yo no siento a nadie más en esta sala con poderes?" –pensó Ieran

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió quien era el otro guardián

- ¿Yukito… me haces el favor? –dice Sakura

Él se pone en pie, aparece el símbolo mágico de Sakura a sus pies, aparecen unas alas se envuelve en ellas y aparece YUE

- ¡¿NO LO PUEDO CREER?! –Al fin dijo en voz alta Ieran

A Sakura y a Syaoran les extraña su sorpresa

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer mamá? –pregunta Syaoran

- Que la vez pasada que estuvieron aquí pude sentir la presencia de Kerberos… pero nunca sentí la presencia de YUE es más tampoco la sentí hasta ahora que se transformó –Ieran

- Es que yo fui creado así… mi conciencia como YUE y mi identidad falsa son diferentes –dice muy serio el guardián

Las chicas desde luego que se sorprendieron al verlo y entendieron el enfado de Syaoran, una de ellas Fuutie quiso levantarse para abrazar al guardián, claro que la mirada helada del guardián la detuvo

- Bueno… ellos son los guardianes… y este es el LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA… bueno eran cartas CLOW pero se convirtieron en CARTAS SAKURA –Sakura

Toma el libro es sus manos y lo abre

- Y estas son las CARTAS… ¿por favor pueden salir? –Sakura las cartas empiezan a salir del libro y rodean a Sakura y también a Syaoran quien sonríe al ver a las cartas

- ¿Y cuál fue la carta que creaste por mi hijo? –Ieran

- Fue la carta AMOR –dice sonrojada Sakura

- ¿Por qué dices que FUE la carta AMOR? –pregunta Ieran

- Porque se convirtió en ESPERANZA –contesta Syaoran, Sakura toma la carta y se la da a la mamá de Syaoran

Al tomar la carta se queda sorprendidísima… transmitía una gran sensación de PAZ y TRANQUILIDAD y UNA GRAN ENERGIA MUY PODEROZAS que todos sintieron

–No sabía de la existencia de esta carta –Ieran

- Bueno quizás sea porque era una carta especial… que ni el mismo Clow recordaba su existencia –dice Syaoran

- Aunque era la carta VACIÓ y cuando ataco a Syaoran AMOR lo protegió y fue cuando se convirtió en ESPERANZA –Sakura

- ¡¿Pero esta carta es muy poderosa?! ¿te ataco? –Ieran

- Si –Syaoran

- Lo que sucede es que esa carta tiene el poder de todas las demás cartas pero AMOR lo protegió –contesta Sakura

- ¿De todas las demás cartas? –Ieran

- Si… por eso es que es tan poderosa –contesta Syaoran

- Veo que conoces bien todas las cartas –le dice su mamá, él se sonroja

- Lo que pasa es que él siempre me ha ayudado con las cartas… y estas son las últimas que he creado –Sakura le muestra a SINCERIDAD y VER Y ESCUCHAR

- Veo que tienes mucho poder –dice Ieran

- ¡Pero Syaoran también tiene grandes poderes! por eso fue que VACIÓ lo ataco –Sakura

- ¿Por eso te ataco? –Ieran le pregunta a Syaoran

- Si… Eriol me dijo que antes de sellar la carta… iba a atacar a la persona con más poderes mágicos –afirmo Sakura

- Pero ese día me ataco a mí porque tú habías usado mucha magia tratando de defender a las cartas –Syaoran

- Pero tú también usaste mucha magia ayudándome –Sakura

- Bueno como haya sido… todo se resolvió bien –dice Ieran para tranquilizar a los chicos

- Bueno estas son las cartas… me gustaría dejarlas a todas libres… para presentárselas con su apariencia original… pero todavía me falta mucho para poder dejarlas a todas libres –Sakura

- No te preocupes y muchas gracias por presentárnoslas… bueno ¿creo que ya es hora de cenar? –Ieran

- Nosotros nos vamos a cambiar y los alcanzamos después –Syaoran le ofrece el brazo a Sakura y se retiran seguidos por Tomoyo, Yuki y Kero

Todos se cambiaron con ropas chinas preparadas especialmente para las visitas.

En el comedor había una gran mesa rectangular, en la cabecera principal se sienta Ieran a cada lado de ella se sientan dos de sus hijas, de un lado Meiling y Tomoyo y del otro Yukito, Kero y Sakura y en la otra cabecera Syaoran.

Todos cenan, después de la cena, todos platican un rato en la sala tomando el té

Kero está a sus anchas pues con tantos halagos de las hermanas de Syaoran y lo presumido que es pues no cabía de tanta atención y halagos que recibía

Él que si estaba más tranquilo aunque también recibía atenciones pero más tranquilas era Yukito

Tomoyo y Meiling están platicando de las últimas hazañas de los jóvenes e Ieran está escuchando con atención todo lo que pasó con respecto a los fantasmas la última vez que estuvieron en Japón

Syaoran y Sakura habían salido a uno de los jardines a platicar

- ¿No sabía que fueras tan serio? –dice Sakura, él la ve con extrañeza

- ¿Cómo que no sabías? –Syaoran

- Bueno si… pero a decir verdad… solo recién que llegaste a la escuela fue que te vi así… pero poco a poco cambiaste –Sakura

- Bueno eso te lo debo a ti… gracias a ti… yo cambie y mi familia también… aunque cómo se comportan mis hermanas… pues tengo que ser firme… acuérdate que soy el hombre de esta familia –Syaoran

- Es verdad… pero eso significa que quizás nunca regreses a mi lado -dice triste Sakura

- Es verdad que tengo muchas responsabilidades… pero pase lo que pase… te prometo que regresare a tú lado –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Nunca hay que perder la Esperanza –Syaoran le sonríe

- Aun somos jóvenes… pero el tiempo dirá… pase lo que pase nuestro destino es estar juntos –Syaoran y se abrazan

- Tienes razón –Sakura sonríe

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir pues ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir a la escuela –Syaoran

- ¿No crees que habrá problemas si vamos a la escuela con ustedes? –Sakura

- ¡Claro que no! ya le avisamos a la profesora –Syaoran

- Está bien –Sakura

Al otro día en la escuela todo era aparentemente normal

Todos trataban con cortesía a las chicas, aunque Syampu no cabía de los celos que sentía por Sakura

No sabía bien que hacer pero se acordó que los chicos tenían un partido de fútbol y como ella era porrista y se enteró que Sakura también

Ese sería el momento idóneo para demostrarle que ella era mejor

Aunque Sakura estaba más emocionada por volver a ver jugar a Syaoran que por la competencia que le había propuesto Syampu.

Ella le dio unos bastones para que se integrara con el equipo de porristas, Sakura acepto y desde luego Tomoyo estaba filmándola

Cosa que molesto a Syampu

- "que presumida debe de ser" –pensó Syampu claro que dijo que no había ningún problema

Empezaron a hacer evoluciones que Sakura no conocía, pero aun así ella empezó a seguir los movimientos de las chicas

Syaoran estaba jugando muy bien aunque con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato pues estaba algo preocupado de las atenciones y fingida amabilidad de Syampu

Ellas seguían haciendo evoluciones y saltos que Sakura hacia también muy bien

Esto a Syampu le molestaba cada vez más pero en una vuelta que estaba dando Syampu estaba tan distraída pensando en que podía hacerle a Sakura que no se dio cuenta y casi cae al suelo por pisar mal

Pero gracias a la reacción oportuna de Sakura no se cayó, cosa que sorprendió algo a Syampu y agrado bastante a Syaoran y Meiling quienes pensaron

- "Ya se la está ganando"

Y así llegaron al día del festival, Syampu haciendo cosas para competir con Sakura y Sakura ayudando en todo lo que podía a Syampu y sus compañeros para que no se lastimaran

El día del festival el auditorio estaba repleto

Al grupo de Syaoran les toco cantar

Cuando estaban cantando todos Sakura empezó a sentir que algo iba a pasar

Syaoran que estaba en el centro de la tarima vio con enfado que Sakura se paró y se quedó pensando

- "adónde va… ¿Qué acaso no quería escucharme cantar? ¿Por qué se tenía que parar justo cuando ellos estaban cantando?"

Cuando de repente sintió que la tarima se venía abajo con todo el grupo

Pero gracias a que Sakura uso a VIENTO todos cayeron pero no se lastimaron cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Syaoran pero sobre todo a Syampu

¿Cómo podía ser posible? que con todo lo que Syampu había intentado de hacerle junto con algunas amigas

Y ¿ella seguía ayudándolos a todos?

(Cabe aclarar que Syampu tenía algo de poderes mágicos por eso sintió que Sakura había usado magia)

Sakura llega corriendo donde estaban todos

- ¿Todos están bien? –dice Sakura quien fue la primera en llegar

- Si –le sonríe Syaoran quien se sorprendió de lo rápida que fue

- Si… todos estamos bien ¿verdad chicos? –dice Meiling

- ¡Sí! –contestan todos

- ¡Qué bueno! –sonríe Sakura

Después de un rato el evento se reanudo, la señora Li se sentía más que satisfecha por lo que había hecho Sakura, a decir verdad ella también había sentido que algo iba a pasar antes de que se derrumbara la tarima y cuando llego Sakura ya estaba actuando

Cuando termino el evento todos salieron a ver el desfile de Dragones Chinos que se realizaba en conmemoración ni más ni menos que de nuestro joven Syaoran Li por haber terminado sus estudios primarios

Todos estaban felices pues había sido un día muy especial

Syaoran no soltaba a Sakura para nada pues estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado y aunque sabía muy bien que habían intentado hacerle varias cosas para que se enojara con él, ella había salido de todas las situaciones muy bien, aunque quizás ella ni cuenta se había dado de que la estaban poniendo a prueba

Cuando se acercó Syampu con un grupo de compañeros

Syaoran se puso a la defensiva

- ¿Disculpa Li? ¿podemos hablar con tu amiga? –dice Syampu

- ¿No te ha bastado todo lo que has hecho? –dice Syaoran

Sakura se sorprende ¿Qué está pasando?

- Solo queremos pedir una disculpa –dice Syampu, Syaoran la ve con precaución

- ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué? –dice Sakura

- Es que desde que llegaste te hemos hecho muchas cosas para molestarte ¿pero? tú has sido una persona muy especial… y en lugar de enojarte con nosotros… tú siempre nos has ayudado –Syampu

- ¿Pero? yo no he hecho nada en especial –Sakura

- Desde que llegaste me has ayudado… además que si no nos ayudas hace un rato… todos nos hubiéramos lastimado y fuerte… y gracias a tú ayuda nadie resulto herido –Syampu

- ¿Pero? ¿Tú sabes? –Sakura

- Si… descuida… no hay problema… pero gracias a ti todos estamos bien… y te quería agradecer por eso –Syampu

- No hay de que… lo hice con mucho gusto –le sonríe Sakura

- De veras que es una persona muy especial – Syampu le dice a Syaoran

–Tenías razón en confiar en ella –le sonríe Syampu y se despiden

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunta Sakura algo confundida

- Te estuvieron probando mis compañeros… y pasaste con diez ¡Yo sabía que te los ibas a ganar! –dice Meiling

- ¿Me estuvieron probando? –Sakura

- Si… pero supiste ganártelos con tu dulzura como lo has hecho con todos nosotros… bueno mejor seguimos viendo el desfile –le sonríe Syaoran

- Nunca me imaginé un desfile especial para ti –dice Tomoyo quien está por supuesto filmando todo

- Cosas de mi abuela –dice Syaoran

Y así siguieron con los festejos

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, ideas, criticas, lo que quieran… a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

Por cierto lo de Supi pues cuando los integre al finc… no me acorde que se llama SPIN pero me acorde que en la película 2 viene escrito Supi en japonés… por eso fue que preferí dejarlo así

Por cierto quisiera aclarar algo respecto a las edades de nuestros jóvenes… me comentaron que lo que les estaba pasando no eran cosas para niños de 11 años, bueno es porque ya no tienen 11 años, en la película ya tienen todos 12 años y para estas alturas ya todos están cumpliendo 13 años

Martes 17 de abril de 2007 termino de limpiar este capítulo besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 28 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. LAS VACACIONES DE SAKURA Y UNA GRAN SORP...

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos y gracias por su apoyo, la verdad ya no quería seguir publicando esta historia ni seguir escribiendo, hay dos historias mías que están publicadas y en proceso, y otra que va a ser corta que estoy escribiendo y que pensaba publicar en un solo capitulo o dos, la verdad no se ni que pensar, pero respondo a algunas de sus preguntas, una dice que como no quieren que se roben la historia si no la actualizo, bueno si no la actualizo es porque está completa, esta toda publicada en la página, y sí… en un día la publique completa porque ya la tenía escrita, hay personas que me conocieron hasta que publique aquí, pero doy gracias a aquellos que me conocieron desde mis primeros capítulos que escribí, y como alguien lo menciona en la historia me tarde 3 años en escribirla, desafortunadamente esas página ya no existen como es la página de "asuka" que la quito porque se la robaban y le exigían no sé cuántas cosas para dejar la página en paz, hasta que opto por cerrarla, también otra página que fue el primer sitio donde publicaron mi historia completa, la chica tuvo problemas y la cerro, así puedo mencionar muchas páginas que ya no existen, cuando publique aquí, yo la quería publicar toda completa en una sola, pero por más que intente no pude y por eso la dividí en dos partes y desde luego su continuación que es "la unión de poderes", pero resulta que últimamente las personas que me escribían no conocían esas historias por eso me anime a volverla a publicar, en contra de las reglas, si se fijan el título es "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA" y yo para volverla a publicar le puse "SECRETO DE ESPERANZA", además que el robo de la historia fue durante el proceso de esta nueva publicación, o sea que el hecho que un fan finc se esté usando no impide para nada su robo.

Bueno como les decía mucha de la gente que últimamente me escribía no conocía esas historias y por eso me anime a volverla a publicar y corregir los detalles que viera, como lo de los diálogos, muchos me decían que si les gustaba la historia, que no podían parar de leer, que no durmieron leyendo la historia, o que no habían estudiado leyéndola, comentarios que hasta cierto punto sentía exagerados, pero muchos me comentaban que no entendían quienes decían los diálogos y eso es una de las cosas nuevas de esta publicación, estoy poniendo quienes dicen los diálogos, casi toda la historia esta tal cual, claro hay detalles que estoy cambiando que no me había dado cuenta y no son necesarios o faltaron, pero después de todo esto pues ya no lo quería continuar, al otro día de que me di cuenta del robo, desde luego que me sentía fatal, ese día llore mucho, me sentía tan mal, y sentir la tristeza de mis hijos viendo a su madre llorar, si soy casada, para todos aquellos que no me conocen, 21 años de casada y con hijos de 20 y 21 años, empecé a escribir a los 39 años, ya voy a cumplir 45, casi todas mis historias las he escrito aquí, tengo 19 historias aquí publicadas para aquellos que piensan que tengo aquí todo olvidado, a decir verdad es el único lugar donde están publicadas todas mis historias, y como mencione 3 en proceso, según yo por lo de los derechos de autor… bueno al otro día me dio mucho gusto sentir todo él apoya de la gente de fanfictión, y hasta crearon una página con mi problema, con fechas y todos, y desde luego que muchos se contactaban con migo para saber cómo estaba, la verdad me sentía como que estaba en el limbo, platicaba con muchas personas y una de ellas, me pregunto "¿entonces ya no vamos a saber en qué continua tu historia?", y yo le dije, "no ves que es la historia del problema… esta toda publicada ya… si te interesa la puedes seguir leyendo, claro entra en donde está el nombre del autor y ahí apareces en todas mis historias, ahí está la historia completa," pero antes le había comentado que a lo largo de la historia había dejado huellas por si algo pasaba, denle gracias a este contacto por que descubrió mi principal huella que deje… si hay huellas que solo si yo les digo cuales son se saben… pero hay una que cualquiera puede ver… o yo así lo pensé porque nadie lo había notado antes, pero eso me hizo inmensamente feliz, por eso voy a seguir publicando la historia, no voy a publicar las otras historias hasta ver si hacen algo con el problema, pero esta la continuo y en verdad te agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, no sabes cuan feliz me hiciste, y lo necesitaba, y gracias a todos por su apoyo

Mmm las huellas… no las voy a decir desde luego, a algunos ya se las dije, pero está en particular no se la había dicho a nadie, pero esta huella bueno no me acuerdo precisamente donde esta creo que dentro de los 3 capítulos que siguen quizás en el 17 o 18 ojala la encuentren y me lo hagan saber

Besos a todos los que me leen y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA 15

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 15: LAS VACACIONES DE SAKURA Y UNA GRAN SORPRESA

Al otro día después del desayuno Meiling estaba feliz pues ya tenía planeado todo para divertirse ese día

- ¡Que les parece si vamos a patinar! –dice Meiling

- SI… no muy lejos de aquí hay una pista de hielo –comenta Faren una de las hermanas de Syaoran

- Yo creo que sería una buenísima idea –afirman las demás

- ¿Yuki? ¿no crees que sería estupendo ir a patinar? –pregunta Tomoyo

- ¿tú qué opinas Sakura? –contesta él

- ¿tú que piensas Syaoran? –pregunta Sakura

- Creo que sería conveniente que nos quedemos a practicar… desde que llegamos casi no has practicado… y yo le prometí a tú papá que practicarías aquí –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –Sakura le sonríe

- Eso es perfecto ¡con CREATIVIDAD, HIELO Y AGUA podemos hacer aquí nuestra PROPIA PISTA DE PATINAJE! –dice Tomoyo emocionada

- ¿PODEMOS TENER AQUÍ NUESTRA PROPIA PISTA DE PATINAJE? –preguntan sus hermanas sorprendidísimas

- Claro ¿con quién creen que están tratando? –dice Kero

- ¿Hasta no ver no creer? –hermanas de Syaoran

Syaoran se les queda viendo muy serio

- Acaso no saben nada de las CARTAS SAKURA… con ellas prácticamente se puede hacer todo –Syaoran

- Eso es cierto… y yo estoy de testigo de eso –dice Meiling

- NUNCA DUDEN DE LAS CARTAS CLOW AHORA CARTAS SAKURA –dice su mamá muy seria

- ¡Bueno! Pues manos a la obra y yo tengo los trajes perfectos para una ocasión como está –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Pero Tomoyo? –Sakura

- Nada de nada… ustedes se ponen los trajes que traje… no en balde cargue con ellos –Tomoyo

Syaoran y Sakura solo la ven resignados

- Ni hablar como sea el caso es que practiques –Syaoran

- Bueno… ¿pero si hay espacio suficiente? –Sakura

- Claro, ven para que conozcas bien los jardines y la casa pues como estuvimos muy ocupados no te lleve a ver más que uno –Syaoran

Y efectivamente solo habían estado en el jardín con los estanques, pero había otros más y al igual que en la casa de su abuelo había un lugar muy parecido en casa de Syaoran

- ¿Qué opinas? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¡Es perfecto! se parece mucho al lugar de la casa de mi abuelo –Sakura

- Es que este lugar también lo diseño Clow –Syaoran

- Bueno… será mejor que nos cambiemos y cuando regresemos preparamos todo –Sakura

Los dos se ponen unos trajes muy bonitos especiales para practicar

Se ven muy bien, Sakura saca el báculo y empieza a invocar a las cartas y aparece una pista de hielo con sus protecciones y tribunas

Una de las hermanas Feimei llevo una grabadora para escuchar música mientras patinaban

Los primeros en ingresar a la pista fueron Syaoran y Sakura

Desde luego que Tomoyo no se puso los patines pues quería grabar a los jóvenes mientras patinaban

Todos los demás se estaban preparando

La mamá de Syaoran estaba ahí pues quería ver los poderes de las cartas aunque ya estaba por irse cuando algo llamo su atención

Al momento de entrar Syaoran y Sakura empezó una melodía, los jóvenes no prestaron mucha atención porque se sentía muy bien de estar patinando juntos pero sin darse cuenta empezaron a hacer movimientos como si fueran patinadores profesionales, giros, saltos, vueltas, todo lo estaban haciendo a la perfección todos se quedaron asombrados de cómo estaban patinando

- Yo no sabía que podían patinar así –dice sorprendida Meiling

- Ni yo… pero se ven divinos –Tomoyo

Las hermanas de Syaoran empezaron a aplaudir y a pegar de gritos de lo bien que estaban patinando

Pero los jóvenes no se daban ni cuenta… ellos seguían en su mundo

El escándalo de las chicas hizo que toda la servidumbre fuera al lugar para también ellos sorprenderse de los jóvenes

- No puedo creer lo bien que lo hacen –dice la mamá de Syaoran

- Es que ellos están muy unidos –dice Yuki

En eso terminando con la música ellos terminan en el centro de la pista sonriendo, cuando se dan cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, los dos se sorprenden y se ponen rojísimos

Claro que las hermanas se pusieron a echarles porras cosa que hizo que Sakura se avergonzara muchísimo, aunque Syaoran no la soltaba de la mano para tranquilizarla

Llegó un momento que Sakura ya no aguanto y se dio a la huida claro que como estaban en la mansión Li lo único que se le ocurrió a Sakura fue llamar a CREATIVIDAD y entrar en el parque corriendo

Todo desapareció con excepción de la puerta aunque esta vez no se cerró

- ¡VEN LO QUE HAN PROVOCADO! –grita Syaoran quien también entra en la puerta y se cierra tras él

Meiling pidió que les lleven unas sillas y unos bocadillos para esperar

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –dice sorprendida la señora Li

- Pues que asustaron a Sakura con su alboroto –dijo Meiling

- ¿Pero tenemos que disculparnos? –dice Fuutie acercándose a la puerta

En ese preciso momento aparecen los guardianes delante de la puerta

- Lo sentimos pero aquí solo ellos pueden entrar –dice Kerberos, Yue los ve muy enojado por lo que le hicieron a Sakura

- ¿Disculpa? ¿puedo hablar con Sakura? –Dice la señora

- Ya escucho… aquí solo ellos pueden entrar –dice Yue

- ¡Pero mi hijo esta con ella! y me gustaría pedirle disculpas a la señorita Sakura –Ieran

- Lo siento… pero aquí nadie entra –dice muy serio el guardián

- No te preocupes tía –dice Meiling ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentara y unos bocadillos

Ella la ve sorprendida

- No creo que tarden mucho y como te dicen los guardianes no hay otra cosa que hacer que esperar pues efectivamente nadie puede entrar –Meiling

Todas las hermanas se sienten tristes por haber provocado esa reacción en Sakura, a decir verdad su hermano y Meiling les habían advertido respecto a sus festejos pues Sakura era muy tímida y la podían asustar

Aunque como estaban patinando tan bien no se aguantaron las ganas de festejar así

Dentro del parque

- Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

- No se… no sé qué fue lo que sucedió –Sakura

- Pues que patinamos como si fuéramos profesionales –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo hicimos eso? –Sakura

- No lo sé… pero a todos les gusto –Syaoran

Sakura se tapa la cara con sus manos estaba muy avergonzada

- Tranquila –él la abraza

– Podemos ver qué fue lo que sucedió si vemos la filmación de Tomoyo –Syaoran

- ¿Pero yo nunca había patinado así? qué pena me da con tu familia –Sakura

- Pero no es nada que tenga que darte pena… acuérdate que eso es magia y aunque no lo queramos nuestras vidas giran alrededor de la magia –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –Sakura

- Ya te sientes mejor -le sonríe

– Tenemos que salir pues yo creo que están preocupados por ti –Syaoran

- ¡Pero me da mucha pena ver a tu familia! –Sakura

- No te preocupes… estas con migo… nada te va a pasar –Syaoran

- Pero imagínate si eso hicieron por que patinamos… ¿Qué va a suceder si uso cualquier otro de los poderes? –Sakura

- No creo que pase nada –Syaoran

- Pero por ejemplo si utilizo a fuego… no crees que podrán hablarle a los bomberos del susto que se den –Sakura

- No creo que lleguen a tanto… aunque creo que hay que hablar con todos porque efectivamente si practicamos juntos… vamos a sorprender a todos –Él se río

- Tengo pena… no quiero verlos –Sakura

- No te preocupes… es cuestión de hablar con todos y creo que sabiendo todo lo que puede suceder… pues creo que así no se sorprenderán –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que entiendan? –Sakura

- ¿No me digas que no pasaste por problemas también en casa de tú abuelo? y hablando lo resolvieron –Syaoran

- ¡Creo que tienes razón! –Sakura

- Bueno… pues vamos a hablar con ellos –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Ya te sientes bien –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura le sonríe

- Pues vamos –Syaoran

Mientras Tomoyo está viendo en su video como patinaron

- Pero que bien se ven… patinaron como profesionales… es más yo diría que mejor que profesionales –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Por eso fue que les aplaudimos y les echamos porras –dicen las hermanas

- Lo que pasa es que a Sakura siempre le ha dado pena el que la admiren… y más si tiene que ver con magia –Tomoyo

- ¿No le gusta que la admiren por sus poderes? –dice Ieran

- No… nunca le ha gustado presumir de lo que tiene… a decir verdad porque Kero y yo le insistimos en que se ponga trajes especiales cuando usa magia y yo no dejo de filmarla es que hay todo los videos que hay… y que usa mis trajes… claro que ayudo el que Syaoran también usaba su traje especial para atrapar las cartas por lo que ella accedió a seguir poniéndoselos… pero si hubiera sido por ella… nunca habría usado nada especial… y tampoco habría registro de sus poderes… por eso es que acceden a ponerse mis trajes por muy raros que parezcan… –Tomoyo

- Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso –dicen sus hermanas

- Pero ya les habíamos advertido –dice Meiling viendo el video cuando de repente nota algo en la filmación

- ¿Vieron eso? –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué? –voltean todos a ver el video

- Regrésalo –dice Meiling

Tomoyo regresa la imagen y efectivamente ven algo brillar

- ¡ES UNA CARTA! –Grita Tomoyo

- ¿Pero qué carta es? –pregunta Meiling

Tomoyo vuelve a regresar el video pero no logran ver que carta es

- No se ve bien que carta es –dice Meiling

- Traigan un televisor grande –dice la señora Li en el acto los sirvientes llevaron el televisor gigante

- ¿Se puede conectar tu cámara al televisor? –Ieran

- Creo que si –y Tomoyo conecta la cámara para ver si sí se ve

Y efectivamente empezaron a ver lo filmado por Tomoyo en el televisor

- MIRA ES LA CARTA DE ELLOS –grita Tomoyo emocionada

- ¿La carta de ellos? –preguntan todos

- SI… ES ESPERANZA –contesta emocionada Meiling

En ese momento se abre la puerta para dar paso a los jóvenes, quienes se sorprenden de ver a los guardianes cuidando la puerta

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa mayor cuando vieron la televisión gigante en el jardín y a ellos patinando

Casi Sakura se regresa a su jardín de la pena que volvió a sentir pero Syaoran la abrazo con fuerza e impidió que se marchara

Todos voltearon a verlos y se levantaron al instante

- ¡SAKURA NO TE VAYAS! –gritaron las hermanas de Syaoran

- Te queríamos pedir disculpas por nuestro comportamiento –dicen todas al mismo tiempo

- ¿Es que no sabíamos que te fuéramos a apenar con nuestro alboroto? –todas

- Discúlpame por tener esa reacción –dice Sakura apenada

- No discúlpanos a nosotros por no saber comportarnos –dice la señora Li

- ¿Pero?… ¿Es que? –se queda callada Sakura

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta la señora

- Lo que sucede… es que si por vernos patinar hacen tal alboroto… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando empecemos a ejercitarnos como debe de ser? –dice Syaoran

- ¿Qué lo que vimos no es una muestra de su poder? –hermanas

- Claro que es una muestra… pero es algo insignificante con lo que puedan ver… y Sakura tiene miedo de practicar porque quizás puedan llamar hasta los bomberos porque se sorprendan de lo que puedan ver aquí –Syaoran

- ¿No crees que exageras? ¿Hermanito? –dice Shiefa

- Pues no… en casa del abuelo los sirvientes llamaron a los bomberos cuando empezaron a ver a FUEGO y a Kero jugar… claro que ellos no vieron más que fuego en el jardín… pues estábamos retirados ¿pero? si se armó un gran alboroto –dice Tomoyo

- Precisamente por eso… y a partir de ahora en adelante… les pido que no hagan gran alboroto por lo que vean o escuchen o dejen de escuchar –dice Syaoran a todos los presentes

- Y corran la voz en toda la mansión para que todos sepan lo que vamos a practicar… me sorprende que creciendo yo aquí donde se supone que hay magia a diario se sorprendan por una tontería –Syaoran

- Pues ni tan tontería –dice Meiling quien ya había regresado la imagen para que vieran la carta

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Sakura viendo la pantalla

- ¡Es la carta que hizo que patinaran así! –contesta Tomoyo emocionada

Los dos se quedan viendo la pantalla y se sonrojan al descubrir la carta que fue

- ¡ES ESPERANZA! –dice sorprendida Sakura

- Yo creo que se siente feliz porque estamos juntos –le dice al oído Syaoran, Sakura se sonroja

- ¿Pero a ver si no se asustó por lo que paso? –Sakura

Sakura abre el libro y efectivamente la carta ESPERANZA estaba hasta arriba, los dos la ven y sonríen, la carta brilla pues efectivamente se sentía culpable de lo sucedido

- No te preocupes –le dice Sakura

- Todo está bien –dice Syaoran

- ¿Hablan con las cartas? –preguntan sus hermanas

- Desde luego que si… ellas también son seres vivientes como lo son Yue o Kerberos y también tienen sentimientos como los tenemos cualquiera de nosotros –Afirma Syaoran

- ¡Pero también sentimos si algo le pasa a Sakura y en el caso de ESPERANZA y algunas cartas también sienten si algo le pasa a Syaoran! por eso es que hay que cuidar mucho de ellos –dice Yue

- ¿Algunas CARTAS? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si… las cartas que tú atrapaste sienten un cariño especial por ti… y aunque Sakura es la dueña ellas tienen un aprecio especial para ti –dice Kerberos

- Yo no sabía eso –contesta Syaoran

- Como dije antes… ustedes están muy unidos –dice Yue

Los dos se sonrojan

- "Tienen más poder y más magia de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado" –piensa Ieran Li

Claro que había notado que su hijo había aumentado sus poderes considerablemente y sabía que no había podido recuperar las cartas para la familia

Pero eso de que él era importante para las cartas porque era importante para Sakura, nunca nadie se lo había dicho

A decir verdad nunca nadie le había dicho que las cartas tenían sentimientos, ella sabía que eran mágicas, que con ellas se podían hacer muchas cosas, pero solo conocía las cartas por documentos heredados en la familia

Sabía que el mago Clow en su tiempo fue el más poderoso y que ellos tenían magia porque la habían heredado de él ¿pero eso de que aumentaran su magia solo con los sentimientos que se tienen? era contra toda lógica

- Bueno… creo que vuelvo a crear la pista pues con tanto alboroto no hemos patinado todos –dice Sakura

- ¡Que buena idea! –dicen las chicas

Y así se pasaron las vacaciones medio día la dedicaban a pasear por la ciudad y en la tarde a practicar con la magia,

Claro que como ya estaban acostumbrándose, no se les hacía raro ver o escuchar pasos en la azotea o verlos volar o saltar por cualquier parte dentro de la mansión o flores o dulces por todas partes

Al igual que escuchar a canción o si las hermanas de Syaoran hacían mucho escándalo también perder la voz por cortesía de la carta VOZ a petición claro está que de Syaoran

Y desde luego sin mencionar las batallas y la lluvia de fuego que a veces provocaban ya sea en batallas con la carta CREATIVIDAD o en peleas uno contra él otro

Claro está que cuando peleaban uno contra el otro los guardianes se dividían claro que Kerberos siempre escogía pelear con Sakura porque siempre quería demostrarle a Syaoran quien era mejor

Siempre terminaban "las batallas en empate"

Pero siempre había un pleito entre Syaoran y Kerberos que costaba trabajo calmar a Sakura, Yue y los demás

Ósea que cuando empezaban las batallas eran Sakura y Kerberos contra Syaoran y Yue

Pero siempre terminaban Sakura y Yue tratando de calmar a Syaoran y Kerberos quienes se enfrentaban en batalla campal contra todos los que intentaban calmarlos

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda Touya pues pasaba el tiempo con su novia y en el trabajo, así que seguido comía (o almorzaban) en casa de Kasumi pues después se iban los dos a trabajar

(N d A: soy de México aquí la comida fuerte es después de las 2 p.m. pero en muchas partes del mundo la comida fuerte es después de las 6 p.m. así que pido una disculpa si hay alguna confusión me refiero a la comida de medio día)

Pero el profesor y la señora Sonomi, pues ellos se mantenían ocupados con sus trabajos pero al momento de comer o cenar, los dos se sentían solos así que empezaron a salir juntos para acompañarse

Un día que el señor Kinomoto caminaba por el centro le llamo la atención un anillo se quedó pensando y lo compro

Cuando se encontró con Sonomi para comer juntos como lo hacían últimamente ahora que las chicas, Yuki y Kero estaban en Hong Kong y Touya con la novia, pues habían decidido comer juntos a veces en la casa Kinomoto, otras en la casa de Sonomi para no estar solos

Ese día después de cenar y mientras tomaban una taza de café Tuvieron una plática poco común:

- Sonomi… me gustaría decirte algo… aunque ¿no sé qué pienses? –Fujitaka

- Si no me dices que es… no te podré decir que pienso –Sonomi

- Bueno… ¿te acuerdas la última vez que vimos a Nadeshiko? –Fujitaka

- Si fue cuando me acababas de regalar esta preciosa mascada –le dice Sonomi acariciando la mascada

- Pues ese día me dijo que tenía que buscar a una persona especial con quien compartir mi vida –Fujitaka

- ¿Y NADESHCO? –Sonomi

- Ella me dijo que ella era una persona muy especial en mi vida… que por eso no me había vuelto a casar… y me había dedicado a cuidar de nuestros hijos… pero que ellos ya estaban creciendo y que en menos que me diera cuenta… ellos se iban a alejar de mi vida –Fujitaka

- Si… mira como estamos… y eso que las niñas solo se fueron por unos días… –Sonomi

- Bueno… he estado pensando y en estos últimos meses que he compartido con tigo… pues –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? –Sonomi

- Bueno… que me siento muy bien en tú compañía… a decir verdad… espero impaciente la hora de volver a verte… ¿no sé si tu sientas lo mismo? –Fujitaka

- Pues –dice Sonomi toda roja

– Pues también yo espero con nervios la hora de verte –Sonomi

- He pensado mucho últimamente… ya no somos unos niños… ¿creo que nos conocemos bien? y siento que me haces mucha falta a mi lado –Fujitaka se inca y toma la mano de Sonomi

– ¿Sonomi quisieras casarte conmigo? –Fujitaka

Ella se puso toda nerviosa, nunca se imaginó que le hiciera esa proposición aunque muy en el fondo ella soñaba con ese momento

Pero como sabía que eran adultos y él había sido el esposo de su prima y en cierta manera ella siempre lo había odiado por casarse con su prima tan joven

Pues sintió que una proposición así nunca la tendría, aunque últimamente le gustaba mucho estar en su compañía y con eso ella se conformaba pero ya saben el dicho

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso

- ¿Pero? ¿Escuche bien? –Sonomi

- Si Sonomi ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –Fujitaka

- Si… me gustaría mucho ser tú esposa –Ella le sonríe

Él le pone el anillo, se abrazan y se dan un gran beso que transmite tantos sentimientos y a la vez tanta felicidad que se sentían como si fueran dos adolescentes

- ¿Pero qué dirán los hijos? ¿Cómo se los diremos? y si se niegan –Pregunta Sonomi

- No te preocupes… yo creo que ellos aceptaran también… pues todos se llevan muy bien –Fujitaka

- Ojala no tengamos problemas con Tomoyo… no se… por ella nunca he salido con nadie –Sonomi

- No te preocupes… cuando lleguen los llevamos a un restaurante… y después de la comida preguntamos a ver qué opinan –Fujitaka

- ¿Y si no quieren? –Sonomi

- Siempre podremos ser amigos –Fujitaka le sonríe

Los días pasaron y llego el tiempo de regresar

Nuestros jóvenes amigos se sentían felices por todo lo que compartieron juntos, aunque también se sentían algo tristes porque de nuevo se tenían que separar

Tomoyo comprendía la tristeza de sus amigos porque aunque solo había estado con Erial como su novia menos de un día y él se tuvo que ir pues quería verlo de nuevo aunque quizás pasarán 6 meses antes de volver a verlo

Pero ya tenía varias cartas que Erial le había mandado a casa de Syaoran y ella también ya le había mandado varias cartas

El 4 de marzo los jóvenes regresaron

El señor Kinomoto y la señora Sonomi los esperaban con ansiedad

Aunque también estaban Touya, Kasumi y su Abuelo

A Touya se le hacía raro que fueran todos a recibirlos… solo se habían ido un par de días… no era para tanto

Pero como su papá le insistió y también su abuelo y que invitara a Kasumi pues acepto

Claro está que el abuelo fue el primero en conocer la noticia

Después de que llegaron los llevaron a un restaurante muy exclusivo donde pidieron una mesa privada para todos

Todos estaban felices platicando como les había ido en el viaje

Al terminar el señor Kinomoto se levantó y muy serio les dijo que quería hablar con ellos

- "Por eso tanto misterio" –pensó Touya

- Bueno… este es un día muy especial porque queremos saber su opinión sobre algo que va a afectar a nuestra familia –dice el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Que sucede? –dice Touya quien se había quedado y no se había dado cuenta de nada

- Lo que sucede hijos… es que quisiera pedirles permiso para poderme casar de nuevo –Fujitaka

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos no sabían que contestar

- ¿Sakura? ¿Touya? –dice Yuki

- No mi pregunta es para todos, Touya, Sakura, Yuki, Kero y Tomoyo… quisiera saber que opinan –Fujitaka

- Pues yo creo que sería una buena idea –dice Touya, pues él había vivido la soledad de su papá

- ¿Pues yo que puedo decir? yo creo que no habría problema –dice Yuki

- ¿Pero? ¿Me tendré que volver a esconder? –pregunta algo triste Kero

- No te preocupes Kero… no quiero secretos –contesta el profesor

- Entonces claro que si –Kero

- ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Qué opinas? –Fujitaka

- Pues no se… sería lindo tener una mamá –Sakura

- ¿Y tú Tomoyo? –Fujitaka

- Pues yo creo que sería una estupenda idea… ojala mamá siguieras su ejemplo –dijo feliz Tomoyo

Sonomi sonríe

- Les doy las gracias… y sobre todo a ti Tomoyo… ¡Porque con quien me gustaría casarme es precisamente con tú mamá! –Fujitaka

- ¡QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE! –gritan Sakura y Tomoyo, Sonomi se preocupa

- ¡PERO QUE ALEGRÍA! Vamos a ser hermanas –dicen las dos con una gran sonrisa

- SSSSSSIIIIIII… ¡QUE FELICIDAD! –saltan las chicas

- Me alegro por ustedes –dijo Touya con una sonrisa

Todos estaban muy felices, el abuelo se sentía orgulloso pues ahora si serían una gran familia y para conmemorar el matrimonio les regalo una casa

- ¿Y esto? –pregunta el profesor

- Son las escrituras de la casa que les quería regalar –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? No tenías que molestarte –dice Sonomi

- Claro que sí… ya son bastantes viviendo en esa casa… más ustedes dos… y sin mencionar cuando reciben a los jóvenes visitantes… necesitan mucho más espacio… además que esa casa de todos modos pensaba dárselas pues fue la casa de tus tíos –abuelo

- Y ya pensaron la fecha del matrimonio –dice Tomoyo emocionada

- La verdad no –se quedan viendo los dos

- Pero no son unos niños… cuando antes se casen mejor… así seremos una familia más rápidos –dice Tomoyo

Esto hizo que todos rieran, ellos que tanto temor tenían de la reacción de las chicas y ellas casi… casi los estaban casando ya

- Y bueno… que fecha proponen –dicen los dos

- No sé ¿Qué tal mañana? –dice Tomoyo

- Una boda no es tan fácil de realizar –dice Sonomi

- ¿NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO? –dicen las chicas

- Bueno… si quieren podemos celebrarla para fin de mes –dice Fujitaka

- ¿TANTO? –dice Kero

- Nosotros creemos que es una buena idea –dicen Touya, Kasumi, Yuki y el abuelo

- ¿Y tú Sonomi? ¿Qué opinas? –Fujitaka

- ¿Estaría bien el 30 de marzo? –Sonomi

- Yo creo que no habrá ningún problema –Fujitaka

Los días transcurrieron rápido desde luego que se hizo una gran celebración por la boda y nuestros jóvenes amigos vinieron a la boda

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban muy emocionadas pues aparte de que sus papás se iban a casar sus novios iban a venir a la boda

Claro que esta ocasión con sus familias y con la familia de Erial se llevaron una gran sorpresa porque la mamá de Erial resulto ser una prima del señor Kinomoto y con eso resulto que Touya, Sakura y Erial eran primos por parte de su padre

Cosa que relajo a Tomoyo porque si Erial resultaba primo de Sakura por parte de su mamá pues resultaban ellos también primos y su relación se complicaba por no decir que se terminaría

La boda fue espectacular y desde luego que los padrinos fueron Touya y Kasumi, Sakura y Syaoran, Tomoyo y Erial y Yuki con Nakuru

(Claro que esto no le agrado nada a Yuki, pero como se trataba de un evento muy especial y a petición de todos… acepto)

También asistieron Kero y Supi como accesorios en la ropa de las chicas (Sakura y Tomoyo).

Ya nuestras amigas van en primero de secundaria ya están en las vacaciones de verano y Syaoran llega en tres días y Eriol llega en 6 días

Es de madrugada y todos duermen

Sakura está soñando que Syaoran está empezando a practicar un nuevo hechizo, es ese en el que Eriol hizo que Sakura entrara en el libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ve que está haciendo varias cosas en eso hay una gran explosión y se inicia un incendió y él desaparece –ella despierta gritando, todos llegan a ver que le sucedía a Sakura

- Sakura… Sakura –dice Tomoyo quien duerme con ella

- Sakura… Sakura… ¿estás bien? –Tomoyo

Ella despierta muy asustada

- ¿Qué sucede? –entran todos al escuchar los gritos

- Es que –Sakura respiraba con dificultad

– Es que soñé que Syaoran va a tener un accidente –Sakura dice por fin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- ¿Pero tranquilízate hija? solo fue un sueño –dice Sonomi acariciándola

- ¡Pero es que los sueños que más impresionan a Sakura… siempre se han vuelto realidad! –dice Kero

- ¿Entonces? –Sakura se suelta a llorar

- No te preocupes hija… porque no le hablas por teléfono y le platicas tu sueño… quizás así no se realice –dice Fujitaka

- ¡Quizás! ahora mismo le hablo –se levanta Sakura y va a hablar por teléfono y Syaoran contesta

- Bueno… habla a casa de la familia Li –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Eres tú? –dice Sakura

- ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué hablas tan temprano? –Syaoran

- Es que tuve un sueño –Sakura

- Tuviste un sueño… ¿y por eso hablas tan temprano? ¿No podías esperar a que llegara a verte? llego en tres días… o en la noche en nuestros encuentros –Syaoran

- ¿Es que soñé que tenías un accidente? –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que tenía un accidente? –Syaoran

- Si… estabas practicando un nuevo hechizo… y de repente había una explosión… y tú desaparecías –Sakura

- No te preocupes no va a pasar nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? no quiero que practiques… por lo menos el día de hoy –Sakura

- Tendré mucho cuidado… descuida –Syaoran

- ¿Estás seguro? –Sakura

- Claro… no te preocupes… nos vemos en unos días –Syaoran

Sakura cuelga el teléfono pero se ve preocupada, en eso su hermano se le queda viendo y le dice

- Tenemos que ir –Touya

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Qué tenemos que ir? no te va a hacer caso y ese accidente va a pasar –Touya

- ¿Pero? –pregunta Sakura

- Lo acabo de ver… tenemos que ir –Touya

- ¿Papá? –Sakura

- Si tú hermano lo ha visto… será mejor que se den prisa –Fujitaka

- Si papá –Sakura

Todos los jóvenes salen de inmediato asía el aeropuerto

Consiguieron boletos en el próximo avión en el que había lugar aunque tuvieron que esperar a que llegara la hora de su vuelo pues no había lugares en los vuelos que estaban por salir

Así esperaron hasta que pudieron tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a Hong Kong

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong… la Señora Li se levantó al escuchar el teléfono tan temprano

- ¿Quién llamaba a estas horas? –pregunta la señora

- Era Sakura… me dijo que tuvo un sueño en el cual tenía un accidente –Syaoran

- Pues si ella tuvo ese sueño… debes tener cuidado –Ieran

- Pero no creo que tenga algún problema… ya lo he estudiado muy bien… y no veo que tenga algún riesgo… además… nunca he tenido problemas –Syaoran

- Me gustaría analizarlo antes que lo intentes llevar a la práctica –Ieran

- Esta bien… pero antes hay que desayunar… aún es temprano para hacer ahora algo –Syaoran

Así transcurrió la mañana… Syaoran siguió con su rutina… práctico artes marciales junto con Meiling y después del medio día le enseño a su mamá el hechizo que estaba por realizar… los dos checaron que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún error en los pasos a seguir

- ¿Todo está bien? ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Si… no veo que puedas tener algún problema –Ieran

- Entonces después de comer lo voy a intentar… los presentimientos de Sakura no tienen fundamentos –Syaoran

- ¡Creo que tienes razón! no veo ningún problema –Ieran

Así después de comer en la tardecita Syaoran se fue a su estudio a practicar el nuevo hechizo

Mientras tocan a la puerta

- Yo voy abrir –dice Wein el mayordomo

- Señorita Sakura ¡que sorpresa! ¿No la esperábamos por aquí? –Wein

- ¿Y Syaoran? –Sakura

- Esta bien… está practicando en su estudio… pero pasen por favor –Wein

- Gracias –dice Sakura nerviosa

- Señora… es la Señorita Sakura… y sus familiares –dice Wein

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –pregunta la señora Li.

- ¿Es que? –dice Sakura cuando se escucha una explosión

- ¡SYAORAN! –grita Sakura

Y todos corren asía el estudio

Abren la puerta y ven un incendio el cual apaga Sakura pues mientras corrían al estudio, ella llamo a su báculo y saco la carta pues ya sabía que era lo que se iba a encontrar

- AGUA apaga este incendio –grito Sakura

AGUA apareció y apago el incendio

- MOVIMIENTO quita todo lo que esta tirado –volvió a decir

MOVIMIENTO apareció y empezó a mover todo lo que estaba en el suelo con rapidez…

- ¡NO ESTA! –Gritan todos desesperados

- Tranquilícense –dice Touya

Mientras Sakura se empieza a concentrar con su báculo poniendo atención a lo que está a su alrededor

- ¡AQUÍ ES! –dice firme y saca otra carta

- CREA UNA PUERTA EN ESTE LUGAR… A TRAVÉS –Sakura

Aparece una puerta en donde Sakura había dicho, ella la abre y se encuentra con Syaoran desmayado

- ¿SYAORAN? ¿SYAORAN? TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN –dice Sakura preocupada

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Syaoran mientras se empieza a mover

- ¡Que mi sueño… se hizo realidad! –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué viniste? –Syaoran

- Porque mi hermano me dijo que no me ibas a hacer caso –Syaoran levanta la mirada y ve efectivamente a Touya a un lado de la puerta

- Gracias por ayudarme –Syaoran le dijo

- No podía permitir que te perdieras así… prefiero eliminarte de otra manera –dice Touya muy serio

Syaoran solo se le queda viendo y se echan sus miradas retadoras de siempre.

- ¡qué bueno que estas bien! –Sakura abraza a Syaoran quien se pone rojo

Claro que todo esta situación aunque tensa la estaba grabando Tomoyo desde que entro a la casa pues sabía que su prima, ahora media hermana iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Syaoran

La señora Li no cabe de su asombro

¿Cómo podía ser posible que ellos desde Japón habían visto todo lo que le iba a suceder a su hijo? y ella con sus poderes no pudo darse cuenta del peligro que corría

Es más ya estaban avisados por la misma Sakura de lo que podía suceder y aunque ella misma por precaución analizo personalmente el hechizo no vio nada malo en él

- Que bueno que estas bien –le sonríe Sakura

Syaoran se levanta y salen por la puerta Sakura llama a las cartas

- Gracias –vuelve a decir Syaoran con una sonrisa viendo a los ojos de Sakura

- Tú sabes que yo tengo predicciones en mis sueños… por favor no vuelvas a ignorarlos –Sakura

- Este bien… nunca los voy a ignorar –Syaoran

- ¿Por cierto? ¿Ya comieron? –dice la Señora Li

- Pues solo lo que nos dieron en el avión –dice Yuki

- En un momento les ordeno que les sirvan de comer –pues la señora sabe perfectamente como comen los guardianes

- Y tú Syaoran… tienes que descansar… ustedes -les dice a las hermanas de Syaoran

- Recojan este cuarto –Ieran

- Si quieren yo puedo ayudarles… es más… Syaoran… ¿no te gustaría aprender un truco de Eriol? –dice Sakura

- ¿Un truco de Eriol? por practicar un truco de él… es que me paso lo que me paso –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces no quieres aprender? –Sakura

- Esta bien… ¿pero no habrá problemas? –Syaoran

- No creo… es más… con nosotros dos basta para arreglar todo –Sakura

- ¿Pero está muy tirado? y estas manchas de quemado… hay que lavar y tallar muy duro… es mucho lo que hay que hacer –dicen sus hermanas

- Dennos una hora y a ver que logramos hacer –Sakura

- Esta bien, los dejamos solos para que practiquen su magia vamos a darles de comer a los demás –dice la señora Li

Claro está que Tomoyo se quedó con ellos para grabar todo

- ¿Y qué es lo que me vas a enseñarme? –dice Syaoran

- Te acuerdas que cada vez que nos ponía Eriol una prueba nosotros resolvíamos el problema… pero muchas veces quedaba todo destrozado –Sakura

- ¿Cómo esa vez de los Pingüinos? –pregunta Meiling

- Si –contesta Sakura

- Y al otro día todo estaba normal –Sakura

- Si es verdad… pero nunca supimos como lo arreglaban –dice Syaoran

- Bueno… pues Eriol me enseño ese truco –Sakura

- ¿Te lo enseño? –Syaoran

- Si… mira se hace así –Sakura

Y empiezan a hacer el conjuro y efectivamente todo queda como antes del accidente

- Es sorprendente yo no sabía ese hechizo –dice Syaoran

- Bueno… no aprendiste el otro que estabas haciendo pero aprendiste este… -le sonríe Sakura

Y los dos practican… claro está que eso de dejar las cosas en orden tenía que practicarlo y que mejor lugar para practicar que en la cocina

A la media hora salen todos felices pues gracias a Dios Syaoran estaba muy bien y esto hacia feliz a Sakura

Syaoran a la vez estaba muy animado por la nueva magia que acababa de aprender

Y desde luego que verlos a los dos muy animados hacía que las chicas Tomoyo y Meiling se sintieran muy bien

Todos sonrieron al verlos tan contentos y desde luego que Syaoran fue directo a la cocina a practicar recogiendo los trastes

Él se sentía feliz

- Gracias, por venir –Syaoran le dice a Sakura

- Por ayudarte iría hasta el fin del mundo –le sonríe Sakura

– Y tú también… acuérdate cuando cree a VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- Si es verdad… nosotros sabemos cuándo alguno de los dos tiene o va a tener problemas –Syaoran

Y así siguen platicando…

Al otro día en la noche antes de retirarse a descansar Touya ve que hay alguien en la sala y le dice a Sakura

- Sakura… ¿creo que tenemos trabajo? –se levanta y se dirige a la sala

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Creo que hay un fantasma en la Sala? Sakura prepárate –contesta Touya

Sakura llama a su báculo y saca la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR

- Disculpe ¿Desea hablar con alguien de esta familia?… Dice que es Hien Li… y quiere hablar con todos ustedes –Touya

- ¿Quién? -Todos saltan al escuchar el nombre, Yuki y Kero se transforman

- Sakura ¿estas listas? –dice Yue

- Si… Carta Sakura nos permites ver y escuchar a esta persona que está aquí… VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura aparece un marco grande con un cristal y a través de él se ve a un hombre

- ¿HIEN? ¿eres en verdad tú? –pregunta la señora Li

- Si amor soy yo… y tenía muchas ganas de verlos… pero hasta ahora me permitieron venir –señor Li

- Quisiera hablar con todos y al último con tigo Ieran ¿estás de acuerdo? –Señor Li

- Si ¿Cómo tú digas? –y se retira a un lado de la sala

Fue hablando con cada una de sus hijas

Fuutie

Shiefa

Faren

Feimei

Después agradeció a Wein por los cuidados que ha tenido con la familia y sobre todo con su hijo Syaoran

Agradeció también a todo el personal que labora en la casa y saludo desde luego a su mamá, quien estaba de visita al enterarse que había ido a verlos

También a su hermano pues también vivían cerca de la mansión Li y desde luego a su sobrina

- Mi querida Meiling… tú no me conoces más que por lo que platican los demás… pero te quiero agradecer por todo en lo que has ayudado a mi hijo –Hien

- Gracias tío… lo hago con mucho gusto –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa y recordando lo dicho por la mamá de Sakura

- Y usted jovencita Tomoyo le quiero también agradecer por toda la ayuda que le ha dado a mi hijo –Hien

- Siempre ha sido un placer ayudarlo –Tomoyo

- Quisiera agradecerle a usted joven Kinomoto también por la ayuda que le ha dado a mi hijo y a su hermana –Touya se sorprende pues siendo quien es debe de saber que Syaoran no es una persona de su agrado y menos para su hermana

- No se preocupe joven… no tiene por qué temer –dice Hien Li

- Hijo… tú tampoco me recuerdas… pues eras muy pequeño cuando yo morí… pero te quiero felicitar porque estas muy bien… ya eres todo un hombre… veo que cuidas muy bien de tú mamá y de tus hermanas –Hien

- Gracias –dice Syaoran quien está muy serio y muy derecho

- Además que tienes un nivel de magia que muchos envidiarían… y por lo mismo debes tener mucho cuidado y no te desesperes por no poder hacer determinadas cosas… muy pronto te sorprenderás de lo que vas a poder hacer… pero todo a su tiempo –Hien

- Gracias, padre… tendré paciencia –Syaoran

- Me puedes llamar papá –esto sorprende a Syaoran

- Está bien papá -dice Syaoran con cara de asombro

- Me podrías presentar con esta jovencita –Hien

- ¡Perdón! –Syaoran toma la mano de Sakura quien se sonroja y da un paso con ella

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto… mi novia –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto jovencita –Hien

- El gusto es mío –dice Sakura apenada

- Quisiera felicitarte por tus poderes… señorita Sakura Kinomoto… y agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hijo –Hien

- No es nada… y con mucho gusto ayudo siempre a su hijo… al igual que él me ayuda –dice Sakura sonrojada

- Pero gracias a ti… él ha incrementado mucho sus poderes… y aún más… se ha superado siempre para estar a tú nivel –Hien

- ¡Pero él tiene mucha más magia que yo!… por eso VACIÓ ataco a Syaoran –Sakura

- ¡Pero me ataco a mí porque tú usaste mucha magia! –Syaoran

- ¡De nuevo no! –dice Ieran

Todos ríen y los dos se sonrojan

- Pero gracias a ti… mi hijo siempre se ha superado… y lo mejor de todo es que están haciendo un muy buen equipo los dos juntos –Hien

- Nos gusta trabajar juntos –dicen los dos apenados

- Veo que te convertiste en la Maestra de las Cartas… me las puedes enseñar –Hien

- Con mucho gusto –Sakura toma el libro de las cartas y pide que salgan las cartas rodean a Sakura y Syaoran

- Veo que son más de las que había antes –Hien

- Si… es que están también algunas cartas que he creado –dice Sakura

- ¿Me las puedes enseñar? –Hien

- Con mucho gusto… la primera es VER Y ESCUCHAR… que es este marco por el cual lo podemos ver y escuchar… desde luego… después esta SINSERIDAD que es esta carta –le enseña una carta en la cual hay una chica con un dije en forma de una gota de agua con una estrella en medio

- Que bonitas cartas –dice el Señor, Sakura se sonroja se nota que está nerviosa… Syaoran sonríe… y la toma del brazo… cosa que la tranquiliza

- Y esta es ESPERANZA –dice Sakura sosteniendo la carta

- ¿Le gustaría conocerla? –Sakura

- ¿La puedo conocer? –Hien

- Desde luego –dice Sakura

– CARTA SAKURA… QUISIERA PEDIRTE DE FAVOR QUE SALGAS PARA QUE TE CONOSCAN –Sakura, de la carta Sale una hermosa mujer con alas en la cabeza que está abrazando un CORAZÓN y se siente un gran poder a su alrededor al igual que una gran PAZ y un gran AMOR

- Muchas gracias por querer conocerme –dice ESPERANZA

- El gusto es mío… veo que tienes un gran poder –Hien

- Pero ese poder se los debo a estos jóvenes –dice señalándolos, los chicos se vuelven a sonrojar

- Gracias a ellos existo… y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos –Esperanza

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco… los felicito… ustedes son muy fuertes… y su fuerza nace del amor –Los dos se ponen más rojos

ESPERANZA se vuelve a convertir en carta

- Y ellos son los guardianes –Sakura voltea asía donde se encontraban Yue y Kerberos

- Mucho gusto –dice HIEN

- El gusto es nuestro –contestan los guardianes

- ¿No sé si pueda hablar a solas con mi esposa? o tengas que estar aquí -pregunta Hien

- No… mientras no me vaya lejos… no hay problema –dice Sakura, llama a las otras cartas y todos salen

- Hien que bueno que viniste a verme… tenía tantos deseos de volver a verte –Ieran

- Yo también… pero solo con la ayuda de esta carta me podían escuchar y ver todos –Hien

- ¿Pero porque esperaste hasta ahora a hablar con nosotros? ¿si la señorita Sakura ya había venido antes? –Ieran

- Si… pero ella le tiene cierto miedo aun a los fantasmas… entonces necesitaba de su hermano para poder hablar con ustedes y que ella no se asustara… además que quisiera avisarte que muy pronto va a ver grandes cambios en nuestro hijo y hay que apoyarlo en todo –Hien

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Ieran

- Que quizás tengas que renunciar a muchas cosas… pero que tienes que apoyar a nuestro hijo… pues la unión de la familia es muy importante –Hien

- Esta bien haré todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance –Ieran

- Recuerda que el futuro de la familia está donde está la felicidad de nuestro hijo –Hien

- ¿Pero? –Ieran

- ¿Piénsalo bien? –Hien

- Lo pensare –Ieran

- Y quisiera pedirte un favor más –Hien

- ¿Cuál es? –Ieran

- Ya tengo muchos –Hien

- A NO… ESO SI QUE NO… A MI NO ME PIDAS QUE ME VUELVA A CASAR PORQUE NO LO VOY A HACER –Ieran

- ¿Estas segura? –Hien

- Desde luego que si… nadie puede ocupar tu lugar –Ieran

- ¡Pero piénsalo! –Hien

- Esta bien –Ieran

Los dos se despiden

Sakura guarda la carta no sin antes recibir el agradecimiento de parte de todos por ayudarlos a volver a ver al Señor Li

Al día siguiente todos parten de regreso a Japón con Syaoran y Meiling claro que en el avión Sakura y Syaoran se sentaron juntos pero Touya estaba que echaba chispas

Estaba bien que ayudo a ese mocoso por cuestiones caritativas, pero eso que quisiera estar todo el tiempo cerca de su hermana… él tenía que pensar en algo para alegarlo de ella

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios… criticas… lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com les agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que me han escrito sus comentarios… que bueno que les está gustando… porque hasta ahora todos han sido positivos… pero si a alguien no le gusta mi historia me gustaría también saberlo

Revisada 2 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. ¿NUEVOS GUARDIANES?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE EPERANZA

POR AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO16: ¿NUEVOS GUARDIANES?

El capítulo anterior termino cuando nuestros amigos vienen de Regreso a Japón después de haber ido a ayudar a Syaoran.

Con Touya que echaba chispas por el coraje que tenía porque Sakura y Syaoran, estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos

No soportaba los celos que sentía, Yukito trataba de calmarlo, al fin de cuentas no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo estaban platicando

- Ya cálmate Touya, ¿no crees que exageras? –Yukito

- ¿Es que? ¿Por qué la toma de la mano? –Touya

- ¡Porque son novios! –Yukito

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué son novios? –Touya

- Porque tu papá les dio permiso –Yukito

- ¿Pero? –Touya

- Perdóname amigo… ¿pero no crees que eres injusto con ellos? además que ya tienen un año de novios –Yukito

- ni me lo recuerdes –Touya

- además que tú también ya tienes más o menos el mismo tiempo con Kasumi, ¿o me equivoco? –Yukito

- No… pero ellos están muy jóvenes –Touya

- Pero para el amor no hay edad amigo –Yukito

- Ya se… aunque tengo miedo –Touya

- ¿De qué? –Yukito

- Que el mocoso haga con Sakura lo que me hizo Mitsuki –Touya

- ¿Pero amigo? ¿Cómo comparas? Syaoran nunca haría algo que lastimara a Sakura –Yukito

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –Touya

- Simplemente lo se… y si de casualidad le llegara a hacer algo, ten por seguro que los primeros en protestar seriamos nosotros, pues sabemos a la perfección cuando a Sakura le ocurre algo –Yukito

- Si… se me olvidaba que ustedes están mucho muy ligados a ella por la magia –Touya sonríe

Y ya no hace ningún comentario, pues sabe que cualquier comentario que haga en contra del mocoso pues en su amigo no va a encontrar eco, pero él tenía que pensar en alguna forma que hacer para demostrarle a Sakura que ese mocoso no le convenía

Llegan todos a aeropuerto sin ningún contratiempo, ahí los aguardaban los guardaespaldas, pues desde que se casaron el profesor y Sonomi, pues ella había pedido guardias para casi todos, aunque a ellos no les hacía mucha gracia y menos a Touya porque ya era un adulto de 20 años

Pero para Sonomi pues tan solo unos jovencitos que tenía que cuidar y ya que ella no podía estar todo el tiempo cuidándolos, de esa forma por lo menos se sentía que los cuidaba a todos

Así se fueron a la ahora nueva residencia de los Kinomoto, que a decir verdad era bastante grade, un poco más grande que la casa donde vivía Tomoyo

Tenía un recibidor muy amplio, sala, comedor, bastante grande, así como una cocina muy grande con un desayunador amplio, además de dos bibliotecas, en una con todos los libros de arqueología que eran del profesor y de Yukito y la otra con todos los libros de magia, que habían estado sacando de casa del abuelo y que querían estudiar más a fondo

Desde luego que también en esta biblioteca tenían libros que necesitaban para sus clases en la escuela

Así como dos computadoras para que estuvieran bien comunicados y pudieran tener toda la información necesaria, claro que Tomoyo, Touya y Yuki sabían usar a la perfección las computadoras así como el Internet

Aunque a Sakura le estaba costando un poco de trabajo actualizarse respecto a la computadora, pero le empezó a poner mucha atención cuando se enteró que por medio del Internet se podía tener muchos amigos que podían estar en el otro lado del mundo

Eso a Sakura le entusiasmo aunque todos pensaron que era para poder comunicarse con Syaoran, claro que respecto a él, pues si se escribían aunque como tenían sus encuentros a diario pues no le interesaba más bien le interesaba hablar con Eriol

Claro está que con Eriol pues también platicaba Tomoyo, y se podían pasar horas chateando

Aunque cuando se trataba de magia ahí Tomoyo se resignaba pues los que se tardaban horas chateando eran Eriol, Sakura y desde luego Syaoran

Como es fascinante el mundo del Internet pues uno puede platicar con varias personas a la vez así se encuentren en países diferentes

Claro que siempre se tenían que poner muy bien de acuerdo por la diferencia de horario y aunque Japón con Hong Kong era una hora de diferencia pues con Inglaterra eran ocho horas… pero ya se habían adaptado a escribirse a un horario determinado

(n.d.a. no sé muy bien qué diferencia hay de horarios respecto de Japón, solo sé que hay una hora de diferencia de Hong Kong porque lo vi en el directorio telefónico y sé que hay 7 horas de diferencia de México con respecto a Italia y que hay 14 horas de diferencia de México con respecto a Japón, así que sacando cálculos y como Inglaterra esta antes de Italia, pues resto una hora y así saque mi calculo… pero de todas formas si me equivoco pues pido disculpas)

También en la segunda planta se encontraban 8 habitaciones, una del matrimonio Kinomoto, otra de Touya, otra de Sakura, otra de Tomoyo, aunque ya mencione que las chicas dormían juntas pues estaban felices porque se habían convertido en hermanas y desde luego la de los guardianes, además de tres recamaras más para las visitas

En una se quedaría Syaoran, aunque cuando llegara Eriol también se quedaría con él, y en otra se quedaría Meiling, aunque también compartiría la habitación con Nakuru

Aunque las chicas tenían otros planes, ya que Sakura y Tomoyo dormían juntas pues sería fácil meter una cama más para que se quedaran las tres juntas y pues así lo hicieron

Aunque a Sakura le daba cierta tristeza el pensar que ellas se iban a divertir también en la noche… pero Syaoran

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? –Syaoran

- Pues me siento triste porque tú te vas a quedar solito –Sakura

- Sakura… pero que tonterías dices –Syaoran

- Es que nosotras vamos a dormirnos juntas… y también vamos a platicar… y tú te vas a quedar solito –Sakura

- ¡Te recuerdo que toda mi vida he dormido solo! –Syaoran

- Si… ¿pero? –Sakura

- No te preocupes además que solo son dos días, recuerda que pasado mañana llega Eriol y vamos a dormir juntos –Syaoran

- ¿No te molesta? –Sakura

- Claro que no –Syaoran

Ya instalados y después de descansar al rato llegaron Fujitaka y Sonomi

Felices a recibir a las visitas, tuvieron una gran cena… a decir verdad al matrimonio les gustaba ver la mesa llena y también desde luego que casi siempre iba el abuelo a cenar con ellos pues como casi eran vecinos y después de tantos años de distanciamiento pues le encantaba ver el alboroto de los muchachos, y ver la gran familia que tenía

También le encantaba ver como Touya asía enojar a las chicas, llamándolas a las dos monstruos, y estas protestar airadamente… y él llamarle la atención por molestarlas aunque eso le gustaba mucho pues le traía muchísimos recuerdos, tanto de sus hijos como de él mismo molestando a sus hermanas

- Bueno… quisiera informarles a todos que el día de mañana ya tenemos planeado su mamá y yo de volver a ir a la excavación a la que fuimos la última vez –dice el profesor

- Que bien -exclaman las chicas

- ¿Pero? Eriol llega hasta pasado mañana –dice algo triste Tomoyo

- No te preocupes hija… ya pesamos también en él… y vamos a regresar en 4 días

- Que bueno –dice feliz Tomoyo

- Lo que sucede, es que mañana tienen descanso los trabajadores… y me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo de magia a abrir otras cuevas… claro si no es molestia –Fujitaka

- Claro que no papá… para eso es la magia para ayudar ¿verdad Syaoran? –Sakura

- Si… no hay problema –Syaoran le sonríe

- Bueno pues entonces todos a dormir… porque mañana temprano no vamos –Fujitaka

- Esta bien papá –pero las chicas sonríen pues ellas tienen otros planes

- Acuérdate que tienes que dormir bien si vas a usar magia mañana –le dice Yukito

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Sakura

- Que tienes que dormir bien si vamos a usar magia mañana –Syaoran

- Esta bien –Sakura

Pero en ese instante a Touya se le prendió el foco y pensó en una idea brillante, claro para él

Ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, así que muy disimuladamente toco a la puerta de las chicas, Sakura se asoma y ve que es Touya

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura

- Es que me quede pensando que noches con amigas de visita son muy pocas ¿por qué no aprovechan para platicar un rato? O jugar, aquí les traje unos juegos y algunos bocadillos –Touya

- Pero me dijeron que tenía que descansar –Sakura

- Pero por un ratito que tarden en dormir… pues no creo que pase nada –Touya

- ¿No verdad? –dicen las tres que ya se habían reunido

- Claro, aprovechen el tiempo… pero eso si no hagan tanto escándalo… no vallan a despertar a nuestros papás –Touya

- Esta bien –y las chicas empiezan su pequeña fiesta y a divertirse

Claro está que Touya lo hizo con doble intención

Al Sakura estar cansada, pues quizás pudiera usar la carta tierra y él se encargaría de quitar todas las piedras junto con el poder de Kasumi, pero al estar las chicas en el cuarto de al lado del de Syaoran y ellas cuchicheando pues no lo iban a dejar dormir y de esta manera él tampoco podría usar mucho su magia

Su plan no podía fallar, tenía que demostrarle a Sakura que no podía confiar en ese mocoso en el momento de que se necesitara su ayuda

Y así pasaron la noche, efectivamente las chicas empezaron a jugar y a divertirse pero no se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde y tampoco se dieron cuenta que sus cuchicheos eran escuchados por Syaoran quien por más que intentaba dormir pues no lo lograba

Además que estaba a punto de explotar e ir a pegarles unos buenos gritos cuando alcanzo a escuchar que Sakura platicaba lo feliz que se sentía de que Syaoran y ella fueran novios y que ya iban a cumplir un año de novios cosa que lo desarmo y mejor se resignó a no dormir muy bien

Por hay de las 4 de la mañana se fueron durmiendo y eso porque se dieron cuenta de la hora, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando fueron despertadas por Touya a las seis de la mañana

- Pero porque nos despiertas tan temprano –Sakura

- ¿No nos dijeron que nos durmiéramos tempranos porque nos íbamos a ir temprano? -dice Touya

- ¿Pero? –dicen las tres tapándose la cara con la cobijas

- ¿No me digan que se durmieron noche platicando? –Touya

- Pues si –sonríen Tomoyo y Sakura

- Yo le dije que platicaran un ratito… no toda la noche –Touya

- ¡Es que! –se ríen

- Bueno… esa no es mi culpa… y será mejor que se levanten o mi papá se va a enojar –Touya

- Está bien ya vamos –las chicas

- Bueno voy a despertar a ese mocoso… pues si estuvieron platicando hasta tan tarde de seguro él tampoco durmió –Touya

- ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! –dicen las tres

- Que no saben que si platican en un cuarto se escucha en la de al lado… claro no muy bien… pero esos murmullos no te dejan dormir –Touya

- ¡NNNNOOOOOOO! –dicen apenadas las tres

- Bueno dense prisa ya es tarde –Touya

Las chicas se levantan y se dan prisa pues sienten cierto remordimiento por que no durmieron muy buen que digamos pero más bien porque por su culpa Syaoran no debió de haber dormido muy bien

Claro que cuando Touya salió del cuarto de las chicas, Syaoran también así que no tuvo que ir a despertarlo, claro que con esto Syaoran se había ahorrado un pequeño pleito

- ¿Bueno… ya estamos todos listos? –pregunta Fujitaka

- Si –Contestan todos

- Bueno hijo tu ve por Kasumi los espero donde nos vimos el otro día –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –Touya

Touya va conduciendo su carro con él va Yuki, Tomoyo y Meiling

Claro está que su papá prefería que Sakura y Syaoran no viajaran con Touya por cualquier contratiempo que pudiera ocasionar los celos de este.

- ¿Por qué tenían que venir ustedes con migo? –pregunta Touya

- Porque así lo decidió tu papá –dice Yuki

- Pero la camioneta nueva es más grande y cabían todos perfectamente bien

- Si… pero mi papá –dice Tomoyo quien también le dice papá a Fujitaka

– No te quiere dejar a solas con Kasumi… no sea que te quieras portar mal –dice con picardía pues ellos también se llevaban muy bien y se querían mucho

- Oye… ¿con quién crees que estas tratando? –dice muy enojado Touya

- Ya cálmate hermanito –dice risueña Tomoyo

- Veo que se llevan muy bien –sonríe Meiling

- Claro somos una gran familia –contesta Yukito

Llegan por Kasumi y se van

En el camino Sakura y Syaoran iban platicando aunque muy bajito, pues Sakura no quería que se enteraran que no habían dormido mucho la noche anterior y a la vez quería pedirle disculpas a Syaoran por no dejarlo dormir

- No te preocupes –le decía Syaoran

- ¿Pero es que por nuestra culpa? tú no dormiste bien –Sakura

- No te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Pero si tenemos algún problema? quizás –Sakura

- No te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? Escúchate… solo dices que no me preocupe –Sakura

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué No fuiste a decirnos que nos calláramos? –Sakura

En ese momento él se pone muy rojo

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Sakura

- Nada… no te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que nada? te pusiste muy rojo –Sakura

- Es que si iba a ir a decirles que se callaran pero –Syaoran

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué no fuiste? –Sakura

- Es que te escuche hablar y no pude decir nada –Syaoran

- ¿Que escuchaste? –dice Sakura toda roja

- Bueno –Syaoran

- Dime… no me enojo –Sakura

- Pues que estabas hablando muy bien de mí… y por eso no quise molestarlas… porque a lo mejor pensarían que las estaba espiando –Syaoran

- Escuchaste todo –Sakura

- No… pero lo suficiente para saber que eres un tesoro –le sonríe Syaoran, aunque bostezando

- ¿Están cansados? ¿Por qué no tratan de dormir un rato durante el camino… ya saben que tardamos un poco en llegar al lugar? –dice Fujitaka

- Creo que se pueden acomodar mejor en el asiento de atrás… para que no molesten al abuelo aquí adelante –dice Sonomi

- Si mamá –dice Sakura y se pasan al asiento de atrás donde se acurrucan y se quedan casi casi dormidos al instante.

(nota: la camioneta es de esas grandes bonitas que tienen tres asientos… o sea que pueden ir perfectamente sentados 4, 4 y 3 personas)

- ¿Por qué no les fuiste a llamar la atención anoche? Te lo dije varias veces –pregunta Sonomi a Fujitaka

- Se es joven una vez… y no creo que les perjudique tanto el no haber dormido tanto –Fujitaka

- Eso espero –Sonomi

- Aunque no pensé en que molestarían tanto al joven Syaoran –Fujitaka

Kero desde luego que prácticamente desde que se subió, como si fuera un bebé se había quedado dormido en brazos de Sonomi quien lo acariciaba como si fuera un gatito

Después de un buen rato llegaron al lugar, despertaron a los jóvenes a los 4 ya que Tomoyo y Meiling también se habían quedado dormidas durante el viaje.

El lugar seguía igual de impresionante una vista estupenda

Si recordamos era una barranca donde había que bajar un tramo y habían hecho una cueva con la carta TIERRA en donde había restos de una ciudad… muy grande, pero que había sido sepultada por la erupción de un volcán

- Esto es impresionante –dice Meiling al ver cuantas cosas ya estaban desenterradas

- Hemos trabajado mucho en esto –dice el profesor

- Se ve que han hecho grandes avances –dice Syaoran

- Pero todo se los debemos a ustedes –dice Fujitaka

- No hay que agradecer nada –contestan Sakura y Syaoran

- Bueno lo primero, que debemos hacer es dar un recorrido explicándoles a todos los descubrimientos que hemos hallado –Fujitaka

Y así lo hacen, dan un gran recorrido viendo y escuchando todo los que el Profesor y Yukito iban narrando

Claro que Tomoyo, iba grabando todo y no perdía casi de filmar a Sakura y Syaoran quienes aunque estaban muy atentos a todas las explicaciones que estaban dando, pues ellos estaban tomados de la mano y a cualquier lado donde iban giraban en sincronía y no se soltaban

Cosa que a las chicas se les hacía muy tierno y mientras ellas se sentían felices por ellos

Pues Touya estaba que echaba chispas cosa que a Kasumi le daba mucha risa pues si bien a ella la trataba como a una reina y aunque no la celaba, no sabía porque celada tanto a Sakura y a Tomoyo porque aunque estaba ahorita celando a Sakura no quería ni imaginar que pasaría cuando llegara el Joven Eriol

O sea el novio de Tomoyo, no quería imaginar todo lo que tendría que pasar con los dos jóvenes en su casa, bajo el mismo techo de sus hermanas

Pero nuestro joven Touya ya tenía pensado un plan que haría ver a Syaoran muy mal

Y así se pasó medió día

- Que tal sí almorzamos algo y después les digo lo que quiero que hagan –Fujitaka

- Claro –todos afirman y vuelven a hacer un día de campo todos en familia

Y mientras disfrutan de la comida, platican de todos los avances que han tenido en las excavaciones

Así hasta que terminaron, el profesor le indico que fueran a dar un paseo por el bosque para que descansaran un rato, que al rato él les llamaría para platicarles lo que estaba pensando y así lo hicieron

Nuestros cuatro amigos, se fueron a dar una vuelta, aunque sabían que Touya los estaba siguiendo según él muy disimuladamente aunque todos se habían dado cuanta

- ¿Y si le lanzo un hechizo? –dice Syaoran

- No te atrevas… si no quieres tener problemas –dice Meiling riendo

- Pero es que no aguanto que no nos deja solos ni un segundo –Syaoran

- Hay amor… pero si ya sabias como era Touya desde que llegaste –Sakura

- Pues si… pero nunca me imaginé tenerlo tan de cerca… casi siempre… Además no estamos solos, estamos con Tomoyo y Meiling –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que estemos con ustedes? –Meiling

- Claro que no –dice algo asustado Syaoran al ver las caras de las chicas

- Hay amor… perdóname –dice Sakura muy bajito

- ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- Por el hermano que tengo –Sakura

- Pero sabes… gracias a él estas tú aquí con migo –le sonríe Syaoran

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que muy a menudo yo me quejo de mis hermanas… y mi mamá siempre me dice que ellas tenían que nacer primera para que después de ellas naciera yo… que si alguna de ellas no hubiera nacido… desde luego que yo tampoco hubiera nacido… todo tiene su porque –le sonríe Syaoran

- ¿Aunque te de tanta lata mi hermano? –Sakura

- Claro… no te preocupes… tarde o temprano me tendrá que aceptar –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –Sakura

Mientras con Kasumi y Touya, ella está intentando llevarlo en otra dirección pero él esta necio en seguirlos

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos por este lugar? –Kasumi

- Ya te dije que quiero ir por aquí –Touya

- Pero mira este lado también esta hermoso –Kasumi

- Pero yo quiero ir por aquí –Touya

- Pero si Sakura no está sola con Syaoran… también esta Tomoyo y Meiling –Kasumi

- Yo no los estoy siguiendo a ellos –Touya

- ¿Entonces porque vamos por el mismo lugar que ellos? –Kasumi

- Esta bien vamos por este lugar ¿pero con una condición? –Touya

- ¿Cuál? –Kasumi

- Que ya no me hagas tantas preguntas –Touya

Y se van por otro camino… aunque el gusto le duro poco a Kasumi pues en seguida los llamaron

Todos llegaron y el profesor y Yukito les explicaron las teorías que tenían y la razón por la que necesitaban de ellos

Claro que lo que querían era que hicieran otra cueva con el mismo cuidado con la que habían hecho la anterior

Los jóvenes aceptaron pues no vieron que fuera algo complicado aunque el lugar era algo retirado del primero

Pero dijeron manos a la obra

Claro que antes de hacer cualquier cosa ya saben Tomoyo les había dado un traje a cada uno para que se lo pusieran y desde luego que ya estaba preparada con cámara en mano para filmarlos.

Y así al otro lado de la barranca donde encontraron un sitio donde apoyarse empezó a invocar las cartas

Syaoran y Kasumi estaban al pendiente por si había algún contratiempo, al igual que los guardianes

Se abrió una inmensa cueva en la cual todos entraron, estaba bastante profunda casi como un kilómetro de distancia así que todos empezaron a avanzar a ver si encontraban algún hallazgo arqueológico, pero no encontraban nada

Al llegar al fondo tanto el profesor como Yukito estaban algo confundidos por no encontrar nada según sus cálculos

- Si quieren puedo hacer otra cueva –dice al verlos tan preocupados

- Esta bien hija –dice su papá

Y así lo hace solo que esta vez la hace para un costado

Pero tampoco encuentran nada

Y así fue abriendo cuevas para ver si encontraban algo, pero cada vez estas cuevas estaban más profundas, pero de repente se encontraron con una gran cueva natural que parecía un laberinto…

- No sé si quieran tomar mi opinión… pero creo que será conveniente que ya no sigamos adelante… pues nos podemos perder –dice Syaoran

- No creo que tengamos problemas si seguimos todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias –dice el profesor sacando cuerdas y lámparas de su mochila y demás equipo para exploración

- Tu papá sí que toma muy enserio su trabajo –dice Meiling cuando ve sacar todo lo necesario para todos

- Bueno entonces no creo que tengamos problemas… sigamos –dice el abuelo al ver todo aquello

Aunque no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaban bastante profundos dentro de la tierra

En un momento Syaoran empezó a notar que Sakura ya estaba empezándose a cansar, no en balde había utilizado la carta tierra como unas diez veces, aparte de que ya habían caminado mucho ese día, sin mencionar lo poco que durmieron

Pero como a veces les pasa a los adultos que se sientes desesperados al darse cuenta que lo que tenían pensado y por lo que habían trabajado durante bastante tiempo pues no existía por lo menos en ese lugar

El profesor y sin darse cuenta Yukito no querían darse por vencidos

Aunque no habían pensado que la vez pasada cuando habían abierto la otra cueva, pues fue gracias al anciano que les guío por donde tenía que excavar

Por eso a la primera encontraron todas las ruinas

Pero esta vez se habían dejado llevar por suposiciones de relatos que no habían confirmado, más que por rumores

Pero como la vez pasada todo les había salido tan fácil pues pensaron que esta vez sería igual… por estar relativamente cerca de las otras ruinas

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura? –le pregunta Syaoran

- Si –le sonríe Sakura

- Pero yo creo que sería mejor regresar… esto se me hace que ya está muy peligroso… y más porque tú ya estas cansada –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… estoy bien –Sakura

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- No me digas que tienes miedo –dice Touya con tono de burla

- No es eso… es que tengo un mal presentimiento –Syaoran

- Ahora así se llama al miedo –Touya

- Ya déjame de molestar –dice Syaoran enojado

Pero a la vez controlándose por las ganas de hacerle algún hechizo para que se callara pues ya lo estaba sacando de sus cabales

Y hay que ver que Syaoran era bastante controlado con el hermano de Sakura después de lo que le sucedió con el truco del títere

Pero era algo de lo que Touya siempre se aprovechaba

Syaoran se alegó un poco del grupo para controlarse y en ese momento pensó Touya que era el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan

Muy disimulada mente Touya empezó a ver las paredes para ver si podía causar un derrumbe claro que ligero que con la ayuda de Kasumi pudiera limpiar

Pero sus cálculos fallaron y se provocó un gran derrumbe

Casi todos salieron ilesos aunque como Syaoran se había alejado pues no aparecía

- ¿Todos están bien? –pregunta Fujitaka quien está muy preocupado pues si le hubieran hecho caso al joven Syaoran… pero por su terquedad

- Creo que si –Dice Sonomi meneando las manos tratando de eliminar el polvo que había en el ambiente

- ¿Cómo están todos? –dice Touya algo preocupado, pues oyó más ruido del que se esperaba

Y todos empiezan a contestar hasta que se dan cuanta que falta Syaoran

- ¿Pero dónde está? si estaba cerca de mí –pregunta Sakura asustada

- No… él se alejó cuando lo estaba molestando tú hermano –le dice Meiling

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE? –dice todos sorprendidos

- Touya ¿cómo es posible que molestes al joven Syaoran? parecería que el adulto es él y tú eres el niño –dice enojado su papá

- Esperen… esta es una situación delicada pero hay que tranquilizarnos si no… no podremos hacer nada ni para encontrar al joven ni para salir de aquí –dice el abuelo

- Sakura no se suponía que las cuevas eran seguras –dice Yukito exaltado por la situación

Cosa que sorprendió a todos pues nunca lo habían visto enojado, bueno a Yukito porque Yue era otra cosa, aunque a decir verdad, pensándolo bien a Yue se le veía serio, más no enojado

Pero como Yukito se sentía también culpable por la situación mejor opto por convertirse en Yue

- ¡Pero! hace un buen rato que dejamos esas cuevas… esta es una cueva natural… por eso es que es peligrosa… y por lo mismo Syaoran quería que saliéramos de aquí –dice Sakura empezando a llorar

- Calma hija, hay que pensar que podemos hacer –dice El profesor abrazándola

- Si… creo que lo que podemos hacer es empezar a mover todas las rocas para encontrar la salida y a Syaoran

(Aunque lo quería disimular Touya ya estaba preocupado por él)

Primero empezaron todos a quitar las rocas pequeñas, aunque cuando empezaron a aparecer las rocas más grandes pues los guardianes al igual que Kasumi y Sakura empezaron a mover las rocas con magia

Cuando de repente Sakura empieza a sentir algo de magia que le hace dar un salto y decirles a todos que se hicieran para atrás y saca una carta

- Carta Sakura… te pido por favor que habrás una puerta en este lugar… A TRAVÉS –Sakura

La carta abre una puerta a través de las rocas y aparece Syaoran quien está muy cansado pues para que las rocas no lo aplastaran pues estaba usando magia para no ser aplastado

Pero se veía realmente agotado pues habían tardado por lo menos unos 20 minutos en encontrarlo, claro está que cuando salió de ahí, Sakura lo abrazo muy fuerte pues tenía muchísimo miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo

- Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos de nuevo, si seguimos meneando las piedras… quizás logremos salir de aquí –dice Fujitaka

- Lo siento señor Kinomoto, pero por este lado no hay salida… mientras estuve atrapado durante un buen rato escuche como seguían cayendo las rocas –dice Syaoran

- Bueno pues hay que buscar otro lugar –dice Touya nervioso al ver todo lo que había provocado

- Creo que escuche ruido por este lado –dice Yue

Quien se empezaba a sentir también cansado pues como su magia depende de la de Sakura y ella también ya se siente bastante cansada pues eso ya se está reflejando en Yue, por el derrumbe en la cueva se había agotado considerablemente

Así que con mucho cuidado se fueron acercando donde se estaba escuchando el ruedo

A decir verdad se escuchaba muy fuerte aunque a Syaoran le volvió a dar un mal presentimiento y quiso detener a Touya que estaba bastante irritado por lo que estaba sucediendo

- Ten cuidado Touya no lo hagas –dice Syaoran

Mientras Touya jalaba una roca

Pero al quitarla empieza a entrar agua por montones

Al parecer el ruido que estaban escuchando era el de un río subterráneo que empezó a llenar de agua la cueva con una presión impresionante

Syaoran había alcanzado a usar la magia del viento para alegarlos del chorro de agua pues aparte de entrar con una presión impresionante estaba helada pues esa agua se notaba que nunca había visto la luz del sol

Todos se empezaron a subir a las partes altas de la cueva para no ser ahogados por el agua

Kerberos Tenía en su lomo a Tomoyo y a Meiling, Yue tenía a Sonomi y también al abuelo aunque ellos estaban más apoyados en las rocas porque Yue ya estaba algo agotado y ya se habían dado cuanta

En ese momento a Sakura se le ocurrió usar a AGUA como la ocasión en que en el balneario al que había ido, pues el agua había provocado varios problemas y con esa carta lo había solucionado

Pero no resulto… pues lo del balneario era agua mágica y con AGUA pues se resolvió pero en esta ocasión pues solo aumento gravemente el nivel del agua

- Ten cuidado Sakura –dice Syaoran pues casi se cae pero ella alcanza a agarrarse de Syaoran

El ambiente estaba muy húmedo pero a la vez helado

Trato de usar a HIELO pero la misma presión del agua y la debilidad de Sakura, pues rompió el Hielo

Aunque les dio algo de tiempo de pensar

Syaoran estaba muy nervioso pues todos sabían que estaban en peligro de muerte

Y aunque Sakura había usado varias cartas pues no había logrado ayudar a detener la salida de AGUA y mucho menos encontrado la manera se salir de ahí

Había intentado usar a ATRAVÉS pero solo se abrió un pequeño hueco pero nada, no daban a ningún lugar en especial

Aunque había intentado ponerla en diferentes lugares siempre tenía los mismos resultados o sea que estaban en medio de la montaña y no había lugar asía donde ir y ni pensar usar a TIERRA pues podría provocar un derrumbe mayor

De repente se escucha un grito

- ¡TENGO QUE INTENTARLO! –dice Syaoran

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que vas a intentar?! Si ya lo intentamos todo –pregunta Sakura

- Necesito, que todos nos concentremos –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Syaoran? –pregunta Meiling

- Una magia que me está enseñando Eriol –Syaoran

- ¿La Tele transportación?, pero apenas nos la está enseñando… no creo que lo logremos –dice Sakura

- Yo ya lo intente… aunque solo fue en un espacio corto lo que me transporte… pero creo que es nuestra única esperanza –Syaoran

- ¿Pero Syaoran? estamos ya muy débiles –dice Sakura

- ¡Pero no tenemos otra salida! date cuenta que si no actuamos pronto todos vamos a morir aquí –Syaoran

Se hace un gran silencio

- Vamos a intentarlo –dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa para animar a todos

- Si vamos chicos hay muchas cosas todavía por hacer –sonríe Sonomi

- Claro yo quiero conocer a mis tataranietas –dice el abuelo

Y así todos se empiezan a tranquilizar pues los adultos estaban confiando en el Joven Syaoran ¿porque los demás no si Syaoran nunca se daba por vencido?

Y así le preguntaron a Syaoran que era lo que tenían que hacer

- Pues lo primero es ponernos todos en círculo… tomarnos de las manos… más bien de los antebrazos para no correr el riesgo de soltarnos y que alguien se pueda perder en el trayecto –Syaoran

- Nos vamos a mezclar personas con magia y personas sin magia… por el momento les voy a pedir que Sakura y Yue estén a mi lado… porque Sakura ya está muy débil y se podría decir que en estos momentos cualquiera de los que no tienen magia tienen más energía que ella… y por lo mismo Yue está muy débil –Syaoran

- Bueno los demás se van a acomodar de la siguiente manera… al lado de Sakura usted Señor Fujitaka… a su lado el abuelo, después Touya –Syaoran

- A su lado Tomoyo, después Kerberos, a su lado Meiling, después Kasumi… y a su lado usted señora Sonomi y a su lado Yue y por favor no se vallan a soltar por nada del mundo –Syaoran

- Pero yo quiero estar al lado de Sakura –dice Kerberos

- Kero… por favor… no es el momento… hay que hacer lo que nos dice Syaoran –dice Sakura…

- ¿Pero porque me dejaron hasta acá? –Kerberos

- Porque como tu símbolo es el sol Kerberos… en estos momentos de los presentes eres el que mayores poderes mágicos tienes –Syaoran

- Y te necesito para poder transportarnos a todos… tú vas a cerrar el círculo mágico… y prácticamente vamos a depender de tus poderes para salir de aquí –Syaoran

- ¿QUE VAN A DEPENDER DE MI, PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ? –dice nervioso el guardián

- Yo sé que podemos contar contigo… verdad Kero –dice Sakura

- Claro Sakurita, yo soy la poderosa bestia del sello… cuenten con migo –Kerberos

- Bueno ¿ya estamos todos preparados? –Syaoran

- Si –todos

- Solo necesito que todos se concentren en que lo vamos a lograr… por favor no se den por vencidos… todos concéntrense

- En el momento en que yo me empiece a concentrar ya no voy a poder decir absolutamente nada, pues me tengo que concentrar lo suficiente para salir de aquí –Syaoran

- Así que por favor ustedes anímense y no se rindan… yo voy a dar todo de mi… y verán que lo lograremos –Syaoran

- Sakura –Syaoran se le queda viendo a los ojos

– Por favor por ningún motivo vayas a querer ayudarme… pues Yue corre riesgo de desaparecer –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE? –Sakura

- Lo que escuchaste… estas muy débil… no dormiste muy bien y hemos usado mucha magia… si tú intentas hacer algo de magia Yue y Yukito van a desaparecer –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- ¿Quieres poner en riesgo la vida de Yue y la de los demás? –Syaoran

- Porque si tú intentas algo puede desaparecer Yue y al desaparecer Yue se va a romper el círculo y con eso todos podemos morir –Syaoran

- ¡¿QQQUUUEEE?! Ten por seguro que no voy a intentar nada… todo queda en tus manos –Sakura se acerca y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, Syaoran sonríe

- Bueno ¿todos listos? –Syaoran

- Si –todos

- Pues empecemos –Syaoran

Todos empiezan a concentrarse

El agua ya les llega a la cintura pero saben que no se pueden desesperar

Syaoran está muy concentrado ya no escucha nada de lo que dicen los demás

Syaoran empieza a brillar y de repente la energía empieza a fluir a través de todos

Todos empiezan a brillar y a sentir un gran poder

Desde luego que Fujitaka, Touya, Kasumi y Kerberos están muy concentrados para ayudar a Syaoran

Los demás solo se limitan en repetir una y otra vez

- Todo va a salir bien… todo va a salir bien…

El agua ya les está empezando a llegar a media espalda a las chicas… pero nadie se da por vencido… de repente todos ven como Syaoran empieza a hacer un mayor esfuerzo y de repente grita

- AHORA –Syaoran

EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE UN SIMBOLO MAGICO A LOS PIES DE SYAORAN Y TODOS DESAPARECEN Y APARECEN EN LA SUPERFICIE… CERCA DE LOS AUTOS

Todos se sorprenden al ver que ya están todos a salvo en la superficie

- LO LOGRAMOS –Syaoran

Es lo único que alcanza a decir Syaoran pues del esfuerzo se desmayó

Pero todos están sorprendidísimos, no solo Syaoran los había logrado sacar a todos con bien de ese lugar, sino que todos alcanzaron a ver un símbolo mágico aunque no lo vieron bien

Pero de que era un símbolo mágico, era un símbolo mágico y lo sabían por la presencia en ese lugar de dos guardianes, más bien dos guardianas que estaban en ese lugar, aunque nadie se explicaban la aparición de las guardianas

Sakura y Yue ya no se sentían tan débiles, pues al estar al lado de Syaoran y sentir fluir la magia a través de ellos, ellos recuperaron energía

Yue, que tenía en brazos a Syaoran, estaba sorprendidísimo al igual que Kerberos pues no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

A decir verdad nadie lo podía creer

Eran dos hermosas guardianas

Una muy parecida a Yue pues también parecía un ángel, aunque con una hermosa sonrisa por estar en este mundo

Y la segunda era una hermosísima tigresa Blanca con rayas doradas también tenían piedras preciosas en su frete y cuello

Los dos guardianes estaban sorprendidísimos a decir verdad no fue el hecho de que aparecieran nuevas guardianes

Sino el hecho que empezaron a sentir cosas muy extrañas desde que las vieron, cosas que nunca antes habían sentido

Meiling estaba feliz porque fue testigo de los nuevos poderes de su primo así como de la aparición de las guardianas

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué aparecieron Estas nuevas guardianas? –pregunta Sakura

- No lo sé –responde Yue

- Yo si se –dice Tomoyo muy contenta

- ¿Tu si sabes? –preguntan todos sorprendidos a Tomoyo

- Eriol me platico que cuando era más chico y empezó a darse cuenta que era una reencarnación, poco a poco lo fue aceptando pero un día le vino un dolor de cabeza y en ese momento apareció el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y se desmayó su mamá estaba con él y le ayudo… pero al momento de desmayarse fue cuando aparecieron Rubymoon y Spinelson –Tomoyo

Todos empezaron a presentarse con las guardianas, desde luego que Sakura se presentó como la novia de Syaoran su creador

Así como también presento a sus guardianes, quienes no habían dicho casi ninguna palabra desde que aparecieron y solo se limitaron a contestar

- Mucho gusto.

- Bueno creo que es mejor que regresemos y llevemos a este joven para que lo revise un doctor –dice Fujitaka

- No hace falta, es solo cansancio por la nueva magia que uso así como por la creación de los nuevos guardianes… solo tiene que descansar… aunque no se sabe cuánto tiempo pueda estar dormido –dice Yue

- Bueno… entonces nos iremos de la siguiente forma –dice Fujitaka

- Touya… tú te llevas a Tomoyo y Meiling junto con el abuelo y Kasumi y nosotros nos llevamos a los chicos junto con los guardianes

- Esta bien papá nos vemos allá –Touya y se van

Aunque no saben bien que es lo que tiene que hacer… con las nuevas guardianes

- Muy bien, tú siéntate en el asiento trasero… para que recostemos al Joven Syaoran en el asiento y así lo cuides de que no se vaya a caer –Fujitaka le dice a Sakura

- Mejor me siento en el espacio entre los dos asientos para que él este más cómodo y así lo puedo cuidar mejor papá –Sakura

- Esta bien –recuestan a Syaoran a todo lo largo del asiento con la cabeza asía donde estaba Sakura, ella se sienta en el pasillo para cuidarlo… pues Syaoran está totalmente dormido

No saben bien como les pueden decir a las guardianas que si tienen otra identidad o por lo menos que si pueden ocultar sus alas para poder sentarse en la camioneta pues con las alas no caben

- Bueno nos tenemos que ir… no sé si puedas transformarte como Kerberos –Sakura

Voltea asía su guardián y le dice

- Transfórmate –Sakura

En ese momento se envuelve en sus alas y se convierte en Kero

- ¿Solo tengo que hacer eso? –pregunta la guardiana

- Si –le sonríe Sakura

- Pues se ve fácil –la tigresa

- Pues inténtalo –Sakura

Se envuelve en sus alas pero no consigue nada

- OOOOHHH OOOOOOHHHHHH… creo que tenemos un problema –dice Sonomi

- Haber inténtalo tú… –Sakura dice a la otra guardiana y tampoco lo logra

- Lo que sucede es que como el Joven Syaoran Li esta inconsciente… pues ellas no pueden por el momento usar magia –dice serio Yue

- Ya entiendo –dice Sakura

- Por lo menos intenten guardar sus alas –dice Yue mostrándoles como lo tienen que hacer

Y si por lo menos las alas las pudieron ocultar y así regresaron a la mansión Kinomoto.

Medio engarrotados pues la felina iba echada en el piso entre el asiento delantero y de en medio

Yue y la otra guardiana pues ellos iban con los pies doblados sobre el asiento para no lastimar a la guardiana

Y no hay que olvidarnos de la pobre de Sakura que estaba muy preocupara por Syaoran, porque le dijeron que no sabían cuánto tiempo iba a estar dormido

Pero que si sería bastante… pues el crear seres mágicos requería de muchas energías

Y Syaoran no solo había creado seres mágicos, había aparecido el símbolo de la magia, a las guardianas

Aparte de sacarlos a todos de ese lugar sanos y a salvo

Sin mencionar que la vida de Yue estaba en juego

Al igual que la de Sakura… pero eso no lo había querido comentar para no preocupar más a los demás

Aunque no dejaba de pensar en el tiempo que le tomo recuperarse cuando a ella le toco cambiar el báculo y la primer carta, claro está que comparado con lo que Syaoran acababa de hacer lo que ella paso no fue nada, solo lo contemplaba y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura

CONTINUARA:

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, SALUDOS, LO QUE QUIERAN… A ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Saben nunca he recibido un mal comentario de esta historia pero el saber que alguien se quiso adjudicar mi trabajo… no sé, la verdad no sé si sentirme alagada como me dicen algunos pues es tan bueno mi trabajo que prefieren robarlo a ellos pensar sus ideas, pero bueno espero no tardar con el otro capítulo ya hoy subí dos capítulos los quiero a todos gracias por leer mis historias

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 4 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. YUE Y KERBEROS

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 17: YUE Y KERBEROS

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos cuando nuestros amigos emprendían el regreso a la ciudad de Tomoeda después de haber estado en peligro por haber quedado atrapados en medio de la montaña pero gracias a Syaoran lograron salir con bien de ese lugar

Pero algo sorprendente sucedió

Syaoran uso al máximo su energía y no solo los saco del lugar sino que también apareció el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y también aparecieron nuevas guardianas

Syaoran estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás, Sakura estaba sentada en el pasillo vigilando que no le pasara nada a Syaoran

En el asiento de en medio Yue y la nueva guardiana iban sentados aunque con las piernas cruzadas pues en el pasillo entre ese Asiento y el delantero estaba la otra guardiana echada

El profesor iba conduciendo y Sonomi iba sentada en la ventanilla del copiloto, habían quitado el asiento de en medio para poder platicar mejor con las nuevas guardianas y como Kerberos estaba en chiquito pues iba de adelante para atrás

Él hubiera querido también estar en su forma natural pues no quería verse menos que la nueva guardiana, pero si iba de su tamaño natural pues simplemente no cabrían, así que se resignó y tuvo que quedarse pequeño

Lo que no sabía es que nuestra querida felina, pues estaba admirada que ese guardián pudiera cambiar de tamaño a su antojo, a decir verdad para casos de transportación pues era más conveniente estar pequeño que del tamaño que tenía, aunque iba cómoda los otros guardianes tenían que ir con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento para que ella estuviera bien

- Bueno… y cuáles son sus nombres –dice Sonomi

- Pues no sabemos… ¿necesitamos nombres? –dice una de las guardianas

- Claro… yo soy el gran Kerberos –dice Kero

- Que bonito nombre –dice la felina quien no ha dejado de ver a Kero

- Pero me pueden decir Kero –dice algo apenado el guardián al sentir la admiración de la que era objeto

("apenado" el gran Kerberos ¿con lo vanidoso que es? pues si… aunque a todos nos sorprenda pues desde que apareció la guardiana nuestro querido Kero estaba sintiendo cosas que muy bien no sabía explicar)

- Y cómo te llamas tú –dice la guardiana viendo al guardián

- Yo me llamo Yue… y mi identidad falsa se llama Yukishiro, aunque todos me dicen Yuki o Yukito.

- Cuantos nombres… ¿y nosotras también necesitamos muchos nombres? –pregunta la guardiana

- Pues todos necesitamos por lo menos un nombre, pues en este mundo somos muchísimos los seres Humanos que vivimos y es una manera de identificarnos –dice el profesor

- Entonces… ¿Nosotras somos seres Humanos? –pregunta la felina

- No… nosotros somos seres mágicos –dice Yue

- ¿Nosotros somos seres mágicos? –dicen las dos sorprendidas

- Si… nosotros también somos seres mágicos –dice Kero

- Pero que hay de diferencia entre nosotros y ellos –refiriéndose al matrimonio

- Bueno… en primer lugar… nosotros aparecemos con un aspecto de adultos… o sea mayores y ellos nacen como bebes –Yue

- ¿Qué es un bebé? –una de las guardianas

- Más adelante los van a conocer… todo a su tiempo –dice Sonomi

- ¿Y por qué somos mágicos? –la otra guardiana

- Porque nosotros aparecemos y vivimos gracias a la magia de nuestros dueños –Yue

- ¿De nuestros dueños? –las dos guardianas

- Si… nosotros existimos gracias a la magia que tiene Sakura y ahora ustedes existen gracias a la magia que tiene el joven Li Syaoran –Yue

- Él se llama Li Syaoran –guardianas

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y nosotras existimos gracias a él? –Tigresa

- Si y me alegro muchísimo que estén aquí y que sean las guardianes de Syaoran –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello del joven Syaoran

Las guardianas la contemplaron, sintieron que entre ellos había un gran amor, a decir verdad esa energía fue la misma que sintieron por la que fueron creadas y eso a ellas les transmitía mucha seguridad, al igual que mucha tranquilidad, no sabían quiénes eran, ni en donde estaban o con quien, solo sabían que con esas personas estaban seguras y que no les iba a pasar nada

Al llegar metieron la camioneta lo más cerca que pudieron de la entrada de la casa, ya la mayoría de la servidumbre estaba esperándolos pues supieron que habían tenido contratiempos en el paseo y habían aparecido nuevos guardianes, que desde luego todos querían conocer, así como ayudar en lo que pudieran a la Señorita Sakura y al joven Syaoran, pues sabían que ellos eran los más cansados

Al entrar, ya las chicas Tomoyo y Meiling, al igual que Touya, Kasumi y el Abuelo los estaban esperando, ya todos se habían bañado y estaban cambiados para no enfermarse

Todos recibieron con gran alegría a los que acababan de llegar, aunque las nuevas guardianas no sabían que era lo que sucedía, pero Sakura con una gran sonrisa las tranquilizo y les dijo que la siguieran

Yue bajo al joven Syaoran y lo llevó a su habitación

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la apariencia de las nuevas guardianas, si bien si impresionaban al igual que Yue y Kerberos, ellas reflejaban alegría en sus rostros, lo que Yue no y Kerberos, pues él nunca le importo mucho como se veía, aunque a decir verdad, el también reflejaba alegría en su rostro porque era totalmente opuesto a Yue

Yue estaba mucho muy serio a decir verdad más de lo normal, no sabía que estaba pasando

- Bueno, ya vimos que llegaron con bien… tengo que llevar a Kasumi a su casa –dice Touya

- Está bien hijo no te vayas a tardar –dice Sonomi

- Hasta luego –se despide Kasumi

Y los dos se van

Mientras en el cuarto de Syaoran, Yue lo acuesta

- Hay que bañarlo –dice Sakura preocupada

- No te preocupes hija, Yue y yo nos vamos a encargar de él… mientras tú también báñate y descansa un rato tú también te cansaste mucho y necesitas recuperarte –Fujitaka

- Esta bien… ¿pero qué hacemos con las guardianas? –Sakura

- No te preocupes por nosotras… nosotras vamos a estar donde este muestro señor –guardiana

- Bueno entonces se pueden quedar aquí en este cuarto mientras bañamos al joven –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –guardiana

- ¿Alguien ha llamado durante nuestra ausencia? –Pregunta Sonomi

- Si han estado llamando de Hong Kong –alguien del servicio

- ¿De Hong Kong? –Sonomi

- Si… casi cada media hora… desde hace aproximadamente tres horas –alguien del servicio

- ¿Apoco hasta haya sintieron que estábamos en problemas? –Sonomi

- ¿Qué dice Señora? –alguien del servicio

- Nada, cuando vuelvan a llamar me la comunican inmediatamente –Sonomi

- Sakura ¿Cómo estás? –Dicen las chicas

- Muy bien… algo cansada pero muy bien –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no te bañas para que descanses? –Tomoyo

- Si… pero me gustaría pedirles un favor –Sakura

- El que quieras –Dicen las chicas

- Pueden ir a hacerles compañía a las guardianas… acuérdense que se puede decir que ellas acaban de nacer… y pues hay que explicarles todo –Sakura

- Claro amiga… Desde luego… si van a ser como mis primas –dice Meiling emocionada

- Bueno están en el cuarto de Syaoran… yo me baño y después voy –Sakura

- Esta bien –Dicen las chicas

Sakura se mete a bañar y desde luego que Tomoyo y Meiling fueron a ver a las guardianas

Aunque se encontraron con grandes duda que tenían, ellas ya habían entendido que eran seres mágicos y que ellas existían gracias al poder de su Amo, pero ¿que era la magia? y ¿que era un bebé?

Claro que tantas dudas pues Meiling no sabía que contestar

Pero a Tomoyo desde luego que se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo y desde luego fue mostrarle videos de todas sus dudas, de bebes, de niños, y de gente común y corriente sin poderes como eran ellas

Que la gente se enamoraba, se casaba, y tenía bebes, que crecerían, conocerían a alguien especial, se casarían y tendrían también bebes

Pero que en este mundo también hay personas especiales que tienen poderes y habilidades que la mayoría no tiene

Y empieza a poner videos de Sakura cuando empezó a atrapar las cartas y como más adelante Syaoran también atrapaba cartas y cuáles eran los poderes mágicos

Desde luego que Kerberos también estaba con ellas, con su apariencia original pues no quería lucir menos ante las guardiana

Claro que las guardianas estaban sorprendidas pues en los primeros videos tanto Sakura como Syaoran se veían muy chicos, al igual que Kerberos siempre estaba en su apariencia falsa

- Bueno eso era porque nosotros necesitábamos que se reunieran todas las cartas mágicas para recuperar nuestra apariencia… porque nosotros fuimos creados por el mago más poderoso que ha existido… como guardianes de las cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura –Kerberos

- Eso quiere decir que Syaoran ¿también es poderoso? –pregunta Meiling sorprendida

- Pues si… se podría decir que si… pero todavía le falta mucho para alcanzar al mago Clow… pues tiene que Crear cartas mágicas –contesta Kerberos

- Bueno quizás con el tiempo él también lo haga –dice Meiling

En eso entra el Profesor y Yue con Syaoran ya bañado y cambiado y lo acuestan en la cama y ven que las chicas están dando una gran explicación audiovisual a las guardianas

- Veo que están muy bien –dice el profesor

- Que bueno que les pueden dar una gran explicación a nuestras nuevas guardianas –profesor dice con una dulce sonrisa

Las guardianas sonríen, saben que hay mucha gente en este mundo y que también hay gente para la que ellas son especiales, pero piensan que todos viven en un mundo de amor

Lo que no saben es que Yue y Kerberos pues cuando ellos aparecieron fue una situación totalmente diferente

En ese momento entra Sakura ya también bañada y cambiada…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? –pregunta su papá

- Es que estoy muy preocupada por Syaoran… papá… no sé si me puedo quedar aquí con él… las guardianas también van a estar aquí… así que pensé… que quizás –Sakura

- Claro hija no te preocupes –le sonríe su papá

- Gracias –sonríe Sakura

- Entonces nosotros también nos quedamos –dice serio Yue

- Esta bien… en ese caso voy a pedir que traigan más camas para que todos duerman bien –profesor

- Gracias papá –dice Sakura

- Bueno voy a pedir que te suban algo de cenar… para que te duermas, pues tú también debes estar cansada, y es resto… vamos a cenar… no sé si las guardianas tengan que comer –Fujitaka

- Bueno yo no –dice la guardiana

- Pues yo creo que yo si… pues me duele un poco el estómago –dijo la Felina

Yue se queda viendo a la guardiana se parece muchísimo a él pero lo que más le sorprende es esa sensación extraña que tiene desde que apareció

Cuando estaban ya por llegar al comedor suena el Teléfono

- Bueno permítame un momento –contesta una de las empleadas

- Señor Fujitaka… es de Hong Kong –alguien del servicio

- "¿Se abran dado cuenta de lo que sucedió?" –piensa Fujitaka

– ¿Diga? –Fujitaka

- Buenas noches disculpe las molestias… habla la señora Li

- Como esta señora… habla el señor Kinomoto –Fujitaka

- Mucho gusto… el motivo de mi llamada es el siguiente… notamos una gran energía relacionada con mi hijo… quisiéramos ver si está bien… y si es posible hablar con él –Ieran Li

- Bueno… su hijo está muy bien… pero tuvimos problemas… pero gracias a él… todos estamos bien… aunque en estos momentos él está dormido recuperando fuerzas –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Ieran

- Fuimos a una excursión… sin darnos cuenta entramos en las profundidades de unas cuevas… pero hubo un accidente… y quedamos atrapados por un derrumbe… después buscando la salida… pues nos topamos con un río subterráneo –Fujitaka

- ¿Y qué paso? la maestra de las cartas no pudo hacer nada –Ieran

- Pues la situación se complicó… y por más magia que intentaba hacer mi hija pues nada funcionaba, al grado tal uso su magia que Yue estuvo a punto de desaparecer –Fujitaka

- ¿O sea que la señorita Sakura también estuvo en peligro? –Ieran

- ¿Qué dice? –pregunta Fujitaka y la mamá de Syaoran se da cuenta que ellos no saben el riesgo en el que estaba Sakura

- No nada… ¿Entonces Yue corrió riesgo de desaparecer? –Ieran

- Si… eso nos dijo su hijo, pero el joven hizo un hechizo que nos sacó a todos del lugar en donde nos encontramos… pero no solo fue eso… también apareció el símbolo de la magia y dos nuevas guardianas –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué mi hijo hizo aparecer dos nuevas guardianas? –Ieran

- Si señora así es… su hijo apareció dos nuevas guardianas y por lo que he escuchado… muy pocas personas en el mundo han creado seres mágicos… así que la felicito por su hijo –Fujitaka

- Gracias ¿puedo hablar con Meiling? –Ieran

- Desde luego, está aquí con migo… y no se preocupe por su hijo… cuando despierte le digo que se comunique con usted –Fujitaka

- Gracias –Ieran

- Bueno habla Meiling

- ¿Meiling? ¿Cómo están? –Ieran

- Bien tía… fue impresionante… debiste ver a mi primo con que firmeza hizo ese hechizo… y las guardianas… son preciosas… él se desmayó… y no sabemos cuánto tiempo este dormido pues uso mucha magia, pero ya estamos enseñando a las guardianes como es este mundo… ellas aún no se pueden transformar porque mi primo está dormido recuperando fuerzas además que hay que pensar en unos nombres para ellas pues todavía no sabemos cómo se van a llamar –Meiling

- Calma Meiling… ¿pero están bien? –sonríe su tía al escuchar lo emocionada que esta y tantas cosas que le quiere decir que parece tarabilla

- Si tía… y perdóname por lo emocionada que estoy… pero es que Kerberos me dijo que solo el Mago Clow había creado seres mágicos, y Eriol claro que es la reencarnación de Clow –Meiling

- ¿O sea que tú primo? –Ieran

- Si existe la probabilidad de que llegue a igualar a Clow –Meiling

- …..–Ieran

- ¿Tía? ¿Estás bien? –Meiling

- Si hija… solo –Ieran

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer tía… porque crees que estoy tan emocionada –Meiling

- Esta bien Meiling… nos vemos y gracias por platicar lo sucedido… cuida de tu primo –Ieran

- ¡No te preocupes por él tía! todos los guardianes están con él… además de Sakura –Meiling

- ¿Todos? –Ieran

- Si… Kerberos, Yue, y las dos guardianas… bueno una tiene forma de un Ángel y la otra es una Tigresa preciosa –Meiling

- ¿Así que no hay problema por si se despierta a media noche? –Ieran

- No… aquí está muy bien… nos cuidan como si fuéramos sus hijos –Meiling

- Gracias Meiling y cuando se despierte tu primo que me hable… sea la hora que sea –Ieran

- Si tía no te preocupes –Meiling

Y cuelgan

En casa de la Familia Li todos están expectantes por lo que alcanzaron a escuchar

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿Qué le paso a Syaoran? ¿Está bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué es eso de los guardianes?

Y demás preguntas se dejaron escuchar por parte de todos los que estaban ahí esperando noticias, pues casi todo el Clan Li se enteró de que algo sucedía

- Calma –dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Que sucedió? –hermanas Li

- Que Syaoran ha incrementado a tal grado sus poderes… que ha creado guardianes –Ieran

- ¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?

- ¿Pero eso es imposible? –dice el papá de Meiling

- Pues tú mismo estas de testigo que sentimos un gran poder –Ieran

- Eso si… ¿pero al grado de crear Guardianes? –dice el papá de Meiling

- Pues si… a decir verdad por lo que me contaron… ellos se quedaron atrapados en las profundidades de unas cuevas… hubo un derrumbe… al querer encontrar la salida se toparon con un rio subterráneo, la señora de las cartas ya había usado tanta magia al grado de que Yue podía desaparecer –Ieran

- Eso quiere decir que la Señorita –Wein

- Si Wein… ella también corría riesgo de morir… pero creo que mi hijo solo les dijo lo de Yue para no preocuparlos más de la cuenta –Ieran

- ¿Entonces los guardianes? –preguntan las hermanas

- Bueno, el señor Kinomoto me dijo que en el momento que realizo el hechizo… apareció el símbolo de la magia a los pies de Syaoran –Ieran

- ¿El símbolo de la magia? –preguntan todos sorprendidos

- ¿Cómo es? –hermanas

- No me dijeron… solo que en ese momento que apareció salieron del lugar y aparecieron las guardianas –Ieran

- ¿Las guardianes? –preguntaros todos

- Si… son guardianas… una con apariencia de un ángel y la otra una tigresa –Ieran

- Y como son –hermanas

- Pues según Meiling dice que están preciosas… aunque por el hecho que fueron creadas por la magia de Syaoran… debemos estar orgullosos –Ieran

- Tienes mucha razón… en la Familia siempre hemos destacado por nuestros poderes mágicos… a decir verdad… Li Clow es el más relevante de todos… pero antes y después de él… siempre se ha destacado la familia por nuestras habilidades –dice la Abuela Li quien esta orgullosísima de su nieto.

- ¿Y cómo esta él? -Tío

- Pues en estos momentos no pude hablar con él pues al haber usado tanto poder para sacarlos de ahí y crear a las guardianes… pues utilizo muchísima magia lo cual hizo que se agotara y para recuperarse tiene que dormir… aunque no saben en qué momento van a despertar –Ieran

- ¿Y si se despierta a media noche? –hermanas

- Los guardianes están con él –Ieran

- No que eran guardianas –Tío

- Si… son guardianas… pero también Kerberos y Yue lo están cuidando, además de la señora de las cartas… y toda su familia –Ieran

- ¿Entonces todos lo están cuidando? –Tío

- Pues se puede decir que si… además me sorprendió algo que me dijo Meiling –Ieran

- ¿Qué fue? –Tío

- Que Kerberos le dijo que solo Li Clow y Eriol Jiraguisawa, la reencarnación de Clow son los únicos que han creado seres mágicos –Ieran

- ¿O sea que Syaoran puede igualar a Li Clow? –todos

- Existe una gran posibilidad –Ieran

Y así sigue por un largo rato la plática en la residencia de la familia Li pues deberás tenían grandes motivos para festejar

Claro que la persona por la que estaban festejando estaba profundamente dormida, aunque la aparición de las guardianas había causado gran revuelo en la familia Li y la Familia Kinomoto

A decir verdad pues el creador de las guardianas ignoraba sus existencias

Syaoran dormía plácidamente, estaba muy tranquilo porque se acordaba que había logrado sacar a todos de ese lugar tan espantoso y había visto a Sakura sana y salva a su lado

En la residencia Kinomoto ya todos estaban descansando, el matrimonio Kinomoto fueron los últimos en acostarse

No sin antes ir a ver como estaban todos, desde luego fueron a ver a Syaoran y Sakura, cada uno dormía profundamente en la habitación había dos camas individuales, separadas por una mesita de noche, Sakura dormía tranquila al saber que estaba cerca de Syaoran, aunque seguía preocupada porque no sabían cuando iba a despertar, pero estaba tranquila pues su rostro reflejaba una gran tranquilidad

Syaoran como ya mencione estaba profundamente dormido, pero tranquilo por haber ayudado a Sakura y a todos los demás aunque ignorante de las guardianas

Yue estaba sentado en la mesita de centro vigilando a todos, aunque él decía que solo cuidaba de Syaoran y Sakura

Kerberos y la otra felina estaban dormidos a los pies de los jóvenes y la otra guardiana estaba en otra cama que habían llevado para que durmiera

Después habían ido a ver a Tomoyo y Meiling que también ya estaban por dormirse les dieron las buenas noches y las taparon en sus camas

Por último pasaron a ver a Touya quien estaba demasiado cayado y le preguntaron cuál era la causa de su silencio

- Buenas noches hijo –dijo Fujitaka

- Buenas noches papá –Touya

- Buenas noches hijo –dice Sonomi

- Buenas noches –Touya

- Te sucede algo –dice Fujitaka

- … –Touya

- Me permites hablar con él Sonomi –Fujitaka

- Claro amor… te espero en la recamara… nos vemos hijo –Sonomi

- Si mamá –Touya

- Y bien hijo ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –Fujitaka

- ¿Por qué piensas que me sucede algo? –Touya

- Porque desde que estábamos en la cueva te he notado algo raro –Fujitaka

- Bueno papá… ya no aguanto más –Touya le dice con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

- Hijo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Fujitaka

- Es que no fue un accidente… yo quería apartar al joven Syaoran del lado de mi hermana –Touya

- ¿Y qué paso? –Fujitaka

- Fui yo quien quito esa roca que provocó el derrumbe –Touya

- ¿Hijo? como puede ser posible –Fujitaka

- Yo solo quería separarlos… nunca pensé que ponía en juego la vida de todos –Touya

- Pero hijo… como puede ser posible… si tú tienes predicciones… hace algunos días viste que el joven Li iba a tener el accidente que tú hermana había soñado –Fujitaka

- Es que cuando se trata de la vida de otros… puedo tener determinadas predicciones… pero de mi vida no… y como yo estaba con ustedes… pues nunca vi el peligro… nunca me imaginé poner a todos en tan gran peligra -Touya

- Pero gracias al joven salimos todos con bien –le sonríe su papá

- Pero estuvimos todos en peligro de muerte… y sabes… Syaoran nos ocultó algo más… para no preocuparnos –Touya

- ¿Y que fue? –Fujitaka

- Te acuerdas que le dijo a Sakura que ya no hiciera ninguna magia… porque si intentaba hacer algo Yue podía desaparecer –Touya

- Si –Fujitaka

- Pues resulta que Yue solo puede desaparecer si a Sakura le sucede algo –Touya

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEE? –Fujitaka

- Que solo si Sakura muere Yue desaparece –Touya

- ¿Entonces a eso se refirió la señora Li? –Fujitaka

- Ves papá porque me siento tan mal… no solo puse la vida de todos en riesgo… puse la vida de mi propia hermana en riesgo… y si no ha sido por él… en estos momentos todos estuviéramos muertos –Touya

- Hijo…-le sonríe su papá –yo también me siento culpable por lo sucedido… acuérdate cuando empezamos a entrar en esa cueva… el joven nos dijo que mejor regresáramos… y por mi terquedad… fue que seguimos adelante… no me quería dar por vencido de no encontrar nada de las ruinas –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero papá? –Touya

- Y además acuérdate que hasta Yukito se exalto… y la verdad nunca lo había visto enojado –Fujitaka

- Ni yo –Touya

- Acuérdate que todo tiene su porque… además que hay que dar gracias a Dios que todos estamos vivos y bien… porque con lo helada que estaba el agua… bien pudimos pescar hasta una pulmonía… pero gracias a la magia del joven nadie nos enfermamos –Fujitaka

- Creo que tienes razón –Touya le sonríe, el platicar con su papá le ayudo a desahogarse y ya se sentía mejor

- Buenas noches Hijo –Fujitaka

- Buenas noches papá –Touya

Mientras Yue medio dormitaba vigilando a todos

Todos dormían profundamente cuando empezó a recordar lo sucedido cuando Kerberos y él fueron creados

A decir verdad el mago Clow los creo a ellos como los guardianes de las cartas mágicas

Pero cuando ellos aparecieron al igual que en estos momentos Syaoran el mago Clow se quedó profundamente dormido

A decir verdad durante tres días en los cuales ninguno de los dos sabía nada de nada, solo veían que una persona estaba dormida y sentían la necesidad de cuidarla, lo vieron tirado en el piso y lo habían levantado para recostarlo en una cama.

Pero no había nadie en ese lugar que les explicara algo, ellos dos solo se observaban, pero no había nadie más

Solo unas cartas pero por el momento también se sentían que estaban dormidas y solo se limitaban a observar al dormido

Ellos se sentían muy raros, no sabían que hacer

Por su misma naturaleza Felina Kerberos había empezado a jugar con el polvo que brillaba en el ambiente

Quería que Yue también jugara, pero a él eso no le llamaba la atención por eso fue que se hizo de un carácter muy reservado y al mismo tiempo opuesto al de Kerberos

Cuando el mago Clow despertó les brindo todo su amor y eso compenso la soledad en la que habían estado durante esos días

Sentía cierta tristeza ya que cuando ellos aparecieron no había nadie, y cuando la reencarnación de Clow obtuvo sus poderes y aparecieron Rubymoon y Spinelson, por los comentarios que escucho, estaba la mamá de Eriol con ellos y ella les ayudo a ellos

Y no se diga todas las atenciones que estaban recibiendo las nuevas guardianas

Hasta películas para explicarles como era esta vida, eso a él le daba tristeza

Pero algo sucedió en ese momento en que se estaba sintiendo tan triste recordando cuando ellos llegaron a este mundo

Sintió que alguien le estaba observando pero a la vez esa presencia le llenaba de tranquilidad

Yue levanta la cabeza para ver quién es y ahí frente a él estaba la guardiana

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? –le pregunta la guardiana

- ¿Por qué dices que estoy triste? –dice el guardián nervioso

- Porque puedo sentir tus sentimientos –guardiana

- ¿Cómo que puedes sentir mis sentimientos? –Yue

- Si… no se muchísimas cosas… pero sé que mi creador estaba preocupado por ti y tu dueña en el momento en que fuimos creadas –guardiana

- ¿Qué? –Yue

- Si… se puede decir que yo existo porque mi amo estaba pensando en ti… al igual que mi compañera existe porque mi amo estaba pensando en Kerberos –guardiana

- ¿Pero? y ¿Rubymoon? –Yue

- No sé quién sea ella… yo solo sé que nosotros estamos en este mundo para que ustedes no se sientas solo –guardiana

- ¿No eres guardiana? –Yue

- Si… y sé que tengo que proteger a mi señor… pero también sé que tengo que proteger a tu señora… ¿o no me digas que tú no te preocupas por mi joven amo? –guardiana

- ¿Por qué dice eso? –Yue

- Porque desde que empecé a ver quiénes estaban a mí alrededor y tratar de descubrir a mi creador… pues tú lo tenías en brazos y tú lo llevaste al auto… y lo bajaste y lo bañaste y lo acostaste… lo tapaste… y lo has estado vigilando toda la noche –guardiana

- Es que si le llega a suceder algo a él… mi señora sufriría mucho –Yue

- De la misma forma que si a tú señora le llegara a suceder algo mi señor también sufriría mucho –guardiana

- ¿Creo que tenemos algo en común? –Yue

- Si… la felicidad de nuestros dueños –le sonríe la guardiana

Yue efectivamente se siente muy extraño al estar al lado de la nueva guardiana

Pero de repente se percató de que él se sentía muy triste por estar recordando que había pasado cuando ellos vinieron a este mundo… pero la plática y la sonrisa de esta guardiana le había hecho olvidar su tristeza

¿Sería cierta que ellas fueron creadas para que ellos no estuvieran solos?

¿Sería posible que el joven Li también esta preocupados por ellos? Y no solo de Sakura

También estos eran los pensamientos de Kerberos, que también estaba recordando los momentos en que él y Yue aparecieron

Claro que él no se sentía tan melancólico como su compañero porque si bien también había vivido la soledad y también había recibido él amor de Clow

También había aceptado que Clow tenía que morir y que ellos tenían que seguir existiendo gracias a los poderes de su nuevo dueño

Y como cuando conoció a Sakura pues era una niña de 10 años, pues le inspiro ternura en lugar de rencor en el caso de que hubiera sido una persona mayor

Además que por ser él un Tigre pues aunque Clow lo cuidaba mucho pues era objeto muy seguido de las bromas muy pesadas que hacia Clow

Cosa que no hacía con Yue, por eso cuando conoció a Sakura pues estuvo muy contento por ser una niña, pues su antiguo dueño… bueno… también lo quería mucho pero no tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de él como Yue

Cuando de repente empezó a escuchar la plática de los guardianes, el solo se hizo el dormido para no interrumpirlos pero en el momento que escucho

- Si… se puede decir que yo existo porque mi amo estaba pensando en ti… al igual que mi compañera existe porque mi amo estaba pensando en Kerberos –guardiana

- ¿Pero y Rubymoon? –Yue

- No sé quién sea ella… yo solo sé que a nosotras nos trajeron a este mundo para que ustedes no se sientan solos –guardiana

Él se sorprendió, pues en ese momento la felina que estaba dormida a los pies de la cama de Syaoran se levantó y se hecho al lado del guardián recargándose en él, Kerberos no sabía que hacer pero como la felina empezó a ronronear pues solo la acaricio con su cara y él también se quedó dormido

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano para ver cómo se encontraban los jóvenes

Efectivamente los dos estaban profundamente dormidos y por más que intentaron despertarlos pues no lograron nada

Así que los dejaron seguir durmiendo, cabe aclarar que Syaoran está recuperándose de la magia que hizo pero Sakura aunque la tarde anterior no se quedó también dormida fue por la energía que le había dado Syaoran y ella se está recuperando de toda la magia que uso

Así que es por eso que no despiertan aunque Sakura lo intento pues quería saber cómo se encontraba Syaoran, aunque cuando supo que todavía seguía dormido pues se siguió dormida

Kerberos y la nueva felina tuvieron un gran desayuno, luego salieron al jardín a jugar un buen rato para ejercitarse junto con Tomoyo y Meiling quien no dejaba casi nunca de acariciar a la guardiana por todo lo que representaba para toda la familia Li

También Yue y la otra guardiana pasearon un rato en el jardín aunque se sentía entumida por tener las alas guardadas desde el día anterior

Si… las sacaron un rato y las empezaron a mover para ejercitarlas, aunque a Yue se le ocurrió que quizás si volaban un rato pues se podrían ejercitar más

Aunque existía el problema de que era de día y si bien en casa del abuelo las bardas eran bastantes altas pues en su casa pues no, aunque si eran algo altas y desde fuera pues no se veía nada pero era mejor ir a la casa del abuelo que aunque estaba casi enfrente de la de ellos, no podían salir sin llamar la atención.

Yue estaba muy pensativo cuando Touya se le acerco

- Te sucede algo –Touya

- No… solo pensaba en que quizás si voláramos un rato ellas se sentirían mejor –Yue

- Veo que te preocupan –Touya

- No es eso… solo que eh estado recordando cuando nosotros aparecimos… aunque fue totalmente diferente… ellas están rodeadas de atenciones y mucho amor –Yue

- Si ya veo… aunque al estar cerca de ellas… pues se siente mucho amor –Touya

- ¿Tú también lo sientes? –Yue

- Si… se siente una energía especial al estar cerca de ellas –Touya

- ¿Y Todos las sentirán? –Yue

- Pues yo creo que si… aunque creo que tú lo percibes de manera diferente –Touya

- ¿Por qué dices esos? –Yue

- Por tu comportamiento –Touya

- ¿? –Yue

- Si te has comportado diferente –Touya

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? –Yue

- Tu solo lo descubrirás ¿quieres que te lleve a la casa del abuelo en al auto? –Touya

- ¿Pero si está casi enfrente? –Yue

- Si… pero en el carro no corren peligro de ser descubiertos –Touya

- ¿Podrías hacer eso por nosotros? –Yue

- Claro hay que ser corteses con las visitas –Touya

- Gracias amigo –Yue

Y así gracias a la ayuda de Touya se fueron a la casa del abuelo en donde podían volar con más facilidad sin ser descubiertos

Pero Yue y Kero seguían sintiendo que algo en ellas les decía que las tenían que cuidar

- Bueno… ahora hay que ejercitar nuestras alas… y eso lo vamos a lograr volando –Yue y los dos dan una vuelta volando

- Eso se ve muy fácil –sonríen las dos

Pero al igual que antes no lo lograron, los guardianes se sorprendieron al ver que no podían

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos nosotros para poder volar? –pregunta –Kerberos

- Pues yo que recuerde nada… solo Clow nos dijo que voláramos y lo hicimos –Yue

- Oye pero ahorita que lo recuerdo… nosotros no volamos hasta que Clow nos dijo –Kerberos

- Eso quiere decir que quizás utilizo magia para que no tuviéramos ningún problema –Yue

- O sea que ellas no van a poder volar hasta que el mocoso despierte -Kerberos

- Quizás… pero también quizás les podremos enseñar –Yue

- ¿Pero cómo? –Kerberos

- Las aves enseñan a sus polluelos ¿No? –Yue

- Si… pero ellas no son polluelos –Kerberos

- Ya lo sé… pero ponte a pensar que es como si lo fueran… pues apenas ayer aparecieron –Yue

- Creo que tienes razón… bueno vamos a intentarlo –Kerberos

Y los dos guardianes bajan

Tomoyo y Meiling les están tratando de explicar cómo tienen que mover sus alas y desde luego que Tomoyo tiene su cámara para no perderse tan gran evento, claro que es otra cámara pues la que llevaron se quedó en la cueva

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? –Kerberos

- Bueno yo creo que lo primero es que sientas que pueden flotar y que no les va a pasar nada –Yue

- ¿Entonces hay que elevarlas? –Kerberos

- Si –Yue

- Bueno quien quiere empezar –Kerberos

- Yo –dice la guardiana ángel

Yue la toma en sus brazos y la empieza a elevar, ella se emociona de estar volando, claro que no sabe lo que tiene pensado hacer Yue

- ¿Ves como no pasa nada? –Yue

- Si tienes razón –le sonríe la guardiana en ese momento la suelta y ella empieza a caer

Al ver esto Kerberos se lanza al rescate atrapando a la guardiana quien está muy asustada al igual que todos

- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco Yue? ¿En qué crees que estás pensando? –grita Kerberos

- En que los pájaros para enseñarles a volar a sus polluelos los avientan y el instinto los hace volar –Yue

- ¿Pero ellas no son polluelos? –Kerberos y empieza una discusión entre los guardianes

- No pasa nada –sonríen las guardianas al verlos pelear

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? te pudiste lastimar –Kerberos

- Pero si los pájaros enseñan así a sus polluelos… pues yo creo que también nosotras podemos aprender así… ¿pero yo creo que hay que hacer algo que no supe cómo hacer? –guardiana

- Pues tienes que extender tus alas para que el mismo aire te ayude a volar –Yue

- Esta bien… ¿me podrías volver a subir?... –guardiana

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre que puedes confiar en él después de lo que te hizo? –grita Meiling

- Porque no me piensa hacer daño… al contrario quiere enseñarme –y extiende sus brazos para que Yue la vuelva a elevar

- ¿Estas segura que quieres volver a intentarlo? –le pregunta Yue pues él también se había asustado y pensó que se iba a lastimar y lo que menos quería era que le fuera a pasar algo por su culpa

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

- Bueno la toma en brazos y la vuelve a elevar cuando están arriba le dice que extienda las alas, solo que en esta ocasión la tomo de diferente manera como cuando se está enseñando a nadar a una persona

- Bueno… te voy a soltar, te voy a dar un ligero aventón hacía en frente y lo demás depende de ti y como muevas tus alas –Yue

- Esta bien –guardiana

- 1… 2… 3 –Yue y la avienta

La guardiana empieza a caer pero logra controlar sus alas y se empieza a elevar feliz porque se puede decir que al segundo intento lo logro

Yue está orgulloso de su logro, pensó que quizás le costaría bastante trabajo pero no cabe duda que ellas están aprendiendo de una manera muy rápida las cosas que les han enseñado

- Yo también quiero volar… yo también quiero volar –decía la felina

- Está bien –dice Yue con una sonrisa

Ya que las guardianas le inspiraban ternura y sin darse cuenta sus rasgos serios se empezaban a dulcificar mientras veía como daba vueltas la guardiana feliz de poder volar

- Bueno… pero con tigo voy a necesitar de ayuda –dice Yue

- ¿No sé si te pueda ayudar yo? –dice Kerberos

- No… mejor te ayudo yo –dice Feliz la guardiana por poder volar tan bien

- Creo que es lo más conveniente –Yue

Los dos se toman los brazos fuertemente por debajo de la felina y la empiezan a elevar, le dicen que tiene que empezar a mover sus alas con fuerza y cuando ya lo empiece a hacer la van a aventar para que ella sola pueda volar

Y así lo hacen con los mismos resultados que con la guardiana

Esta viene cayendo y Kero se alista para recibirla cuando de repente al extender más amplias sus alas puede elevarse sin ningún problema

Ya resulto el problema y después de un rato de volar y jugar los cuatro guardianes regresan a la casa porque el hecho de que ellos la están pasando muy bien no quiere decir que se olviden de sus amos

Al medio día Tomoyo y Meiling fueron a recibir a Eriol y sus guardianes, claro está que Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer

- Hola Tomoyo –le dice Eriol con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Eriol –dijo está sorprendida porque de tanto pensar como lo iba a saludar no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado

- Hola Eriol –saluda Meiling al notar el nerviosismo en su amiga

- Hola Meiling –toma su mano y le da un beso, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Meiling como a Tomoyo

Al ver las caras de las chicas Eriol sonríe y abraza a Tomoyo y le da un beso en la mejilla que sorprende a Tomoyo pero a la ves tranquiliza a Meiling

- Luego te explico –le dijo Eriol con una misteriosa sonrisa clásica en él a lo que Tomoyo solo asintió

Luego llego Nakuru con una gran sonrisa y buscando desde luego a Yukishiro

- Y Yukito… ¿dónde está? sabía que llegaba hoy… ¿Por qué no ha venido? él es mi novio y tenía que venir a recogerme –Dice la guardiana muy enojada

- ¿Creo que esta algo ocupado cuidando a otras personas? –dice Meiling recordando el comportamiento del guardián desde que aparecieron las nuevas guardianes

- ¿Cómo que está ocupado? él tenía que venir por mi… pasara lo que pasara –Nakuru

- Es que Sakura está un poco mal –dice Tomoyo para calmar a la guardiana quien zangoloteaba la bolsa donde llevaba al pobre de Supi

- Por cierto ¿cómo están todos? –dice Eriol

Las chicas se sorprende pero a la ves entienden, si en Hong Kong sintieron algo porque no la reencarnación de Clow

- Están bien… solo están dormidos ¿Nos vamos? –contesta Tomoyo

- Si quiero ver a Sakura cuando despierte –dice Eriol

- ¿Ya va a despertar? ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunta Meiling sorprendida

- Es que casi ya está recuperada –Eriol contesta

- Entonces démonos prisa –dice Feliz Tomoyo, ya que Eriol después de que le dio el abrazo y el beso ya no le soltó la mano

Así emprenden el regreso a la residencia Kinomoto

En el camino

- ¿Y cómo están nuestras nuevas visitas? –dice Eriol para no mencionar guardianas

- Están bien… aprenden muy rápido –dice Tomoyo

- Son preciosas –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa

- ¿De quién hablan? –dice Nakuru

- Muy pronto lo sabrás… pero quiero que las traten bien –le responde Eriol

- Si es tú deseo Eriol nos comportaremos como se debe –dice Nakuru

- "Eso espero" –Piensa Eriol

Ya en la casa al momento de entrar desde luego que Nakuru quiere pegar de gritos buscando a Yuki pero la detienen por que le dicen que tanto Sakura como Syaoran estaban dormidos

Entran en la habitación con cierto cuidado, más por la reacción que pueda tener Nakuru que por los dormidos

Y efectivamente cuando entraron claro, en su forma falsa y ven a los 4 guardianes en su forma natural pues se armó ahí mismo la guerra de Troya

- ¿Y ESTA GUARDIANA? ¿Quién LA INVITO? –Nakuru

Desde luego ella refiriéndose a la guardián que estaba platicando con Yue

Y transformándose en Rubymoon

Y desde luego Supi se transforma en Spinelson al ver a la tigresa al lado de Kerberos

- Tranquila Rubymoon… son nuestras más recientes creaciones –dice Eriol

- Pero yo y Yue –Rubymoon

- Tranquilízate… Ellas no saben de ustedes –Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo es de que están aquí? si tú eres el único que puede crear guardianes –Rubymoon

- Pues ya vez que no… ahora hay alguien más que puede –Eriol

- ¿Pero si Sakura ya tiene a Kerberos y Yue? –Rubymoon

- Si… pero no solo Sakura tiene el poder para tener guardianes –Eriol

- ¿El joven Li? –dice sorprendida Rubymoon viendo al dormido

- Así es –Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo? –Rubymoon

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo –Eriol

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta Meiling quien solo había estado observando la situación

- Claro… él es descendiente mío… bueno más bien de mi reencarnación… por lo tanto heredero de mi poder –Eriol

- ¿¡QQQQUUUUEEEEEE?! –exclaman los presentes

- ¿Alguien tenía que heredar mi poder? ¿No? —Eriol

- Bueno creo que tienes razón –Rubymoon

- Aunque ahora le va a costar trabajo controlar los poderes que acaba de adquirir –Eriol

- ¿Pero y entonces? –pregunta de nuevo Rubymoon

- Ellas vienen a hacer de cierto modo primas de ustedes –Eriol

- ¿Primas? –Rubymoon

- Si… y quiero que las traten bien, ellas tienen un día que aparecieron y por lo mismo casi no saben nada –Eriol

- Aaaa ¿Cómo cuando nosotros llegamos? –por fin dice Spinelson quien no quitaba la vista de la tigresa

Quien a su vez trataba de apoyarse en Kerberos porque no sabía quién era ese puma alado que estaba en frete de ella y tenía cierto miedo al igual que la guardiana al oír los gritos de Rubymoon

- Bueno… entonces llego el momento de las presentaciones –dice Eriol sonriendo a las guardianas para que se tranquilizaran

- Yo soy Eriol Jiraguisawa, reencarnación del Mago Li Clow antepasado de su creador y Creador de Yue y Kerberos… así como creador en la actualidad de Rubymoon y Spinelson –Eriol

- Mucho gusto –Saludad las guardianas

- El gusto es nuestro –contesta Spinelson sonriendo con la nueva felina

- Y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman? –Spinelson

- Todavía no sabemos –contestan las dos

- ¿Todavía no tienen nombres? –exclama Rubymoon

- Calma… sus nombres se los tiene que poner su creador… y hasta que el no despierte… solo les vamos a decir guardiana y felina para no confundirnos… aunque como ustedes ya tienen nombres no creo que tengamos problema… lo que si me gustaría seria que regresaran a su forma falsa porque ocupan mucho espacio –Eriol

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros estamos así, porque ellas no se pueden transformar –contesta Kerberos

- AAAAA si es por eso nosotros tampoco cambiaremos –dice muy seria Rubymoon

Porque a decir verdad aunque ella es Hermosa como MARIPOSA la nueva guardiana se ve también muy bella ya que es un ANGEL

- Bueno está bien… creo que eso no lo puedo evitar… pero lo que si les pido es que salgan de aquí… ya que con 4 guardianes aquí había poco espacio… ahora en este cuarto simplemente no caben –Eriol

- Bueno –dice Yue

– Si tú te vas a quedar… nosotros podemos salir un rato –Yue

- Gracias Yue… siempre tan atento –contesta Eriol

Y todos los guardianes salen en forma de desfile, Yue seguido de la guardiana y muy de cerca Rubymoon y Kerberos seguido de la Felina y muy de cerca por Spinelson todo esto desde luego filmado por Tomoyo

- Bueno… por fin algo de tranquilidad, Sakura no tarda en despertar y con todos aquí no se iba a poder ni levantar –Eriol

- Creo que tienes razón –afirman las chicas

Eriol se acerca a las camas y los ve a los dos bien dormidos, se acerca con Syaoran y le da un leve golpe en el hombro

- Mmm –Syaoran

- TE FELICITO amigo… has incrementado bastante tus poderes y lograste salvar a todos y sobretodo proteger a Sakura y los guardianes –Eriol

- ¿Por qué dices que protegió a Sakura y a los guardianes? –pregunta Tomoyo algo nerviosa

- Porque Sakura uso tanto poder que corrió peligro de morir y así desaparecer Yue y sellarse las cartas como Kerberos –Eriol

- ¿QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? –gritan asustadas las dos chicas

- ¿PERO SYAORAN NOS DIJO QUE SI SAKURA USABA MAGIA SOLO YUE CORRIA RIESGO DE DESAPARECER? –Tomoyo

- Lo que sucede es que a Yue solo le puede suceder algo si a Sakura le sucede algo y al mismo tiempo tanto las cartas como Kerberos se sellarían automáticamente –Eriol

- Tan delicada estaba la situación –Tomoyo

- Si… pero gracias a Syaoran que supo que hacer… todo salió bien –Eriol

Eriol se acerca a la cama donde se encuentra Sakura le acaricia tiernamente el pelo se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla

Cosa que hizo saltar a una de las chicas

¿Cómo se atreve a acariciar y besar a Sakura? Ella es novia de Syaoran… quien no le podía reclamar por estar dormido… y a la vez… y a la vez enfrente de su novia -Meiling ya se le iba encima a Eriol cuando Tomoyo la detuvo

- Cálmate Meiling, Acuérdate que son primos, además que entre ellos existe un lazo muy especial por ser él el creador de las cartas y ella la heredera –le dice Tomoyo

- ¿Entonces no hay problema? y Syaoran –Meiling

- No te preocupes… él sabe de ese cariño… y aunque al principio le causo muchos problemas él sabe que es un cariño totalmente diferente –le dice Tomoyo

- Este bien… si tú lo dices –Meiling

Eriol quien estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Sakura en ese momento se escucha que dice:

- Ya va a despertar –las chicas se acercan a ella y ven como Sakura se empieza a mover y a abrir lentamente los ojos bostezando y estirándose, cuando ve que Eriol está ahí ella le sonríe y enderezándose le abraza

- Eriol, que bueno que ya llegaste… perdóname por no poder haber ido a recogerte… pero –Sakura

- No te preocupes mi querida Sakura… lo importante es que ya estás bien –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo esta Syaoran? –Sakura volteando asía la cama donde se encontraba él

- Él está muy bien… y debes estar muy orgullosa por todo lo que logro –le sonríe Eriol

- Claro que estoy muy orgullosa por él… aunque no he podido decírselo –dice algo triste

- No te preocupes… muy pronto se lo podrás decir –Eriol

- Gracias, ¿entonces ya no tarda en despertar? –Sakura

- Pues si… será hasta mañana antes del mediodía pero no te preocupes… aunque quiero ver la cara que ponga cuando sepa que ha creado seres mágicos –Eriol

- ¿Él no sabe? –preguntas las tres asombradas

- No… y cuando yo creé a Spinelson y Rubymoon pues también me sorprendí muchísimo, aunque como a la ves recupere parte de la memoria como Clow… pues supe de los guardianes… así que no fue tanta mi sorpresa… pero quiero ver la cara que pone Syaoran al ver tanto a los guardianes como sus nuevos poderes… ¿Cómo será su símbolo mágico? –Eriol

- No lo sabemos… fue todo tan rápido que solo alcanzamos a ver el brillo del símbolo y fue cuando desaparecimos y cuando aparecimos afuera él solo dijo lo logramos y se desmayó –Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Por cierto generalmente muchos de ustedes me han dicho que como les gusta como escribo se han animado a escribir, muchos me piden su opinión de sus historias que han escrito y con gusto se las doy, yo no soy especialista en esto ni mucho menos, hay quienes tienen editores o quien sabe cuántas cosas más y ponen muchas anotaciones o prólogos o no sé cuántas cosas más, bueno yo quiero decir que solo escribo mis ideas y el día que alguien me intente decir esto está bien, esto está mal, cámbiale esto, ese día yo dejo de escribir

Desde luego que leo las ideas que me mandan pero hace poco me pidieron que leyera una historia que querían mi opinión, pero solo de abrir el archivo me dio tanto coraje, no hace mucho me vi envuelta en el plagio de dos de mis historias, esta que estoy volviendo a publicar y su continuación, nada más de verla me dio tanto coraje, los dibujos de la historia de la torre de Tokio una de las mejores historias que hay en el Internet, le dije que como se había atrevido a hacer eso, que lo iba a leer pero el que no dijera de quien eran esos dibujos pues… lo empecé a leer, la misma historia pero en otras palabras, simplemente borre la historia, la considere pérdida de tiempo, si quieres la opinión de alguien asegúrate de que no haya leído la torre de Tokio, de lo contrario vas a recibir opiniones muy malas.

A mi alguien me pidió permiso para usar a la guardiana de Syaoran en una de sus historias y le dije que sí, siempre y cuando mencionara de donde había tomado el nombre de la guardiana. Aunque todavía no sé cuál es esa historia me gustaría leerla.

Perdón por este comentario, espero sigan leyendo mis historias besos a todos

COMENTARIOS A ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o dejen sus reviws aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki 16 mayo 2007

Revisada 6 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. LOS PODERES DE SYAORAN

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

En este capítulo esta mi principal pista si alguien la descubre no lo ponga en reviws escríbanme a mi correo, ameliasalazar62 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com besos

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 18: LOS PODERES DE SYAORAN.

Sakura acaba de despertar y está platicando con Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling, se acaban de enterar que Syaoran aún no sabe que ha creado seres mágicos, Sakura ya quiere que despierte y Eriol le ha dicho que va a despertar pero hasta el otro día como al medio día

Ya es de noche, ya hablaron de nuevo de Hong Kong para saber cómo sigue Syaoran y Sakura

Meiling ya platico de nuevo de las nuevas guardianes y que ya sabían volar y desde luego Sakura también hablo con la señora Li y le dijo que se sentía muy bien y que Syaoran seguía dormido pero que Eriol la reencarnación de Clow ya les dijo que iba a despertar mañana más o menos al medio día

Ya el matrimonio ha llegado y todos han cenado en familia, claro que los guardianes pues solo observaron, pues como la nueva guardiana aun no puede transformarse pues Yue tampoco se transforma y Rubymoon no se va a quedar atrás

Los que si cenaron bien fueron Kerberos y la felina

Aunque Spinelson pues él se abstuvo para no tener problemas como le pasa a veces y quedar mal con la nueva felina

Ya en la noche desde luego que todos los guardianes se querían quedar en al cuarto del joven Li y ahí si se puso estricto Eriol

Él se iba a quedar con Syaoran y para que no hubiera problemas, pues cada pareja de guardianes se iba a quedar en una recamara

Así en la recamara de un lado se quedarían las chicas y en la del otro lado sus guardianas, en la que seguía pues Rubymoon y Spinelson y desde luego que Yue y Kerberos pues en su recamara

Y no quería saber que causen algún problema de lo contrario se lo iban a tener que ver con él

Desde luego que esa amenaza, las nuevas guardianas no sabían bien que podía suceder aunque los otros cuatro guardianes pues ellos solo se limitaron a obedecer pues ya conocían a Clow enojado, así que optaron por irse cada quien a su recamara

Antes de acostarse Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron un rato solos en el jardín mientras Sakura y Meiling se quedaban un rato a acompañar a Syaoran

- Hola amor -dice Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo

Con todo lo que había pasado pues desde luego que no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas hasta ese momento

- Hola amor –dice Tomoyo algo apenada

- Gracias por salir un rato con migo –dice Eriol

- Gracias por pensar en mí aunque te quería preguntar ¿porque besaste a Meiling en la mano y a mí no? -Tomoyo

- Pues eso es muy sencillo, es porque un beso en la mano significa que te gustaría darle un beso en la boca… pero no puedes… porque no eres su novio, en cambio a ti –Eriol

Le abraza y le da un beso Tomoyo se siente en las nubes a decir verdad era la primera vez que la besaba así pues la vez que se hicieron novios pues solo estuvieron juntos algunas horas, cuando la boda de su mamá, pues casi nunca estuvieron a solas por todas las cosas que tenían que hacer y esta era la tercera vez que se veían, aunque ya llevaban algunos meses de novios pues era la primera vez que por fin podían estar solos y a pesar de que Eriol tenía poderes mágicos solo se podían comunicar por carta, teléfono o por correo electrónico con Tomoyo pues ella no tiene poderes mágicos

O sea que solo Sakura y Syaoran podían tener sus encuentros secretos ¿pero cómo hacía Sakura para seguir teniendo sus encuentros sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta?

En primer lugar cambiaron la hora de sus encuentros, a las 10 así prácticamente ya era hora de que estuvieran dormidas para evitar problemas, pero si había alguna cosa por la que todavía no se acostaba pues ella se las ingeniaba para hacerse la que estaba leyendo o estudiando, o veía que hacer pero nadie había descubierto sus encuentros, claro está que por parte de Syaoran pues él no tenía problemas pues dormía solo y como estudiaba mucho a cualquier hora pues en su casa ya se habían acostumbrado a que se fuera a su cuarto temprano

Al otro día desde temprano Sakura ya estaba impaciente por que Eriol se levantara pues Sakura quería estar al lado de Syaoran en el momento que él se despertara, aunque Eriol ya le había dicho que se iba a despertar por ahí del mediodía

Pero ella quería desde temprano estar al lado de Syaoran y no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión

Eriol solo sonreía de verla y por más que insistió en que bajara a desayunar ella dijo que no que no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que él despertará así que le dijeron que le iban a subir algo para desayunar

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa de que todos estaban en la recamara a decir verdad ella quería que todos salieran pues tenía el presentimiento de que Syaoran no tardaba en despertar

Y la verdad no quería que estuvieran todos ahí pues casi no se podían ni mover pues aparte de sus papás, Touya, las chicas y Eriol

Estaban los guardianes los cuales ocupaban bastante espacio y aunque Eriol ya le había dicho que se iba a despertar hasta el mediodía, ella tenía otro presentimiento

Claro que no decía nada pues no podía contradecir a Eriol por qué él supo el momento en que ella despertaría pero hay lazos muy especiales entre determinadas personas que pueden sentirse y entenderse sin necesidad de decir nada

Ya todos estaban abajo desayunando, era cerca de las 8 de la mañana y los señores Kinomoto y Touya tenían que irse a trabajar, pues querían hacer lo posible por regresar al medio día para estar presente en el momento en que el joven despertara

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de Syaoran solo lo contemplaba, esperando que el hecho de solo verle lo despertara

Y aunque todos se estaban alistando para regresar temprano y se estaban dando prisa en desayunar, pues los jóvenes en cierta forma también tenían deseos de acompañar a Sakura, sobre todo Meiling

Y no se diga sus guardianas que por ellas no se hubieran separado de su joven amo ni por un minuto, pero como los otros guardianes en cierta forma obedecían los mandatos del Joven Eriol, aunque Yue y Kerberos obedecían pero siempre y cuando fuera confirmado por Sakura pues a ellas no les quedaba otra opción que seguir lo que Yue y Kerberos hacían porque en cierta forma ellas por el momento no sabían que hacer pues su joven amo estaba dormido

Eso sí, no hacían nada que Rubymoon o Spinelson les pidieran pues aunque les habían dicho que ellos eran también seres mágicos, creados por la reencarnación de Clow, pues simplemente ellas no sentían la confianza que sentían con Yue y Kerberos

Cosa que hacia enfurecer a los dos guardianes

Pues bien Rubymoon sentía bastante celos de la nueva guardiana por las atenciones que tenía Yue con la guardiana y que nunca había tenido con ella aunque ella decía que eran novios

Y Spinelson con lo atractivo y formal que era

¿Cómo podía ser posible que la guardiana obedeciera a Kerberos que era un presumido? y a él no le hiciera caso

Así que ellas esa mañana después de ver que su joven amo seguía dormido y contra su voluntad y con todo el deseo de acompañar a la señorita Sakura salieron resignadas, pero esperando volver lo antes posible pues por lo menos ellas querían al igual que la señorita Sakura estar todo ese día con su joven amo

Sakura seguía contemplando a Syaoran cuando empezó a sentir que se movía, ella se puso muy feliz al verlo

Syaoran lentamente se empezó a estirar abriendo los ojos perezosamente pero al descubrir frente a él esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se enderezo de un salto y la abrazó fuertemente

Como la vez de elevador claro que esta vez su abrazo fue ampliamente correspondido

- ¡Sakura que bueno que estas bien! –Syaoran

- Todo te lo debo a ti amor pues sé en el peligro que estuve –Sakura

- ¿Lo sabias? –Syaoran

- Claro amor ¿crees que no sé qué Yue depende directamente de mi magia? y solo si me pasa algo a mí… le pasa algo a Yue –Sakura

- Sakura –Syaoran

Y se siguen abrazando fuertemente… tratando de darse todo ese amor que sienten mutuamente y tratando de calmar toda la tensión por la que habían pasado

En ese momento la carta ESPERANZA empieza a brillar y se siente una gran energía en toda la casa que desde luego todos sienten

- ¿Y esa energía? –pregunta Eriol

- ES ESPERANZA –gritan las chicas saltando de sus asientos

- Nuestro Amo ya despertó –dicen las guardianas

- ¿Qué? ¿Esa energía es de ESPERANZA? –dice Eriol

- Si –dicen todos levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven

Los jóvenes todavía seguían abrazados cuando todos entraron a la habitación

Ellos se separaron al instante

-¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunta asombrada Sakura

- ESPERANZA nos avisó –dicen Felices Todos al momento de entrar

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaron los señores y Touya

- Me siento muy bien ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –Syaoran

- Desde antier en la tarde… pero según mis cálculos tenías que haber despertado hasta dentro de una horas, pero veo que eres más fuerte de lo que me imagine –Eriol

- Hola Eriol –Syaoran le saluda

- Hola, veo que nos has dado muchas sorpresas –le sonríe Eriol

- Ha que te refieres –Syaoran

- A que has ayudado a todos… has incrementado bastante tus poderes –Eriol

- No creo… ¿Y tú Sakura cuando despertaste? –Syaoran

- Ayer en la tarde –Sakura

- Todavía me falta mucho para igualarte –dice Syaoran algo triste

- Estas loco… nos sacaste a todos con bien de ahí… sin mencionar que apareciste un símbolo mágico y a las nuevas guardianas –dice Touya señalando a las mencionadas

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? QUE YO CREÉ SERES MAGICOS –Syaoran dice saltando de la cama

- SI –sonríe Sakura

- ¿PERO SI SOLO CLOW Y ERIOL HAN CREADO SERES MAGICOS? –Syaoran

- Ya no amigo, ahora también tú tienes ese poder –Eriol

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- ¿Te acuerdas que te empezaste a concentrar? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Te acuerdas que empezó a fluir la energía a través de todos –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Te acuerdas que de repente gritaste Ahora –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Pues fue en ese momento en que apareció el símbolo de la magia y todos salimos del lugar y cuando aparecimos arriba tú dijiste lo Logramos y te quedaste dormido –Sakura

- Si me acuerdo de eso –Syaoran

- Pues fue en ese momento en que vimos a las guardianas –dice el señor Fujitaka

- ¿Pero cómo? –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa querido amigo es que al estar buscando la mejor manera de sacar a todos de ahí… y utilizando al máximo tú energía… en ese momento creaste tu propio símbolo mágico… al momento de crear tú propio símbolo mágico… en ese momento tienes el poder de crear a los guardianes… en tu afán de proteger a todos… las creaste a ellas para que te ayudaran a proteger a los que estaban es ese momento contigo –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces yo soy creador de ellas? –Syaoran vuelve a preguntar sorprendido

A decir verdad no lo podía creer pero la energía que salía de las guardianas pues era la de él

- Si mi Amo –dicen las guardianas inclinándose ante Syaoran

- No hagan eso –dice Syaoran sorprendido y a la vez levantándolas

- ¡Pero si tú eres nuestro creador! Y ¡Nuestro amo! –Guardianas

- Pues si… pero no me gusta que se inclines ante mi –Syaoran

- ¿¡Pero!? –Guardianas

- No se inclinen por favor –Syaoran

- Esta bien mi señor… si tu no quieres no lo volveremos a hacer –Guardianas

- ¿Y cómo se llaman? –Syaoran pregunta

- Todavía no tenemos nombres –dicen las dos

- ¿Nooo? –pregunta Syaoran

- Lo que sucede es que tú tienes que ponerles nombres –Eriol

- ¿Yo les tengo que poner nombres? –Syaoran

- Si –Eriol

- Bueno hay que pensar muy bien en que nombres les quedarían –Syaoran

- Yo ya tengo una gran lista de nombres –dice Meiling

- No… él tiene que pensar en los nombres sin que nadie le de ideas –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces? –dice Meiling con cara de tristeza y una gran lista de nombres que sostenía

- Él los tiene que pensar –contesta Eriol

- Primero pensemos en tú nombre –Syaoran

Acercándose a la guardiana

– Ya viste… las dos tienen los ojos verde esmeralda como los tuyos –Syaoran dice a Sakura

- Si –dice Sakura algo sonrojada

- Eres hermosa… esa Esmeralda que tienes en la frente y tus ojos son verdes como los de Sakura… en su honor te vamos a poner un nombre relacionado con ESMERALDAS… y como me imagino que tú dependes directamente de mi magia así como Yue, depende de Sakura y Rubymoon de Eriol y su símbolo es la Luna tú te vas a llamar SMERALDTSUKI, SMERALD DE ESMERALDA y TSUKI LUNA que vendría a ser ESMERALDA LUNAR en japonés ¿te gusta? –Syaoran

- Se escucha muy bien –dice la guardiana

- Después pensaremos en un nombre para tú identidad falsa –Syaoran

- ¿Voy a tener dos nombres? –Smeraldtsuki

- Bueno… cuando estés de esta forma de ángel… te llamaras SMERALDTSUKI y cuando tengas apariencia humana tendrás que tener otro nombre –Syaoran

- Está bien –sonríe la guardiana ahora Smeraldtsuki

- Y tú –Syaoran dirigiéndose a la felina

- Bueno tú pelaje es de un blanco como la nieve… pero a la vez tienes estas franjas doradas que te hacen resplandecer como si fueras una estrella brillante… y además todas esas piedras preciosas te hacen ver mucho muy bonita… el símbolo de Kerberos es el sol y me imagino que también es el símbolo de Spinelson, me imagino que también lo será tuyo y como él sol es una estrella y tu brillas como una… ese será tu nombre HOSHIHIKARI en japonés que quiere decir HOSHI-ESTRELLA HIKARI-BRILLO o sea Estrella Brillante ¿te gusta? –Syaoran

- Es muy bonito y más porque yo represento el brillo de tu estrella –dice feliz la felina

- Pues entonces de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Hoshihikari y en tu identidad falsa serás Hoshi que es Estrella… ¿estás de acuerdo? –Syaoran

- Si –dice la felina ahora Hoshihikari muy feliz

- Bueno… veo que ya estás bien… nosotros nos tenemos que ir a trabajar… ya pueden bajar a desayunar todos juntos y por cierto habla a tu casa pues tú mamá está muy preocupada por ti –dice el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Mi mamá? –Syaoran

- Si… sintieron tu poder hasta Hong Kong –dice la señora Sonomi

- ¿Hasta Hong Kong? –Syaoran

- Pues yo lo sentí hasta Inglaterra –dice Eriol

- ¿Hasta Inglaterra? –Syaoran

- Pues si mi amigo… y aunque no lo creas aun… tienes poderes que ni te imaginas… pero te va a tomar un buen rato controlarlos… aunque yo te voy a ayudar –Eriol

- Gracias –Syaoran

- Bueno salgamos todos para que te arregles y enseguida bajas –dice el señor Kinomoto

Todos salen y se van al comedor a terminar sus desayunos, aunque casi todo se tuvo que volver a calentar

Sakura desde luego que no comenzó su desayudo pues quiso esperar a desayunar con Syaoran

Syaoran no tardo en vestirse y bajar

Meiling que estaba muy nerviosa con todo lo sucedido, pues no dejaba de hablar, y Tomoyo y Eriol solo la escuchaban muy atentos y entendiendo a la chica

Los mayores el señor Kinomoto, su esposa y su hijo Touya, ellos ya se habían ido pues ya se les había hecho tarde en sus trabajos, aunque como el joven Syaoran ya había despertado, pues se fueron tranquilos

Los guardianes desde luego todos seguían en su forma natural pues las nuevas guardianas aún no habían intentado transformarse

Y desde luego todos habían esperado a Syaoran para saber que iban a hacer

Cuando Syaoran bajo Sakura se le acerco de inmediato

- ¿Necesitas algo? –dice Sakura

- Quisiera hablar a mi casa para avisar que estoy bien –Syaoran

- Claro… Aquí está el teléfono –Sakura

Syaoran toma el teléfono y marca

Y se sorprendió pues se puede decir que el teléfono solo sonó 1 vez y contesto su mamá cosa que le sorprendió muchísimo pues generalmente es el señor Wein quien contesta

- Habla a casa de la familia Li –se escuchó la voz de la señora

- ¿Mamá? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Hijo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ya me platicaron que tuvieron un accidente y que incrementaste tus poderes, así como que también creaste seres mágicos y apareciste el símbolo mágico ¿Cómo es? –Ieran

Claro esta que esta vez era su mamá quien estaba muy emocionada al saber que Syaoran estaba hablando y muy raro en ella por no decir rarísimo de escucharla tan emocionada

Porque si en la familia casi todos tenían poderes mágicos, el papá de Syaoran había sido un destacado brujo y ella era una mujer con bastante poder y las hermanas también tenían ciertas habilidades mágicas

Pues a decir verdad casi nadie había creado símbolos mágicos

No podía decir que no los conocían pues ya había visto que Sakura cada vez que hace magia pues aparece un símbolo mágico y sabía de barreras mágicas y sabía cómo romperlas

Así fue como ayudo a Sakura la primera vez que fue a Hong Kong (Película 1)

Pero desde luego que le emocionaba el saber de los poderes mágicos de su hijo y la creación de las nuevas guardianas, era algo increíble

Por eso era que la señora estaba bastante emocionada a pesar de su seriedad y su formalidad

Se puede decir que era una mujer difícil de sorprender pero eso de que su propio hijo había logrado incrementar así sus poderes la tenía realmente sorprendida.

- Bien mamá… estoy bien y si incremente mi magia… todavía no sé cuánto… pero si la incremente… a decir verdad… me acabo de enterar de la creación de las guardianas –Syaoran

- ¿No sabias? –Ieran

- No… use tanta energía para sacar a todos de ese lugar con bien y sobre todo proteger a Sakura y los guardianes… que cuando salimos de ahí fue que me quede dormido y no supe de su existencia hasta hace un rato –Syaoran

- ¿Y tú símbolo mágico? –Ieran

- Aun no sé cómo es… apenas acabo de despertar… y he conocido a Hoshihikari y Smeraldtsuki –Syaoran

- ¿A quiénes? –Ieran

- Las guardianas… les acabo de poner esos nombres… porque Eriol me dijo que como su creador… era yo quien debía darles sus nombres… ¿hice mal? –Syaoran

- No hijo… esos nombres están bien… ¿y quién es quién? –Ieran

- Bueno las guardianas tienen el color de ojos de Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Su color de ojos? –Ieran

- Si –Syaoran dice algo apenado

– Es que creo que me gustan mucho sus ojos y creo que por eso las dos tienen los ojos verdes –Syaoran

- Si hijo… son muy bonitos –sonríe la mamá

- Pues a la guardiana le puse Smeraldtsuki o sea esmeralda lunar en japonés y Hoshihikari la felina porque me recuerda el resplandor de una estrella –Syaoran

- ¿En japonés? –Ieran

- Si mamá… pues como aparecieron aquí en Japón… son japonesas y como Yue y Kerberos tienen nombres de origen chino… por eso pensé que ellas pueden tener nombres japoneses –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo… son muy bonitos… ¿Pero van a necesitar papeles? –Ieran

- Si… pero ya pensaremos que se puede hacer… yo creo que los señores Kinomoto ya están pensando en algo para resolver ese problema –Syaoran

- Me dice Meiling que son preciosas –Syaoran se pone colorado

- Si mamá… no es por presumir… pero son preciosas –Syaoran

- Te felicito hijo… y esperamos con ansiedad tú regreso –Ieran

- Si mamá… y gracias por preocuparte de mí –Syaoran

- De nada mi amor… tú sabes que todo lo que se refiere a ti me importa mucho y siempre estoy al pendiente de tus logros –Ieran

- Gracias mamá y ya me voy porque me están esperando para desayunar y tengo muchas cosas que investigar… como eso del símbolo mágico pues todavía no sabemos cómo es –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo, mañana te hablo para saber ¿Cómo sigues? –Ieran

- Está bien… nos vemos –Syaoran

- Adiós –Ieran

Syaoran cuelga el teléfono y ve que Sakura está a un lado la abraza y le da un besito en la mejilla… ella se sonroja y pregunta

- ¿Y eso? –Sakura

- Pues tenía muchísimas ganas de darte un beso desde que me desperté… pero como todos entraron… pues solo me quede con las ganas –Syaoran

- ¿Ya vienen? –grita Meiling

- Pues yo creo que también ahora te vas a quedar con las ganas pues nos están esperando –Sakura

- Si creo que tienes razón… pero sabes el simple hecho de que estas bien y que estas feliz me hace sentir muy bien –dice Syaoran sonriendo

- A mí también –Sakura

Los dos van a desayunar y mientras desayunan platican pues Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling ellos ya habían terminado y solo los estaban acompañando, aunque también estaban todos los guardianes pero Sakura tenía una duda

- Oye Eriol… tú dijiste que al momento de crear el símbolo mágico tienes el poder de crear guardianes… ¿porque yo no creé guardianes? –Sakura

- Bueno en realidad tú no creaste guardianes porque ya existían –Eriol

- Bueno… si… ¿pero? –Sakura

- Cuando tomaste el libro de las cartas Clow fue porque el libro brillo ¿No es verdad? –Eriol

- Si –Sakura

- Bueno pues yo te estaba observando… por eso te mande ese sueño… en el que veías a Kero y también hice que escucharas los ronquidos de Kerberos –Eriol

- ¡Oigan! –protesta Kerberos

- ¿Pero? –pregunta de nuevo Sakura

- No creaste seres mágicos porque desde antes que abrieras el libro Yue estaba con tigo… bueno Yukito… ¿no es así? –Eriol

- Si… es verdad –Sakura

- Además al momento de tomar el libro fue tu magia la que abrió el libro –Eriol

- Si… me acuerdo que estaba cerrado y al tomarlo la cerradura se abrió… fue cuando leí la carta y todas se esparcieron –Sakura

- Pues al leer la carta apareció el símbolo mágico a tus pies… que fue el que le dio poder a la carta para esparcir las demás y a la vez despertar a Kerberos –Eriol

- Si –Sakura

- Pues al despertar a Kerberos… ya tenías a tus dos guardianes… porque aunque Yukito no sabía que era tu guardián… pues él estaba siempre al pendiente de todo lo que te pudiera pasar –Eriol

- ¿Por eso cuando se cayó del precipicio Yukito la atrapo? –pregunta Tomoyo

- ¿Te caíste del precipicio? –gritan Syaoran, Eriol y Meiling

- Dos veces –Dice Yue

- ¿Dos veces? –preguntan todos

- Si pero no me paso nada –dice Sakura

- La primera fue por un engaño de ILUSIÓN… pero la segunda vez no se cayó… porque uso a vuelo –dice Kero

- No… la segunda fue cuando el concurso… me quede viendo a la luna y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba abajo con Yukito… quien se lastimo por impedir que yo me lastimara –Sakura

- ¿Y yo no me di cuenta? –dice Syaoran

- Es que en ese entonces… yo… Yukito… (Dice sin terminar solo pensándolo creía que estaba enamorada de Yukito) –Sakura

- Pues si –dice Eriol

Con una sonrisa y viendo a Syaoran quien también se sonroja al acordarse de que a él le había pasado algo por el estilo claro que se tranquilizó cuando supo que eran los poderes de Yue los que lo habían atraído)

- ¿Y fuiste tú también el que me hizo soñar con Syaoran? –Sakura dice sonrojada

- ¿Soñaste con él? –pregunta Eriol

- Si… la mañana que lo conocí –Sakura dice apenada

- No… no fui yo… ¿entonces? –dice Eriol pensativo

- Tiene predicciones –dice Syaoran apenado

- Por ese sueño yo ya sabía que iban a terminar siendo pareja –dice Kerberos muy serio

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada? –dice Sakura

- ¡Porque lo tenías que descubrir tu sola! –Kerberos

- Bueno… a decir verdad… yo también sabía algo –dice apenado Syaoran

- Fue Sueños –dice Eriol sonriendo

- Si –Syaoran afirma con la cabeza

- ¿Pero esa carta la atrapamos cuando fuimos a la Torre de Tokio? ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? –grita Meiling

- Yo no te engañe… a decir verdad cuando tuve ese sueño… pues yo mismo no lo podía creer pues se suponía que tú… bueno –Syaoran y Sakura bajan la cabeza

- Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia lo importante es que ya están juntos y mañana ya cumplen un año de novios y eso hay que festejarlo –dice Meiling

- Si –dicen los dos como tomates de la pena que les dio

Con tantas cosas que pasaron ya no se acordaban de la fecha en que vivían, ellos solo se sentían muy felices por estar juntos

- Bueno ya que terminamos vamos al jardín para ver cuáles son los nuevos poderes que posees –Eriol

- Vamos –afirman todos

Y así salen todos al jardín como ya había mencionado las bardas son altas así que no hay ningún problema de que los vean desde afuera pero para prevenir Eriol invoco un hechizo como de un escudo por si algo se sale de control para que nadie notara algo desde afuera

- Bueno ¿qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Solo piensa en magia –dice Eriol

- ¿Magia? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si… para ver cuál es tú símbolo mágico –Eriol

- Esta bien –Syaoran y se concentra

En ese momento aparece un símbolo mágico a sus pies

También brilla como el de Sakura y Eriol pero a la vez es diferente

El símbolo de Eriol pues el del Clow varias cartas cruzadas entre sí, el sol al centro y la luna a un lado

El de Sakura también son varias cartas cruzadas pero tiene dos estrellas de 5 picos en el centro, el sol y la luna a los lados, el de Syaoran no variaba mucho del de Sakura… también tenía cartas cruzadas el sol y la luna a los lados pero a diferencia de Sakura las estrellas que tenía eran de 4 picos…

Todos se quedan viendo el símbolo, desde luego que el más sorprendido era el mismo Syaoran aun viéndolo no lo podía creer

- Es impresionante –decía Meiling y Tomoyo quien por supuesto estaba filmando todo

- Es hermoso –le sonreía Sakura mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba al escucharla

- Bueno amigo, ahora que sabemos cómo es tu símbolo tienes que aparecer tu llave –Eriol

- ¿Mi llave? –Syaoran

- Si… de ahora en adelante cada vez que quieras usar magia tendrás que usar tu llave –Eriol

- ¿Ya no voy a poder usar la magia como la usaba antes? –Syaoran

- Si… pero a comparación de antes tus nuevos poderes pues no son nada –Eriol

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Syaoran

- Bueno… antes tenías que sacar tus cartas y tu espada para poder usar magia… algo brusco pues se puede decir que para usar las cartas Clow cuando las tenías… pues prácticamente les clavabas la espada para transmitirles tu magia… mientras que Sakura solo con un toque de su bastón las activa –Eriol

- Bueno ¿pero mi espada? –Syaoran

- Acabas de cambiar muchas cosas en tu vida… se puede decir que te modernizaste… aunque todavía vas a poder seguir usando tu magia como antes… lo más conveniente es que te empieces a acostumbrar a los cambios –le sonríe Eriol

- Bueno… entonces me concentro en la llave –Syaoran

- Si –Eriol

Se concentra y aparece un pequeño dije en forma de relámpago

Él la toma y dice

- LLAVE QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERO PODER ANTE SYAORAN QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISION CONTIGO… LIBERATE –Syaoran

En ese momento aparece un báculo mágico muy parecido al de Sakura pero con la estrella de 4 picos y un relámpago cruzando la estrella, es de color verde como su traje que por cierto tiene puesto pues como sabía que iba a practicar con Sakura pues se lo había traído

Aunque accedía también a usar los trajes diseñados por Tomoyo, aunque como este era un día especial, pues se puso su traje

Eriol tenía su traje, que prácticamente aparecía de la nada y desde luego que Sakura tenía un traje diseñado por Tomoyo

Los guardianes estaban presentes desde luego pues querían saber la apariencia de las guardianas

- Bueno y ahora qué hago –decía Syaoran con curiosidad y asombro al ver todo lo que le estaba sucediendo

- Bueno lo primero son las guardianas… tenemos que ver su apariencia… ahora que ya apareciste tu símbolo mágico ellas ya se pueden trasformar –Eriol

- Bueno entonces empezamos con tigo Hoshihikari –Syaoran, la felina se acerca a su creador

- ¿Si sabes qué hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si… el otro día nos dijeron… pero como estabas dormido no pudimos hacerlo –Hoshihikari baja la cabeza

- ¡Pero estoy segura que ahora si podremos! –dice feliz la felina dando un salto hacia Syaoran quien termina en el suelo feliz viendo a su creación

Él la abraza y le dice

- Inténtalo… vas a ver que ahora si vas a poder –Syaoran

- Claro –Hoshihikari se endereza y ayuda a su creador a levantarse

Se envuelve en sus alas y se transforma enseguida en una preciosa felina de peluche blanca con rayas doradas

Quien empieza a volar por todas partes feliz por estar de ese tamaño, Kerberos y Spinelson al verla tan feliz desde luego que ellos también se transformaron y empezaron a seguir a la felina

- ¿Verdad que es muy hermoso tener este tamaño? –dice Feliz Hoshihikari posándose en los brazos de Syaoran quien la tomo con mucha ternura, cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a Sakura claro esta

- Claro Hoshi –dice Syaoran con ternura y una sonrisa

- Claro… es más práctico para unas Bestias tan poderosas como nosotros estar así, que de la otra forma –dice Kero

Que durante bastante tiempo soñaba en convertirse en Kerberos, claro está que nunca se imaginó ser fuente de admiración de nadie siendo pequeño y además que por un buen tiempo había sido burla de Syaoran y Meiling por su tamaño

- Verdad que estoy hermosa –dice volando a los brazos de Sakura

- Desde luego Hoshi… yo siempre los he visto muy bonitos de este tamaño –acariciándola y viendo a Kero

– ¡Verdad que soy hermosa! –vuela con Meiling

- Claro –dice emocionada Meiling tomando a la Felina y también acariciándola todos sonríen al ver la felicidad de la Bestia guardiana

- Y ahora veremos cómo eres tú –dice Syaoran dirigiéndose a Smeraldtsuki

La guardiana se pone en pie frente a Syaoran y se envuelve en sus alas, aparece el símbolo mágico de Syaoran y aparece una hermosa chica frente a ellos

Delgada, cabello castaño claro como el de Sakura pero largo trenzado, como de unos 17 años… pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fue el color de sus ojos, pues si bien mientras permaneció como Smeraldtsuki eran verdes en estos momentos eran cafés del color de ojos de Syaoran y de sus hermanas desde luego

- Puede pasar como una de tus hermanas –dice sorprendida Meiling al verla

- ¿Eso crees? pues en verdad que eres hermosa –dice Syaoran sorprendido

Sakura se le queda viendo algo seria a Syaoran

- No pienses mal, pero es verdad con mis cuatro hermanas bien puede pasar por una de ellas –Syaoran dice rápido

Y si era cierto la apariencia de la guardiana era realmente hermosa, pero el cambio de color en los ojos de la guardiana no fue lo único que les llamo la atención, pues aunque transmitía una gran presencia y a la vez una gran tranquilidad muy parecida a la de Yue

Su rostro reflejaba una gran dulzura como la de Yukito y se sentía una gran tranquilidad a su lado

- Reflejas una gran dulzura en tu rostro… creo que ese será el nombre perfecto… Ame que es dulce en japonés –Syaoran

- Suena muy bien –dice feliz la guardiana

- Aunque hay que ver cómo resolvemos el problemas del aprendizaje –dice preocupado Syaoran

- No te preocupes por eso –dice Eriol acercándose a la identidad falsa de la guardiana –esto ya lo he hecho dos veces antes en mi vida actual así que para mí no es problema –Eriol toma a Ame y le pide que se siente en una silla

- Bien ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Eriol

- Pues aparenta unos 17 –dice Yukito quien también ya se ha transformado al igual que Nakuru

- Entonces vas a terminar segundo de preparatoria… no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada –Eriol

Le pone sus manos encima de la cabeza y se empieza a concentrar, las manos de Eriol brillan al igual que la Cabeza de Ame

-Listo, ya tienes los conocimientos para entrar en la preparatoria así como hablar el Japonés y el Chino, y algo de Ingles por si llegan a ir a visitarme… además de conocimientos mágicos –Eriol

- ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con nosotras? –preguntan Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling con caritas tristes

- Claro que no –ríe Eriol al verlas, Syaoran solo mueve la cabeza

- ¿Pero a mí me enviaste sueños? –dice Sakura

- Si… pero no es lo mismo… además lo que yo te estaba avisando era de magia no conocimientos comunes que todos tenemos que aprender –Eriol

- ¿Nooo puedes enseñarnos igual? –dicen tristes

- Claro que no –dice Eriol

Tomando a Hoshi entre sus brazos y poniéndole su mano encima para transmitirle ciertos conocimientos a ella también

Claro que como ellos son seres mágicos con Hoshi, Kero y Supi no hay problema, pues prácticamente pasan por muñecos de felpa y con quedarse quietos tienen

Pero Ame, Nakuru y Yukito pues no es lo mismo porque ellos tienen que integrarse a la sociedad

Aunque no pueden tener hijos como los humanos por ser seres mágicos tienen que llevar una vida lo más normal que se pueda

Pues ellos aparecieron de la magia con apariencia de personas mayores bueno adolescentes pero si bien su apariencia como guardianes no va a cambiar, su apariencia humana si

Así que hay que ayudarlos a enfrentar la vida lo mejor que se pueda

- Gracias por tú ayuda Eriol –dice Syaoran

- Bueno con respecto a eso… pues tengo los conocimientos de Clow y solo hago lo que me enseño –Eriol

- Pero yo solo le podría enseñar hasta el primer año de secundaria que son mis conocimientos –Syaoran

- Bueno en cierta forma también son los míos… solo cuando voy viendo las cosas que nos enseñan me voy acordando que ya las sé pero con respecto a los guardianes pues es un hechizo que me dejo Clow con el cual le puedo transmitir conocimientos a los guardianes aunque yo no me acuerde de los conocimientos –Eriol

- Aaaa ya entendemos… por eso no nos puedes enseñar –vuelven a decir las tres

- No puedo porque no son seres mágicos –Eriol dice muy serio

Las tres hacen pucheros

– Bueno amigo vamos a probar algo… Sakura estate lista para cualquier contratiempo –Eriol

- ¿Cualquier contratiempo? –preguntan todos

- Si –dice Eriol

- En ese caso –dice Yukito

Y se vuelve a transformar, seguido por las dos guardianas y las bestias

Claro que Hoshi de transformo en bestia y luego, luego se destransformo para ver si podía recuperar su apariencia chiquita, al comprobar que si podía se volvió a trasformar lo que ocasiono risas en todos

Sakura toma su llave y la llama, saca el libro para llamar alguna carta en caso de emergencia

- Bueno ¿estás listo? –pregunta Eriol a Syaoran quien está un poco nervioso por no decir muy nervioso por todo el movimiento que hubo para que él pueda probar su magia

- Si –dice Syaoran

- Bueno vamos a hacer algo sencillo, Sakura usa a movimiento y mueve este libro –Eriol

- Bien MOVIMIENTO mueve este libro –Sakura y el libro empieza a flotar y moverse despacio

- Te fijarte –dice Eriol

- Si –Syaoran

- Has lo mismo –Eriol

- ¿Pero como? yo no tengo cartas –Syaoran

- Solo piensa en que lo vas a mover –Eriol

- Esta bien –Syaoran

Se empieza a concentrar, aparece el símbolo mágico hace un leve movimiento con su bastón sobre el libro y se empieza a mover

Lo cual pone muy feliz a todos pero de repente sale disparado el libro pero como Yue ya se imaginaba algo así por eso se transformó salió volando para alcanzar el libro

- Aaaa –dice Syaoran algo triste porque en un principio pensó que lo había logrado pero luego

- No te preocupes a mí me paso igual… las dos veces –Eriol

- ¿Las dos veces? –preguntan

- Si cuando Clow y Cuando supe que era la reencarnación de Clow –Eriol

- Aaaa… entonces está bien –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque yo no tuve problemas? –pregunta Sakura

- Porque tú usas las cartas –Eriol

- Pero para eso estamos los guardianes… para traerte las cosas en lo que empiezas a entrenarte -dice Yue entregándole el libro

- ¿Pero porque yo no tuve problemas? –pregunta Sakura

- Porque tú usas las cartas desde el principio… se puede decir… que las cartas son una síntesis de años de práctica y con solo llamarlas en ese momento se hace la magia para la que fueron creada… aunque Clow tuvo que aprender muy bien magia y luego que la dominaba a la perfección fue que hizo las cartas y por último a los guardianes… pero tú tienes muchos poderes pues puedes muy bien alimentar a las cartas y a los guardianes sin ningún problema desde que transformaste todas las cartas a carta Sakura… y sabes lo que tú lograste en unos cuantos meses a Clow le tomo años –Eriol

- ¿Años? –Dicen todos sorprendidos

- Si… pero mejor continuamos –Eriol

- Gracias –dice Syaoran tomando el libro

Y así empieza sus primeras practicas… claro que Eriol había pensado en mover objetos, pues en eso el único riesgo que presentaba era ir por el objeto y tener cuidado de no golpear a alguien

Pero cuando Eriol dijo que ya era hora de descansar Syaoran se quedó pensando en que tan fuerte podía ser el fuego que podría usar… claro está que todavía no sabe que tiene que controlar hasta sus pensamientos ¡porque!

Todos se empezaron a mover de sus lugares… pero Syaoran se perdió en sus pensamientos Sakura lo estaba observando tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos cuando de repente aparece el símbolo mágico a los pies de Syaoran y una gran llama sale del bastón, cosa que hizo que todos saltaran pero gracias a la intervención de Sakura que llamo a AGUA impidió que todos terminaran rostizados aunque si terminaron empapados

- Que paso –Dice Tomoyo y Meiling

- Nada… solo estaba pensando –dice Syaoran apenado

- Debes tener más cuidado con lo que piensas… Bueno creo que nos tenemos que cambiar –le dice Eriol sonriendo

- Estas bien –dice Sakura acercándose a Syaoran

- Gracias, que bueno que actuaste rápido –Syaoran

- Presentí que algo iba a pasar porque te quedaste muy pensativo –Sakura

- Gracias, –Syaoran la abraza pues si se llevó un buen susto

- De nada… tú me ayudaste con las cartas ahora me toca a mí ayudarte –Sakura

- "¿Cómo pudo Sakura saber que algo iba a pasar si yo no sentí nada? creo que están más unidos de lo que yo creí –Eriol los contempla de lejos pensando

Cuando iban entrando llego el abuelo de las chicas para ver cómo se encontraba el joven Syaoran

- Veo que ya despertaste –dice el abuelo al joven

- Si señor… ¿se encuentra bien? ¿no se enfermó? –Syaoran

- No… gracias a ti estoy muy bien y te lo quería agradecer –dice haciendo una inclinación

- No haga eso señor –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Pero hay que tratarlos con el respeto que se merecen –abuelo

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo cree usted que una persona de su edad deba guardar respeto a unos niños como nosotros? –dice Syaoran

- Discúlpame… pero lo que hiciste no lo hace cualquiera… por lo menos en todos mis años de vida nunca había visto poderes como los que ustedes poseen –abuelo refiriéndose a Sakura, Syaoran y desde luego Eriol

- Pero no tiene que agradecer nada –Syaoran

- ¡Nos salvaste a todos! ¡y protegiste a mi bisnieta! ¿Cómo quieres que no te lo agradezca? –abuelo

- Pero lo hice con mucho gusto… ella representa algo muy especial para mi… si le hubiera pasado algo yo no me lo hubiera perdonado –Syaoran

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco… porque aparte de protegerla a ella salvaste a toda mi familia… que tiene poco que la acabo de recuperar… no sé qué hubiera hecho si a alguien le hubiera pasado algo –abuelo

- No te preocupes abuelo… tienes familia por muchísimo tiempo –dicen sonrientes las chicas

- Y esta jovencita… ¿quién es? –viendo a Ame

- Es la apariencia falsa de SMERALTSUKI, se llama Ame –Sakura

- A por cierto, Ya investigue… y tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar para sacar los papeles de la joven ¿porque me imagino que debe de necesitar documentos? –abuelo

- Si… en eso estaba pensando –dice Syaoran

- Pues permíteme ayudarte con eso… como pago por la ayuda que nos diste –abuelo

- ¿No habrá algún problema? –Syaoran

- No… este amigo sabe de la magia pues él también tiene algunos poderes… no como ustedes pero él nos puede ayudar con toda la documentación y sobre todo su registro, ya que es muy grande para registrarla apenas a la edad que representa –abuelo

- Bueno yo estaba pensando en usar a creatividad… para hacer los papeles –dice Sakura

- Pero en un momento dado esos serían papeles falsos… y que mejor que tener todos los papeles en regla –abuelo

- Eso si –Syaoran

Y así todos se dirigen al registro civil para registrar a Ame… claro que las pequeñas bestias se quedaron y mejor decidieron enseñarle como jugar videojuegos a Hoshi

Ya en el registro cuando llegaron el abuelo se dirigió a ver al jefe del registro quien era su amigo pero también resulto que conocía a Eriol

- Buenas tardes –saluda el abuelo

- Buenas tardes ¿ustedes deben ser los del problema? –Saluda el encargado

- Si –dicen agachando la cabeza Syaoran, Meiling y Sakura

- No se preocupen… ya he registrado a gente con problemas como el suyo… –el encargado

- ¿? –Syaoran, Meiling y Sakura

- Si hace algún tiempo –en eso ve a Eriol

– Joven Eriol ¿Es usted el del problema? –encargado

- ¿Lo conoces? –preguntan los jóvenes

- Si… en donde crees que conseguí los papeles de Yukito –Eriol

- Aaaa –Syaoran, Meiling y Sakura

- Y no… no soy yo el del problema… pero si es parecido a ese problema… les presento él es Syaoran Li… descendiente de Clow… se puede decir que es mi pariente y él es el del problema pues fue el creador de esta joven Ame –Eriol mostrando a Ame

- Esto es fantástico… no puedo creer que se pueda crear personas con la magia –dice el Señor

- Pues créalo… porque estos tres jóvenes –Eriol refiriéndose a Ame, Yuki y Nakuru

– Son creaciones mágicas… y desde luego que podemos confiar en su discreción –Eriol

- Claro… no hay problema solo hay que registrarla y con eso ya podrán tramitar su pasaporte o los documentos que se necesiten –encargado

- Muchas gracias –dice Syaoran

- Bueno tu nombre por lo que escuche es Ame –encargado

- Si –Ame

- ¿Y Cuál va a ser tu apellido? –Todos se quedaron viendo con tantas cosas no habían pensado en el apellido

- Pues yo creo que bien puede ser también Li –dice Eriol

– Yo a Nakuru le puse otro para que no me relacionaran con ella como mi familiar y esconderme de ustedes pero no veo problema para que ella no sea Li –Eriol

- Creo que tienes razón… pues póngale Li –dice Syaoran

- Esta bien… serás Ame Li… bueno necesito que me firmen estos documentos como sus padres –a lo que Syaoran se puso rojo

- ¿Cómo que como su padre? –dice muy nervioso

- Si… tú eres su creador… entonces eres como su padre… y por lo tanto tienes que firmar –encargado

- ¡Pero soy menor de edad! –Syaoran

- No hay problema… no podré tu edad… solo que la presentaste ¿y quién va a firmar como su mamá? –a lo que Sakura se pone roja

Al ver como se puso de roja Sakura, Syaoran le pregunto..

- ¿Me harías el honor de firmar como su mamá? –Syaoran

- Desde luego –Sakura le sonríe

- Y los demás pueden firmar como sus testigos –encargado

- Bueno ya que tenemos su acta de nacimiento será más fácil sacar su pasaporte –dice el abuelo

Ya en la Noche cuando estaban ya todos acostados

Eriol y Syaoran empezaron a platicar pues Syaoran desde luego que tenía muchas dudas

- Novias para los guardianes no se me había ocurrido –dice Eriol con picardía

- Pero como se te ocurre –dice Syaoran completamente rojo

- Pero eso son lo que son –Eriol

- ¿Cómo crees? Eriol son imaginaciones tuyas –Syaoran

- Serán imaginaciones mías, pero existe un lazo especial entre ellos cuatro –Eriol

- Pero y Rubymoon, ella viene a ser la novia de Yue por ser también creación tuya –Syaoran

- Puede ser también creación mía pero yo no la cree pensando en Yue o Kerberos y tu si, por eso aunque Rubymoon tiene apariencia femenina, pues Spinelson no la tiene y tus dos guardianas si la tienen –Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible eso? –Syaoran

- Estabas bastante preocupado por ellos ¿verdad? –Eriol

- Pues si… Yue estaba ya muy débil signo de la debilidad que tenía Sakura y eso me preocupaba bastante y también sabía que necesitábamos de Kerberos para cerrar el círculo mágico y si estaba preocupado por él, porque prácticamente fue la magia de él la que nos sacó de ahí –Syaoran

- Pues eso fue… al estar preocupados tanto por ellos creaste a tus guardianas para ser apoyo de ellos –Eriol

- ¿Apoyo de ellos? –Syaoran

- Si… y en un momento dado eso es lo más conveniente por tu relación con Sakura –Eriol

Syaoran se vuelve a poner de colores, este paseo se había salido de todas sus expectativas, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo por los poderes que ahora tenía y entendía las palabras de su papá de que no se desesperara que muy pronto iba a tener los poderes para hacer cualquier cosa y la verdad eso lo asustaba bastante por lo que había pasado al final de la práctica, que si no hubiera estado Sakura al pendiente hubiera quemado a todos los presentes

- ¿Y podré tener todos los poderes que tiene Sakura? –Syaoran

- Pues si te empeñas en lograrlo lo lograras pero debes trabajar bastante paro no tener problemas como los del final de la práctica –sonríe pícaro Eriol

- Si Sakura no hubiera estado ahí y adivinado tus pensamientos… ahora debes tener muchísimo cuidado hasta con lo que piensen y en especial controlar tu carácter pues te puede traer problemas y hacer algo que después te arrepientas –Eriol

- ¿Lo dices porque quizás tendré problemas pronto? ¿cómo la vez de lo del truco del títere que me avisaste y no te hice caso? –Syaoran

- No… -le sonríe Eriol

– Solo lo digo por precaución… pero no… no vas a tener ningún problema… pero estaba pensando que quizás sea conveniente acompañarte a tú casa para ayudarte a encarrilarte en tus practicas… quizás algunos consejos sean convenientes –Eriol

- Gracias –Syaoran

Y así nuestro amigo se queda dormido

En verdad son muchas cosas las que le pasaron pero se sentía tranquilo por haber logrado proteger a su dulce flor de cerezo y aunque tenía miedo por todo el poder que ahora tenía sabía que no estaba solo

Y así como él ayudo a Sakura cuando lo de las cartas, él sabía que iba a recibir la ayuda tanto de Eriol como de Sakura, así que no se preocupaba por eso

Lo que si era que al otro día cumplían ya un año de novios y lo que más le gustaba era que aunque nadie lo sabía ellos se veían a diario y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho muy feliz

- Un año –suspiraron

Los dos felices de estar juntos, bueno cada quien en sus recamaras pero siempre que ellos se sentían felices ESPERANZA brillaba y dejaba sentir una gran Paz y un gran Amor en toda la casa

Cosa a lo que ya todos estaban acostumbrados, aunque a Eriol esto lo sorprendió era la segunda vez en ese día que sentía esa energía y eso le empezaba a gustar

Sus amigos tenían muchas cosas que lo sorprendían y eso que él pensaba que nada lo podría sorprender bueno lo de Tomoyo, pero ahora se está dando cuenta por qué decidió dejarle en su vida pasada las cartas a Sakura pues estaba llena de sorpresas

CONTINUARA:

La otra vez me puse a contar contactos que tengo por la historia y son más de 40, y eso me hace muchísimo muy feliz hoy que termino con este capítulo es 7 de octubre del 2002 y saben la mayoría de ustedes van a leer esta historia casi de corrido pero saben, ya casi cumplo un año de escribirla… pues la empecé a escribir por octubre o noviembre del año pasado… y ni yo puedo creer cómo va la historia, pero les prometo que pronto ya va a acabar creo que unos dos capítulos más, cualquier comentario critica lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Bueno esto lo escribí cuando escribí el capítulo, y como pueden ver cuando yo publique aquí ya tenía la historia completa y no la pude publicar en un solo capitulo o historia, por eso la dividí en 2 y también ya tenía parte de su continuación, la mayoría de las paginas en donde publicaron mis historias completas al principio, desafortunadamente ya no existen como por ejemplo asuka, pero doy gracias a todos aquellos que desde los primeros capitulo publicados en otras páginas me sigue, ya me quede aquí y es en el único lugar en donde pueden leer todas mis historias

El día de hoy es 5 de junio del 2007 y la verdad no se ni que pensar, ahora ya tengo más de 600 contactos y muchos más que no me dicen que leen la historia y lo que nunca pensé, un plagio, pero bueno

Ya casi termina esta historia pero voy a seguir publicando aquí la continuación que es "la unión de poderes"

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki (ya saben de dónde salió el nombre)

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar pero si descubren la huella de la historia escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 19 ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?

Al otro día todos estaban desayunados cuando el profesor les pregunto que si querían regresar al lugar donde aparecieron las guardianas todos respondieron que sí, pues querían ver el lugar, sobre todo Eriol quien quería ver si podía descubrir algo más de la aparición de las nuevas guardianas

Todos fueron desde luego que Syaoran estaba sentado al lado de Sakura quien estaba recargada en él, también llevaba en brazos a su guardiana quien se consentía como si fuera una gatita

Sakura quien estaba feliz por estar al lado de Syaoran ahora que cumplían un año de novios y desde luego que llevaba en brazos también a Kero, quien estaba actuando raro, demasiado a decir verdad, pero no quería estar demasiado lejos de Hoshi

Y aunque al lado de Syaoran estaba sentado Eriol y Tomoyo quien estaba recargada en su hombro, quien llevaba en brazos a Supi, esté no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kerberos pues le molestaba que Hoshi sintiera preferencia por ese guardián presumido y no se fijara en él que era la nobleza andando

Syaoran se sentía muy contento por estar al lado de Sakura más en estos momentos en los que se sentía muy inquieto por sus nuevos poderes, pero se sentía seguro de poder estar con ella en estos momentos tan importantes en su vida con respecto de la magia y también se sentía muy bien por contar con la ayuda de Eriol la reencarnación de Clow

Aunque ahora tenía que aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes, los dos se sentían felices de estar juntos

Touya desde luego que respetaba mucho a Syaoran después de todo lo que logro, dejo de pelear con él aunque no aguantaba los celos pero si no fuera por la hazaña del joven quizás nadie habría contado lo sucedido así que mejor opto por aceptarlo como novio de Sakura y como sabía de los poderes del joven Eriol, pues mejor opto por dejarlos la paz

Desde luego que Eriol y Tomoyo también se sentían muy bien por estar juntos y Meiling iba muy feliz platicando con Ame y Yukito

Cuando llegaron todos fueron a inspeccionar el lugar se estacionaron cerca del lugar donde aparecieron las guardianas

- Lo que si es que tenemos que ser discretos para que la gente que está aquí cerca no se dé cuenta –dice el señor Kinomoto

Pues el otro día que vinieron no había nadie pues fue un día de descanso pero el día de hoy era un día de trabajo para todos los que estaban trabajando en las ruinas, claro que nadie sabía nada de lo sucedido

- No se preocupe –dice Eriol levantando su mano y apareciendo su báculo, los mayores se sorprendieron al ver al joven que con solo un movimiento de su mano apareció el báculo y le apareció otra ropa, a lo que Tomoyo exclamo

- Sakura, Syaoran aquí están sus trajes –entregándoselos Eriol solo sonríe al verla

- Nunca cambia –dice Meiling

- Eso es una de sus cualidades –contesta Eriol

Los dos se cambian, Eriol hace brillar su báculo

- Ya está –Eriol

- ¿Qué esta? –dicen los señores

- Ya no se va a acercar nadie y sí alguien nos ve de lejos no va a ver nada de magia –Eriol

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? –vuelven a decir

- Desde luego –sonríen Sakura y Syaoran

- Eso es algo que siempre hacia cuando lo del cambio de cartas para no llamar la atención de las personas –dice Sakura

- ¡Con razón casi nunca me di cuenta de las cosas que pasaban! solo sabía que estaba pasando algo por ver a Sakura y a ese chiquillo que seguido estaban juntos –dice Touya, Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojan

- Bueno, aquí fue donde aparecieron –Eriol indicando un lugar

- Si –afirman los demás

- Se siente todavía una gran energía… a ver –comienza a caminar Eriol todos lo siguen

- Aquí fue –dice Eriol

Aparece su símbolo mágico y en el centro de este se puede ver el sitio donde estuvieron atrapados, los adultos se sorprenden de ver con qué facilidad hace magia, se puede decir que con el simple movimiento de su mano por no decir de dedos, suceden las cosas que desea

- Si aquí fue –dicen todos sorprendidos

Viendo el lugar completamente lleno de agua, se puede decir que el agua lleno la cueva y siguió su camino todos estaban perplejos viendo la profundidad a la que estuvieron y recordando el peligro en el que estuvieron

- De veras que fue una gran hazaña Syaoran –dice Eriol

Al ver el lugar, por diferentes rincones de la cueva se veían algunos objetos que llevaban como cuerdas, algunas mochilas, que habían quedado atoradas entre las mismas rocas y la corriente no se las había llevado y en uno de los rincones Eriol alcanzo a ver la cámara de video de Tomoyo

- Miren la cámara de Tomoyo –Eriol dice, todos la ven

- Si es mi cámara, lástima que ya no funcione pues yo la había dejado grabando para ver todo lo que pasara después… pero como todo está inundado, la cámara se mojó y la película ya se habrá echado a perder ¡que lastima! –dice Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… haber Syaoran… vamos a practicar un poco –le sonríe Eriol

Syaoran lo ve algo preocupado

- No te preocupes… lo que te voy a pedir es sencillo ya que ya lo hiciste antes –sonríe Eriol

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Syaoran

- Pues que uses el mismo hechizo que hiciste para sacar a todos de ahí… y saques la cámara –Eriol

- ¿Crees que lo pueda hacer? –dice Syaoran

- Claro… si solo es una cámara –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Animo Syaoran –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizarse

- Claro que puedes –dice Meiling

Todos afirman pues están de testigos de sus nuevos poderes

- Esta bien lo intentare –Syaoran

Llama a su báculo, este aparece

Sakura y Eriol sonríen

Syaoran se concentra y sí solo con pensar en la cámara esta aparece en sus manos, él no lo puede creer lo fácil que fue, se siente feliz viendo la arruinada cámara

- LO LOGRE –Dice Syaoran sorprendido

- Claro que lo lograste… tu eres el heredero de mi poder –Eriol

- ¿En verdad? –pregunta sorprendido Syaoran

- Claro… ¿o tú que pensabas? –Eriol

- No se… la verdad nunca lo había pensado –Syaoran

- Bueno… permíteme la cámara… estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua… no creo poder repararla –dice Eriol viendo a Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… ya tengo esta nueva –dice Tomoyo enseñándole la nueva cámara

- Pero que lastima que se perdió lo filmado en ese día –Tomoyo dice triste

- No te preocupes por eso, eso sí lo puedo arreglar –le sonríe Eriol

- ¿En serio? –dicen todos sorprendidos

- Claro -dice Eriol

Sosteniendo la cámara entre sus manos, las hace brillar y la cámara queda completamente seca, la abre y saca la cinta de la película y se la entrega a Tomoyo

- ¿Qué emoción? Podremos ver qué fue lo que paso exactamente ese día –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

A decir verdad todos estaban emocionados y sobre todo Syaoran… por ver lo que había pasado, Eriol desapareció la restricción mágica que había hecho y todos fueron a los autos a ver en la televisión que Eriol había pedido que llevaran para ver el video

En él se veía desde el principio

Cuando llegaron al lugar, cuando empezaron a hacer las cuevas y todo lo demás que paso

Incluso el derrumbe que por suerte para Touya no salió que él lo había provocado

El enojo de Yukito y la preocupación de todos

Los intentos por encontrar a Syaoran

La magia que Syaoran había tenido que usar para no ser aplastado por las rocas

Y los infructuosos intentos de Sakura por usar su magia para sacarlos de ahí

Al igual que se veía la debilidad notable en la Señora de las Cartas, como la debilidad de Yue

Cómo se empezó a inundar la cueva

La angustia de todos

Y la decisión de Syaoran de sacarlos de ahí

El apoyo que recibió Syaoran por parte de los adultos

La organización de todos

La advertencia de Syaoran hacía Sakura y el dulce beso que ella le da que al verlo los dos se sonrojan pero a la vez Syaoran le sonríe

- Gracias por tu apoyo –dice Syaoran

- Es lo único con lo que te podía ayudar –sonríe Sakura

Y siguen viendo la película

Se ve como él se empieza a concentrar

Cómo se va llenando la cueva de agua

Todos concentrados y animándose unos a otros

Esto Syaoran ya no lo escucho y estaba muy atento a lo que estaba filmando

El agua seguía entrando con gran presión

De repente se ve como abre Syaoran los ojos y grita AHORA

En ese momento aparece el símbolo mágico a los pies de Syaoran y se ve como aparecen al mismo tiempo que el símbolo dos luces muy brillantes una atrás del Abuelo y otra atrás de Kasumi formando un círculo mágico muy fuerte

Que fue el que los saco a todos de ahí

Se ve como todos desaparecen y como la cámara sigue grabando como se llena la cueva de agua

Apagan el video

Todos están sorprendidos de lo que vieron pero el más sorprendido fue él mismo Syaoran al ver como aparecieron tanto las guardianas como su símbolo mágico

No lo podía creer… pero era cierto

Así pasaron rápido el tiempo de las vacaciones

Todos practicaban en la casa del abuelo y Syaoran iba tomando confianza en utilizar sus nuevos poderes

Sakura ya podía dejar sueltas a más de 40 cartas a la vez con su apariencia sin necesidad de usar los poderes para los que fueron creadas y desde luego que esto sorprendía a las cartas

"Estar libres sin necesidad de ser utilizadas"

Eso las hacía sentir más especiales pues antes solo las llamaban para cuando necesitaban de ellas

Y el hecho de salir de sus cartas para jugar con sus demás compañeros las hacía sentirse en verdad muy felices

Desde luego que esto las hacía sentirse mucho muy bien

Claro que practicaban con Sakura y lo hacían con todo gusto pues eso les ayudaba tanto a ellas como a Sakura a aumentar los poderes que tenían

Desde luego sabían que Sakura quería poder tener el control de todas las cartas en su apariencia normal

Pues quería darle una sorpresa a la familia Li y que conocieran a las cartas en su apariencia natural

Claro que Syaoran sabía de los planes de Sakura y él también ayudaba mucho a Sakura para ejercitar las cartas

Hacían un muy buen equipo trabajando

Eso a Eriol le agradaba pues sabía de la felicidad de las cartas y los guardianes

Y así llego el momento de la despedida

Claro que Tomoyo estaba algo triste pues Eriol le había dicho que se iba a ir con Syaoran para ayudarlo con sus nuevos poderes

Y esto reducía el tiempo de ellos de estar juntos, pero como muchas veces le había pasado cuando platicaban por Internet

Pues cuando estaban ellos solos se podían pasar las horas platicando, pero cuando se trataba de magia Sakura y Syaoran pues ahí ella los dejaba, pues no era su especialidad

Y sabía que era para ayudarlos y desde luego que gracias a eso ellos en estos momentos estaban vivos

Pero eso no le quitaba la tristeza de la separación

Eriol sabía de la tristeza de Tomoyo y para animarla los invito a todos a que pasaran una navidad diferente en Inglaterra, cosa que a todos animo mucho

Pasar unos días en Inglaterra, iban a conocer otro país y a la vez saber cómo pasaban la navidad en otro país

Todos se despidieron, Ame no tuvo problemas con sus papeles pues el señor Kinomoto se había encargado de los tramites después de que consiguieron el acta de nacimiento

Y Hoshi y Supi pues ellos iban como muñecos de peluche que llevaban desde luego Syaoran y Eriol, Nakuru, Meiling y Ame se sentaron juntas y Eriol y Syaoran también se sentaron juntos

Syaoran estaba nervioso por lo que le esperaba en su casa, cosa que le daba mucha risa a Eriol

Syaoran se había convertido en una persona muy poderosa más que él mismo y no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo

Pues Syaoran no sabía que tan fuerte se había convertido, no sabía que ya era más fuerte que Eriol, pero lo que lo tenía más nervioso era el hecho de llenar todas las expectativas de su madre

En el aeropuerto, Sakura se sentía muy triste porque Syaoran se había ido, cuando se percató que Tomoyo también se sentía muy triste y por culpa de Syaoran… bueno no intencionalmente, pero por Syaoran y sus nuevos poderes Eriol se había ido con él

- Tomoyo no te preocupes –dice esta con una gran sonrisa

– Cuando lleguen nos van a hablar por teléfono y además te imaginas que emoción pasaremos navidad en Inglaterra es importante conocer otras culturas –Sakura

- Tienes razón Sakura –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

En eso voltean las dos chicas para hablar con Yukito quien también había ido a despedir a las visitas

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de las dos chicas al verlo con una gran tristeza que nunca antes habían viste en él

Voltearon a ver a Kero quien estaba en el bolso de Sakura para pedirle consejo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo a él también en el mismo estado que Yukito

- ¿Qué les pasa? –dice Sakura con una gran preocupación

- No sé Sakura… no sé… pero este sentimiento solo lo había sentido una vez –dice Yuki

- ¿Qué sucede? –dicen las dos chicas preocupadísimas viendo a los dos guardianes

- Si… nunca pensé volver a sentir esto… por lo menos en muchos años –dice Kero

- Vamos a la casa a ver si estando ahí me pueden explicar que es lo que sienten –dice Sakura

- Esta bien –afirman los dos sumiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sakura? –pregunta bajito Tomoyo

- No sé… pero lo averiguare –Sakura

- Esta bien –Tomoyo

Y así llegan a la mansión Kinomoto

Al llegar todos se fueron al jardín

Sakura y Tomoyo pidieron bocadillos y dulces para ver si animaban a los guardianes

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que nada más los vieron y no hicieron nada

- Esto esta grave –dice Tomoyo olvidando su tristeza por completo

- Tienes razón… a ver ¿me pueden decir que les pasa? –Sakura voltea de nuevo a verlos

- No sé –dice Yuki

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? y tú Kero ¿qué tienes? –Sakura

- No lo sé… siento como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso –contesta también Kero muy triste

- ¿Algo muy valioso? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Si ¿Cómo podría explicarme? siento que he perdido algo que nunca voy a recuperar… es como en aquella ocasión –Kero

- ¿Aquella ocasión? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Si –Yuki

- A ver hábleme más claro… yo nunca los había visto así… de que ocasión hablan –Sakura

- De cuando Clow murió –Yuki

Las dos chicas palidecieron al escuchar eso

- ¿Les va a pasar algo grave? –dicen las dos preocupadísimas

- No… no es eso… solo que –dice Kero

- ¿Solo que qué? –vuelven a preguntar las dos

- Que ¿Por qué nos sentimos así? me siento tan triste como cuando murió Clow –dice Yuki

- Pero a Eriol no le va a pasar nada, además ya él antes se ha ido y ustedes nunca se sintieron mal –sonríe Tomoyo

- Pero no es por él –dice Kero

- ¿Y entonces? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Son las nuevas guardianas –dice Yuki

- ¿Las nuevas guardianas? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Si, pero porque nos sentimos así –dice Kero

- YA SE… LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE ENAMORARON DE ELLAS –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUEEEEE? –Gritan los guardianes al darse cuenta de lo sucedido

- ¿ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS? ¿PERO ESO ES EXCLUSIVO DE USTEDES LOS HUMANOS? –Kero y Yuki

- Pues ya ven que no –dice Sakura feliz de ver a sus guardianes tan confundidos

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? –preguntan los dos

Para eso ya Tomoyo los está filmando al descubrir el problema de los guardianes y darse cuenta que es una situación en realidad muy romántica para los dos

- Pues sencillo… se acuerdan que Eriol comento que las nuevas guardianas fueron creadas pensando en nosotros –dice Sakura

- Si –dicen los dos sorprendidos

- Pues resulta que ellas aparecieron porque Syaoran estaba realmente preocupados por ustedes ¿verdad? –dice Sakura

- Pues si… dijo que dependíamos de mi magia para salir de ahí –dice Kero

- AJAA –Sakura

- Y también estaba preocupado por Yue… por su debilidad –dice Yuki

- Bueno pues al aparecer ellas él estaba preocupado por ustedes Y CREO A SUS COMPAÑERAS –dice firme Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE? –saltan los dos

- Si… que ellas son sus compañeras –Sakura

- Pero porque dices eso Sakura –dicen los dos

- ¿A ver? ¿Qué sienten al pensar en ellas? –Tomoyo

- Una gran tristeza –contestan los dos

- ¿Y que sienten al pensar en Nakuru y Supi? –Tomoyo

- Pues Nakuru es algo molesta –dice Yuki

- Y Supi piensa que es mejor que yo –dice muy serio Kero

- Ven a lo que me refiero ¡están enamorados! ¿verdad Tomoyo? –Sakura

- ¡Claro! ¡hay que tiernos! –Tomoyo

- ¿Pero? –Yuki y Kero

- Pero nada… les voy a decir porque están enamorados –Sakura

- A ver… según tú porque estamos enamorados –dicen los dos

- Pues cuando piensan en Nakuru o Supi pues se molestan ¿no es verdad? –Sakura

- Siiii –Yuki y Kero

- ¿Y cuándo piensan en las nuevas guardianas se enojan? –Sakura

- Nooo… ¿cómo crees? –contesta Kero mientras Yuki se queda muy pensativo

- ¿Entonces eso es amor? –pregunta por fin Yuki

- Si –dice Sakura

- Pero yo pensé que no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos –dice Yuki

- Pues ya ves que si puedes… y eso me da muchísimo gusto –dice Sakura abrazando a sus guardianes

- ¿Pero esto que sentimos? –dice Kero

- Es el dolor de separarte de la persona que amas –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Eso es lo que ustedes sientes cuando ellos se van? –dicen los dos preocupados

- Pues si… nos sentimos así… aunque como sabemos que pronto sabremos de ellos pues ya no nos sentimos tan mal –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Pero es un dolor muy intenso –dice Yuki

- No se preocupen al rato que nos hablen le decimos a Syaoran si pueden hablar con ellas y verán que se sentirán mejor –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees Sakurita? –pregunta Kero

- Claro Kero verán que al rato que hablen con ellas y sepan cómo están se sentirán mejor –Sakura

- ¿Estas segura que nos sentiremos mejor? –pregunta Yuki

- Claro… no se preocupen y mejor coman un poco que no creo que ellas estén de acuerdo cuando sepan que no han comido nada por culpa de ellas –Sakura

- Esta bien –dicen los dos tomando algo de los bocadillos aunque no con muchas ganas

Mientras tanto en el avión Syaoran nota que Hoshi está algo estaña, aunque como está hablando con Supi no dice nada y lo mismo nota con Ame

Esta aparentemente escuchando a Meiling y a Nakuru pero casi no ha hablado y Syaoran nota que también se siente triste pero tampoco comenta nada

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto cual fue la sorpresa para los que llegaban pues gran parte de la Familia Li los estaba esperando

La Señora Li estaba acompañada por el papá de Meiling, el segundo en importancia de la Familia, se podría decir y el más intrigado en si era cierto lo de los nuevos poderes de su sobrino

- Creo que ahí vienen –grita una de las hermanas

Todos voltean y se quedan extrañados por las personas que eran

Ya les había avisado de que Eriol la reencarnación de Clow iba a ir con sus guardianes, así que cuando vieron a Meiling acompañada de dos Señoritas pues pensaron que una de ellas debía ser la guardiana del joven

¿Pero dónde estaba la guardiana de Syaoran?

Sí les habían dicho que tenía los ojos verdes como los de Sakura

No se podía negar que ambas jóvenes eran realmente hermosas

Aunque una de ellas les llamo más la atención ya que era más bonita y algo más joven que la otra, pero estaban seguros que no podía ser la guardiana porque aquella joven tenía los ojos cafés, muy bonitos… muy parecidos a los de su hijo y sus hijas pero cafés, no verdes

- Mira ahí viene Syaoran y su amigo ¿Pero traen muñecos de felpa? –dice su cuñado

- ¿Qué raro? a lo mejor se los regalaron las señoritas –dice la Señora Li

- A lo mejor –dice su cuñado

Todos se acercan al grupo con gran entusiasmo

- Hijo ¿Cómo estás? –Saluda su mamá

Todos los rodean con curiosidad pero a la vez con respeto pues sabían que la reencarnación de Clow venía con el joven

- Buenas tardes mamá, estamos bien… te presento él es Eriol Jiraguisawa… es la reencarnación de Clow –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto –Saludo Eriol tomando su mano dándole un beso en ella

- El gusto es nuestro y es un honor el que quiera ayudar a mi hijo –saludo la Señora Li

- Lo hago con mucho gusto… estos son mis guardianes –Eriol presenta a Nakuru y muestra a Supi

- ¿Él es un guardián? –dice una de las hermanas de Syaoran

- Se parece a Kero –comenta otra

- Es verdad –dice una tercera

- ¿Entonces? –dicen señalando al peluche que tenía en brazos Syaoran

- ¿Ella es la guardiana? –preguntan las cuatro

- Si… Ella es Hoshi… y ella es Ame Li –Syaoran dice tomando la mano de la joven sonriendo

- ¿Pero no que tenía los ojos verdes? –dice su tío

- Si los tiene… pero solo en su apariencia como Smeraldtsuki, bueno yo creo que lo más conveniente es irnos –Syaoran

- Está bien –todos se van

Ya en la mansión Li desde luego que había un gran alboroto pues toda la familia estaba esperándolos

Me refiero a los tíos, los primos, la abuela y demás miembros de la familia así como algunas personas de mucha importancia en la sociedad al igual que amigos de la familia

Cosa que sorprendió muchísimo al joven pues nunca se esperó causar tal revuelo

Pero para toda la familia desde luego que era algo de admirar y eso de que era amigo personal de la reencarnación del mago más destacado en la familia, era algo increíble así que había bastantes motivos de festejar

Syaoran pidió permiso de retirarse un momento a descansar y mostrarle sus habitaciones a las visitas como a los guardianes, de cambiarse y regresaban todos para la fiesta

- Desde luego Hijo… y no te olvides de hablar con la señorita Kinomoto, pues ella estará esperando su llamada –Ieran Li

- Gracias mamá… ahora le hablo –Syaoran

Todos se retiran

Syaoran junto con Wein llevan a la señorita Nakuru y a Supi a una habitación

En la de al lado se quedaría el joven Eriol

Después Syaoran pregunto que cual sería el cuarto de sus guardianas

Wein le informo que la habitación que estaba al lado de la de él sería la nueva habitación de las guardianas

Así las nuevas guardianas conocieron su recamara y al mismo tiempo vieron cual sería la de su amo

Preguntaron que en donde se quedaría Meiling desde luego que era lógica pues ella era la única persona que conocían en ese mundo de personas extrañas para ellas

- Ella no vive aquí… ella vive en la casa de al lado… pero la podrán ver seguido… luego las vuelvo a presentar bien con mis hermanas que también van a ser hermanas de ustedes… él es el Señor Wein nuestro mayordomo y mi principal amigo –dice Syaoran

- Mucho gusto –dicen las dos haciendo una reverencia

- Estoy muy contento de conocerlas –contesta el señor Wein

- Gusta bañarse –le pregunta el señor a Syaoran

- Si pero primero me gustaría hacer una llamada –Syaoran

- A quien piensa llamar –dice Hoshi…

- A Sakura –responde Syaoran

Las dos guardianas se quedan viendo

- Vamos… no quieren hablar con Yuki y con Kero –dice Syaoran

A las guardianas les brillan los ojos van a donde estaba un teléfono

Syaoran también hablo con Eriol para que llamara a Tomoyo y así lo hacen primero hablo Eriol con Tomoyo… luego Syaoran hablo con Sakura… esta le explicó más o menos lo que pasaba con Kero y Yuki y Syaoran le dijo

- Sabes creo que ellas están igual… me gustaría que hablen –Syaoran

- Desde luego –Sakura

Los primeros en hablar fueron Kero y Hoshi quienes no sabían bien que decir pero el simple hecho de escucharse los ponía muy felices

Después hablaron Ame y Yuki y ellos desde luego que estaban muy nerviosos pero también se tranquilizaron al escucharse y eso los animo

Y todos quedaron de acuerdo que cada vez que sus dueños se hablaran por teléfono ellos también hablarían

Luego Sakura y Syaoran volvieron a hablar para quedar de verse en la noche como era su costumbre

Solo que esta vez como había la reunión pues tendrían que verse más noche para no tener que estarse esperando y quedaron de verse a las 11 para Syaoran o sea las 12 para Sakura

Claro que ella acepto pues sabía que la familia de Li no iba a pasar por alto sus nuevos poderes y así quedaron de acuerdo

La reunión transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó el momento de mostrar sus nuevos poderes a Syaoran

Desde luego que todos vestían con ropas de gala Chinas y Eriol vestía ropa normal y Syaoran vestía su traje ceremonial verde como muchos de la familia

La Guardiana vestía también unas ropas típicas chinas que le habían dado, a decir verdad a la media hora de haber llegado a la casa, la señora Li había mandado comprar un guardarropa completo para la joven pues antes no lo había hecho por no saber la talla de la joven

Pero nada más conocerla pidió que se le comprara de todo pues ella sería como una hija para ella y una nueva hermana para todos

Así se hizo, la joven estaba fascinada y a la felina le compraron varios collares de distintos colores como listones, todo para que se sintieran muy bien en su casa

Syaoran se puso de pie al igual que las guardianas, Ame avanzo al lado de Syaoran llevando en brazos a Hoshi y Eriol hizo lo mismo Nakuru iba a su lado llevando a Supi en brazos

- Bueno –dice Eriol empezando a hablar

– Ya todos me conocieron pero me quiero volver a presentar… soy Eriol Jiraguisawa la reencarnación de Clow antepasado de ustedes –Eriol dice serio levanta su mano aparece su símbolo mágico y aparece su bastón y su atuendo de Clow

- Y Ellos son mis guardianes –Eriol

Dice señalando a los guardianes que al momento que los señalo se transforman en Rubymoon y Spinelson

Todos quedan impresionados al ver tal despliegue de poder

Syaoran estaba bastante nervioso, pero a la ves seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, a decir verdad tenía que seguir los pasos previos de Eriol y así lo Hizo

- Todos ustedes me conocen… saben de mis poderes… pero hace algunos días sucedió algo que hizo que estos poderes cambiarán… Soy Syaoran Li… descendiente del Mago Li Clow y heredero de su poder –Syaoran

"(al decir eso todos se sorprenden)"

Da un paso al frente… toma su dije del cuello dice unas palabras levanta su mano aparece el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y aparece su bastón muy parecido al de Sakura pero en verde

- Ellas son mis guardianas –Syaoran

Dice señalando a las guardianas que al momento que las señalo se transforman en Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo

Las guardianas realmente eran hermosas e impresionaban con su porte

A todos llamo muchísimo la atención ver a Spinelson una pantera negra y a Rubymoon una mujer con alas de Mariposa

Pero todos se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver a la tigresa blanca con rayas doradas pues se veía realmente hermosa e impresionante

Pero cuando vieron a Smeraldtsuki se quedaron impresionados pues tenía la apariencia de una mujer ángel y efectivamente sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas

A decir vedad la mayoría de ellos habían escuchado hablar de Kerberos y Yue pero nunca se imaginaron conocer a cuatro guardianes al mismo tiempo ni ser testigos de tanto poder

- Syaoran… puedes mover este objeto –dice Eriol

Él afirma cierra los ojos se concentra aparece el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y el objeto que pidió Eriol que moviera es elevado despacio ante los ojos de asombro de todos

Eriol se siente satisfecho de la pequeña demostración y que nada se salió de control pues como sabia de los nervios de Syaoran pensaba que algo podía pasar mal

Syaoran sonría a su amigo pues lo apoyo en la presentación de sus poderes

- ¡Eso cualquiera lo puede hacer! –dice uno de los primos de Syaoran

- Si tienes razón –contesta Eriol

Hace brillar su báculo, eleva al joven y lo congela en un instante

- Syaoran –dice tranquilo Eriol

Syaoran levanta su báculo, aparece su símbolo mágico y de su bastón sale una gran llamarada que derrite en un instante el hielo en el cual se encontraba el joven saliendo de él sin ningún daño

El joven no podía creer que por andar de hablador lo habían usado de conejillo de indias

- Esto es sorprendente –dice la Abuela de Syaoran

– Y si se nota que usted es la reencarnación de Clow pues no cualquiera se atreve a hacer semejantes bromas… y tampoco había mucha gente que pudiera deshacer sus hechizos tan rápidamente… tienes un gran potencial querido –agrega viendo a su nieto

- Gracias, abuela –dice Syaoran

Y ya dado el visto bueno de la abuela ya no se tuvo que demostrar nada más

Los jóvenes regresaron a sus lugares y los guardianes permanecieron en sus formas naturales hasta que se retiraron

Desde luego que su mamá y sus hermanas se sentían mucho muy orgullosas de Syaoran

No había podido recuperar las cartas para la familia pero todos estos nuevos poderes indicaban que él tenía el potencial para ser en verdadero un mago muy poderoso, solo era cuestión de esperar

Cuando se estaban retirando Syaoran le comento a Eriol:

- No me imagine que fueras hacer algo así –Syaoran

- ¿Algo así? ¿Cómo? –Eriol

- Si algo así como de congelar a alguien –Syaoran

- Bueno… teníamos que demostrar tus nuevos poderes… y aunque a muchos solo con el hecho de aparecer tu símbolo mágico y tu bastón les basto… hubo gente como este joven… que dudaba de tus nuevos poderes –Eriol

- ¿Pero no fue algo drástico? ¿Qué tal si no hubiera logrado deshacer tu hechizo? –Syaoran

- Calma… yo sabía que tú podrías deshacerlo… te volviste experto ayudando a Sakura… ¿o no me digas que ya se te olvido todo lo que les hacía y como lo solucionaron? –Eriol

- No… desde luego que no… pero nunca congelaste algo –Syaoran

- No… nunca, pero yo iba a hacer algo más porque sabía que algunos no se iban a quedar callados –Eriol

- ¿Y ya habías pensado desde antes que ibas a hacer? –Syaoran

- No… no lo había pensado… pero si sabía que algo iba a hacer… en mi otra vida estaba muy acostumbrado a los retos… no en balde se me conocía como una persona muy bromista… a la que le gustaba divertirse… bueno esta era una de mis diversiones –Eriol

- Bueno hay que descansar… nos vemos mañana Eriol, Nakuru, Supi –Syaoran

- Hasta mañana… Syaoran, Ame, Hoshi que descansen –Eriol

Todos se retiran

Mientras en Japón Sakura esta impresionada, no sabe qué fue lo que paso, se fueron a acostar tarde por andar platicando con Kero y Yuki sobre los sentimientos y como se sentían pero como a las 11 de la noche se fueron a acostar, Sakura sabía que se tenía que esperar pues vería a Syaoran a las 12

Pero ya se tenía que acostar así que opto por acostarse y esperar en el jardín a Syaoran

Pero algo raro había pasado, no se encontraba en el jardín, sino

Pero a Yukito y Kero les esperaba una gran sorpresa

Y así fue, ellos se sorprendieran muchísimo pues al acostarse y cerrar los ojos aparecieron en un jardín

Ellos desde luego que se sorprendieron de sobremanera, ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos, pues los dos se vieron que estaban en el jardín

Si… el mismo jardín creado por Sakura para estar con Syaoran el cual ellos cuidaban desde afuera porque nunca habían entrado o por lo menos nunca lo habían intentado pues era un lugar creado por su dueña para estar a solas con su novio, para que no los molestaran

En realidad el lugar era precioso, se podía ver animales, ver los cerezos florecer, ver el atardecer

Bueno como era un lugar creado podía tener cualquier aspecto

Por ejemplo solitario y con nieve como si fuera invierno, caluroso y lleno de vida como si fuera verano

El lugar se podía adaptar según lo que se quería ver pero casi siempre era primavera para ver florecer los árboles de cerezos y ver la llegada de los pájaros que emigran

Los guardianes estaban sorprendidísimos de estar en ese lugar y se preguntaban que hacían ahí y como era posible estar en ese lugar

Cuando de repente ven a Hoshi y a Ame parecer en el mismo lugar

Todos se sorprenden al verse, no lo pueden creer, más las guardianas quienes no sabían de la existencia de ese lugar

Después de las explicaciones de ese lugar y de tampoco saber el porqué de estar ellos ahí pensaron en pasarla bien mientras estuvieran los 4 en ese lugar

Así que se pusieron a jugar, luego a platicar y a pasar el rato que estuvieran ahí bien pues no sabían si se iba a repetir ese encuentro

Así que a disfrutar el momento, después vendrían las preguntas para sus dueños pero por el momento hay que disfrutarlo

Mientras Syaoran se acuesta y cierra los ojos y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver en el lugar donde apareció, voltea a ver en donde estaba y ve que Sakura está también en ese lugar sorprendidísima

- Hola Sakura ¿porque estamos aquí? –Syaoran dice Sorprendido

- No se… llevo un rato aquí pero no lo puedo creer ¿cómo es posible que estemos aquí? Sin necesidad de oxígeno, trajes especiales o que caigamos a algún lugar –Sakura lo voltea a ver y lo abraza

- No sé pero es impresionante estar aquí –Syaoran

- Ya lo creo… esta vista es increíble… ver la grandeza del universo, darse cuenta de todo lo que nos rodea y ver que nuestro hermoso planeta… en realidad es más pequeño de lo que nos imaginamos –Sakura

¿En dónde estaban nuestros amigos?

Pues en esta ocasión aparecieron flotando en el espacio

Era algo increíble, esa sensación de estar flotando, de respirar sin ninguna dificultad y ver la belleza de todos los planetas, ver cometas, estrellas, es algo sorprendente

Ellos no lo podían creer, estar en aquel lugar tan hermosísimo, nunca se imaginaron estar en un lugar así, creo que esa belleza solo los astronautas entenderían la belleza a la que me refiero

Aunque como los astronautas necesitan trajes espaciales, oxígeno y demás accesorios, no creo que entiendan muy bien lo que están sintiendo nuestros amigos que sin nada flotan en el espacio

Los dos tenían mucho que platicarse, sobretodo Syaoran con lo que paso con su presentación como mago pero era tal la belleza que tenían enfrente que no platicaban solo observaban

No había palabras para describir tal belleza y así los dos se quedaron un buen rato observando todo a su alrededor

Después de un rato empezaron a platicar sin perder detalle de todo lo que les rodeaba y así hasta que el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos

Al otro día cuando se despertaron desde luego que cada quien estaba en su cama, pero se sentían mucho muy felices por haber tenido la oportunidad de haber estado en el espacio

Y a diferencia de la vez pasada que solo en las noches podían ver el jardín en esta ocasión solo con cerrar los ojos aparecían en el espacio

(Claro que acuérdense que es solo su mente la que aparece en estos lugares, sus cuerpos nunca desaparecen de donde están)

Y desde luego eso los hacía sentir mucho muy feliz porque era tal la belleza y la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que se sentía que no importaba el estar solos en ese lugar

Claro que el encontrarse juntos era muchísimo mejor pero si no coincidían no importaba con ver aunque sea por unos instantes ese lugar era más que suficiente

Syaoran baja rápido a la sala a hablar por teléfono con Sakura para preguntarle si no fue cosa de su imaginación pues ahora solo con cerrar los ojos veía ese lugar

A lo que Sakura le contesto que a ella también le pasaba lo mismo

Eriol lo ve y se sorprende al darse cuenta que es con Sakura con quien está hablando pues acababan de hablarles el día anterior

Aunque Syaoran aprovecho ya que hablo con Sakura para que Eriol saludara a Tomoyo

En su casa ya estaban acostumbrados a que Syaoran hiciera esas llamadas repentinamente, así que ya no se sorprendían pues generalmente sucedían, cuando se separaban los jóvenes

Cuando estaban desayunando Eriol no dejaba de observar a Syaoran presentía que había algo más que sus amigos no le habían contado claro que sus encuentros eran un secreto nada más de ellos dos

- ¿Para qué hablaste con Sakura? si ayer hablamos con ella –Eriol

- ¿Qué… no querías hablar con Tomoyo? –Syaoran

- Claro… me dio mucho gusto hablar con ella… pero me sorprendió que le volvieras a hablar tan pronto –Syaoran

- ¡Es que tuve un sueño! –Syaoran fue lo único que dijo y siguió con su desayuno

Pero también las guardianas lo observaban pues le querían preguntar sobre lo que les había sucedido, pero se lo querían preguntar a solas

Al terminar de desayunar las guardianas le pidieron de favor hablar con él en privado pues querían preguntarle algo

Syaoran acepto, sabía que la casa era nueva para ellas al igual que toda su familia a sí que no sorprendió a nadie que quisieran hablar con él

Al mismo tiempo en casa de Sakura, Yukito y Kero no dejaban de observar a Sakura

En la residencia Kinomoto también ya estaban acostumbrados a esas llamadas dobles que generalmente se hacían cuando los jóvenes se separaban y ya no les extrañaba, lo que si les extrañaba era la manera de que los guardianes veían a Sakura con insistencia

Como ya sabemos eran los últimos días de vacaciones de verano Touya se tenía que ir al trabajo, al igual que su papá y su mamá

Por lo sucedido los días anteriores pues Yuki no había tomado un trabajo así que como faltaba poco para reanudar las clases opto por no trabajar esos pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones y trabajar más con Sakura con respecto a la magia

Así que cuando se quedaron solos bueno Tomoyo también estaba pero esto lo querían consultar desde luego que solo con Sakura y ni hablar tuvieron que pedirle a Sakura que querían hablar a solas con ella que era algo muy importante

Tomoyo noto algo serio a los guardianes y dijo que no se preocuparan que ella iba a ir a la biblioteca y los dejó

Sakura se extrañó del comportamiento de los guardianes

- ¿Podemos ir a casa del abuelo? –pregunta Yuki

- Desde luego ¿pero para qué? -dice Sakura

- Cuando lleguemos ahí te decimos –dicen los dos, Sakura se extraña más, pero se dirigen a la casa del abuelo

Mientras que Syaoran les pregunta a las guardianas que en ¿dónde querían hablar? y de ¿qué?

Ellas le pidieron que fuera en un lugar donde nadie los pudiera escuchar y que ahí le dirían, cosa que extraño a Syaoran

- Bueno puede ser en mi cuarto o en el de ustedes –Syaoran

- Vamos al Tuyo –dice Ame

Los tres se dirigen a su cuarto

Todos los demás empiezan sus actividades normales claro que las 4 hermanas de Syaoran y la Señora Ieran están acompañando a Eriol y sus guardianes en un recorrido por la casa

Casa que ya conocía pues cuando fue Clow él vivió en ella una temporada

- Y bien –dice Sakura llegando al jardín donde practica su magia

- ¿Puedes crear el jardín donde solo tú puedes estar con Syaoran? –dice Yuki

Ella se extraña por la petición pero crea el jardín

Los dos se paran enfrente de la puerta

- ¿Crees que podamos entrar? –dice Kero

- Yo creo que si –contesta Yuki

- Pues vamos –dice Kero

Sakura solo los observa con curiosidad ¿qué es lo que están tratando de hacer?

Desde luego que al tratar de entrar por la puerta hay una gran energía que no permite el paso de Kero ni de Yuki

- ¡Pero anoche! –Dice Kero

- A lo mejor si nos transformamos –y los dos se transforman en Kerberos y Yue

Lo vuelven a intentar y esta vez si logran entrar

- ¿Pero anoche no estacamos transformados? –Kerberos

- Si… tienes razón y aparecimos adentro –Yue

- ¿Qué sucede? –se acerca por fin Sakura

- Lo que sucede es que anoche cuando nos fuimos a acostar aparecimos en este lugar… claro que como Kero y Yuki… no como Kerberos y Yue –dice Yue

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUEEEEE? –Sakura

- Lo que escuchaste Sakura… y eso no fue todo después de un rato aparecieron aquí Hoshi y Ame… en su forma falsa… bueno todos estábamos en nuestra forma falsa –dice Kerberos

Sakura no cabe de la expresión de asombro que tiene

Mientras con Syaoran

- Bueno de que quieren hablarme –Syaoran

- Bueno lo que sucede es que anoche nos sucedió algo mucho muy extraño –dice Ame

- Extraño… yo no note nada –Syaoran

- Bueno es que fue cuando nos acostamos –Ame

- ¿Cuándo se acostaron? –Syaoran

- Si al momento de cerrar los ojos… aparecimos en un parque –Hoshi

- ¿En un parque? –dice sorprendidísimo Syaoran

- Si en un parque y no solo fue eso…. Yuki y Kero se encontraban ahí –dice Hoshi

- ¿Se encontraron con ellos? –Syaoran

- Si, estuvimos un buen rato con ellos –dicen apenadas las guardianas

- Pero nos dijeron que ese parque lo había creado la señorita Sakura para ustedes dos –Ame

- ¿Y no entendemos porque es que aparecimos nosotros en él? –dice Hoshi

- Quizás sea por –Syaoran

Mientras con Sakura:

- Quizás sea por la misma razón que nosotros empezamos a aparecer aquí –Sakura

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntan los dos algo sorprendidos

- Bueno… este era un secreto de los dos… pero creo que ahora lo vamos a compartir con ustedes –Sakura

- ¿Ha que te refieres? Sakura –dice Yue

- Se acuerdan el día en que le dije de mis poderes a mi papá –Sakura

- Si -Yue y Kerberos

- Se acuerdan que ese día fue cuando Syaoran se fue –Sakura

- Si –Yue y Kerberos

- Pues esa noche fue la primer noche que vi a Syaoran en este lugar –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEE? –Yue y Kerberos

- Si desde ese día veo todas las noches a Syaoran en este lugar –Sakura

- ¿Todas las noches? –Yue y Kerberos

- Si… bueno no… solo cuando está lejos de mi… o sea cuando está en Hong Kong porque cuando estamos juntos no nos vemos… bueno solo ese día que me enoje con él… no sé cómo lo hizo, pero nos vimos aquí y platicamos y arreglamos el problema –Sakura

- Con razón… vimos que cada quien se había ido a su recamara… nunca los vimos juntos pero al rato sentimos la energía de ESPERANZA y supinos que ya se había resuelto su problema… aunque nunca supimos cómo –dice Yue

- Pues bien… aquí es donde nos vemos siempre –Sakura

- ¿Pero anoche no te vimos? –dice Kerberos

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que anoche nos empezamos a ver en otro lugar –Sakura

- ¿En otro lugar? –pregunta Yue

- Si –dice sonrojada Sakura

- ¿En dónde? –pregunta Kerberos molesto

- En el espacio –Sakura

- ¿En el espacio? -Yue y Kerberos

- Si… no sé porque… pero aparecimos en el espacio –Sakura

- ¿No saben por qué? –dice Yue

- No… nunca lo hemos sabido a ciencia cierta, ni ¿Por qué? empezamos a vernos en esta lugar… pero con el simple hecho de poder vernos todos los días… no nos preocupamos por el ¿Por qué?… quizás es nuestro deseo de estar juntos lo que hizo que nos viéramos a diario –Sakura

- ¿Entonces se ven todos los días? –pregunta Yue

- Si –dice Sakura sonrojada

- ¿Pero por qué nosotros también aparecimos aquí? –pregunta Kerberos

- Quizás sea porque ahora comparten el mismo sentimiento que nosotros –Sakura

- ¿El mismo sentimiento que ustedes? –Yue y Kerberos

- Pues si… nuestro más profundo deseo es volver a estar juntos y como por el momento eso es imposible… nosotros creemos que es por eso que nos vemos en estos lugares… no podemos estar juntos físicamente… pero mentalmente si –Sakura

- Y nosotros porque –dice Kerberos

- No me digan que no se sentían realmente triste por ver partir a las guardianas –Sakura

- …. -Yue y Kerberos

- Ustedes nos dijeron que se sentían como cuando murió Clow ¿no es verdad? –Sakura

- Si… así nos sentíamos –Yue y Kerberos

- Y ¿Cómo se sientes después de haberlas visto? –Sakura

- La verdad yo me siento muy bien –dice Kerberos

- Pues si… a mí también me dio mucho gusto poder verla de nuevo… aunque este lejos –dice Yue

- Pues yo creo que como ustedes existen gracias a mi magia y ellas existen gracias a la magia de Syaoran y ahora comparten también ese sentimiento especial que nosotros tenemos, es por eso que creo que también ahora se pueden ver en este lugar –Sakura

- ¿Nos vamos a ver todos los días? –Yue y Kerberos

- Pues si les pasa igual que a nosotros… pues sí creo que sí… lo único que tienen que hacer es ponerse de acuerdo en que hora se van a ver… para que no estén esperando –Sakura

- ¿Y cómo nos pondremos de acuerdo? –dice Yue

- A horita que regresemos hablo a casa de Syaoran le explicamos y ya pueden hablar ustedes con ellas para ponerse de acuerdo –Sakura

- Con razón no extrañabas tanto a Syaoran –dice Kero

(Después de que fue capaz Syaoran de crear a Hoshi y a Ame había dejado de ser el mocoso para Kero)

- Ah y eso si… ya que comparten nuestro secreto… no vayan a decir nado –Sakura

- Claro que no y gracias por compartir con nosotros tus dones –dice Yue

- Yue… ustedes son mucho muy importantes para nosotros y prácticamente conocen todo de mi… me da muchísimo gusto compartir con ustedes nuestro secreto –Sakura

- Gracias –contestan los dos

- Bueno regresemos que Tomoyo debe de estar preocupada porque ya nos tardamos –Sakura

- ¿Y si te pregunta? –dice Kero

- Le decimos que estábamos consultando algo respecto a la magia y listo, al final es cierto ¿o no? –Sakura

- Si es verdad… estos encuentros son mágicos –sonríe Yue

Y todos regresan

Mientras con Syaoran

- Quizás sea porque también los extrañan mucho –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué los extrañamos? –Ame

- Si… porque los extrañan –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Hoshi

- Les voy a contar algo… cuando nos habíamos hecho novios yo me tuve que venir, pero fue tal nuestro deseo de vernos que esa misma noche nos empezamos a ver en ese parque –Syaoran

- Y anoche ¿por qué no los vimos? y si vimos a Yuki y Kero –Ame y Hoshi

- Bueno... pues quizás porque ahora aparecimos en otro lugar –Syaoran

- También lo creo la señorita Sakura –Ame y Hoshi

- No… este lugar no lo creo ella –Syaoran

- Entonces donde aparecieron –Ame y Hoshi

- Pues aparecimos en el espacio –Syaoran

- ¿Y pueden respirar ahí? –dice Hoshi

- Bueno… en realidad mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente es la que viaja, es como ustedes, en realidad nunca estuvieron fuera de sus camas ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No… estuvimos todo el tiempo aquí –dice Hoshi

- Pero al mismo tiempo estuvieron con Yuki y Kero ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Si ¿pero cómo logramos eso? –Ame

- Lo que pasa que eso es magia y como ustedes comparten nuestra magia quizás sea por eso que ahora que también desean estar cerca de ellos, pues también tienen ese don –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cualquiera puede estar ahí? –dice Hoshi

- No… en realidad no… antes solo Sakura y yo podíamos, pero como ahora ustedes existen y también comparten nuestro deseo… también comparten nuestros encuentros, así que les voy a pedir un favor… nadie está enterado de estos encuentros hasta ahora, que también ustedes los van a compartir así que no digan nada a nadie –Syaoran

- Esta bien ¿pero? ¿entonces se van a repetir nuestros encuentros? –Ame

- Claro… desde que empezaron nuestros encuentros… nos hemos visto Sakura y yo a diario… bueno con excepción de cuando la voy a ver claro que ahí como la tengo en persona –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces nos vamos a ver a diario? –dicen felices las guardianas

- Probablemente… solo hay que ponerse de acuerdo en la hora para que no estén esperando –Syaoran

- Solo eso –Ame

- Si –Syaoran

- Pero hace un rato hablo con ella ¿qué van a decir si vuelve a llamar? –dice Hoshi

- No se preocupen... cuando hablo con ella nunca me dicen nada porque saben que es para algo importante –Syaoran

- ¿Pero por nosotros? no tienes que molestarse –Syaoran

- Desde luego que sí… ustedes son los seres más importantes en esta casa –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo dice eso? si nosotros existimos gracias a ti… así que la persona más importante aquí eres tú –dicen Hoshi y Ame

- Claro que no… ustedes son mucho muy importantes porque son creaciones mágicas… mis creaciones y estoy orgulloso de ustedes y mi deber es procurarles que estén contentas con migo… y ahora más al saber que también comparten un secreto tan valioso como el de poder verse con la persona que extrañas –Syaoran

- Gracias –dice Hoshi y Ame

Y así van a hablar por teléfono, cuando ya están cerca del teléfono éste suena

- Diga –contesta Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? –dice Sakura

- Hola amor… ahora te iba a hablar –Syaoran

- ¿Así? ¿Entonces ya sabes lo de sus encuentros? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Entonces creo que será mejor que ellos hablen –Sakura

- Creo que sí… nos vemos en la noche –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

Y así hablan los guardianes y se ponen de acuerdo a qué hora se van a ver, todos están felices por sus encuentros

CONTINUARA:

Y van tres

Comentarios, críticas a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Qué curioso yo pensé que iba a recibir correos con la respuesta de mi principal pista de la historia pero no recibí ni un correo así que no es tan obvia como yo había pensado espero sus comentarios aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar sus comentarios en reviws 24-junio-2007

besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. SYAORAN ¿ES EL HERMANO DE SAKURA?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 20: SYAORAN ¿ES EL HERMANO DE SAKURA?

Y así paso el tiempo Syaoran seguía practicando mucho con sus nuevos poderes, Ame y Hoshi siempre lo ayudaban

Ame ya asistía a la escuela junto con una de las hermanas de Syaoran y efectivamente cuando estaba con su personalidad falsa era una persona común y corriente y era un miembro más de la familia

Claro que todo mundo consentía muchísimo a las guardianas, pero a la vez al notar la seriedad de su joven creador desde luego que no permitieron que cambiaran su forma de ser

Bueno después del susto que tuvieron porque una cosa es ser atentas con las personas y otra muy distinta es aprovecharse de la situación y ser abusivos con los demás

Algo así como lo que hace Nakuru que por ser una creación mágica y saber lo especial que es, abusa de los que la rodean y siente que todos deben hacer lo que ella quiere

Eso era por lo que siempre perseguía a Touya pues estaba acostumbrada a que todos hicieran lo que a ella le gustaba

Claro que no contó con que Touya desde que la conoció sabía que era una creación mágica y por eso nunca le hizo caso

Aparte que no creo que a muchos hombres les gusten las mujeres tan encimadas como ella y por lo mismo Yukito no le hacía caso

En el momento que las guardianas empezaron a cambiar un poco su carácter no solo Syaoran se empezó a comportar serio con ellas, sino que sus encuentros nocturnos los empezaron a perder, cosa que las asusto muchísimo

¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ellas?

Él día bueno la noche que se acostaron y cerraron sus ojos y no aparecieron en el jardín se asustaron muchísimo, así que lo volvieron a intentar pero nada y las guardianas salieron de su recamara y se dirigieron muy asustadas al cuarto de Syaoran

Pero haciendo bastante escándalo cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el resto de la familia quienes salieron de sus recamaras al escucharlas que estaban bastantes asustadas y aunque todos preguntaban que les pasaban ellas no decían ni una palabras hasta que Syaoran abrió la puerta para ver qué pasaba

A decir verdad él se había tardado en abrir pues apenas se había encontrado con Sakura y le extrañaba que las guardianas lo interrumpieran sabiendo que ese momento lo tenía especialmente dedicado a ver a Sakura y desde luego que ellas tenían que estar con los guardianes

Pero al escuchar el alboroto fuera de su recamara le dijo a Sakura que tenía problemas y que tenía que ver de qué se trataba

- Hola amor –dice Sakura

- Hola ¿Cómo has estado? –Syaoran

- Buen… feliz de encontrarme en este lugar y estar a tu lado –le dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Cuando Syaoran empieza a escuchar ruidos fuera de su recamara, él se extraña pues no sabe que está sucediendo solo pone atención y escucha a las guardianas quienes lo están llamando desde afuera

Sakura lo nota raro

Pero al escuchar Syaoran el alboroto fuera de su recamara le dijo a Sakura que tenía problemas y que tenía que ver de qué se trataba

- ¿Qué sucede? –Sakura

- No se… creo que hay problemas –Syaoran

- ¿Problemas? –Sakura

(Cabe aclarar que como cada quien está en su casa pues no escuchan nada de lo que sucede en la casa del otro)

- Si… son Ame y Hoshi que están aquí afuera… y me están llamado muy angustiadas –Syaoran

- ¿Pero que les habrá pasado? –Sakura

- No se… lo siento amor pero tengo que ver qué les pasa –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… ahora voy a ver a Yuki y Kero a ver si ellos saben algo –Sakura

- Si nos vemos… a ver si nos podemos ver al rato… sino hasta mañana… y perdona la interrupción –dice mucho muy serio Syaoran…

- No te enojes amor –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Es que como es posible? ¡Si ellas saben que este momento lo dedico especialmente para ti! ¿Cómo me vienen a interrumpir? –Syaoran

- ¿Quizás sea algo grave? –dice Sakura

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Tenles paciencia por favor… debe de ser algo importante para ellas –Sakura

- Esta bien –Syaoran y se despiden

Así Sakura se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de Yuki y Kero

Toca la puerta tardan un poco en abrir, pero después de un rato abren y se sorprenden al ver a Sakura

Ellos la invitan a pasar y le preguntan porque no está con Syaoran

- Lo que sucede es que cuando me encontré con Syaoran, Ame y Hoshi lo llamaron y quería saber ¿si no les hicieron algo? –Sakura

- Pues no… a decir verdad… estábamos esperándolas en el jardín… por eso tardamos en abrirte –dicen los dos sorprendidos

- ¿No llegaron? –Sakura

- No… por eso no habríamos… queríamos esperar otro rato… pensamos que se les había hecho tarde –Yuki

- Pues creo que les sucede algo, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver que investiga Syaoran ¿ustedes no notaron algo? –Sakura

- Pues a decir verdad… pues si –dice Yuki

- ¿Qué fue? –pregunta Sakura

- Pues últimamente he notado a Ame algo… ¿Cómo te diré? presumida… si eso es… la he notado algo presumido –Yuki

- Si tienes razón… yo también he notado a Hoshi algo presumida de todas las cosas que le dan y el trato que recibe… aunque yo creía que solo era yo él que noto ese cambio –Kero

- Aaaa con que eso es –dice Sakura…

- ¿Cómo que eso es? –le preguntan los guardianes

- Si… al ellas sentirse más que ustedes… rompieron la magia de sus encuentros –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´? –dicen los dos sorprendidos

- Bueno… en una ocasión nos pasó… a decir verdad yo no me había dado cuenta… es más yo lo tome como algo natural… pues resulta que cuando hice la obra de Blanca Nieves… ¿se acuerdan? –Sakura

- Si –los dos

- Pues cuando hice la obra y yo caí supuestamente muerta… pues al momento de cerrar los ojos resulta que me encontré con Syaoran, claro que me sorprendió pues nunca nos habíamos visto de día pero luego en la noche no lo vi… yo pensé que quizás había sido porque nos habíamos visto durante la obra… pero después él me platico que fue por celos de él que no pudimos vernos –Sakura

- ¿O sea que si algunos de nosotros… nos salimos de los sentimientos que nos permiten estar aquí? ¿ya no nos vamos a ver? –dicen los guardianes

- Pues no… al ellas empezar a sentirse más importantes que ustedes por como son tratadas… los están haciendo menos a ustedes –Sakura

- ¿Nos están haciendo menos? –los dos

- Quizás todavía no son conscientes ellas de eso… pero al sentirse más importantes que ustedes… ellas solitas están rompiendo la magia que los hacía aparecer en el jardín –Sakura

- ¿Entonces ya no las vamos a ver? –los dos

- ¡A mi Hoshi ya me estaba empezando a caer mal! –dice Kero

- No seas malo… que tú no eres una perita en dulce –dice Sakura…

- ¿Pero y entonces? –dice Yuki con algo de tristeza

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Apenas tenía unos meses que había descubierto el amor en su vida para que por culpa de Ame fuera a perder ese sentimiento tan importante

- No se preocupen… yo creo que Syaoran las va a ayudar a que se vuelvan a centrar en sus sentimientos y verán cómo se podrán a volver a ver en el jardín –Sakura

- ¿Crees que las podamos ver Hoy? –Dice Kero quien no lo quería admitir pero estaba igual de triste que Yuki

- Pues si aparecen en el jardín pues espérenlas un rato… si no espero que mañana las puedan ver… en realidad ahora todo depende de ellas… y su dedeo de volver a verlos –Sakura

- Esta bien –dicen los dos resignado pues efectivamente ellos no pueden hacer absolutamente nada

Mientras Syaoran abre la puerta y se encuentra con las dos guardianas mucho muy preocupadas y a toda la familia haciendo mil preguntas que ellas no quieren responder

- Silencio ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –dice muy serio Syaoran

- No se hijo… solo empezamos a escuchar que las guardianas te están llamando con mucha insistencia… y por más preguntas que les hacemos no quieren contestar –dice su mamá

- Si joven no podemos hacer que nos digan nada –dice El señor Wein

- Y bien… ustedes saben que estos momentos los dedico a estudiar… y ustedes ya deben estar en su recamara ¿Por qué me interrumpen? –Syaoran dice Molesto

- Lo sentimos mi señor –dicen las dos arrodillándose ante Syaoran

- Ya les dije que no hagan eso –dice levantando a las guardianas

- Es que tenemos un problema… y solo usted nos puede ayudar –Ame

- Este bien… pasen… Mamá… hermanas… Wein… ya no se preocupen yo me encargo de ellas –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo… ¡¿pero si tienes algún problema?! Házmelo saber –Mamá

- Desde luego… no te preocupes –Syaoran

Cierra la puerta de la recamara

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pasa? –Syaoran

Las guardianas no responden están esperando que nadie esté cerca de la habitación para hablar

Ame se asoma por la puerta para ver si efectivamente todos se habían ido y cuando ve que no hay nadie… cierra de nuevo la puerta y se sienta con la cabeza agachada

- ¿Y bien? ustedes saben a la perfección que este es el momento en el que puedo ver a Sakura… ¿porque me interrumpieron?… ustedes deben de estar con Yuki y Kero –Syaoran enojado

- Si lo sabemos… pero –Ame

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Ellos les hicieron algo? –Syaoran

- No… no es eso… solo… qué –Hoshi

- ¿Solo que qué? –Syaoran

- Es que no podemos entrar al jardín –las dos

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste mi señor –dice Hoshi apenada

- Haber un momento ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Porque eso de llamarme mi señor?… ¿inclinarse ante mí? y ¿ese comportamiento tan extraño que tienen últimamente? –Syaoran

- Es que últimamente lo hemos notado extraño con nosotras… y ahora esto… ¿Por qué ya no podemos entrar al jardín? –las dos

- Bueno… si últimamente yo me he comportado serio con ustedes… es porque han cambiado –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que hemos cambiado? –los dos

- Si… como reciben tantas atenciones por parte de mis hermanas y mi mamá y demás familiares… pues ustedes han cambiado –Syaoran

- ¿De qué manera? –las dos

- Pues son muy presumidas… algo así como lo es Nakuru –Syaoran

- ¿QQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –las dos

- Y eso en cierta manera a mí me molesta… está bien que son creaciones mágicas… y estoy muy orgulloso por ello… también el hecho de que pertenecemos a una familia con dinero… por lo mismo podemos tener ciertos lujos que otros no tienen… pero una cosa es tener ciertos privilegios y otra muy diferente es presumir de esos privilegios, porque al presumir de lo que tienen pueden herir a otras personas que no lo tienen… sobre todo si se trata de magia –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo que somos presumidas? porque presumimos de nuestros poderes –las dos

- Bueno… lo que sucede es que ustedes son pura magia… y en un momento dado las únicas personas que pueden competir con ustedes… pues son los demás guardianes –Syaoran

- ¿Pero hay muchos que quieren probar sus poderes con nosotras? –dice Ame

- Lo se… y también lo han intentado con migo… pero yo los ignoro… y no pasa nada… el hecho que no quiera medir mis fuerzas con ellos no quiere decir que soy menos poderoso ¿o sí? –Syaoran

- Pues no… pero cuando nos retan siempre nos dicen que tú eres un debilucho porque no quieres enfrentarlos… y nosotros como tus guardianes tenemos que enfrentarlos a ellos… y demostrarles que tú eres el mejor –Hoshi

- Y desde luego siempre ganan ¿o no? –Syaoran

- Pues si –las dos

- Y no se han puesto a pensar que ¿si ustedes siempre ganan es porque nacieron de mi poder? y ¿desde luego que soy más fuerte que las dos juntas? –Syaoran

- No nunca lo habíamos pensado –las dos

- A mí no me interesa combatir con personas que son habladoras… por un lado… con el simple hecho de verlas sé que son más poderosos que nosotros o no –Syaoran

- Pero –Hoshi

- Una vez me sentía la persona más poderosa del mundo… y me lleve un gran golpe cuando descubrí que no lo era… siempre me hicieron sentir que no había nadie más poderoso que yo… y por lo mismo siempre trataba mal a los que me rodeaban –Syaoran

- ¿En verdad? –las dos

- Si… ¿Cómo podía ser posible? que yo desde que nací fui criado bajo la magia y una niña que al abrir un libro… que no sabía nada de magia… que solo la conocía por cuantos de hadas… ¿pudiera ser más poderosa que yo? –Syaoran

- ¿En serio? –las dos

- Si… yo la trate mucho muy mal… y ¿saben que paso? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –las dos

- Qué esta chica por muy mal que la trataba yo siempre sonreía… nunca se ha puesto a competir con migo… a ella le asustaba muy a menudo mi comportamiento… pero siempre que podía ayudarme lo hacía –Syaoran

- Y usted que hizo –las dos

- Sin darme cuenta… me enamore de ella… y a la vez cambie mi carácter –Syaoran

- ¿ES LA SEÑORITA SAKURA? –las dos

- Si… es ella… y saben… yo le estoy eternamente agradecido porque ella me enseño que lo importante en esta vida es el amor y no el cuanto poder tienes o quien es más fuerte –Syaoran

- ¡Pero… nosotros somos más fuertes que los guardianes! –dice Hoshi

- Para nada… ¿Cómo creen eso? –Syaoran

- Pero si no aparecemos… ustedes hubieran muerto en ese lugar –las dos

- No… en realidad… y nunca lo olviden… ustedes aparecieron gracias a ellos y mi deseo de sacar a todos de ahí… ¿pero saben una cosa? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –las dos

- Que si no hubiera contado con la magia de Kerberos… ustedes no existirían –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no existiríamos? –las dos

- Pues no… ustedes no existirían… pues fue mi deseo y la Magia de Kerberos… las que lograron que ustedes aparecieran… ¿No lo sabían? –Syaoran

- Pues a decir verdad si… aunque pensamos que usted había hecho todo el trabajo –las dos

- Pues no… yo al igual que Sakura… ya estábamos mucho muy cansados… ¿Qué no se acuerdan del video? –Syaoran

- Si… a decir verdad en él dice que van a depender de la Magia de Kerberos –Ame

- Aja –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces usted no es más fuerte que la Señorita Sakura? –Hoshi

- Desde luego que no… el hecho que las haya creado a ustedes no quiere decir que soy más poderoso que Sakura –Syaoran

- Pero si usted no tiene ningún problema en alimentarnos… y la señorita está batallando para tener a todas sus cartas en su apariencia natural –las dos

- Piensen en esto… ustedes nada más son dos… en cambio Sakura tiene que mantener con su magia a 57 seres mágicos –Syaoran

- ¿57? –las dos

- Si… ahora díganme ¿quién es más fuerte? –Syaoran

- Pues ella –las dos

- Y no hay punto de comparación ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No –las dos

- Así de la misma forma que Yue y Kerberos… tienen que cuidar de las cartas y Sakura… ¿ustedes que tienen que hacer? –Syaoran

- Solo cuidar de usted –dicen tristes las guardianas…

- Verdad que Yue y Kerberos no presumen de todo el poder y las responsabilidades que tienen… bueno Kerberos un poco pero nuca las han molestado con el poder de alguna carta ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No –dicen apenadas

- El hecho de presumir que tienes algo… para nada quiere decir que sean más fuertes y más poderosas que los demás ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No –las dos

- Al aparecer ustedes los guardianes encontraron sentimientos que pensaron nunca iban a tener… por favor no se los quiten –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo se los vamos a quitar? –las dos

- Al sentirse más poderosas que ellos… rompieron la magia del amor que los unía a ellos… eso fue por lo que ya no aparecieron en el jardín –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE? ¡¿POR ESO FUE?! –las dos

- Si… al sentirse que son más poderosas que ellos y presumir de ello… eso fue lo que rompió el lazo tan especial que existía entre los cuatro –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –las dos

- Nunca olviden que ellos son más poderosos que ustedes ¿y alguna vez ellos han presumido por ello? –Syaoran

- No nunca –las dos

- Ellos nunca las han hecho sentir mal por todo lo que ellos pueden hacer ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No nunca –las dos

- ¿Entonces porque ustedes tienen que cambiar? –Syaoran

- Perdónanos mi señor… no sabíamos nada de eso –Ame

- Espero que nunca se vuelvan a sentir más que nadie… aunque lo sean… la mayor cualidad en una persona es la sencillez y no presumir de lo que tienen –Syaoran

- ¿Pero… podremos volver a verlos? –las dos

- Eso solo ustedes lo pueden saber… si en verdad los quieren y desean ver y regresan a ser las de antes quizás lo logren… pero solo su amor por ellos y su deseo de verlos y nunca olvidar lo especiales que son ellos para ustedes les puede regresar sus encuentros… nadie más –Syaoran

- ¿Ni usted? –las dos

- No… ni yo… en realidad… al cambiar sus sentimientos hacía los guardianes aunque ellos las quieran ver pero ustedes no tienen ese deseo… ellos no pueden hacer nada ¿de qué sirve amor a alguien que ya no te ama? –Syaoran

- De nada… pobres… deben de haberse preocupado mucho porque no los vimos hoy –Ame

- ¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo? –Hoshi

- ¿Quizás ahora que ya saben cuál es el problema? quizás logren entrar al jardín… pero para lograrlo tienen que estar conscientes que de veras van a cambiar de lo contrario… nunca van a volver a entrar al jardín –Syaoran

- ¿Y Yukito? –Ame

- ¿Y Kero? –Hoshi

- Ellos sabrán que ustedes no son tan especiales como ellos pensaban y eso los pondrá mucho muy tristes –Syaoran

- No puede ser… ¿Todo por presumidas? –Ame

- Si –Syaoran, las dos guardianas se sienten realmente culpables y tristes de todo lo que han provocado, la vanidad no es buena compañera

- ¿Pero si estamos arrepentidas? –Ame

- Si en realidad están arrepentidas de corazón ustedes aparecerán en el jardín… aunque no creo que los puedan ver ya el día de hoy –Syaoran

- ¿No? –Hoshi

- No… pueden probar… pero lo más probable es que no… una ya paso bastante de la hora que normalmente se ven y otra no creo que puedan entrar dos veces en el mismo día –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Hoshi

- Porque cuando no nos veíamos a la hora indicada… ya no podíamos vernos –Syaoran

- Pero nosotras no hemos entrado al jardín –dice Hoshi

- Pero lo más seguro es que ellos las estuvieron esperando… y ya saben que hubo un problema –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –las dos

- Al no verlas a ustedes –Syaoran

- Entonces –Ame

- Inténtenlo… quizás aparezcan… pero no se hagan ilusiones y piensen bien que explicación les van a dar pues yo creo que ellos también se preocuparon –Syaoran

- ¿Y si hablamos por teléfono? –las dos

- Ya es muy tarde y deben enfrentar al castigo que solitas se buscaron –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –las dos

- Se aguantan… es solo un día… así que mejor a dormir… si quieren intentarlo… bueno y sus encuentros solo ustedes los pueden restablecer –Syaoran

- Este bien –dicen las dos tristes

Syaoran las acompaña a acostarse y les da las buenas noches

Sabe a la perfección la tristeza por la que están pasando sus guardianas pero ni hablar tienen que aprender

Ellas ya en sus camas tratan en balde de entrar al jardín, pero por más esfuerzos que hacen por lo menos esa noche no los van a ver

Y las dos se sienten mucho muy culpables por su egoísmo y se sienten muy tristes por lo que provocaron por ser presumidas

Se quedan dormidas entre sollozos y prometiéndose ellas mismas que van a regresar a ser las de antes y a tratar de que Yuki y Kero las perdonen por ser tan presumidas

Syaoran se acuesta y cierra los ojos, ya no tiene muchas esperanzas de ver a Sakura pues si se tardó hablando con sus guardianes pero le dio muchísimo gusto al ver que Sakura estaba ahí

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les paso? –Sakura

- SAKURA… que bueno que me estas esperando –dice Feliz Syaoran abrazándola y dándole un beso

- ¿Por qué dices eso? te dije que me iba a esperar ¿o no? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que me tarde tanto con ellas que pensé que quizás –Syaoran

- Me imagine que estarías triste por Ame y Hoshi –Sakura

- ¿Lo sabes? –Syaoran

- Si… hable con ellos y me dijeron que nunca llegaron y les platique de cuando te paso a ti –Sakura

- Somos una familia conflictiva –Syaoran

- No es verdad –Sakura

- Pero me alegra que les haya pasado pues así se van a medir –Syaoran

- ¿A medir? a que te refieres –Sakura

- Te acuerdas cuando me conociste… que yo sentía que nadie podía ser más poderoso que yo –Syaoran

- Si –sonríe Sakura

- Pues a ellas también se les están subiendo los humos y se asustaron al no poder entrar al jardín… ya sabes que hay que mantener un buen equilibrio de los sentimientos para poder entrar en él –Syaoran

- Si… Yukito y Kero estaban preocupados pero les dije que el problema no era de ellos… sino de ellas y que ya estabas hablando con ellas… ellos esperan que mañana se reanuden sus encuentros –Sakura

- Ya hable con ellas y espero que si… sabes… querían hablar por teléfono con ellos –Syaoran

- ¿Y por qué no hablaron? –Sakura

- Una porque ya es noche y otra porque es una manera de castigo para que no vuelvan a caer en el error que cometieron –Syaoran

- Bueno si es una forma de castigo… está bien… pero pobres –Sakura

- Pero si ellas solitas se lo buscaron… acuérdate lo que paso con migo… y no pude hablar con nadie… me tuve que aguantar ¿verdad? ellas por lo menos ya saben cuál fue su error y solo lo tienen que corregir –Syaoran

Y así siguen platicando

Al otro día Syaoran hablo con todos los miembros de la familia para decirles que las guardianas habían tenido un gran problema por tratarlas como si fueran los seres más importantes del planeta

Pero como eso no es cierto y ellas pensabas que sí, pues eso les trajo problemas muy serios a las dos

Así que les pidió de favor que cambiaran la forma de tratarlas, si eran unos seres importantes, pero no eran las únicas de su clase y por lo mismo no eran las más poderosas

Todos trataron de dar excusas de porque las tenían que tratar diferentes hasta que Syaoran les dijo muy molesto

- Si en verdad las quieren las van a tratar como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes… si no las quieren las van a seguir consintiendo y a la vez haciéndoles daños a ellas… así que ustedes deciden –Syaoran

En la noche desde luego que las guardianas estaban mucho muy preocupadas, Syaoran estaba con ellas para ver qué pasaba

Si no entraban al jardín iban a abrir los ojos de inmediato pero si entraban iban a sonreír

Y así lo hicieron, cuando Syaoran vio que las guardianas sonreían se sintió tranquilo y las dejo para ir a ver a Sakura

Así paso el tiempo llego navidad la cual fueron a pasar con Eriol, fue un festejo muy especial diferente a sus costumbres pero se divirtieron mucho

Pasaron unos días en Inglaterra y desde luego practicaron magia

Sakura ya podía dejar a 50 cartas sueltas al mismo tiempo cosa que le daba muchísimo gusto pues le comento a Syaoran que para las vacaciones de verano quería llevar a las cartas a que las conocieran todos los miembros de la Familia Li

Sakura tenía una duda, Syaoran ya hacia bastante magia con su báculo mágico, mover cosas, sacar fuego, viento, agua, relámpagos y diferentes poderes que ella hacía con las cartas

Un día

- Syaoran… he estado pensando ¿podrás hacer magia con las cartas? –Sakura

- ¿No se? no lo creo –Syaoran

- Eriol ¿crees que puedo? –Sakura

- No sé, pero no creo –Eriol

- ¿Por qué no pruebas? –Sakura

- Si quieres… pero como son tus cartas –Syaoran

- Vamos a tratar –Sakura

- Bueno, con cual quieres que intente –Syaoran

- Pues inténtalo con dulce –Sakura

- Haber –Syaoran

Toma la carta y efectivamente no la puede activar, prueba con cartas que fueron de él, pero tampoco puede hacer nada, por último probo con Esperanza y desde luego que no sucedió nada

- Yo pensé que quizás ESPERANZA porque fue creada por proteger tus sentimientos –Sakura

- Pero Sakura… eso es para protección tuya y de Todos –Syaoran

- Si Syaoran puede activar tus cartas… cualquier otro lo puede hacer y ese sería un gran peligro –Eriol

- Creo que tienen razón –Sakura

Así pasaron las fiestas de fin de año

Cuando se aproximaba febrero Tomoyo estaba triste porque ya iban a cumplir un año de Novios Eriol y ella pero como era época de clases para Eriol pues no podría ver y eso la tenía realmente triste

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando de repente empezó a escuchar música en la ventana de su recamara

Tomoyo volteo para avisarle a Sakura pero ella no estaba ahí, se sorprende y se levanta para ver qué es lo que pasa y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a un grupo de Mariachis Mexicanos dándole serenata

No lo podía creer Eriol estaba al frente de todos con un gran ramo de Flores

- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Tomoyo feliz de verlo

- No todos los días se cumple un año de novios –le dice Eriol con una gran sonrisa y le entrega las flores

- ¿Y esto? –dice Tomoyo refiriéndose a los músicos

- Es una tradición Mexicana… cuando se celebra algo especial se acostumbra llevar Mariachis a modo de demostrar que la persona que los recibe es una persona muy importante para ti –Eriol

- Verdad que fue una gran idea –dice Sakura entrando a la recamara

- ¿Sakura tu sabias? –Tomoyo

- Claro… había que hacer muchos preparativos para que te sorprendieras aunque no lo parezca tiene solo algunas horas que ha llegado y como todo tenía que ser sorpresa –Sakura

- Pero no lo puedo creer… si yo soy la persona que me doy cuenta cuando algo raro pasa por ahí –Tomoyo

- Si y en verdad que nos costó trabajo a todos mantener el secreto –Sakura

- ¿A todos? –Tomoyo

- Si… a todos –dicen los demás entrando

- Mamá… Papá… hermanos ¿pero cómo no me di cuenta? –dice Tomoyo al ver a todos entrar

- No te preocupes hija… él joven hizo este viaje para estar este día contigo -Fujitaka

- Y mañana –Tomoyo

- En la tarde me tengo que ir… pero no podía dejar pasar un día tan especial sin vernos –Todos sonríen

En eso todos siguen viendo cantar al Mariachi cuando ven que también hay otra persona con Eriol

- ¡SYAORAN! –grita Sakura

- Felicidades Amor –dice este entregándole otro ramo de flores

- Pero… nosotros… no –Sakura

- Bueno… en realidad son porque cuando cumplimos un año… pues casi no pudimos hacer nada especial por lo que había pasado y también porque no hace mucho cumplimos 2 años de que te entregue el oso –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –Sakura

- Pues a mí me lo ocultaron muy bien –Dice Tomoyo

- Pero yo ayude a ocultarte todo y nunca me di cuenta de nada –Sakura

Todos están felices fue un día que nunca olvidaran las chicas pues efectivamente los chicos solo habían ido por un día, así que solo fueron ellos y desde luego que disfrutaron estar en parejas y salir de paseo mientras estuvieron juntos

Así paso el tiempo y cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano en esta ocasión Sakura iba a ir a ver a Syaoran por su idea que tenia de presentar todas las cartas en su forma natural a la familia Li como descendientes del mago Clow

Eriol también iba a ir e iba a ver a las chicas en Hong Kong

El evento era tan relevante… que esta vez el bisabuelo de Sakura también iba a ir además de su hermano y la novia de su hermano, además de Tomoyo, Yuki y Kero desde luego, se puede decir que los únicos que no iban eran el matrimonio Kinomoto

En la mansión Li era todo un acontecimiento pues invitaron a personas muy seleccionadas

Sabían de la timidez de Sakura y tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no invitar a personas impertinentes como la ves de la presentación de los poderes de Syaoran del joven hablador que gracias a Dios todo se resolvió muy bien

Pero sabían que se tenía que tener mucho cuidado pues prácticamente eran más de 60 seres mágicos los que iban a estar libres y era fácil tener un accidente

Ya algunos miembros de la familia Li habían visto a algunos de los seres mágicos pues cada vez que habían ido y practicaban pues a algunos de ellos los dejaban libres pero el ver a todos libres era algo que nunca se había realizado y la verdad era un gran reto para Sakura

Ya los últimos meses ya dejaba libres a todas las cartas, bueno la única que no era ESPERANZA porque ella nunca quería salir de su carta pero que no se preocupara que ese día ella también iba a estar con ellos, que mejor se preocupara por controlar a todas las demás cartas que ella no iba a causar ningún problema

Y así lo hizo Sakura, casi a diario las dejaba salir a todas y platicaba con todos y les decía que iban a ir de visita a conocer a la familia del Mago Clow su creador pero que no les iba a pasar nada que estuvieran tranquilos

Así hasta que llego el día del viaje

Desde luego que Syaoran fue por Sakura a Japón pues lo que intentaba la chica no cualquiera lo podía hacer y desde luego él como responsable de la casa era lo menos que podía hacer

Además que el día señalado para la presentación de las cartas, pues también era el día que cumplían dos años de novios así que Syaoran no quería dejar pasar por alto ese día tan especial

Meiling desde luego que después de lo sucedido a las guardianas por presumidas, pues prácticamente se había vuelto la amiga incondicional de las guardianas, así que ayudaba mucho a las guardianas con sus cosas para que no se sintieran extrañas o tampoco se les fueran a subir los humos, si empezaban a presumir ella luego… luego se los hacia ver y ellas se tranquilizaban

Así que el día señalado pues Syaoran fue por Sakura al Aeropuerto de Japón cosa que molesto a Touya

¿Cómo podía ser posible? si iban a ir a su casa ¿porque tenía que ir por ellos?

Claro que Touya estaba más celoso que de costumbre porque sus hermanas ya eran unas hermosas jóvenes de 14 años y por más que no lo quisiera admitir el ver lo hermosas que se estaban poniendo sus hermanas y la clases de novios que tenían

Bueno para él cualquiera hombre que quisiera acercarse a sus hermanas eran poca cosa, nadie era digno de sus hermanas y menos los susodichos novios que tenían por muy poderosos que fueron

Claro no olvidada el hecho que si no fuera por la hazaña del mocoso ahora nadie estuviera vivo pero de todos modos simplemente no soportaba verlos juntos

Desde luego que esto hizo a Sakura Mucho muy feliz pues tenía cierto temor de que algo saliera mal

Pero el simple hecho de estar con Syaoran la tranquilizaba y esto la hacía mucho muy feliz y desde ese momento se puede decir que no se separaron más que para dormir, cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a Toya y aunque Kasumi también iba, por más que trataba de calmar sus celos pues eran más fuertes que él

El día que llegaron tuvieron un gran recibimiento

El bisabuelo fue tratado como si fuera rey aunque él siempre decía que no se merecía un trato así, todos eran tratados como reyes

Eriol desde luego como la reencarnación de Clow sabía llevar muy buenas relaciones con sus familiares, Tomoyo como su novia pues desde luego que recibía un trato parecido al de Eriol

Todos los guardianes eran tratados con distinción, claro que Nakuru y Supi se sentían muy importantes por las atenciones de que eran objeto

Pero como pudieron ver Ame y Hoshi pues Yukito casi no hablaba y Kero no se separaba de él

Los dos agradecían las atenciones que tenían con ellos pero no se sentían importantes por ello, al contrario mientras menos llamaran la atención mejor para ellos y en verdad era algo que Ame y Hoshi admiraban en ellos a ellas tampoco les gustaba llamar mucho la atención (después de lo que les sucedió desde luego)

Pero como el evento que se aproximaba pues prácticamente nadie podía pasar desapercibido así pues desde luego que Sakura era el blanco principal de las atenciones que por querer que no estuviera nerviosa y que estuviera tranquila pues estaban logrando todo lo contrario

Cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Syaoran pues casi… casi se había convertido Sakura en una calcomanía pues no se despegaba de él en ningún momento

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –Syaoran

- Nada… solo que… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –contesta nerviosa Sakura

- Es que nunca nadie ha tenido las atenciones que tú con la familia –Syaoran

- ¿Pero de que hablas? –Sakura

- Que nunca nadie los ha tomado en cuenta como tú lo haces –Syaoran

- No te entiendo –Sakura

- Bueno lo que pasa… es que tú desde la primera vez que viniste mostraste todas las cartas a mi mamá y a mis hermanas –Syaoran

- Si… te dije que yo creía que era lo más conveniente como descendientes que son de Clow… que conocieran las cartas… ¿hice mal? –Sakura

- Claro que no… me dio mucho gusto que lo hicieras y sobretodo que quieras presentar a las cartas en sus forma natural y por lo mismo toda la familia se siente muy feliz porque te has acordado de ellos –Syaoran

- Bueno… no pensé causar tanto revuelo… me asusta su forma de tratarme… tengo ganas de salir huyendo de aquí –Sakura

- No te preocupes ahora mismo hablo con ellos para que cambien su actitud –Syaoran

Y así lo hicieron todos veían con gran admiración a la joven pero guardando cierta distancia y a la vez tratando de que no se sintiera incomoda

Desde luego digo todos porque a diferencia de la ves que Sakura presento las cartas que solo estaba la familia cercana de Syaoran, en esta ocasión estaba toda la familia tíos, primos y algunos amigos mucho muy cercanos y exclusivos

Claro está que todos se sorprendieron cuando de repente no encontraban a ninguno de los dos y alguien vio a los guardianes (los cuatro) sentados en el jardín platicando y una puerta al lado de ellos

La mamá de Syaoran solo sonrío y pensó debemos de tratar con más calma a la Señorita pues está muy nerviosa

Hablo con todos y cambiaron su actitud

A Sakura no le gusta tener ningún trato especial así que todos se fueron a sus casas y cuando salieron los jóvenes parecía que nadie había estado en la casa solo se veía el movimiento mínimo

Desde luego el abuelo también estaba mucho más tranquilo al no ver tanta gente en la casa

Todos estaban cenando cuando llegaron los jóvenes, se sentaron y se dispusieron ellos también a cenar aunque Eriol no dejo pasar por alto la huida de los jóvenes

- ¿En dónde estaban? –pregunto Eriol con picardía

Aunque ya todos sabían del jardín, claro que al darse cuenta Touya de que se habían ido al jardín pues estaba que echaba chispas porque ahí no los podía vigilar

- En el jardín –contesta tímida Sakura

- Pero yo no los vi –vuelve a decir Eriol

Aunque ya le había contado Tomoyo del jardín

- Lo que pasa es que estábamos en un jardín privado, Sakura está algo nerviosa –Syaoran

- Debes aprender a superar tu timidez –dice Eriol

- Lo intentare –Sakura

- Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar mañana es un día muy importante –Syaoran

Al otro día desde temprano se levantó Sakura y se fue a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la casa

Syaoran la vio y desde luego fue a verla, ese día cumplían 2 años de novios ellos intercambiaron regalos

Sakura se sentía feliz por tener a su lado a Syaoran

Claro que solo se entretuvieron un rato pues sabían que tenían que desayunar temprano pues el evento lo tenían planeado para las 10 de la mañana

Aunque casi todo lo iba a hacer Sakura de todos modos tenían que preparar el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento, a decir verdad ya casi estaba todo listo

En el jardín principal había una gran mesa con sillas a su alrededor y un hermoso mantel, los invitados iban a empezar a llegar a las 9:30 de la mañana pues tenía que esperar las indicaciones de la joven para sentarse en sus lugares

Lo que pasa es que aunque era la casa Li por el tipo de evento que se iba a realizar pues eran las visitas de Japón los que iban a indicar como se tenían que sentar para causar las menos molestias posibles

Desde luego que todos iban con sus mejores trajes

Syaoran vestía su traje ceremonial verde, como la mayoría de la familia, Eriol su traje de Clow y desde luego que Sakura llevaba un hermoso traje hecho por Tomoyo

A las 9:45 Sakura salió de su habitación y pregunto

- ¿Ya no faltaba nadie de los invitados? –Sakura

Le respondieron que no

- Entonces vamos todos al jardín para indicar como nos vamos a sentar –Sakura

Todos salen

Llegan a donde se encuentra la mesa a decir verdad era bastante grande y todos cabían en ella sin ningún problema, muchos no veían cuales eran los problemas que podían tener, claro que tampoco tenían idea de lo que iban a ver

Sakura va escoltada por Syaoran y Eriol y todos los demás van atrás de ellos

Sakura les pide a todos que se acomoden alrededor de la mesa

Todos obedecen, Sakura estaba en el centro de la mesa a un lado Syaoran y al otro Eriol

Porque lo que iba a intentar la joven pues era algo muy poderoso y que nunca antes se había intentado

Así que ellos estaban al lado de ella para que no sintiera que estaba sola y si surgía algún problema pues ayudar

Pero al lado de Syaoran se quedó Touya, Sakura solo lo vio con resignación pues veía que su hermano estaba más celoso que de costumbre

Todos los demás se fueron acomodando a todo el rededor

Tomoyo desde luego que escogió sentarse enfrente de Sakura para poder filmar todo sin perder detalle, además de poder moverse con facilidad por si tenía que pararse de su lugar

Todos los demás se fueron acomodando según las indicaciones de la señora Li

Ya distribuidos todos Syaoran empezó a hablar

- En este día especial para todos quisiéramos presentar ante ustedes a nuestros visitantes, él es Eriol Kiragisawa la reencarnación del mago Clow antepasado nuestro y sus guardianes –Syaoran

Eriol y sus guardianes se ponen en pie y hace una reverencia

- Ellos son parte de la familia Kinomoto y vienen de Japón –Syaoran

El abuelo, Tomoyo, Touya, Kasumi, Yuki, Kero y Sakura se ponen en pie y hacen una reverencia

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto… la actual dueña de las cartas Sakura antes cartas Clow –dice Eriol ella vuelve a hacer una inclinación

- Sakura desde hace bastante tiempo se puso una meta… y es el mostrar a todas las cartas en su apariencia original a nosotros como descendientes que somos de Clow –Syaoran

Todos hacen una reverencia a Sakura

Sakura está algo nerviosa Syaoran y Eriol le sonríen a modo de apoyo y ella empieza a hablar

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto nueva dueña de las CARTAS CLOW AHORA CARTAS SAKURA… mi meta era poder enseñarles a todos ustedes las cartas… en su formas originales pero para eso hay que hacer unos ajustes… en primer lugar les pido de favor que no se vallan a sorprender por nada de lo que vean… vamos a utilizar los poderes de pocas cartas pero todas se van a sentar entre ustedes –Sakura

- Oooo- se escucha entre todos los invitados

- Es la primera vez que hago algo así… las cartas son muy pacificas… pero pueden ponerse nerviosas al estar rodeadas de tanta gente que no conocen y esto puede causar algún accidente –Sakura

- Así que les pido de favor que se abstengan de críticas o comentarios que puedan lastimar los sentimientos de las cartas… porque aunque ustedes no lo crean… ellos también tienen sentimientos como los tenemos cualquiera de nosotros o los guardianes –Sakura

-Verán que son buenas "personas" pero se los vuelvo a pedir tengan mucha calma con ellas… algunas son traviesas… pero ninguna es mala… espero no se me olvide nada… bueno vamos a empezar –Sakura

Las personas que estaban ahí para ver a las cartas pues eran aproximadamente entre todos 50 y los seres mágicas contando a los 6 guardianes eran más de 60

Así Sakura empezó

Tomo el libro de las cartas lo levanto y dijo

- CARTAS SAKURA ESTAN LISTAS –Sakura, EL LIBRO BRILLO

- Bueno, CARTA GRANDE haz esta mesa más del doble de su tamaño para que todos estemos cómodos –Sakura

Aparece una mujer alta y grande y hace que la mesa se haga al más doble de lo que esta todos se sorprenden

- CREATIDIDAD –aparece un libro en el cual empieza a escribir

- "Has asientos para todos" –Sakura

A lo largo de toda la mesa en los lugares donde quedaban los huecos aparecieron sillas especiales para las cartas

Y como iban mencionando las cartas estas salían de sus cartas e iban acomodándose en los lugares que habían aparecido para ellos

Según las cartas aparecían eran algunas cosas que aparecían

Por ejemplo al aparecer

FLOR apareció muchísimas flores por todo el lugar

DULCE apareció pasteles y dulces para todos los presentes

CANTO cantaba hermosas melodías

Claro que hubo cartas que solo se presentaron y se sentaron en sus lugares sin demostrar ningún poder como por ejemplo

FUEGO, TIERRA, AGUA, TIEMPOS, REGRESO y demás cartas que fueron saliendo

Desde luego que no había comentario de nadie pues no podían ni siquiera pronunciar palabras de tanto poder del que eran testigos

Sakura se sentía feliz de ver que todos estaban más qué sorprendidos y Syaoran se sentía muy bien de ver a su novia tan segura

Pero hubo un suceso curios las cartas como CARRERA, TIEMPO, REGRESO, ARENA, SUEÑO, TORMENTA Y FLOTE que fueron cartas que Syaoran tuvo porque flote se la había dado Sakura

Pues se fueron acomodando del lado donde estaba Syaoran

Se puede decir estaba Sakura y a su izquierda estaba Syaoran, y al lado de él estaba Touya, al ampliar la mesa Sakura Eriol y Syaoran quedaron juntos por precaución pero entre Syaoran y Touya apareció un lugar al otro lado de Touya apareció otro lugar y así al todo alrededor, se puede decir que era una persona y una carta, otra persona y otra carta

Los guardianes todos como guardianes estaban en puntos estratégicos para controlar a las cartas si algo se saliera de control

Con forme Sakura dejaba salir las cartas estas iban tomando distintos lugares

Sakura se sentía tan bien y contenta

Syaoran estaba Feliz y tomo a Sakura de la mano para demostrarle que él se sentía igual de Feliz que ella y así tomados de las manos siguieran sacando a todas las cartas

Hombres, mujeres, niños, duendes, hadas, balanzas, animales y demás formas de las cartas iban apareciendo por todo el lugar

La última en aparecer fue ESPERANZA y al momento de salir de su carta dejo sentir un gran AMOR y una PAZ que impresiono a todos

Todos estaban más que felices

Todos tomaban té y platicaban con las cartas que tenían a sus lados

Era algo que nadie se había imaginado, este evento había sido el evento del año, por no decir del siglo o de sus vidas

Era mucho muy impresionante para todos poder platicar con seres mágicos

Ya la mayoría conocía a los guardianes pero en efecto ninguno conocía a las cartas de esta forma

El poder disfrutar de una taza de té con tantos seres mágicos era algo que jamás imaginaron

Todos estaban felices aunque hubo una carta que no estaba tan feliz y era precisamente CARRERA,

Este animalito se había sentado entre Syaoran y Touya

A Syaoran le dio muchísimo gusto que escogiera ese lugar y cuando se sentó Syaoran lo había hasta cargado y acariciado

Pero como tenía que seguir ayudando a Sakura con las demás cartas, pues lo dejo en su lugar y siguió con todo lo demás pues en realidad al igual que Eriol, él tenía que estar al pendiente de todo

Mientras Touya solo lo vio y no dijo nada al contrario de las demás cartas que todo el mundo quería platicar con ellas y preguntar por sus poderes, así que opto por echarse en su lugar y dormirse pues no quería arruinar la alegría de los demás

Pero el que estaba que echaba chispas era Touya, no solo él mocoso ese tenía que estar al lado de su hermana, sino que ahora la tenia de la mano y no se soltaban

Todos estaban felices

Los acontecimientos eran mejores de lo que cualquiera se había imaginado

Todos platicaban muy amenamente de todo… los invitados se sentían felices y las cartas también así paso cerca de una hora

Sakura estaba feliz porque todo estaba saliendo a la perfección

Ella sonríe y Syaoran se acerca a ella y le da un beso

Cosa que hizo saltar a Touya, quien al ponerse de pie tiro la taza de té que tenía

Golpeando a un lado a CARRERA quien al estar dormido se asustó y salió corriendo por encima de la mesa asustando a las demás cartas

SALTO salta y a su vez espanta a CAMBIO quien salta hacia donde se encontraban Syaoran y Touya pero a la ves TRUENO salta asía arriba soltando un gran relámpago ante toda la concurrencia quien solo esperaba el impacto

Que gracias a que Sakura grito ESCUDO todos fueron protegidos y no pasó nada

Sakura muy seria, solo llamo a las carta y en ese momento todas se reunieron en sus manos

- Touya porque hiciste esto… pudiste causar un accidente… gracias a Dios no pasó nada –le reclama muy enojada Sakura

- Me temo que si paso algo Sakura –dice Syaoran pero en el cuerpo de Touya

Touya está sorprendido… no lo puede creer… está en el cuerpo de mocoso… ¿pero qué pasó?

- ¿Touya? –dice Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- ¿Qué me paso? –dice este

- ¿POR QUÉ CREASTE UNA CARTA ASÍ, ERIOL? –el reclamo por parte de Sakura y Syaoran no se dejó esperar

- Mañana lo sabrán –fue la contestación de Eriol con una de sus sonría maliciosas

Todos los presente no saben qué fue lo que sucedió solo ven que Sakura y Touya le están reclamando a Eriol, hasta que ven que Touya les va a hablar y al escucharlo se quedan todos sorprendidos

- Atención por favor… tengo que darles un aviso… ha habido un accidente… que gracias a dios solo nos afectó a dos personas… a Touya Kinomoto y a mí… Syaoran Li –Syaoran

Todos se quedan sorprendidos al escuchar hablar a Touya con la voz de Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunta sorprendida la señora Li

- Hay una carta… la cual tiene el poder de cambiar las almas de los seres que la tocan al mismo tiempo… con todo lo que paso… CAMBIO salto también… y se activó al tocarlo mi hermano y Syaoran al mismo tiempo y así ellos cambiaron sus cuerpos –Sakura

Todos ponen caras de asombro, no lo podían creer ¿a estas consecuencia había que tener cuidado?

- Pero no se preocupen… mañana a la misma hora vamos a activar de nuevo la carta y regresaran a sus verdaderos cuerpos –Sakura

Dicho esto Sakura toma del brazo a Touya y Syaoran y se retiran

Mientras todos están confundidos, ¿qué es lo que les paso? y todos ven como Eriol está muerto de la risa al ver a su cuñado y a su amigo en tan peculiar situación

Tomoyo solo lo regaña aunque también le da risa y Kasumi no sabe muy bien que hacer

El abuelo al igual que la abuela Li y la señora no saben bien que pensar nunca había oído hablar de esa carta o por lo menos de lo que sucedía con ella

El abuelo ya había visto muchísimas veces esa carta, a decir verdad nunca vio que representara algún problema, lo que si llamo su atención era que cada vez que la dejaba libre tanto Sakura como Tomoyo y los guardianes tenían muchísimas precauciones, que para ver del abuelo eran exageraciones de Sakura

Nunca se imaginó una cosa así

Mientras adentro con los mencionados

(Desde aquí los voy a seguir mencionando por sus nombres pero acuérdense que están en los cuerpos del otro)

Touya todavía no entiende que fue lo que paso mientras Syaoran se empieza a pasear de un lado para otro

- Bueno… lo bueno es que sabemos cuál es la solución –dice Sakura feliz sin ver ningún problema

- Espero que sea así de fácil como lo piensas –dice Syaoran

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –dice enojado Touya

- Bueno… lo que sucede es que tú y Syaoran tocaron al mismo tiempo a CAMBIA –dice apenada Sakura

- Es que con el alboroto que se produjo… CAMBIO salto… y lo quise atrapar para que no se fuera a hacer daño –dice Syaoran

- Yo pensé en lo mismo –dice Touya

- Pues al tocarlo los dos al mismo tiempo… se activó la carta… y cambiaron –Sakura

- Nunca me habías dicho de esto –Touya

- Pero si su nombre lo dice… CAMBIA quiere decir que va a cambiar algo –Sakura

- Pero yo pensé que podía cambiar objetos de lugar o algo así –Touya

- Pues no… cambia a las personas… ¿Por qué crees que siempre que la llámanos tenemos tanto cuidado con ella? –Sakura

- No se… nunca me lo imagine… pensé que eran exageraciones tuyas –Touya

- Pues ya ves que no y de nuevo estoy en problemas –dice Syaoran

- ¿De nuevo? –pregunta Touya

- Si… cuando atrapamos la carta Syaoran cambio cuerpo con Kero –dice Sakura con una ligera sonrisa

- ¡TE QUEDASTE A DORMIR CON MI HERMANA MOCOSO! –dice Touya abalanzándose sobre Syaoran

Claro está que en esta ocasión como están en cuerpos diferentes pues Syaoran se lo quitó de encima fácilmente

- Pero no fue al propósito yo quería dormirme en los árboles… pero me caí –Syaoran

- Si y se lastimo… además que no se durmió con migo… se durmió en el cuarto de Kero… Pero lo bueno es que mañana se dan un abrazo y resolvemos el problema –Sakura

A Touya le brillan los ojos ¿cuánto tiempo había buscado una oportunidad así?

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no quiero abrazarlo? –Touya

- Pues que te quedarías en el cuerpo de Syaoran… y él en tu cuerpo –Sakura

A Touya le brillaron más intensamente los ojos, esa oportunidad nunca se la había planteado en un momento dado tendría que empezar con muchas cosas… pero… pero… por el momento… Syaoran estando en su cuerpo… pues se convertía en el hermano de Sakura y de esta forma no podría ni siquiera ser novios

Touya había encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas

CONTINUARA:

Ya estoy llegando al final de la historia, en el capítulo que sigue sabremos cual es EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA y sigan escribiendo, me da muchísimo gusto saber quiénes están leyendo mi historia a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Hoy es 1 de Noviembre del 2002.

Hola a todos aquí sigo viva pero me gustaría aclarar una cosa, me han preguntado algunas personas por el Messenger que si ya he dejado de escribir, que se ha corrido el rumor que ya no voy a continuar, bueno una persona me pregunto y le dije que eso por lo menos por el momento no lo iba a hacer, no voy a dejar ninguna historia a la mitad, aunque les pido de favor que me tengan paciencia, para los que no lo sepan se me quemo mi computadora, me adaptaron una chiquita pero solo puedo leer en esa compu, no tengo office, ni casi nada, así que tengo que escribir en la de mis hijos que como están de vacaciones pues casi no me la prestan, y cuando tienen clases pues con sus tareas, solo les pido paciencia, pero no voy a dejar de escribir historia no por el momento, y menos con otra idea que me está dando vueltas en mi mente, pero esa la escribiré después de acabar con algunas historias pendientes.

Como pueden ver la fecha de arriba casi ya son 5 años que termine esta historia, la estoy procurando dejar como la original, ya saben solo quienes dicen los diálogos, algún detalle pero la procuro dejar igual, así que no puedo cambiar detalles o cosas de la historia, lo digo porque en el próximo capítulo pido ayuda para la continuación, pero esa historia ya también está terminada.

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

19 de julio de 2007

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 8 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. ¿CUAL ES EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 21 ¿CUAL ES EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA?

A Touya le brillan los ojos ¿cuánto tiempo había buscado una oportunidad así?

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no quiero abrazarlo? –Touya

- Pues que te quedarías en el cuerpo de Syaoran… y él en tu cuerpo –Sakura

A Touya le brillaron más intensamente los ojos… esa solución nunca se la había planteado… en un momento dado tendría que empezar con muchas cosas pero… pero por el momento Syaoran estando en su cuerpo… pues se convertía en el hermano de Sakura y de esta forma no podrían ni siquiera ser novios… Touya había encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas

Syaoran al ver el brillo en los ojos de Touya se puso pálido al entender los planes de Touya

Desde que se conocieron siempre habían estado peleando él, sabía a la perfección que no le gustaba que fuera el novio de Sakura, en realidad él nunca había planeado que se convirtieran en novios cuando en un principio eran rivales, pero las cosas fueron cambiando y la dulzura de Sakura lo atrapo

Sabía que tenía que tratar a Touya por ser el hermano de Sakura cosa que no le agradaba pero por ella haría lo que fuera

Pero al comprender los planes de Touya salió corriendo del lugar

Sakura va tras él

Y por más que corre no le logra dar alcance

Pero como todavía había bastantes de sus familiares y al cual más querían preguntarles cosas

Pues solo huía de todos

En un momento pensó en salirse de la casa para escapar, pero se dio cuenta que en la puerta era donde más familiares había y prefirió regresarse

Hasta que no supo a donde ir y al ver que Sakura lo seguía a todos lados le pidió que creara el jardín entrando en él

Las guardianas no Sabían bien que hacer, al ver que volvieron a crear el jardín y que su joven amo entro en él, pues se fueron a cuidarlo de nuevo

Sakura estaba en la entrada, no sabía bien que hacer si entrar a hablar con Syaoran o tratar de hablar con Touya

- No te preocupes yo hablare con tú hermano tú ve con Syaoran, él te necesita más que nunca –dice Yue

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Olvídate de todos… tienes que apoyar a Syaoran… él en este momento se siente atrapado –Yue

- Esta bien –Sakura

- Ustedes –refiriéndose a Kerberos, Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari

– Que nadie se acerque yo voy a hablar con Touya –Yue

- Esta bien –Kerberos, Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari

En unos de los techos cercanos

Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y sus guardianes solo veían la situación

Tomoyo y Meiling desde luego que estaban preocupadísimas y más porque presentían los planes de Touya

Aunque en el momento en que Sakura tomo de la mano a Touya y Syaoran y se retiró, las dos chicas iban a seguirlos pero en el momento que intentaron seguirlos fueron atrapadas por una energía y aparecieron en el techo con Eriol, quien solo se limitó a decir:

- Desde aquí puedes filmarlos –Eriol

- ¿Pero Eriol? –dice Tomoyo que en ese momento no estaba pensando en grabarlos sino de qué modo podía ayudar

- No se preocupen… todo va a salir bien –Eriol

- ¿Pero mi primo? ¿Por qué hiciste una carta tan peligrosa como esa? –dice Meiling

- Todo tienen una razón de ser… ellos tiene muchos años con problemas… ya es hora que los resuelvan –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –vuelven a preguntar las dos

- No se preocupen… mañana a estas horas todos estaremos contentos – Eriol sonríe

- ¿Pero? –las dos

- En estos casos lo mejor es solo observar… no podemos ayudar en nada –Eriol

Mientras dentro del jardín

Syaoran está comprobando que tiene todos sus poderes, se siente extraño y a la vez desesperado

- ¿Cómo estás? –se le acerca Sakura

- Bien… aunque desesperado –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? solo tienes que esperar un día y mañana regresaras a la normalidad –Sakura

- ¿Eso es lo que tú crees? –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué piensas que no va a ser así? –Sakura

- Piensa… es más Sakura… dame un beso –Syaoran

- ¿Qué te de un beso? ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Solo dame un beso –Syaoran

Ella se acerca a él se pone de puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla a decir verdad aunque sabe que él alma de Syaoran está en él cuerpo de Touya pues él cuerpo es el de su hermano y por lo mismo no le puede dar el beso que le pide Syaoran

- ¡VVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS S! –grita Syaoran

- Es que… te siento como si fueras mi hermano –Sakura

- ¡Es que en estos momentos soy tú hermano Sakura! –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Tú hermano siempre ha querido separarnos y dime que mejor manera de hacerlo que quedándose con mi cuerpo –Syaoran

- Pero mi hermano no sería capaz de algo así –Sakura

- Pero no viste como le brillaron los ojos –Syaoran

- ¡Pero solo estaba preguntando! –Sakura

- ¡No lo creo! –Syaoran

- No te preocupes amor… acuérdate lo que paso con Kero –Sakura

- Pero en aquella ocasión tanto Kerberos como yo no queríamos estar en esos cuerpos ¿Pero en esta ocasión? los dos estamos en cuerpos humanos… si él no quiere bien puede quedarse con mi cuerpo y yo con el de él –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo crees? –Sakura

- Es que mira Sakura –Syaoran dice apareciendo su símbolo mágico

- Tengo todos mis poderes y aunque estoy en el cuerpo de tu hermano mis guardianas están aquí afuera cuidándome o sea que al quedarme en este cuerpo lo único que pierdo… es… eres –dice Syaoran con un nudo en la garganta

Sakura lo abraza pero a decir verdad los dos se sienten incómodos, Syaoran la suelta ella entiende a la perfección sus sentimientos en verdad si su hermano quisiera puede quedarse con el cuerpo de Syaoran

- No te preocupes –dice con una gran sonrisa

– Mi hermano no es capaz de hacer eso… ya lo veras pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Sakura cerrando los ojos

Pero al hacerlos aparece en el espacio

- Eso espero –Syaoran

- ¡SYAORAN! –grita Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice esté sorprendido

- ¡Cierra los ojos! –Sakura

- ¿Qué cierre los ojos? –Syaoran

- Si hazlo –Sakura

- ¿Pero si estamos juntos? –Syaoran

- Tú cierra los ojos… hazlo –Sakura

- Este bien –los cierra y se ve él en el espacio y ve a Sakura a su lado

- Eres tú –dice Sakura Feliz

- Es verdad… aquí no estoy en el cuerpo de tú hermano –Syaoran

- Vez… ya resolvimos el problema… siempre que queramos estar juntos solo con cerrar los ojos estaremos juntos –Sakura

- Pero Sakura –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… todo va a salir bien –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa que lo tranquiliza al menos no pudo quitarle todo como Touya pensaba

Salen del jardín los guardianes solo los ven

- Vamos a estar debajo de aquellos árboles –dice Syaoran

Llegan al lugar, era un rincón hermoso, todos los jardines de la mansión Li eran realmente hermosos

Había varios árboles frondosos que daban una espléndida sombra, el pasto parecía alfombra invitando a cualquiera a descansar en ese lugar

Los dos se acostaron en el pasto y aunque estaban acostados juntos, solo se tocaban las manos, los dos sonrieron y cerraron los ojos

En su mundo, bueno en el espacio los dos estaban abrazados, solo eso abrazados y así permanecieron por horas

Todos los que los veían solo los observaban intrigados pero no se acercaban pues los guardianes no se los permitían

Eriol al ver eso pues solo se intrigo más sus amigos de veras que tenían muchas cosas que lo sorprendían y al igual que todo el mundo no sabía que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes pero estaba tranquilo al ver que Syaoran estaba calmado, no sabía que había hecho Sakura pero los dos estaban más que tranquilos

Mientras Touya se sentía la estrella del lugar pues algunos de los invitados que todavía no se marchaban lo tenían rodeado de preguntas y atenciones

Yue y Kasumi estaban cerca de él pero desde luego que él no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos pues sabían que era nada más que para sermonearlo

Él ya había tomado una decisión y todos la tenían que respetar

Yue al ver la actitud del joven y que pasaba el tiempo solo meneo la cabeza y fue a ver como se encontraba Sakura y Syaoran

Claro que se sorprendió al verlos a los dos acostados y tranquilos

A decir verdad ya tenían más de dos horas ahí, cosa que también llamo su atención pero al analizarlo un poco los cuatro guardianes juntos entendieron que lo que pasaba era que ellos estaban juntos pero en el espacio eso era algo con lo que no contaba Touya

Yue regreso a su apariencia falsa y les dijo a los demás que hicieran lo mismo que ya no había porque preocuparse

Los cuatro ya con su apariencia normal también se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles y se pusieron tranquilamente a platicar

Cosa que sorprendía muchísimo más a Eriol quien bajo a ver si podía ver qué pasaba

Los cuatro solo sonrieron y se limitaron a decir que no pasaba nada que sus jóvenes amos estaban más que bien, que no había ningún problema

Rubymoon y Spinelson regresaron a su apariencia normal y se unieron al grupo a platicar

Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling entraron en la casa y vieron a Touya todo orgulloso hablando de lo que le estaba sucediendo pero no le hicieron el más mínimo caso lo que llamo su atención

-¿Cómo esta Syaoran? –fue la pregunta por parte de su tía a Meiling

- Esta bien… yo diría que está más que feliz –dice Meiling con una sonrisa Touya no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunta el abuelo de las chicas

- Si abuelo los puedes ver tu mismo… llevan ya varias horas recostados bajo la sombra de unos árboles pero se ven que están felices –dice Tomoyo

- Y los guardianes –pregunta la señora Li

- Ellos ya tienen rato que regresaron a su apariencia normal y están platicando cerca de donde están ellos –Dice Eriol

- ¿Si quieren? podemos ir a verlos –dice Meiling

- Vamos –dice Touya quien ve que su plan no está funcionando como él pensó

Todos se acercan, los guardianes solo los ven

Saben que no los van a molestar pero al acercarse a ellos sienten un gran amor y una gran tranquilidad que emana de ellos y a la vez sienten que es ESPERANZA la que los está cuidando

- ¡Qué bueno que están bien! realmente estaba preocupada por mi nieto hace un rato que lo vi –dice la Abuela Li

- No se preocupe… estos jóvenes tienen más sorpresas que las que nos podamos imaginar –dice el abuelo de los Kinomoto viendo a su nieto y se retiran

- Yuki ¿Por qué están tranquilos? –dice Touya viéndolos

- Fácil… le puedes robar su cuerpo al joven… pero nunca podrás robarles sus sentimientos… hagas lo que hagas –Yuki

Touya solo los contempla ¿Cómo puede ser posible? si por el momento son hermanos

A decir verdad no están haciendo nada solo están acostados apenas rozando sus dedos pero se siente una gran tranquilidad alrededor de ellos

- No puede ser… ¿qué está pasando? –piensa Touya

Así pasaron las horas los dos jóvenes permanecieron en ese lugar hasta que les dio hambre y fueron a cenar

Touya solo estaba observándolos para ver si tenían un reclamo o algo por parte de alguno de los dos

Pero nada, ninguno dijo nada

Al contrario los dos se sentían felices por haber estado tanto tiempo abrazados flotando en medio del espacio infinito sin decir ninguna palabra solo disfrutando el momento solo eso disfrutando ese momento tan especial para los dos

Syaoran se imaginaba que el mundo se acababa para los dos pero en realidad al estar en el espacio y ver la grandeza de Dios y lo insignificantes que son los problemas

Porque efectivamente nosotros podemos sentir que nuestros problemas son enormes, pero en realidad no lo son

Dios es el que es enorme y nos manda los problemas para ver como los resolvemos pero nunca nos va a mandar problemas que en un momento dado no tengan solución

Y al ver la inmensidad del universo pues efectivamente aunque en realidad era un problema grave, si tomaban todo con calma todo se iba a resolver bien

Así que no hicieron ningún tipo de reclamo, pues sabían que si le reclamaban algo a Touya, era seguirle el juego de esta otra forma solo lo tenían desconcertado

En un momento dado que Touya decidiera efectivamente quedarse en el cuerpo de Syaoran, Sakura y Syaoran ya habían encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas así que no había porque alterarse

Al momento de acostarse Syaoran le ofreció a Touya su recamara

- Touya si quieres y como por el momento estas en mi cuerpo para no tener más complicaciones puedes quedarte en mi recamara –Syaoran lo lleva a su recamara

– Aquí encontraras todo lo que necesites… aquí están mis pijamas… y aquí está la demás ropa… ¿Estás de acuerdo en quedarte aquí? –Syaoran

- Si… no creo que haya problemas… tú quédate con Yuki ahí están todas mis cosas –Touya

- Gracias, me retiro… que descanses –Syaoran

- Tú también –responde Touya

Todos en la casa están tranquilos pero a la vez inquietos pues no saben bien que va a pasar solo Sakura y Syaoran muestran una gran tranquilidad

Bueno Eriol también, pero el resto de los miembros de la casa se encuentran intranquilos pues a decir verdad de una forma u otra saben que los jóvenes no se llevan muy bien

Touya se queda pensando en los reclamos por parte de Kasumi

- Sé qué piensas que es la solución ideal –dice Kasumi

- Y no lo es –dice Touya con una amplia sonrisa

- Claro que no… piensa… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –Kasumi

- No tiene que pasar nada –Touya

- ¿Cómo que no tiene que pasar nada? eres un estudiante de secundaria –Kasumi

- En apariencia si… pero tú sabes que en realidad no lo soy –Touya

- Pero el resto de la gente no lo sabrá… no voy a estar dando explicaciones a toda la gente por la razón que ando con un mocoso ¿que pensaran de mí? que soy una asalta cunas… que no puedo tener un novio de mi edad por eso necesito a un niño de secundaria… no de preparatoria… no de los primeros años de universidad… sino a un niño 7 años menor que yo –Kasumi

- No exageres –Touya

- Quizás en el futuro… sea normal casarse mujeres con hombres muchísimo más chicos que uno… quizás no esté mal entre adultos… cuando yo tenga 27 años tu apenas tendrás 20… quizás entonces no afectara tanto… pero ¿qué va a pasar con migo mientras creces? –Kasumi

- Solo es cuestión de esperar –Touya

- Nunca pensé que fueran tantos tus celos con tu hermana que prefieres perjudicarla a ella y a mi… con tal de separarlos –Kasumi

- Solo exageras –Touya

- Si piensas seguir con tu plan… será mejor que te olvides de mí –Kasumi

- No te enojes… y dame un beso –Touya

- Esta bien… déjame buscar donde esta tú cuerpo y te lo doy –Kasumi

- ¡No te atrevas! –Touya

- Pues una cosa ten por seguro… no voy a besar ese cuerpo –la chica lo deja

Touya ya está por acostarse cuando tocan a la puerta el abre, es su abuelo quien quiere platicar con él

- ¿Abuelo? ¿Sucede algo? –Touya

- ¿Eso es precisamente lo que quiero preguntarte? ¿Qué te pasa hijo? –abuelo

- Nada… solo que tuvimos un accidente –Touya

- Pero hay más que eso –abuelo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Touya

- Es que se te nota en tu actitud –abuelo

- Pero abuelo… no pasa nada –Touya

- Déjame decirte algo y si me equivoco ya no te digo nada –abuelo

- Haber que piensas que sucede –Touya

- A ti siempre te ha molestado el que ese joven sea novio de Sakura –abuelo

- … –Touya

- Siempre has intentado hacer algo para molestarlo –abuelo

- … –Touya

- Para alejarlo de tu hermana–abuelo

- Son ideas tuyas abuelo –Touya

- ¿Ideas mías? hijo… Sabes… yo nunca te he dicho nada y gracias a Dios todo salió bien… pero tú fuiste el que provoco el derrumbe en la cueva ¿verdad? –abuelo

- ¿Lo sabias abuelo? –Touya se pone pálido

- Si hijo… nunca pensé decírtelo… pero yo te estaba viendo cuando provocaste el derrumbe, a decir verdad me llamo la atención que empezaras a pelear con el joven, vi que él se alejó del grupo, pero cuando te voltee a ver… fue en el momento que sacabas la piedra que provoco el derrumbe –abuelo

- Perdóname Abuelo… es que –Touya

- ¿Es que qué? Hijo –abuelo

- Que tengo mucho miedo –Touya

- Haber si estoy en lo correcto ¿tienes miedo que tu hermana se case chica como lo hizo tú mamá? –abuelo

- Pues si… no soportaría que la alejen de mi lado –Touya

- Pero hijo –le dice su abuelo con una dulce sonrisa pero con una mirada melancólica

– No cometas el mismo error que nosotros cometimos… por mi terquedad… perdí los últimos años de vida de tú mamá… además de tu infancia y la de tu hermana –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? –Touya

- Gracias a lo de los poderes de tu hermana y los tuyos los recupere… pero que hubiera pasado si eso no nos vuelve a unir… yo en estos momentos estaría solo –abuelo

- … –Touya

- Quizás tengas miedo porque tú hermana se case pronto porque tú mamá así lo hizo –abuelo

- Si –Touya

- Pero sabes… tú mamá tenía efectivamente 16 años, pero tu papá era mayor de los 20, además que ya trabajaba –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? –Touya

- Déjame seguir… yo me negué y no le di un centavo para ayudarlos… tú madre estaba acostumbrada a ciertos lujos que desde luego tú papá no podía pagar… pero sabes hay veces que eso los puede separar… pero con tus padres fue al revés… eso fue lo que más los unió… el resto de la historia ya la conoces –abuelo

- Pero abuelo –Touya

- Mira hijo… yo sé que tienes miedo que Sakura se case chica… que quizás la pierdas pronto… que al casarse con él joven se venga a vivir a Hong Kong… que quizás se quiera casar también de 16 años… pero no te has puesto a pensar que en ese caso la tendríamos por dos años más… que habría que disfrutarlos –abuelo

- … –Touya

- ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar que pasara en estos momentos si no quieres cambiar de cuerpo con él joven? –abuelo

- …. –Touya

- Pues en este momento la perderías… porque ella no querrá verte en el cuerpo de su novio y con todo el derecho del mundo se puede quedar aquí… –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? –Touya

- Dime ¿piensas que ella aceptaría verte… o estar cerca de ti… viendo que le quitaste su felicidad? –abuelo

- ¿¡No había pensado en eso!? –Touya

- Además… quizás una mujer de 16 años ya esté preparada para el matrimonio… pero un hombre no… así que por eso no te preocupes –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo por platicar con migo –le sonríe Touya…

- De nada hijo… no cometas los mismos errores que cometimos nosotros –abuelo

- No abuelo… y de nuevo gracias –Touya

El abuelo sale del cuarto de Syaoran, Touya se queda viendo en un gran espejo que hay en la recamara y de repente se percata de un mueble que hay en un rincón

En él ve un oso blanco con alas que le regalo Sakura a Syaoran cuando se hicieron novios, está muy bien cuidado, observa el resto de las cosas todas deben de ser cosas hechas por Sakura adornos, cajitas, un cofre donde tiene algunos colguijes

Abre el cajón del mueble y ve una bufanda, un pañuelo azul y ve que hay una caja muy bien cuidad con todas las cartas que le ha escrito Sakura así como postales, también ve un álbum con fotos, hay fotos desde luego de Sakura pero cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando también ve fotos de él con su novia, en grupo y de toda la familia

Encima del buró al lado de la cama hay una hermosa foto de los dos en un parque rodeados de árboles de flores de cerezos, la toma, la está observando cuando siente que lo están observando él voltea

- Hola mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Touya

- Solo observándote hijo… veo que te sirvió hablar con el abuelo –mamá

- ¿Por qué es que tengo tanto miedo de perderla? mamá –Touya

- Quizás sea porque estabas muy chico cuando me perdiste y en tu hermana volcaste todos tus cuidados para que ella no sintiera tanto mi ausencia –mamá

- ¿Pero por qué no soporto a Li? –Touya

- Porque piensas que quizás cuando se casen tampoco los veras –mamá

- Es que si se llegan a casar… y se vienen a vivir aquí… pues tú te fuiste a vivir con mi papá –Touya

- Si lo se hijo… pero se casen pronto o no… no quiere decir que la vas a perder –mamá

- Pero si se casa con él… lo más probable es que se la traiga a vivir acá –Touya

- Pero eso no significa que ya no la puedas ver –mamá

- Pero con ustedes –Touya

- Hijo con nosotros paso al revés… nosotros no nos alejamos de tu abuelo y tu tía… ellos fueron los que se alejaron de nosotros… nunca quisieron aceptar el que fuéramos felices… eso a mí y a tu padre nos dio muchísima tristeza pero el amor que nos teníamos… lleno ese vació que sentía –mamá

- ¿Y no te molesta que se halla casado mi papá con Sonomi? –Touya

- Desde luego que no… ellos son muy felices y él abuelo también lo es, sería tonto de mi parte tener celos porque tu padre es feliz… al contrario al verlos felices yo estoy feliz porque sé que todos están bien –mamá

- …. –Touya

- Sé que en estos momentos estas confundido hijo… pero ahora que estas en esta recamara… has descubierto más cosas del joven –mamá

- Si… se ve que de veras quiere muchísimo a mi hermana –Touya

- ¿Por qué crees eso? –mamá

- Porque todo lo que tiene de ella… lo tiene muy bien cuidado… lo guarda como tesoros –Touya

- Eso no te indica que si en un futuro se llegan a casar ¿estaría en muy buenas manos? –mamá

- Si… creo que tienes razón –sonríe Touya

Y así por un rato se quedaron platicando

Touya ya había reconocido su error y había aceptado el noviazgo de los jóvenes

Al otro día Touya no quiso salir

Así que le llevaron el desayuno a su recamara

La mayoría de los invitados del día anterior ya había llegado pues querían ver que era lo que iba a pasar

Ahora desde luego que Syaoran estaba más que tranquilo pues pasara lo que pasara sabía que no perdía a Sakura y que había una forma de estar en su compañía sin necesidad de tener su cuerpo

Ahora era él el que estaba contestando a todas las preguntas que le formulaban

Así cerca de las 11:00 hora en que había pasado el accidente Touya apareció ante todos, acercándose a Syaoran:

- Gracias –dijo Touya

- ¿De qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Por todo lo que representas para mi hermana… sé que la vas a cuidar bien –Touya

- Pero si todavía no nos vamos a casar –Syaoran

- Lo se… y más te vale que pasen varios años antes de eso… pero gracias –Touya

- Descuida… haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz –Syaoran

Los dos se dan un fuerte abrazo

Sakura se acerca a ellos

- Veo que ya están listos –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Sabía que su hermano no podría hacerle algo así a la persona que más amaba

- Ya –dicen los dos dándose más fuerte él abrazo

- CARTA SAKURA… CAMBIA LAS ALMAS DE ESTOS DOS SERES PODEROSOS

Y así termino el problema existente entre Touya y Syaoran

El tiempo siguió su curso

Desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran ahora se sentían más felices que nunca al ver que por fin Touya ya aceptaba su relación

Desde luego los molestaba por puro entretenimiento pero ahora sabían que tenían una amistad más fuerte que nunca

Ya están acabando los cursos de 2 año de la secundaria, en abril empiezan el tercer año de secundaria

Nuestros jóvenes amigos se siguen viendo durante las vacaciones y a diario en sus encuentros

A mediados del mes de Marzo una noche que estaban felices viendo todo el universo a su alrededor de repente vieron algo que llamo su atención

Era algo de un tamaño bastante grande que se dirigía a la tierra, era un gran meteoro a decir verdad enorme

Los dos se asustaron bastante pues analizando la trayectoria vieron que se dirigía a la tierra

Estando en el espacio trataron de hacer algo, alguna magia que desviara su trayectoria, pero nada resultaba porque mientras están ahí es solo su espíritu el que esta

Así que con todos los nervios que sentían y sabiendo que esto iba a afectar a todo el planeta los dos se despidieron, quedando de acuerdo que tenían que comunicarlo a las autoridades para ver si ellos podrían hacer algo

Quizás mandar una bomba al espacio y hacer estallar al meteoro

Y así tanto Sakura como Syaoran lo primero que hicieron fue comunicárselo a sus familias

Pensaron que iban a tener que explicar lo de sus encuentros, pero los guardianes astutos dijeron que era una predicción en un sueño

Los dos dijeron que si pero que había que hacer algo

Todos pensaron que si era verdad que algo se dirigía a la tierra el primer lugar por donde debían empezar era el observatorio

Cómo era de noche pues fue durante su encuentro que descubrieron eso pues todos se dirigieron a los observatorios más cercanos a sus casas

Y cuando llegaron y platicaron lo que habían visto "desde luego en sus sueños"

Pues al principio no les creyeron pero cuando dijeron el sitio por el cual lo vieron y empezaron a observar con los telescopios

Todas las alarmas de seguridad empezaron a sonar alertando a todos y a las ves comunicándose con todos los observatorios del planeta para seguir la trayectoria del visitante no esperado

Cuando los observatorios de Hong Kong y Tokio se comunicaron se sorprendieron al ver que en los dos lugares se enteraron por dos jóvenes que tuvieron "un sueño" cosa que les llamo la atención pero eso era lo de menos, había que pensar que era lo que había que hacer

Todos los observatorios del mundo empezaron a trabajar en coordinación claro que teniendo en absoluto silencio lo que pasaba pues si algún medio de comunicación se enteraba una mala información podía causar un pánico a nivel mundial y lo que sobran en el planeta son las malas noticias como para encima avisarles que quizás viene un meteorito que puede acabar con la vida sobre el planeta

(N. de A. aquí quiero hacer una pausa, hace como un mes hoy es 7 de Noviembre del 2002, paso un meteorito tan cerca de la tierra y de un tamaño considerable que se pudo ver a simple vista, yo me entere porque al otro día que paso lo comentaron en las noticias así que estuvimos a punto de una catástrofe mundial pero al no dar la noticia, solo algunos cuantos lo vieron y gracias a Dios no pasó nada pero ahora sería otra historia si se hubiera estrellado con el planeta, bueno continuo)

Desde luego que lo primero que se hizo fue medir su tamaño y todos se asustaron al comprobar el tamaño del meteoro

A decir verdad hace algunos años un gran meteoro se estrelló contra uno de los planetas gigantes que hay en nuestro sistema solar, todos los observatorios del planeta grabaron todo con sumo cuidado y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el daño que causo a ese planeta

Además de ser testigos de que el meteoro se dividió en varios fracciones y solo se limitaron a observar pues era algo realmente impresionante y con el cual no se podía hacer nada y se preguntaban qué pasaría si algún día un meteoro de ese tamaño se estrellara contra la tierra

Nunca se imaginaron tener la respuesta tan pronto

Todos los científicos del planeta estaban más que alarmados pues se puede decir que la pequeña piedra que viene a visitar nuestro hermoso planeta tiene ni más ni menos el tamaño de nuestra Luna

Nuestra hermosa Luna ¿pero que tamaño tiene la luna? pues mide la cuarta parte de la tierra

Quizás por algunos días se pueda ocultar a la gente la existencia del Meteoro pero al seguir pasando el tiempo eso sería imposible

Nuestro planeta flota alrededor del sol

Tiene una ligero inclinación que es la que provoca las distintas estaciones del año

Eso nos lo enseñan desde los primeros años de primaria

Pero resulta que esa inclinación no es fija, si observan el cielo pueden ver a que me refiero, el Sol sale todas las mañanas en unos meses por un lado y en otros por otro, por eso es el cambio de estación

Pero si se fijan bien el sol sale por un lugar tiene que seguir una línea recta en el cielo pero no es así

Si observan en un rato sale por una parte pero de repente se mueve no sigue esa línea, tiene un pequeño movimiento y después recupera la línea que debe seguir

Bueno ese liguero zigzag que tiene la Tierra es debido al peso del hielo que hay en el polo sur

Saben no siempre los polos estuvieron en donde están ahora, restos de Animales y Flora silvestre congelados es la mejor prueba de que no siempre los polos estuvieron en ese lugar

Así que el peso del hielo es lo que provoca esos movimientos, pero gracias a que llega el cambio de estación cada 6 meses se mantienen el equilibrio

El hielo que crece en el polo norte se empieza a derretir y el del polo sur que se está derritiendo se empieza a congelar manteniendo así el equilibrio en el planeta y todos los fenómenos meteorológicos

Pero al irse acercando el visitante a la tierra, la mayoría de la gente se empezó a alarmar pues se empezó a ver a simple vista

Al principio no se comentó nada, poca es la gente que mira al cielo en la actualidad pero mientras más se acercaba más gente lo veía y era inevitable no verlo

La gente se empezó a alarmar hasta que se dio la noticia claro que se dijo que solo iba a pasar cerca de la tierra, que no iba a pasar nada y de esta forma la gente se tranquilizó

Pero empezó a ocurrir un fenómeno algo especial con el qué no contaban

Al ir acercándose a la tierra la fuerza de gravedad entro en juego provocando que la marea del mar subiera de manera extraña

Al dar la luna la vuelta a la tierra la fuerza de gravedad que ejerce es la que provoca las distintas mareas al amanecer y al anochecer

Eso es lo que hace que existan las olas

Pero que pasa con el visitante

Pues al irse acercando a la tierra y coincidir del mismo lado que la luna, pues la marea era más alta del doble de lo normal

Cuando la luna se alegaba de la zona donde venía el cometa las olas bajaban pero no a su tamaño normal, pues ahora era la atracción de los dos astros lo que ejercían presión provocando un descontrol mundial del clima

En zonas que eran desiertos empezó a llover a cantaros, en otros lugares que eran épocas de lluvia también empezó a llover mucho más fuerte, algunos volcanes empezaron a entrar en erupción y grandes Huracanes se empezaron a formar

Ahí nuestros amigos empezaron a entrar en acción

Eriol junto con otros magos de Europa empezaron a tratar de calmar a la madre naturaleza para que no siguiera causando destrozos

Así como otros magos de todo el planeta, sabían que estaba en juego la vida de miles por no decir millones de personas

Ya la mayoría de los lugares que tenían habitadas zonas cerca del mar ya habían desalojado por lo menos 3 cuadras para alegarse de las zonas de peligro, pues el mar lentamente pero iba subiendo su nivel en todo el planeta

Por ejemplo, en Estados Unidos existen tres grandes lagos pero el centro del país aparentemente es una llanura, pero al empezar a llover tan duro esa gran llanura se empezó a convertir en otro gran lago pues esa zona no tiene salida para el mar

Provocando grandes inundaciones el poblados enteros

Y así como este fenómeno en México en el norte donde no llovía casi nunca llegaron grandes inundaciones y en zonas donde nunca faltaba las lluvias ahora sobraban lugares donde no había ríos, aparecían causando desastres inesperados

Todos los magos del planeta empezaron a tratar de calmar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y casi no querían ver al cielo porque no sabían cómo acabar con la amenaza que veían

Todos se empezaron a coordinar pero según la trayectoria que seguía podía pasar dos cosas

Una estrellarse con la tierra causando una catástrofe mundial o la otra entrar en órbita junto con la luna, causando más trastornos que los provocados en los últimos días

En un principio se pensó que quizás si se enviaran unas bombas nucleares podían destruir el meteoro

Pero después de pensarlo muy bien descartaron esa posibilidad, pues el hombre se siente el rey planeta, es capaz de destruir ciudades con bombas como lo hizo en Japón, siempre se ha presumido que las bombas que tienen distintos países, pueden causar un gran desastre pero una cosa es destruir una ciudad o una isla y otra muy diferente es destruir algo del tamaño de la luna

En tal caso la vanidad del hombre queda descartada porque ni todas las bombas unidas del mundo pueden destruir a la luna o al meteoro y si intentan algo pues solo lo podrían complicar pues podían causar la división del meteros

Ingresando varios pedazos de un gran tamaño en la tierra provocando Dios no lo quiera la extinción de la raza Humano

Ya antes ha pasado con una teoría de un meteorito que se estrelló en la península de Yucatán México provocando la extinción de los dinosaurios

El nivel del agua en todo el planeta seguía subiendo con gran rapidez los que tenían más trabajo desde luego que eran Eriol, Syaoran y Sakura

Todos los fenómenos se empezaron a controlar así los magos de todo el planeta empezaron a recorrerse hasta encontrarse todos en un solo lugar donde todos iban a unir sus poderes para ver si era posible si con la magia podían destruir el meteoro

Pero algo paso

El 21 de marzo cuando se supone que tiene que realizarse el cambio de estación la gravedad ejercida por el meteoro hizo que la inclinación de los polos girará y el cambio de estación no se dio

Provocando que el deshielo del polo sur aumentara… con gran rapidez y el aumento del hielo en el polo norte aumentara provocando con ellos mayores problemas a los países del norte

Así como la elevación en el nivel del agua de los mares y con lo mismo un mayor riesgo para todas las ciudades del planeta que estaban a las orillas del mar

Sakura a darse cuenta de esto lo único que pensó fue en mandar a LUZ y FUEGO al polo norte y OSCURIDAD Y HIELO al polo sur para tratar de contrarrestar el daño que se estaba produciendo así Sakura ya no se pudo menear de Japón que era donde estaban

Todos los magos del planeta se dirigían con apuro a encontrarse con la maestra de las cartas pues querían ver si combinado los poderes de todos podían encontrar alguna carta que pudiera destruir ese meteoro

Algo así como cuando Syaoran ayudo a Sakura para convertir a LUZ y OSCURIDAD

Y así todos emprendieron el viaje asía Japón

Pero un desastre inesperado en China hizo que Syaoran fuera asía ese lugar

China es uno de los países más poblados del planeta, hay una región donde se está construyendo una gran presa la cual se llama la presa de las tres gargantas

Porque cada determinados años en épocas de lluvia en la parte alta de las montañas llueve tanto que los ríos que fluyen al mar se desbordan y aunque en las zonas bajas cerca del mar las lluvias no causan tanto desastre, las inundaciones que causan el desbordamiento de los ríos causan tantos desastres que provocando la muerte de muchas personas además de grandes pérdidas materiales

En realidad esta presa que se está contrayendo es una maravilla de la ingeniería moderna, pero desafortunadamente para terminar esta presa falta algunos años y las lluvias provenientes de las montañas por los cambios del clima aunado a la elevación inesperada del nivel del mar está causando grandes desastres en toda la región

Así Syaoran mando a su mamá y sus hermanas a ayudar a Sakura en lo que pudieran que él iba a ver que podía hacer y en seguida iba para ayudar a Sakura

Todos los hechiceros del mundo fueron llegando a Japón y desde luego iban juntándose donde estaba la maestra de las cartas, nadie tenía que preguntar dónde se encontraba, pues al mandar las cartas a los polos se identificaba muy bien en donde se encontraban

Todos como iban llegando se presentaban ante Sakura y se unían a ella para tratar de darle energía pues ya eran horas que las cartas LUZ, FUEGO, OSCURIDAD E HILO las tenía activadas y esto mermaba mucho sus fuerzas pero como iban llegando se iban uniendo a ella y esto la ayudaba

Sakura desde luego que quería que Syaoran estuviera con ella pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio llegar a la Señora Li con sus hijas pero Syaoran no venía

La señora le explico la situación y que cuando estuviera todo controlado el vendría para acá

Mientras Syaoran con sus guardianes hacían diques para fortalecer la presa y a la vez en las orillas del mar hacían más dique para evitar que el mar inundara las zonas ya por demás afectadas por las inundaciones

En el momento que vieron que controlaron el desastre tomaron el primer avión para Japón para tratar de ayudar a Sakura que a pesar que estaban con ella la mayoría de los hechiceros del mundo sabía que estaba preocupado por él y eso a él lo tenía más preocupado

Eriol llego con Sakura se puso a pensar que carta los podía ayudar así usaron a TIERRA pero como el meteoro era tan grande pues ni cosquillas le hicieron

- Tenemos que pensar en algo –dice Sakura…

Trataron de usar varias cartas combinadas pero con el mismo resultado

Hasta que Eriol dijo

- Tenemos que unir todas las cartas para que la suma de la fuerza de todas nos ayude –Eriol

- Pero… tenemos una carta que tiene el poder de todas las demás –dice Sakura

- ¿Una carta? –Preguntan

- Si es ESPERANZA –dice Sakura

- Pues vamos a usarla –dice Eriol

Ella se concentra y dice –CARTA SAKURA AYUDANOS CON TU PODER ESPERANZA

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos que la carta no se activó

- ¿Qué sucede? –dice Sakura al ver que la carta no se activa

- A lo mejor es porque tienes a LUZ, OSCURIDAD, HIELO Y FUEGO lejos de aquí –dice Eriol

- Las voy a llamar –Sakura llama a las cartas estas llegan

Vuelve a intentar llamar a la carta ESPERANZA pero nada

- No puedo ¿porque no se activa? –Sakura

- A lo mejor es porque necesitas más energía –Eriol

- ¿Crees que sea eso? –Sakura

- Acuérdate cuando cambiaste a LUZ y OSCURIDAD… Syaoran te ayudo con su energía… si todos nos concentramos seguro que lo lograras –Eriol

- Esta bien… intentémoslo –Sakura

Y así todos tomados de las manos se concentraron para ayudar a Sakura para activar esa carta… se sentía mucho poder… pero…

- La carta no se activa –dice Sakura cayendo de Rodillas al piso

Pero en ese momento llega Syaoran y la toma entre sus brazos antes de darse por vencida y caer al piso

Pero al momento que Syaoran tomo a Sakura y la abrazo

De la carta salió una hermosa mujer abrazando un corazón y quien feliz se dirige asía donde está el meteoro y en un instante lo deshace

Nadie puede creer lo que sucedió, todos ven maravillados lo que la carta está haciendo y desde luego al momento de destruir el meteoro… también da una vuelta a todo el planeta corrigiendo todos los desastres hechos por el meteoro

Regresando al lado de Sakura y Syaoran quienes la ven sorprendidos… hasta que Sakura pregunto

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no te podía activar? –Sakura con gran asombro

- Porque como yo fui creada por los dos… necesito de los dos para activarme –Esperanza

- ¿Por los dos? –preguntan Syaoran y Sakura con gran asombro

- SI… YO EN UN PRINCIPIO ERA VACIÓ… PERO AL UNIRSE A MÍ LA CARTA AMOR PROTEGIENDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL JOVEN… Y A LA VEZ… ESTA CARTA SER CREADA POR EL AMOR QUE SENTIAS POR ÉL… FUE POR LO QUE YO FUI CREADA… POR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DOS… PORQUE ÉL NO QUERIA PERDER ESE SENTIMIENTO TAN ESPECIAL QUE TENIA POR TI… PERO A LA VEZ ESTABA DISPUESTO A PERDERLO… CON TAL DE QUE A TI NO TE PASARA NADA… LA UNIÓN DE TODOS ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS FUERON LOS QUE ME CREARÓN –Esperanza

- ¿Pero si yo ya te había llamado antes? –Sakura

- Pero siempre que aparecía estaban los dos tomados de las manos –Esperanza

- ¿Por eso cuando te quería llamar siempre me decías que estabas bien y nunca querías salir? –Sakura

- Si… porque necesito de la unión de los dos –Esperanza

- ¿Pero cuando te quise activar yo tampoco pude? –dice Syaoran

- Es que no estaban los dos juntos… y como ya les dije… necesito de los dos para activarme –Esperanza

- Pero Sakura estaba con migo –Syaoran

- Pero no se estaban tomando de la mano… como ahora que la abrazaste para que no se callera –Esperanza

- ¿Pero porque ahora apareciste si no te llamamos? –Syaoran

- Porque yo sabía a la perfección que me necesitaban… me estaban llamando… pero al no estar el joven… yo no podía salir… pero al abrazarse… en ese momento pude salir… aunque no me llamaran… pues ya sabía el problema que estábamos enfrentando –dice con una dulce sonrisa volviendo a su forma de carta Esperanza

Los dos se quedan viendo la carta con una gran sonrisa ese secreto solo la carta lo sabía y aunque ya la habían llamado antes si se acordaron que todas las veces que la llamaron siempre estaban tomados de las manos

Generalmente Syaoran para tratar de tranquilizar a Sakura pero ni ellos sabían cuál era el SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Gracias a Dios todo se resolvió bien

La señora Li no podía creer que para activar la carta ESPERANZA tenían que estar los dos juntos, esto era a lo que se refería su esposo cuando le dijo que quizás iban a tener que renunciar a muchas cosas pero que había que apoyar a Syaoran y el bienestar de la familia se encontraba al lado del joven y de la persona que amaba

¿Acaso él sabía que se necesitaba de los dos para activarla?

La Señora Li pensó que tenía que hacer caso a lo que su esposo le había dicho

Ya todos han regresado a sus respectivos países

Desde luego que Syaoran no quería separarse de Sakura pues le dio muchísimo gusto saber que se necesitaba que los dos estuvieran juntos para activar la carta

Claro que como estaban en clases se tuvo que ir sintiendo una gran tristeza al separarse de Sakura

Pero al menos tenía la esperanza que solo la dejaba de ver por unas horas pues en la noche se reanudarían sus encuentros

Pero al rato cuando llego la hora de su encuentro

Cual fue la sorpresa de todos Syaoran, Sakura y los 4 guardianes que no tuvieron su encuentro como lo esperaban

Syaoran y Sakura lo intentaron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por sus guardianes

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice Sakura tratando de no llamar la atención de Tomoyo

- Puedes salir… tengo algo que preguntarte –dice Kero quien fue para no llamar tanto la atención

Ella se va con Kero con cara de resignación para no levantar sospechas en Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Sakura cuando entraron en el cuarto de los guardianes

- ¿Eso es lo que queríamos preguntarte? –dice Yuki

- No podemos entrar al jardín –dice Kero

- Yo tampoco puedo encontrar a Syaoran –Sakura

- ¿No apareces en el Espacio como siempre? –Yuki

- No en realidad… ahora cierro los ojos y todo es negro como normalmente es… no veo nada –Sakura

- A nosotros nos pasa igual –Kero

- ¿A ustedes les pasa igual? –Sakura

- Si… por más que intentamos… no aparecemos en el jardín ni vemos nada –Yuki

- ¿Entonces? –dice Sakura conteniendo un sollozo

- ¿Habremos hecho algo que rompiera el equilibrio de la magia? –pregunta Yuki

Sakura solo lo ve con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro

Mientras Syaoran también estaba desesperado

No sabía que era lo que pasaba y lo peor de todo era ver la angustia de sus guardianas

Hasta que no aguanto más y se decidió en hablar por teléfono aunque ya era tarde, pero eso no lo detuvo marca el teléfono y es Yuki quien contesta pues estaban en la sala tratando de animar a Sakura

- ¿Diga? –contesta Yuki

- Se encuentra despierta Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran eres tú? –pregunta Yuki

- Si… ¿Cómo está? –Syaoran

- Permíteme… te comunico –Yuki

- ¿Syaoran? –dice Sakura

- ¿Cómo estas amor? –Syaoran

- No muy bien… ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? –Sakura

- No se… pero creo que ya no vamos a tener nuestros encuentros… y por lo mismo los guardianes tampoco –Syaoran

- ¿Pero?… ¿por qué? –Sakura

- No se… no tengo ni idea… mi deseo de verte es más fuerte que nunca –Syaoran

- El mío también… pero –Sakura

- Si lo sé y me duele en el alma… pero no podemos hacer nada… creo que solo nos vamos a tener que comunicar por teléfono… y carta –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón… en realidad así nos teníamos que comunicar desde un principio –Sakura

- Por lo menos le ganamos unos años a la separación –Syaoran

- Si creo que tienes razón –Sakura

Y así siguieron hablando por un rato pues ya no iban a tener sus encuentros y los dos se sentían muy tristes aunque se trataban de animar

Al otro día todos notaron el cambio de los jóvenes casi no decían nada pero la tristeza se veía en sus rostros

Por más que le preguntaban ninguno de los dos decía nada y tampoco los guardianes que al no tener sus encuentros sus amos ellos tampoco los tenían pero no podían hacer absolutamente nada más que tratar de animarlos

Todos en sus familiares no comprendían muy bien la tristeza de los jóvenes no era la primera vez que se despedían y ya llevaban varios años separados, quizás era el que no querían separarse después de saber que para activar la carta ESPERANZA se necesitaba de los dos

Un día la madre de Syaoran le dijo que debido a algo que le había encargado su padre iban a tener que cambiarse de casa a otro país

Lo que a Syaoran preocupo más, no solo no podían tener sus encuentros sino que ahora le avisaban que se tenían que cambiar de casa a otro país alejándolo más de su Flor de Cerezo

¿¡Pero?!

Sakura seguía igual de triste pero tenía que animarse, ya iban en tercero de Secundaria y Tomoyo siempre trataba de animarla

Un día cuando regresaban de clases se dieron cuenta que había una mudanza enfrente de su casa, les llamo la atención pero por más que intentaron investigar quienes se mudaban a esa mansión no descubrieron nada

Al otro día cuando Sakura iba a la escuela, ella iba sola pues le tacaba ayudar en el salón y Tomoyo como acababa de recibir carta de Eriol pues se quedó a leerla y después se iba a ir a la escuela

Así que iba Sakura caminando rumbo a la escuela cuando vio a un joven que llevaba un oso blanco alado en sus manos

Ella no lo podía creer era Syaoran… su Syaoran… había regresado a Japón para estar con ella

Desde luego que todos se pusieron felices con la noticia del regreso del joven, pero eso no fue todo, el joven se fue a vivir a Japón con toda su familia a decir verdad en frente de la casa de Sakura así que ya no iba a tener que separarse de Sakura nunca más

¿F I N?

Hoy 9 de Noviembre del 2002 termino con esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el fin, me gustaría contarles de donde se me ocurrió la historia

Hace aproximadamente como dos años tuve un sueño raro para mi gusto

Cuando vi el final de la serie me dije a mi misma tiene que haber algo más así fue como me entere de la película dos, baje el dialogo de Internet y conseguí la película en japonés

Cuando vi el final me gustó tanto que me quede con la idea de que se podía hacer algo más

Empecé a leer historias en Internet y así fue como me anime a escribir al principio pensé que sería como d capítulos la verdad ni yo me creo todo lo que escribí

Así que anímense si piensan que pueden escribir algo adelante uno nunca sabe que tanto se puede escribir

Bueno mi sueño fue este

Yo estaba flotando en el espacio viendo todo a mi alrededor, era algo increíble, preciosísimo el sentir que estaba en medio del espacio sin necesitar de nada solo estaba flotando, contemplando el infinito

De repente oí una voz que me decía mira eso yo volteaba y veía una gran piedra que pasaba por el espacio

Yo la veía como del tamaño de un carro, la voz me dijo

- ¿Y ahora que van a hacer? yo volteé y vi la tierra, a decir verdad algo así

Imagínense la piedra o asteroide o meteoro como le quieran llamar imagínenselo del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y la tierra del tamaño de una canica

Yo lo vi y dije no… no podemos hacer absolutamente nada…

Ahí me desperté

Pero cuando vi el final de la película fue cuando me volví a acordar del sueño y de ahí se me ocurrió toda la historia

Así que al que me hablo en mi sueño

Ya tengo la respuesta

¿Qué puedo hacer con ese meteoro? pues una historia

Y aquí esta

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han escrito para felicitarme por mi historia, me anima muchísimo el saber que la leen, espero me sigan escribiendo sobre todo aquellos que van a leer la historia de corrido

Espero se tomen un momento para decirme que es lo que opinan de la historia

Y quisiera pedirles otro favor

Que latosa soy ¿verdad?

Bueno el favor que les quiero pedir es que me ayuden tengo algunas ideas para una segunda parte, no va a ser tan larga como esta, pero si me gustaría hacer algo más

Ya tengo como iniciarla y ya pensé desde luego el final, parte de la trama pero me gustaría su opinión con respecto a parte de la trama

Les platico algo a Sakura le van a intentar robar las cartas y para impedirlo Syaoran va a ir creando cartas

Aquí es donde les pido consejo, no se me ocurre como le van a quitar las cartas

Les agradeceré su opinión a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

31 de julio de 2007

Hoy termino de limpiar esta historia, ya tengo la otra historia completa, que voy a seguir publicando aquí, espero también les guste.

E Ilusión bueno ya no sé qué pensar de esa historia, cuando la pueda seguir la seguiré, ya saben que esa historia en particular tiene muchas cosas o me pasan muchas cosas que no me permiten continuarla como ahora que ya tenía parte del siguiente capítulo y mi hijo perdió toda su información y como estaba escribiendo en la sección de mi hijo pues adiós capítulo, ya no se ni que pensar pero bueno

Besos a todos ojala me dejen todos su comentario

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos a todos

Revisada 11 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
